Fais moi confiance
by Slytheerin
Summary: Fais-moi confiance. C'est une phrase lourde de sens qui demande parfois trop d'efforts, alors on préfère souvent l'oublier. Draco a rejoint l'Ordre sous la contrainte et Hermione, elle, aurait préféré ignorer sa venue. Ils s'attendaient à la guerre, mais c'est bien tout autre chose qui finit par les surprendre.
1. Prologue

_Hello, c'est Slyth.. pour une nouvelle fiction!  
BOOYAH.  
_

_**A LIRE :**  
_

**Note de moi-même **_(hihi)_: Ceci est ma première DraMione, enfin.. J'ai écris deux OS sur eux, mais ce que je veux dire c'est que l'histoire que vous vous apprêtez à lire est la première qui sera en plusieurs chapitres, et donc avec romance, péripéties, trames. C'est une fiction que j'ai en tête depuis un moment et dont j'ai écrit le prologue ci-dessous depuis si longtemps déjà (enfin, quelques mois.. mais c'est long, pour moi). Je l'ai peaufiné jusqu'à le trouver "parfait" -à mes yeux- et donc.. Je décide ENFIN de me lancer et de le soumettre à vos avis ! :timide:

**Petits points **_(important)_: J'innove d'ailleurs même plutôt mon style et j'appréhende les fautes de conjugaison :3 Habituellement, j'écris à la troisième personne et j'ai un point de vue omniscient.. Mais ici, non, j'en ai décidé autrement. Dans cette fiction-ci, l'histoire sera partagée entre deux points de vue à la première personne du singulier: _pov Hermione_ / _pov Draco_ (ce sera indiqué ainsi à chaque changements).

J'ai choisi également dans cette histoire de ne pas faire un Draco "méchant" ou autant hargneux qu'on peut le voir parfois dans de magnifiques fictions. Cependant, je ne veux pas d'un Draco niais -comme je déteste- ! Ici, sera mon challenge. Je veux le juste milieu. Je veux garder le Draco arrogant que l'on connaît et évoluer avec.

L'histoire ne comprend pas le tome 7 et commence après la fin du tome 6. Et je garde les éléments du sixième tome comme la mort de Dumbledore, et les sentiments de Ron/Hermione (pour le début !). Je risque de reprendre des péripéties du septième tome mais à ma propre sauce, par contre !

**Pour le prologue **_(à lire avant de commencer)_: J'ai choisi de le mettre uniquement au point de vue de Draco. Le prologue explique ce qu'il ressent, ce qu'il a vécu, et surtout.. il amène la suite ! Et comme prologue, il n'est pas long. Ah, et je trouve nécessaire de ne pas mettre de point de vue d'Hermione et ses actions dans celui-ci, ce serait juste inutile.. ^^

**Ps: **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.. Merci à JK Rowling de nous les prêter ! J'aime tant jouer avec :p

_Et maintenant.. après mon gros blabla, qui j'espère ne vous a pas agacé, je vous souhaite:_

_UNE BONNE LECTURE :D  
_

* * *

**Fais-moi confiance.**

**Prologue.**

* * *

_- Pov Draco -  
_

Je grelottais, replié contre la pierre gelée. J'étais dans un petit coin que m'offrait cette pièce de quelques mètres carrés à peine. Je manquais d'air, d'eau, de nourriture. Je manquais de chaleur humaine, de chaleur tout court. Je manquais d'espoir et de vie. Je serrais mes genoux contre mon torse, et reposais mon visage sur l'oreiller que formaient mes bras. Il faisait froid, et j'avais peur. Je me fondais dans le décor, dans ce petit angle moisi, totalement sonné. J'attendais qu'on vienne me chercher, une nouvelle fois.

Moi, Draco Malfoy, j'étais terrifié. Totalement engourdi par l'appréhension et l'hostilité de la salle où l'on m'avait emmené. Cet affreux lieu désuet et lugubre dont en émanait un parfum puant de mort certaine.

Je n'avais aucune notion du temps, aucune lumière ici, aucune lucarne avec vue sur l'extérieur. Il pouvait très bien s'y être passé quatre heures ou quatre jours depuis mon arrivée ici, je ne distinguais même plus la différence. J'étais juste entre quatre murs funestes et glacials. Une antre terrifiante. Le sol était humide et crasseux. La mousse verte qui y avait pris racine ne me proposait qu'un tapis visqueux et mal odorant. Je survivais tant bien que mal dans l'obscurité la plus complète. Obscurité dans laquelle on m'avait plongé sans la moindre once de culpabilité.

Autour de moi, je n'entendais que des gémissements, des cris étourdissants et des rires morbides. Les supplications résonnaient dans les couloirs, tout comme les coups donnés par les Mangemorts corrompus par la haine. Cette cavité souterraine où tout se passait était bien ce que j'avais vu de plus noir dans ma vie. Même les tortures physiques et mentales du Seigneur des Ténèbres n'arrivaient à la hauteur de l'horreur qui régnait ici.

J'ai eu mon tour, moi aussi.. J'étais punis.

Je ne me souvenais plus très bien de ce qu'il s'était passé.. Avec la violence, les sorts, et la fatigue, ma capacité à réfléchir s'était beaucoup évaporée. Mon esprit se brouillait facilement quand j'essayais d'y penser. Parfois, cette désagréable sensation d'avoir vieillis d'une quarantaine d'années me prenait fortement. Je faiblissais à vue d'œil et j'avais comme cette impression que mon inconscient cherchait à me protéger. Ce jour là, j'avais eu mal. Ce jour là j'étais tombé de haut. Mon honneur s'était écroulé en une seconde top chrono.

Je me souvenais du regard furieux du Lord Noir, de sa voix à la fois rauque et stridente, de ses insultes. Il me semblait même qu'il ait lancé son serpent de compagnie sur moi, et que les gens autour avaient hurlé. La douleur me transperçait encore la poitrine et les jambes, me rendant parfois lent et bien moins vigoureux. C'était flou, incertain. Je me rappelais avoir croisé le regard de mon père au loin qui avait détourné ses yeux, déçu. Ma mère, elle, était absente et d'un côté, je fus rassuré qu'elle ne soit pas témoin de ce triste spectacle. Ce soir là, j'avais cherché de mon mieux mon mentor, Severus, mais il était resté fuyant, il avait pris soin d'éviter mon regard, lui aussi. Indifférent. J'étais soudainement devenu le vilain petit canard. Le crapaud déchu. L'insecte à écraser.

J'étais choqué, perdu. Le mage a ordonné une dernière parole que j'ai oublié. Mais les sentiments qui s'en était suivi, je les distinguais encore vivement. De la honte, du rejet, de la déception. Ils étaient en colère contre moi, tous, et je l'étais d'autant plus.

Un des mangemorts, dont je ne connaissais ni le nom ni le visage, m'avait agrippé fermement les épaules pour m'emmener. Je pensais mon calvaire fini, je pensais naïvement qu'on me ramenait à ma chambre de force, que j'y étais congédié pour quelques jours. Non. On m'avait conduit aux cachots, aux lieux de torture, près des catacombes. Un nouveau poste, une nouvelle mission ? Non plus. On m'avait jeté dans cette geôle.

On me faisait payer mon infamie. J'avais hésité à tuer le vieux fou et voila que j'en subissais les conséquences désastreuses.. Severus aurait pu me couvrir si il n'y avait pas eu les témoins... J'avais hésité, je ne l'ai pas fait, je n'avais pu que le désarmer et tout ça me coûtait très cher désormais.

Je logeais maintenant depuis des jours, je crois, dans cette cellule macabre sous les immondices que j'entendais en permanence. Je ne dormais jamais plus de quinze minutes, je me sentais aussi négligé et encrassé que le sol. Mes cheveux me tombaient souvent sur le visage, gras et imprégnés de l'humidité ambiante. J'étais amaigri et affamé. Ici, la nourriture était le Saint Graal, gagné si on subissait les horreurs malsaines en silence, ce qui ne m'était encore jamais arrivé.. Ils s'apprêtaient toujours à aller encore plus loin, ils ne s'arrêtaient tant qu'on ne les suppliait pas. Ces pourritures adoraient nous voir crier, pleurer, et perdre toute raison sous la torture.

Je souffrais de mon propre déshonneur et humiliation. J'appréhendais que la lourde porte s'ouvre à chaque instant. Elle n'annonçait que du malheur.

Je fermais les yeux, secoué de frissons dû au courant d'air frais qui circulait. J'étais assommé, épuisé. Complètement éreinté.

* * *

Les pas vifs dans le couloir ainsi que le gémissement de la lourde porte me tirèrent de mon léger sommeil. Je sentis mon corps se raidir immédiatement à l'entente du bruit, j'arrêtais de respirer, sur mes gardes. Aucune surprise, juste la peur. Je voulais rester là, enraciné dans la moiteur des dalles et dans la poussière. Je ne voulais plus, j'en avais ma claque, je ne pouvais plus retourner dans ces salles de torture. Je tremblotais contre mon grès, les souvenirs me lancinaient l'esprit.

Torture.. Ce mot me faisait grimacer, maintenant. J'en riais auparavant, désormais sa seule pensée me tiraillait. Les Doloris par dizaines, tout ces mangemorts moqueurs et avide de souffrance. Leur coups, l'odeur du sang, la douleur des lames qui blessaient judicieusement ma peau sans me vider totalement de mon sang. Leurs rires, leurs attouchements.. J'eus des frissons. J'en avais la nausée. Mes poils se hérissèrent. Je ne pouvais plus.

Je reculai contre le mur, le regard fixé sur la mousse à mes pieds, maintenant perceptible sous le rai lumineux de la porte ouverte.

- Draco... Draco ?

La voix était plutôt douce et faible. Masculine. Un chuchotement bienveillant, je connaissais ce ton, je connaissais l'homme à qui elle appartenait.

J'entendis un poids rebondir sur le sol non loin de moi, je relevai la tête. Dans l'encadrée de la porte se tenait Zabini, fils. Blaise... Je le regardais, incrédule. On avait beau avoir été dans la même maison à Poudlard, on avait beau avoir partagé la même année, les mêmes cours, les mêmes dortoirs, je ne lui avais jamais parlé plus que ça. Sa présence m'étonnait, mais il n'était pas comme mes tortionnaires, j'en avais l'intuition.

Sa carrure était large, sa peau foncée, et il m'observait de deux yeux sombres perçants.

Je le vis donner un coup de menton en direction du sac.

- Prends-le, suis-moi... Faut que tu sortes d'ici.

Je n'avais pas tant envie de lui faire confiance.. Mais le souvenir des mauvais traitements d'ici et mon sixième sens soudain en éveil se mirent à agir en duo, et à prendre les décisions à ma place. Je m'emparai de la besace et mon pas incertain et bancal me dirigea vers lui. Je vis son regard me jauger. J'étais couvert de plaies, mes vêtements déchirés montraient des marques rouges et endolories un peu partout. Je saignais encore d'une de mes blessures récentes, au niveau de la côté gauche. Il s'attarda à mes pieds qui me soutenaient dans ma marche.

- Ils t'ont fait du mal, hein ? ; il grimaçait devant ma cheville douloureuse que je trainais ; Ils... Ils ont fait la même chose à mon père.. Il est mort.

- C'est pour ça que tu m'aides?

Il se contenta de hausser les épaules, hésitant, je devinais sa tristesse.. Et un tout autre sentiment plus inavouable encore: la compassion ? La pitié ?

Malgré mes nombreuses interrogations, je n'insistai pas, ce n'était pas mon genre, et vu la situation, je savais qu'il valait mieux perdre le moins de temps possible. Je lui emboitai le pas, silencieusement reconnaissant.

C'était un brave type, c'est ce que je savais de lui, et son acte actuel me le confirmait. Il était sage, souvent silencieux et solitaire. C'était ce genre de garçon qui dégageait une aura mystérieuse mais pas effrayante pour autant. On aurait pu être de bons amis, à Poudlard. Mais... Il n'y avait plus tout ça. Nous étions ici. Dirigés par la terreur.

Il se faufilait à travers les fins couloirs sinueux et sombres. Il éclairait le passage, m'indiquant après chaque regard si je pouvais m'approcher.

- Normalement ils dorment tous.. j'ai mis une petite potion dans la boisson de leur repas de ce soir.. Mais on n'est jamais trop prudent. ; me murmmurra-t-il au bout de la quatrième intersection.

- Pourquoi fais-tu tout ça ?

La curiosité était bien trop intense que je ne pus m'empêcher de lui redemander. Il sembla hésiter un instant mais sa tête tourna faiblement vers moi.

- Tu ne mérites pas tout ça, tu ne mérites pas qu'on te laisse crever ici.

J'acquiesçai simplement et nous reprîmes notre marche.

Je connaissais bien ce sous-sol.. C'était le manoir appartenant à ma famille. Je connaissais les moindres détails, je m'y amusais, petit. C'était un vaste terrain de cachettes et de découvertes, mon terrain de jeu favori, un vrai labyrinthe. Et même si le décor n'était plus le même et qu'il était bien plus menaçant aujourd'hui avec ses traces de sang et sa puanteur, le chemin, lui, n'avait pas changé d'un poil. Il m'amenait vers une sortie, une échappée secrète dont je pensais être le seul à connaître l'existence.

Un autre petit sac m'attendait devant la porte, ainsi qu'un vulgaire balais de vol. Il désigna le bagage au sol.

- Celui-ci contient un peu de nourriture. L'autre, sur ton dos, des vêtements si tu as froid. Je t'ai aussi apporté ce balais, tu es dans l'incapacité de transplaner..

Je le regardais, curieux et un peu hagard, aussi.

- Et maintenant ?

Je perdais mes moyens, je ne comprenais pas. Son visage prit une tout autre tournure, ses traits se crispèrent et son regard se ferma. Une veine de sa tempe vibrait un peu. Il leva les yeux de nouveau vers moi. Il me fit frissonner. Son sérieux me déstabilisait presque.

- Ecoute, je fais vite... Ta famille, elle n'est plus bien menée.. Mais toi.. Tu es carrément mal vu. Ils ne veulent plus de toi. Tu dois fuir au plus vite.

- Comment ça ?

- Ils te gardent pour s'amuser et pour soumettre ton père à leur volonté, mais ils ont simplement l'intention de... de te tuer. Et plus vite qu'il n'y parait. Comme je te l'ai dit.. Je ne considère pas que tu mérites de mourir ici.

Je restais figé, je n'apprenais rien de nouveau, mais mes plus profondes craintes se confirmaient. J'y avais pensé, enfermé, sans réellement me l'avouer. La réalité était dure, assassine. Il me tendit le manche de l'engin de vol.

- Draco, trouve l'Ordre, ils t'aideront.

- Où ? Je n'ai absolument aucune idée d'où ils se cachent !

- Trouve au moins Mc Gonagall, ou quelqu'un d'autre, réfléchis, fais marcher tes méninges.. Vite. Tu n'as plus beaucoup de temps.

Il regarda vivement sa montre en argent. Les rides de son front se contractèrent et il eut un mauvais rictus, inquiet.

- Ils ne vont pas tarder à émerger, il faut que je me casse.

Il me poussa à l'air libre, m'encourageant à prendre mon envol. Il faisait chaud et lourd dehors, l'été était toujours aussi rude. J'eus le souffle coupé, la différence de température dont je souffrais présentement était poignante. Les goutes de sueur perlaient à la bordure de mon front et je commençais à m'interroger sur mon état.. Il me semblait avoir de la fièvre. Je vis mon allié se reculer et commencer à partir.

J'observais son attitude, ses épaules affaissées et sa démarche à demi-chancelante. On aurait pu être amis. Sincèrement amis.

- Blaise! ; il se retourna, j'enfourchais le balais, sûr ; je reviendrai te chercher !

Il me salua d'un geste de main, franc, un petit sourire gêné au coin des lèvres.

- Je te crois, t'en fais pas. Allez, dégage, maintenant.

* * *

_Voila ! Votre avis ? Review !  
Je posterai le premier chapitre déjà écrit quand j'aurais un minimum de commentaire, j'aime vraiment qu'on prenne le temps de lire et de me dire comment on trouve le tout._

Sinon.. Comme d'hab, je ne suis pas parfaite.. Si il y a des fautes d'orthographes ou de conjugaison, **n'hésitez pas **!

_A bientôt :)_


	2. Trust me

_Hello !_

_Bon je mets le chapitre 1 plus tôt que prévu car apparemment le prologue intrigue tout de même, et que j'ai envie de vous faire découvrir la petite suite.  
J'attendais 10 reviews minimum et finir un chapitre sur une autre fiction.. J'ai rempli qu'un critère sur les deux mais osef, hein !  
_

_Merci beaucoup à ceux qui ont commenté et qui ont "follow" l'histoire ! J'espère que vous reviendrez, je vous aime déjà, hihi !  
Et merci surtout aux reviewers "anonymes" : Audrey, Nicou (bon lui c'est mon chéri, ça compte pas trop huhu), Margaux, Lh42, Audrey, Mia, BriFouAuFramb, Camille et Gary, que je ne peux pas remercier en privé :p _

**Dans ce chapitre**: - Ca démarre rapidement avec la rencontre Draco/Hermione car je ne veux pas m'étaler sur l'errance de Draco.. tout simplement car ma fiction ne portera pas sur ça. Bien que je ne compte pas faire de romance précipitamment non plus, ce n'est pas comme ça que je vois les personnages ^^  
- **Ici,** ce sera surtout de la confusion, un semblant d'admiration dissimilé (surtout renié), et de la gêne, de la honte. Pas énormément de dialogue non plus. On y trouve surtout de l'observation et des spéculations. _Pov Hermione_ ET _pov Draco_, cette fois.

_Encore une fois:_

_BONNE LECTURE les n'amis :D  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 1:**

**Trust me.**

* * *

_**12 août 1997** - Pov Hermione -  
_

- Hermione!

La voix affolée me réveilla en sursaut. Je venais déjà de faire un de ces cauchemars sans nom qui vous hérisse le poil, mais il fallait maintenant rajouter le timbre perchée de ma mère qui résonnait dans toute la maison. La lumière du jour s'engouffrait déjà dans la pièce, un faible rayon caressait ma couette rose et j'étais encore obnubilée par la mort de Ron que j'avais rêvé pour la centième fois au moins depuis le début de l'année. C'était bien le signe que les temps qui courraient m'agitaient de plus en plus.

- Hermione !

Je grommelais, ramenant la couverture au dessus de ma tête, m'enfonçant encore un peu plus dans l'oreiller moelleux. Quand quelque chose la tracassait, ma mère prenait toujours une tonalité aiguë insupportable qui avait le don de m'exaspérer au plus haut point. Sa voix s'étrangla.

- Hermignonne, dépêche-toi, s'il te plaît !

- J'arrive 'man.

Soupir.

Trois fois ? Il devait se passer quelque chose d'anormal. Je jetais un coup d'œil à mon réveil.. Il était seulement sept heures du matin, plus ou moins pile, je soufflais. Si tôt encore.. mais je ne lui en voulais guère, elle m'avait arrachée à cet horrible rêve.

J'ouvris les rideaux d'un mouvement de bras et accordai un regard à la rue qui se présentait derrière la fenêtre. Le quartier était tranquille, encore un peu endormi. Quelques oiseaux timides commençaient leurs chants fluets, et je devinais un chat voisin camouflé dans la haie. Une voisine taillait déjà ses roses, emmitouflée dans une robe de chambre grotesque. J'eus un petit sourire et me détournai. J'enfilai mes vieilles pantoufles dans un geste machinal, encore un peu assoupie, et descendit le grand escalier en bois, un peu lasse et d'un pas assez bougon.

Au sol, Pattenrond m'accorda un petit salut en se frottant à mes jambes et je lui grattais derrière les oreilles sous son ronronnement incessant.

- Mione, ma chérie...

- ... Oui, oui, je suis là.

Je soupirai avant de lever la tête vers ma mère qui se tenait dans la cuisine, me regardant alarmée, ses bras croisées sur la poitrine. Mon regard l'interrogea, ma tête se pencha, et je me grattai légèrement le front. Elle me fit signe d'approcher. Son teint était livide, et elle paraissait réellement troublée. Elle tremblait à vue d'œil ! Elle me transmit son anxiété en un regard mais je ne laissais rien paraître. Je m'avançai vers elle, sûre de moi, lui déposai un baiser sur la joue et lui caressa le dos, compatissante.

- Alors, qu'y-a-t-il cette fois?

Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres, sourire qui se voulait être encourageant et rassurant même si je me posais beaucoup de questions sur la raison de son attitude. Ma mère était ce genre de femme grande et élancée au caractère souriant et enjouée, mais son stress, lui, était toujours aussi aiguisé qu'un couteau de cuisine. J'étais habituée, ainsi que mon père, à ses élans d'anxiété, cependant, c'était la première fois que je la voyais dans cet état.

Pour toute réponse à ma question précédente, elle se contenta de pointer son index tremblotant vers la véranda, plus précisément vers le jardin.

Et soudain, je le vis. Il y avait un homme derrière la baie vitrée, entre les quatre murs de briques rouges qui entouraient la parcelle d'herbes et de fleurs de notre jardin. J'entendis ma mère bafouiller quelques mots mais déjà je ne l'écoutais plus. J'étais absorbée par la vue de l'intrus. Il était entièrement au sol et recroquevillé dans une grande cape noire. Sa peau semblait, vu de loin, d'un pâle inquiétant, presque translucide. Je le distinguais à peine mais j'étouffais un cri. Je portais ma main à ma bouche, étonnée. Non, choquée.

Je connaissais cette chevelure blonde cendrée, il n'y avait qu'une famille au monde qui l'arborait naturellement, une famille dont le descendant n'avait pas à se trouver ici, chez moi.

Je lâchai un petit cri terrorisé. Malfoy.

J'étais prise d'une panique soudaine, mon cœur s'emballa, angoissée, je me demandais si il était venu ici dans le but de me kidnapper, me torturer et me tuer. Si il allait assassiner mes parents également.. Était-il là pour me soumettre à un interrogatoire pour que je révèle tout de Harry et du repère de l'Ordre ? La chair de poule se répandit sur ma peau. A qui voulait-il du mal ? Je me mis soudain à espérer qu'il n'emporte que moi, pas ma famille. L'espace d'un instant, je me sentis condamnée. Mais brusquement, mes pensées se turent, et mon inquiétude laissa place à la curiosité. Il régnait quelque chose de bizarre dans sa venue, il ne semblait pas dans un état normal. Son balais échoué était anéanti en plusieurs morceaux, et sa position m'indiquait qu'il souffrait. Il ne semblait pas même conscient.

Ma mère se retourna vers moi, pas plus rassurée devant mon air étrange. Sa voix brisée interrompu le cours de mes réflexions.

- Tu le connais?

J'acquiesçai avant d'ouvrir la porte fenêtre et de m'engouffrer à l'extérieur. Presque inconsciente. Mon instinct, poignant soit-il, me poussait vers lui. Je n'avais pas même ma baguette sur moi, mes tripes et mes pieds se contentaient de me conduire à lui, alors que j'avais plutôt envie de fuir loin, très loin, et d'envoyer un hibou à Harry et Ron.

L'air était déjà chaud en ce mois d'août malgré les épais nuages étendus dans le ciel, la légère brise matinale se glissa dans mes vêtements. Je transpirai déjà sous mon léger pyjama, alerte. L'appréhension s'y mêlant n'arrangeait rien. L'affolement se sentait à travers tous les pores de ma peau. Je remis quelques boucles auburns de mes cheveux derrière les oreilles, consciencieuse, et m'approchai du garçon. Mon pas se voulut prudent. Mais à mesure que je m'approchais, je discernai son visage creusé et abîmé par la faim et la violence. Mon cœur fit un bond et ma marche s'annonça soudainement plus rapide, déroutée.

Il n'était pas là pour me tuer. Son état était faible.

Il ne ressemblait en rien au Draco Malfoy que j'avais connu, mais c'était bel et bien lui. Des cernes violacés parsemaient ses paupières inférieures. Je remarquai des ecchymoses le long de son cou, et ses joues étaient marquées par de longues égratignures encore pourpres. Ses lèvres affichaient une couleur bleutée très anormale. Ce jeune homme était métamorphosé par le mal et la souffrance. Je le reconnaissais, cependant, grâce à la blondeur de ses mèches, mais également à la courbe de son nez exquisément fin. Ses traits aristocratique ne trompaient personne. Je portai mes doigts sur l'une de ses blessures encore ouverte sur son front. J'épousai quelques gouttes du sang du bout de mon index et l'observa, indignée, avant de baisser les yeux sur le reste de son corps.

Dans la position du fœtus et enveloppé dans cette lourde cape je n'y voyais pas grand chose mais l'odeur du sang me broyait les narines. Je ne l'avais jamais humé aussi forte auparavant. Les nausées me prirent, je portai une main à ma bouche, écœurée.

Je me laissai tomber à terre, les genoux dans la rosée fraîche du matin. Je saisis avec conviction son poignet qui émergeait discrètement de son accoutrement. Était-il encore vivant ? Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement à mon contact. Et malgré mon frisson, je fus tout de même rassurée. Fermant les yeux, je poussai un soupir.

Je ne lâchais pas ma prise, prenant tout de même son pouls qui se voulait peu perceptible. L'agitation ne me quittait pas. Je remontais mes yeux vers les siens, il m'observait. La couleur glacée de ses prunelles grises me confirma son identité. Je ne pouvais plus reculer, maintenant. Son regard était perçant et me dévisageait fermement. Malgré sa faiblesse, il maintenait son allure sûr de lui par ses iris. Malfoy ne semblait pas prêt à flancher.

Ses lèvres étonnamment pâles s'entrouvrirent, il balbutia silencieusement. Il tenta de hausser a voix, et je perçus ces quelques mots:

- F-Fais-moi confiance...

Ses paupières s'abaissèrent, et je frémis. Était-il seulement conscient de ce qu'il venait de dire ? Et surtout à qui ?

Soudainement suspicieuse, j'attrapais son bras et en un réflexe, je remontai sa manche. Aucune trace de la marque des ténèbres. Sûre de rien, je m'affairais à l'autre côté également. Rien. Je ne décelais que d'étranges traces de mutilations. Des plaies ouvertes. Des cicatrices brunes et blanches. Violentes et outrageuses. Je me penchai un peu, certaines étaient encore fraîches et sûrement infectées. J'étais dérangée par la vision putride à laquelle je faisais face. Ma bouche et mon menton se mirent à trembler. Non. Non, je ne devais pas pleurer. Pas là, pas pour lui, pas pour ça.

Je le secouai un peu, il ne répondit pas. Le blond avait perdu connaissance. Je me relevai et me tournai vers la maison.

- MAMAN !, criai-je, bouleversée.

**ooooo**

J'étais assise en tailleur sur mon lit et l'observais dormir. Ma mère m'avait aidée à l'installer sur le canapé bordeaux qui trônait contre un mur de ma chambre. Je n'avais plus quitté cette pièce depuis qu'elle s'était rendue au travail. J'étais seule. Ou du moins, je me sentais seule. Car mon ennemi de toujours, bien qu'inconscient était bel et bien présent..

J'avais nettoyé la peau pâle et torturée de l'ancien Serpentard, avec précaution. Il reposait maintenant en caleçon sous une grosse couverture en laine. J'avais désinfecté ses blessures à la main, j'avais recousu certaines plaies trop encrées comme on me l'avait appris et je l'avais également débarrassé au mieux de la saleté avec un linge humide. Mais son corps me troublait, sa quasi-nudité me gênait, et je n'avais pu m'occuper de lui entièrement. Ce n'était pas un inconnu, ni un ami... C'était le garçon qui m'avait toujours insultée. Je n'avais aucune envie de le voir dénudé. Même pour le soigner. Honteuse, je devais avouer que ça me dégoûtait et que j'en avais presque l'envie de vomir rien que d'y penser.

J'attendais son réveil en le surveillant. Il était inconscient depuis trois heures déjà, et je tournais dans la pièce avec inquiétude. Son corps m'indiquait sa faim. Ses muscles d'athlète de Quidditch étaient toujours plus ou moins finement dessinés, mais son allure avait incroyablement maigrit. Ses poignets étaient beaucoup trop fins, et son visage était miné. Même ses cheveux avaient perdu de sa couleur et paraissaient plus terne qu'à l'accoutumée. Et puis cette blessure béante à l'abdomen.. j'avais réussi à la soigner, mais.. mais.. pour combien de temps ? J'avais cette impression qu'elle risquait de se ré-ouvrir à tout instant. Et puis une question horrible me taraudait.. Se réveillerait-il ? Et si ces coups et tous ces sorts reçus le plongeaient brusquement dans le coma ? Et si il mourrait ?

Je devrais m'en foutre.. Il s'agissait de Malfoy. Mais non, non. Je ne pouvais pas... Il était mon ennemi, celui de Harry, celui de l'Ordre, mais il restait humain. Il restait un jeune adolescent qui devait vivre. Il ne méritait pas la mort.

J'étais complètement effarée, c'était une vision d'horreur qui s'imposait à moi. Il était blessé, et sortait de mauvais traitements. Toutes ces plaies me terrifiaient. J'avais encore en mémoire toutes les traces de sang coagulé que j'avais nettoyé. Il semblait également secoué de cauchemars, je le voyais murmurer dans son repos, le front plissé dégoulinant de sueur. Qu'avait-il subit ? Par qui ? Pourquoi ? Quelles séquelles aurait-il ?

Je devenais folle.

Je soupirai bruyamment. Je me levai de nouveau et me dirigeai vers la fenêtre.. J'attendais un hibou du professeur Mc Gonagall, je l'avais mise au courant peu de temps après ma découverte. J'avais besoin de soutien. J'étais en attente d'une réponse.. Et du réveil de Malfoy. De ses explications à lui, également. J'étais figée, je ne pouvais plus rien faire comme si quelque chose de si important ne dépendait que de moi.

Sa vie.

Sa vie dépendait de mes soins.

**ooooo**

Je préparais mes bagages quand je l'entendis bouger. Sa respiration se fit de plus en plus bruyante, et il se réveilla en un violent sursaut. Je me tournai vers lui, ma baguette pointée vers son visage avec appréhension. Il leva les mains, innocent et tremblant. La couverture avait glissé sur ses genoux, et j'abaissai mon arme. J'étais ridicule.. Il était à moitié nu et je n'avais trouvé aucune trace de baguette, il était également bien trop faible pour faire utilisation de la magie.. j'étais pratiquement sans danger. Je n'avais même pas peur qu'il parte, il n'était sûrement pas là par hasard.

Mon regard fermé parcouru la pièce, puis s'arrêta de nouveau sur lui. J'étais rassurée de son réveil mais.. Il paraissait vide, morne et ses yeux orageux étaient dépourvus de toute émotion. J'avais pitié de lui, mais je ne dis mot. Le silence régnait et c'était bien mieux comme ça. Il n'y avait rien à dire entre deux ennemis, rien. Un quelconque mot déplacé n'aurait fait qu'accroitre la gêne environnante.

Je glissais quelques livres dans mon sac, quelques t-shirts aussi. Pattenrond feulait dans sa cage de transport, mécontent, et je rouspétai. Je désignai à Malfoy, d'un simple geste de la main, quelques muffins et un verre de lait près du sofa pour lui, avant de m'affaler sur le tapis poilu au pied de mon lit. Exténuée. Secouée par ces événements.

- Ne tardes pas, on part bientôt...

Ma voix se perdit dans ma gorge. Et je le vis acquiescer sans m'adresser un regard avant de boire un peu de la boisson.

J'étais perdue. Ou plutôt démolie même si mon visage s'avérait inexpressif. Mon départ se faisait plus tôt que prévu. Mes parents ne devaient plus tarder à rentrer. Je ne devais plus tarder à leur dire adieu avant de lancer le sort d'amnésie pour effacer nos souvenirs communs, pour m'effacer de leur vie. C'était le prix à payer pour les sauver, pour qu'ils vivent. J'étais qu'un boulet qui pouvait leur ôter la vie à tout instant, malgré moi.

Je plongeai silencieusement ma tête dans mes mains. Je ne devais plus tarder à rejoindre Mc Gonagall qui m'attendait sûrement déjà à l'entrée du village. Je n'étais pas prête, c'était trop tôt. Ma gorge me brûlait, je voulais fuir ma responsabilité..

Malfoy se leva, je le devinai au bruissement du canapé et au gémissement qui s'échappa de sa bouche. Ce dernier me sortit aussitôt de ma torpeur, et mes yeux chocolats se dirigèrent vers lui. Je le vis s'avancer vers la fenêtre. Il boitait et grimaçait à chaque pas. Ce mal qui se lisait sur ses traits habituellement plutôt parfaits et froids me sidérait. Il s'accouda douloureusement à la vitre, le regard au loin.

Il se fichait totalement de se balader en sous-vêtement dans ce qui se trouvait être ma maison et précisément ma chambre, m'affichant toutes ces marques horribles et dérangeantes. Sa mine se montrait préoccupée et je me serais ridiculement renfrognée si mon regard n'avait pas glissé sur le large bandage entourant ses côtes. Je me raidis. Les bandelettes normalement blanchâtres affichaient une tâche d'un rouge vermeil qui s'agrandissait peu à peu. Je me levai et m'approchai, peu assurée. Il ne bougea pas.

- Il-Il faut que je refasse ton bandage.. Ta plaie..., bredouillai-je.

Il se laissa approcher, et soigneusement, je détachais l'ancien bandage. Il se crispa quelques fois mais il resta silencieux. La blessure saignait de nouveau et j'accourrai pour reprendre le linge humide ensanglanté qui m'avait servit en début de matinée. Il était toujours frais et mouillé, je l'appliquai sur la lésion. J'enduis ensuite, sans perdre de temps, la balafre d'une pommade magique au effets régénérateurs qui sembla tout de suite l'apaiser car le sang s'arrêta de couler, et Malfoy me susurra un merci.

J'étais si perturbée par ses innombrables cicatrices, par sa présence ici, et par ce que je m'apprêtais à faire en partant de chez moi, que cette parole rare de sa part ne m'atteignit pas tout de suite.

Je reculai au contraire, comme indifférente, et lui balançai les quelques vieux vêtements de mon père que j'avais plié avec soin pour lui. Mon regard se détourna ensuite, soudainement, embués de larmes. Le masque tombait, je réalisais que l'heure était proche, trop proche.

Il les enfila sans se soucier de ma proximité ni de mes états d'âme et me toisa. J'avais envie de lui hurler que j'allais mal mais ce n'était pas un proche ni même un camarade. Je me tus, me mordant les lèvres, contrariée. Le Serpentard prit la parole.

- Où va-t-on ?

Il indiqua les bagages d'un coup d'œil.. Je ne sais même pas si je devais lui partager l'information, mais je le décidai. Cela me permettait de me libérer d'un petit poids, minime soit-il.

- Au QG de l'Ordre.

Il finit par s'assoir, patient. Il ne me posa aucune autre question, j'étais soulagée. Il n'était pas curieux, peu bavard. Ou bien, savait-il que je ne lui dirai rien, même avec insistance de sa part. Je ne sais pas, en tout cas je préférais son silence. Il était plus cordial que des discussions bateaux. Sa voix et son air arrogant n'avait pas changé, et je détestais toujours autant ce caractère narquois de sa personnalité. Peut-être attendait-il que j'en dise plus moi-même ? Il pouvait toujours se brosser.. Rien. Je ne dirais rien. Même si j'avais incroyablement envie de parler jusqu'à ne plus m'arrêter.

La porte de l'entrée me sortit de mes pensées. Les voix de mes parents résonnèrent dans le hall, je répondis faussement joyeuse à leur petit bonsoir à haute voix dirigé à mon attention, et je croisai mes bras, angoissée. Non... je gémis. Je ne voulais pas.. Ma maman, mon père... Ils n'avaient rien demandé, moi non plus.. J'avais même réussi à en vouloir à Harry d'exister, qu'il y ait une guerre. Je m'en voulais à moi d'être une sorcière et d'avoir connu ce monde là, d'avoir été embarquée contre ma volonté. Mes ongles s'encraient un à un dans mon épiderme.. Je ne pouvais rien y faire mais je devais agir.. Si il leur arrivait malheur par ma seule faute, je m'en voudrais d'autant plus. Si Voldemort touchait à un seul de leurs cheveux, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais.

Je pris les deux bagages qui attendaient près de l'entrée de ma chambre et je m'apprêtai à descendre. Malfoy, perspicace et sérieux, transporta le chat. Pauvre Pattenrond... un animal perdu en pleine guerre et actuellement dans les mains d'un être indigne de confiance, trimballé à droite et à gauche, miaulant à tout rompre.

Mon pas se fit discret, l'homme blond derrière moi se calquait à mon attitude. Je lui mimais de rester près de la cage d'escalier tandis que mes parents s'avancèrent vers nous.

- Mione ma chérie.

Mon père m'embrassa sur le front, s'en suivit de ma mère qui regardait étrangement le garçon blessé et chancelant. Elle s'adressa à lui, un peu sur ses gardes.

- Vous allez mieux ?

- Oui, merci madame. Votre fille a pris soin de moi, et je ne peux que vous être reconnaissant de m'avoir laissé entrer dans votre demeure.

Il inclina la tête poliment, je me retrouvais pantoise. Sa voix s'était faite délicate et mielleuse, et je devais l'avouer, je n'avais jamais entendu de tels mots courtois de sa part. Je n'avais aucunement imaginé cette scène là.. Je n'en avais, d'ailleurs, pas eu le temps. Mais jamais, je n'avais pensé que Malfoy saurait caché ses sentiments hargneux face à ma moldue de famille.. Ma maman se relaxa, lui adressant un grand sourire. Ses épaules s'étaient affaissée et elle proposa du thé.

Je coupai court, la voix brisée avec un petit "non merci".

- Vous partez ?, sourcilla mon père.

J'acquiesçais timide, avant qu'il m'enlace très fort contre lui.

- Nous allons rejoindre nos amis.

Le mensonge m'arrachait mon assurance et je me tournai vers Malfoy, qui, en croisant mes pauvres yeux humides, acquiesça.

- Oui, nous rejoignons Harry et la famille Weasley, ajouta-t-il de sa voix claire.

Un merci se dessina sur ma bouche alors que je devinais que ces mots lui écorchaient plus qu'amèrement les lèvres. J'étouffais un sanglot dans ma gorge. Il fallait que je reste forte, il le fallait. Je reportai mon attention sur mon père qui s'enthousiasma.

Ce dernier m'enlaça une nouvelle fois de toute sa ferveur.

La difficulté de garder mes larmes aux chaud était d'autant plus prenante dans cette situation. Je resserrais mon étreinte.

- Prends soin de toi, Hermione.

Papa se décala de moi et m'adressa un regard confiant... comme si il savait. Impossible. Je le suivit des yeux jusqu'au salon. Ma jeune maman se précipita dans la cuisine, pressée.

- Je vais vous faire quelques encas avant de vous laisser partir, il faut que vous mangiez, tout de même.

Je me mordis la langue.. Maman... Ma mère et sa gentillesse, sa générosité sans nom.. Sa petite voix fluette et son rire cristallin, ses longues boucles brunes familières aux miennes, ses inquiétudes plus ou moins drôles, son regard doux.. Maman. Mon ventre se noua instinctivement. Je ne reviendrai plus, je ne réalisais pas encore.. Maman, papa... Ma tête s'embrouillait, mon regard devenait flou. Il ne fallait pas que je pleurs. Nous devrions partir. Au plus vite.

Je la suivis et tandis qu'elle s'affairait minutieusement le dos tourné en chantant une chanson de son enfance, je lui lançai le sort tant redouté. Je me dirigeai aussitôt discrètement vers le salon, sur la pointe des pieds, et je soumis mon père au même sortilège. _Oubliettes_. Je tremblais tandis que j'ordonnai avec de grands gestes à Malfoy de sortir, traînant les valises sur nos talons. Mes larmes roulaient à une vitesse vertigineuse le long de mes joues. Il fallait qu'on dégage en vitesse.. Nous étions deux inconnus, maintenant. Moi, surtout. Je n'étais plus leur fille.. Leur adorable petite sorcière chérie.. Ils étaient toujours mes parents. Une douleur acérée et pénible me prenait de toute part.

Le monde actuel était cruel.

* * *

_- Pov Draco -  
_

Je n'avais jamais vu une aussi pénible chose. Ma poitrine se transperça face au spectacle. La douleur, l'angoisse, la perte était palpable et malfaisante. Elle venait d'effacer la mémoire de ses parents. Elle était maintenant seule au monde, sans famille. C'était inconcevable. Inconcevable et terriblement malsain. Qui pouvait vivre ça ? Qui de normalement constitué pouvait faire ce qu'elle venait de faire ? C'était pire que la torture, pire que la souffrance même. Infliger soi-même à ses parents de nous oublier, par amour pour eux.

J'en transpirai, j'étais choqué et n'en montrai pas une seule expression. C'était donc ça ? Les sacrifices du côté du bien ? Je ne voulais, soudainement, plus la suivre, je voulais partir.. Et errer seul. Jusqu'à la fin de la guerre. Mais mes pieds obéirent à son ordre plutôt qu'à mon esprit torturé.

Si je partais... Moi non plus je ne verrais plus mes parents, je n'aurais plus aucune chance de leur sauver la mise. Je serais trop lâche si j'agissais de la sorte, or, il fallait que je les sauve. Mais je ne le pouvais, seul. Je ne faisais pas le poids.. Et puis Blaise, il fallait que je le sorte de là, lui aussi, je lui avais promis. Un Serpentard reste toujours loyal aux personnes méritantes. Ces personnes là valaient amplement que je m'y risque. Je devais la suivre, bien que soudain, l'Ordre m'effrayait.

Une fine pluie tombait du ciel malgré les températures hautes de la saison, et Granger m'entraînait dans les petites rues du quartier.. Je ne savais même plus comment j'avais décidé de venir ici. J'étais arrivé chez le professeur Mc Gonagall, mais il n'y avait eu aucune trace d'elle dans les environs. Après deux petits jours, j'étais enfin arrivé à percer la barrière de protections autour de sa maison.. Il était temps, je perdais des forces, j'étais crevé, je saignais encore et j'avais mangé toutes mes provisions. J'avais fouillé les pièces, son bureau, même les salles secrètes.. Presque vides. Sauf un dossier contenant quelques informations sur les élèves de Poudlard. Au début, j'étais passé au dessus.. et en y réfléchissant.. Potter, Weasley et la sang de bourbe, voir d'autre encore, faisaient assurément partis de l'Ordre, j'étais revenu sur mes pas, haletant, la libération à portée de mains.

J'avais choisi la jeune fille.. Elle était teigneuse, confiante, dure.. Mais elle au moins avait une certaine sensibilité et j'aurais eu le bénéfice du doute. Les informations sur Potter avaient été introuvables.. tandis que Weasley.. Et bien Weasmoche m'aurait foutu à la porte sans même négocier et je n'avais eu la force que pour un seul allé. J'avais eu l'intuition. Elle avait été le bon choix.

J'étais sur ses pas, discret. Je ne cherchais pas à la brusquer, et de toute façon, j'étais encore sonné par ce qu'il venait de se passer, je me faisais silencieux, humant l'air tiède de l'atmosphère, louchant de temps en temps sur le félin que je transportai. Je fus tellement pris par les différentes effluves qu'offrait le village que je ne remarquai pas de suite notre ancien professeur de métamorphose quand nous fûmes arrivés, mais telle était ma satisfaction quand je la vis.. Mais telle fut ma déception quand elle m'adressa un regarda noir et nous attrapa les bras sans un mot avant de transplaner.

J'atterris au milieu d'un salon miteux, grisâtre. La poussière et la saleté y régnait en force, et la décoration sombre et fleurie me rappelaient vivement la demeure de ma grand-mère... Si le QG de l'Ordre ressemblait à ça, je n'étais pas sorti du Chaudron baveur..

A peine, j'eus terminé mes réflexions que la vieille femme relâcha sa poigne et je fus immédiatement immobilisé par deux autres personnes. Je tournai la tête.. Remus Lupin à ma droite, et un des jumeaux Weasley à ma gauche. Ah, quel bonheur. Je grimaçai. D'autant plus qu'ils serraient mes bras et mes épaules trop douloureusement, et je sentis quelques plaies en souffrir intensément. Je priais Salazar pour qu'elles ne saignent de nouveau. Je doutais que quelqu'un me soigne, désormais.

J'adressai mon regard de serpent à mon ancien professeur, comme si je me sentais trahi.

- Pas la peine de me regarder de cette façon là, M. Malfoy. Nous ne connaissons rien de votre visite. Nous prenons simplement les mesures nécessaires.

Au diable les bonnes sécurités !

Je grognai. Plus aucune envie de capituler, de me révéler. Je ne voulais plus parler. Mes blessures me faisaient atrocement mal, et je commençais à réellement détester leur sens de l'accueil et de l'hospitalité. Je me débattus. Je me mordis les lèvres, le rouquin avait planté scrupuleusement ses ongles dans une de mes égratignures qu'il voyait à travers la chemise pâle que Granger m'avait prêté. Je croisais ses yeux, il s'amusait. _Salaud._ Moi aussi j'aurais bien aimé rire un peu et lui arracher les oreilles puis les yeux, et lui cracher au visage. _Saleté de rouquin de mes deux._

Je gardais cependant mes lèvres scellées, je ne voulais empirer mon cas. Instinct de survie.

- Arrêtez ! Par Merlin, arrêtez-moi ce cirque !

Granger dévisageait la scène presque horrifiée, voir même tétanisée car même si sa voix fut aigrie et haute, elle ne s'avança pas. Je lisais parfaitement dans ses yeux écarquillés qu'elle s'inquiétait. Pour moi ? En tout cas, la situation lui échappait totalement, c'était une certitude.

Je sentis la poigne de mon ancien professeur se relâcher, et je pris une longue inspiration. Fred ou George, qu'en savais-je, ne desserra pas sa prise, au contraire, il me chuchota discrètement un _"on aura ta peau, la fouine"_ à l'oreille. _Pff, ma peau, je n'en ai plus beaucoup, pauvre con._

- Stop !

La voix autoritaire de Mc Gonagall résonna fortement et mes tempes se mirent à vibrer. Elle avait beau avoir posé un regard noir sur moi dans le quartier de Granger, à ce moment là, sa colère ne m'était plus destinée, ses yeux stricts étaient rivés sur les deux qui me tenaient durement.

- Lâchez-le, déclara-t-elle soudainement.

Lupin s'exécuta aussitôt en s'excusant platement. L'autre fut plus ronchonnant, et je me promis que je l'aurais un jour. Mes genoux s'affaissèrent sur le sol, dépourvus de force. Ma cheville était encore raide et d'un mal lancinant. Mais pourtant, je souriais, narquois, qu'on soit finalement plutôt en ma faveur.

La sang de bourbe s'approcha de moi, et je n'eus aucune force de la rejeter. Après tout, si je le faisais, je n'aurais plus aucun soutien ni avantage. Puis je devais admettre que sa présence n'était pas aussi dégoûtante que tout ce que j'avais pensé. Elle m'avait soignée, appliquée, sans me faire aucun mal ni n'émettre le moindre doute à propos de moi. Elle n'avait également posé aucune question. Et je devais avouer que tout ceci avait été agréable. Je lui en étais plutôt redevable.

Je sentis la jeune femme s'abaisser, poser une main sur mon front brûlant et elle soupira. Elle planta son regard brun dans le mien, à quelques centimètres de mon visage. Et je ne m'attendais pas à la voir esquisser un sourire. Minuscule, empli de pitié, certes. Mais elle m'avait sourit à moi, pitoyable Serpentard qui la haïssait depuis toujours, conditionné dans mon mode de vie de sang pur. Granger tenta faiblement de me relever, et fusilla du regard le Weasmoche qui se tenait toujours près de moi.

- Je peux comprendre ta haine, George, mais là, il est blessé. Bles-sé, et comme tu peux le constater, nous n'y sommes pour rien. Donc oublie un peu toute ta rancœur cinq minutes.

Elle siffla ses mots si rapidement que je me demandais réellement si ce con les avait comprises, mais à la vue de son hochement de tête forcé, la réponse devait être oui. Je la vis se mordre légèrement la lèvre inférieure et je comprenais que, pour elle aussi, ces phrases prononcées lui étaient difficiles à accepter. Je soupirai.

- Excusez-moi de troubler votre quiétude mais.. Je suis parmi vous maintenant.

Qu'est-ce qui me prenait ? Cette phrase était simplement stupide. _"Coucou, je suis Malfoy, je viens du pays des chocogrenouilles et je suis gentil"_, tout à fait crédible Draco, bravo. Qui pourrait avaler une telle chose après tout ce temps de haine à leur égard et surtout après avoir tenté de tuer Dumbledore ? Même penser qu'un basilic ferait un animal de compagnie idéal pouvait être plus facile à avaler.

Mon professeur de métamorphose m'observa sous toute les coutures. Son regard acéré dévisageait mon front et mes yeux ainsi que mon pauvre état. Bien sûr qu'elle doutait. C'était quoi ces banalités merdiques que je venais de balancer ? _Je suis parmi vous maintenant. _Ridicule.

- M. Draco Malfoy.. Je pense que vous êtes vraiment toujours aussi irrécupérable, lança-t-elle en s'essayant à l'humour avant de reprendre son ton implacable, Vous avez besoin de repos, nous verrons votre problème demain. Miss Granger, veuillez l'apporter dans la chambre de Regulus aménagée pour cette situation. Remus, M. George Weasley et moi-même devons partir.

Granger hocha la tête, sans aucune question, compréhensive. La curiosité, elle, me brûlait. Je voulais savoir où partaient-ils, pourquoi. Et où étions-nous ? Et qu'allaient-ils faire de moi ? Ainsi que comment allions nous sauver mes parents.. ? Et Blaise ?

Je regardai la fille. Bien qu'étrangement la présence de la née-moldue était la moins pire, je n'avais aucune envie de rester aussi seul avec elle dans cette baraque lugubre qui puait le renfermé. Elle m'adressa un simple hochement de tête. Je déviai le regard.

* * *

- _Pov Hermione -  
_

Comment avaient-ils pu réagir ainsi ? Comment ? J'étais outrée. Même si il s'agissait de Malfoy, je m'attendais tout de même à une toute autre réaction de leur part. J'étais déçue. Surtout de l'attitude du professeur Lupin. George était toujours un garçon impulsif, et il n'était pas très très bien âgé mentalement, encore un gamin dans sa tête.. mais.. Remus ? Ce vieil et brave homme, toujours sage, comment avait-il pu autant se laisser submerger par le doute ? Je comprenais peut-être ses motivations mais pas ses réactions.

Protéger l'Ordre, protéger chacun d'entre nous, protéger Harry.., oui, d'accord. Mais le blond ne semblait pas si inquiétant. Il était blessé, presque rescapé d'une mort certaine, et sans aucune baguette. Certes, nous n'avions connaissance d'aucun de ses projets mais en voyant toutes ces plaies sur son corps, je ne doutais plus vraiment de son innocence. Il n'était pas même équipé d'un quelconque mouchard. Rien.

En plus d'être dans un piteux état, il était seul. Tout seul. Souffrant, mutilé et abandonné.

Il se tenait à la rampe pour monter les escaliers, je me tenais en retrait derrière. Il avait refusé mon aide, évidemment, trop fier. Moi, pauvre petite sang de bourbe.. Sa marche était vraiment irrégulière et m'en faisait mal au cœur. J'avais l'envie intarissable d'agripper son bras et l'accompagner dans sa montée, mais je n'en fis rien. Je n'avais aucune envie de m'attirer ses foudres.

Et puis.. Je devais avouer aussi que.. au delà de la colère et de la pitié pour Malfoy, mon esprit était occupé par la pensée de ma famille et des membres de l'Ordre, et encore plus précisément.. Je pensais à Harry. Aujourd'hui, il était transféré ici. J'aurais normalement dû être à ses côtés ce soir, l'épaulant comme une amie fidèle mais on m'avait évincée pour m'occuper du nouveau.. J'étais une des rares à être plus ou moins disponibles et à avoir un minimum de connaissance en médicomagie.

Le professeur Mc Gonagall prenait ma place auprès de mon meilleur ami.. Et même si j'étais heureuse qu'on me fasse confiance pour prodiguer mes soins à un homme terriblement amoché et potentiellement dangereux, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de leur en vouloir. Ma place était auprès d'Harry, pas auprès de Draco Malfoy.

Quand je sortis enfin de mes pensées, la grande porte de la chambre de Regulus Black s'affichait à moi. La chambre du frère de Sirius était une des rares pièces inoccupées de la grande maison. Elle était plutôt immensément spacieuse mais ni Ron ni moi ni personne d'autre n'avaient voulu s'en servir. Longtemps, elle était restée poussiéreuse, et encore, je pouvais distinguer quelques araignées dans l'encadrement.

Je saisis ma baguette et nettoyai le tout avant d'ouvrir. Le blond m'observait. C'était étrange. Son regard n'était ni haineux ni admiratif, juste.. neutre. Il me fixait comme on fixe un petit point mort sur un mur. Il ne semblait pourtant pas absent, mais j'étais presque transparente. Je ne semblais même plus être Hermione Granger, l'impure de sang. J'avais cette impression d'être rien, d'être insipide. Que lui avait-on fait ? Qu'avait-il subit ? J'avais presque envie de le secouer et lui demander de m'insulter.

Non, mais ça va pas ? Demander une telle chose ! ... Mais si seulement il pouvait m'attribuer ne serait-ce qu'un _"idiote !"_, peut-être que je me sentirais rassurée.

Il s'engouffra dans la pièce et je le suivis. Mes yeux parcoururent le tout et j'eus le souffle coupé. La propreté y régnait, contrairement à ce que j'avais pu imaginer en voyant l'état de l'entrée. L'Ordre avait viré le grand lit à baldaquin depuis longtemps, et un petit lit sobre, aux couleurs vertes, se tenait au fond près de la fenêtre. Je distinguais une grande bibliothèque à ma gauche, longeant le mur, sûrement là pour le distraire. Sur ma droite se tenait une armoire vitrée, et à en distinguer le matériel médical à l'intérieur ainsi que les nombreuses potions, le tout m'était destiné.

Je voyais aussi un très large paravent, sur le côté droit de la fenêtre, face au lit une place. Je m'approchai, et derrière, j'y distinguai une baignoire, et une petite commode. Je souris. Malfoy n'était pas si mal logé, tout de même. J'entrouvris les vitres. L'odeur désagréable de la poussière était toujours présente.

Mon patient, lui, s'était assis sur le lit, ses yeux perdus sur le sol. Je soupirai longuement.

- Je dois vérifier ta plaie et refaire ton bandage, tu saignes de nouveau..

La chemise de mon père était tachetée de pourpre. Je n'y avais encore fait attention, mais j'étais sûre et certaine que c'était dû à la manière dont George et Remus l'avait reçu. Je n'étais plus en colère contre eux, mais déçue. Et puis inquiète. Cette blessure était tout simplement affreuse.

Malfoy déboutonna le vêtement d'un geste imperturbable, le regard toujours dans le vide. Ses doigts passèrent de boutons en boutons, effleurant délicatement le lin. Le haut glissa de ses épaules et gagna le lit. Sa peau intensément pâle était toujours sale, et l'ancien bandage tirait sur le rouge écrevisse. Je parcouru les derniers espaces, et j'enlevais prudemment le pansement. Une grimace se dessina sur mon visage. Le sang coagulé collait, et la déchirure béante puait presque la moisissure.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait ça ? ; me risquai-je.

- Un sort.

Sa voix était grave, et rauque. Franche, nette mais également sur ses gardes. Je n'étais soudainement plus surprise de l'émanation infecte, une telle lésion par un sortilège noir ne pouvait donner que ce résultat. Je sourcillai.

- Quel sort ? T'en rappelles-tu ?

Il fit simplement non de la tête. Quel sort pouvait créer une entaille aussi cruelle ? Je n'allais tout de même pas le laisser pourrir avec cette balafre.. Je soufflai.

- Tu peux te laver ?

Sans attendre une réponse, je gagnai la baignoire et fis couler l'eau.

- Pendant ce temps là, je vais voir ce que je peux trouver pour toi.

Il ne dit rien, il ne me lança aucun regard. Tant mieux. Je me dirigeai vers l'armoire près de la porte, tandis qu'il glissait hors de ma vue derrière le paravent en toile grise. De nouveau le silence. Je murmurais le contre-sort pour ouvrir le meuble et mes yeux passèrent d'étiquettes en étiquettes. Je cherchais une crème plus puissante que celle administrée quelques instants plus tôt, et j'en trouvais une contre les sortilèges de magie noire. J'ouvris le baume, le humai, regardai la prescription. Le tout ferait sûrement l'affaire pour le moment.

A l'entente d'un gémissement de douleur, je sursautai. Mon ventre se tordit instinctivement. Je ne devais pourtant pas avoir mal pour quelqu'un, il n'était pas le premier à passer sous mes soins mais.. Mais je frissonnai tout de même. Il s'agissait de Malfoy. L'impassible Serpentard. Ce dernier s'écriant à cause de ses nombreuses mutilations. Le tableau était improbable et saisissant d'horreur.

* * *

_- Pov Draco -  
_

Un pied, l'eau brûlante me frappa. Le contact avec la matière aux milles reflets me fit soudainement beaucoup de bien. Si longtemps déjà que je ne m'étais pas lavé.. Combien de jours ? Non, je n'arrivais décidément plus à compter. Mais trop, sûrement.

J'entrai un deuxième pied et je restai là, quelques minutes. J'étais bien.

Soudain, la sensation relaxante s'évanouit. Je plongeais désormais petit à petit, et le toucher de l'eau sur ma plus grande entaille me fut fatale. Je ne ressentais plus que la sensation acide que le tout me procurait. Atrocement horrible. La douleur était cuisante et écrasante. Je gémis contre mon gré, et me mordit la langue avec ferveur.

J'entendis un petit cri de surprise et Granger cessa de faire le moindre bruit. J'attendais avec agacement un mot de sa part mais elle n'en fit rien. C'était préférable. Ses petits yeux de chiens battus en ma direction était déjà insupportables, et sa présence était de trop. Elle me soignait, certes, mais je ne voulais pas de sa pseudo-compassion, et de sa pitié à deux mornilles. Je n'avais aucune envie que ce soit elle qui pose les questions. Demain, j'irai voir Mc Gonagall si cette dernière ne venait pas à moi. C'est à cette personne que je parlerai. Pas à cette sang-de-bourbe.

Ma tête s'enfonça dans l'eau. Le liquide chaud se glissa habilement dans mes cheveux et sur mon visage, et si je n'étais sous l'eau, cette fois-ci, j'aurais sûrement poussé un gémissement d'aisance.

Je criai peut-être de plaisir trop vite. Ma plaie me rappela à l'ordre, et tout ce que je vis, les yeux ainsi fermés et noyés, ce fut les tortures. Non, je ne me souvenais plus du sort, mais je me rappelais le partisan me l'ayant lancé. Mc Nair. Son rire, j'avais reconnu son putain de rire qui m'avait foutu la chair de poule. A ce moment là, il était peut-être masqué et drapé, mais sa dentition et son ricanement fut tout à fait reconnaissable. Son sortilège aux étincelles bleues et noires m'avait arraché la peau, brûlant les nerfs à vif. Je tremblai. Je me souvenais encore parfaitement de la douleur engendrée.

J'émergeai en un soubresaut. Les souvenirs n'étaient pas tolérables. Si seulement.. Si seulement je pouvais tout oublier.. Impossible. Mon souhait était bien vain. Tout ceci me collerait à la peau jusqu'à la fin, je le savais. Je mourrais avec cette expérience dont je me serais bien passé.. Je doutais que toutes ces cicatrices que j'arborais maintenant ne disparaissent. Je savais que certaines resteraient et me rappelleraient à jamais mon châtiment. Je frissonnai malgré la chaleur des vapeurs. Mon ventre en était la preuve, il était sûrement condamné. Plus jamais mon épiderme ne serait intact ici, c'était certain.

Je me levai, sans conviction, et me séchai sous les pensées encore horribles de mon récent calvaire.

La chair de poule parsema mes bras et mes jambes. Je n'avais pas froid. C'était fou comme la peur pouvait rendre aussi aliéné et tourmenté. Je n'avais pas peur du Lord noir, non. Il était puissant, vil, et avait un serpent monstrueux, oui. Mais pour l'avoir déjà regardé en face comme je l'avais fait avec mes tortionnaires, il n'avait pas la même lueur avide de souffrance qu'eux dans le regard. J'étais pétrifié à la pensée des Mangemorts.

Mc Nair et les Carrow, frère et soeur, étaient les pires, vicieux. Les sueurs froides me prirent, je secouai la tête.

Je me revêtis à la va vite du caleçon et du pantalon, et je rejoignis le lit, un peu alarmé. J'avais besoin de compagnie. J'allais devenir dingue, les flashbacks me rattrapaient par dizaines, c'était insoutenable. Par Salazar.. Si un jour j'avais pensé avoir réellement besoin de compagnie, et surtout de la compagnie de Granger, j'aurais ri aux éclats.. Je me serais moqué du fou qui m'aurait suggéré cette idée, avec beaucoup d'amusement.

Et pourtant, là, j'étais presque prêt à faire tomber le masque et à sangloter. Le destin était si étonnant. _Draco, reprends-toi_, me criait ma voix intérieure.

Mes traits se refermèrent aussitôt, et je me tournais vers l'impure -comme j'avais tendance à la surnommer avec les autres-. Elle était adossée contre la porte en acajou, presque recroquevillée sur elle-même. Je la vis lever les yeux à mon attention, elle tenta de sourire. Je devinais aisément qu'elle se forçait, le tout donnait une grimace tordue. Je doutais bien que la vue de mon corps devait être horrible, et puis je savais aussi que le fait d'être ici dans la même pièce que moi ne pouvait lui être agréable. Je déglutis. Personne ne pouvait trouver ma présence agréable.

J'étais un pauvre abruti. Les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres m'avaient bien renié.. et l'Ordre n'était sûrement pas prêt de me faire confiance. J'avais le cul entre deux chaises comme j'avais pu entendre quelque fois chez les moldus.

J'étais seul. Entre deux camps qui me trouvaient, l'un et l'autre, indigne.

Granger s'était approchée. Elle regardait le pot qu'elle tenait maladroitement dans ses mains. Bien sûr qu'elle n'osait me regarder franchement. Qui l'aurait fait ? Couverts ainsi de cicatrices, je le comprenais bien.

Je l'entendis soupirer, et elle tritura l'onguent avant de me l'appliquer, sans prévenir, sur ma côte. Je ne dis rien. L'effleurement avec la crème et le mouvement de ses doigts fins et précis, m'apaisèrent aussitôt. Ses gestes étaient soigneusement précis et je n'avais plus mal. Je ne voulais que tout cela cesse. C'était si bon, si doux. Je me surpris à fermer les yeux, oubliant l'identité même de la personne originaire de ce bien-être.

Elle retira sa main, j'en fus presque fâché. Mais c'était Granger, alors je ne répliquai pas. Je m'assis sur les draps du lit.

Elle s'empara des nouvelles bandelettes, et se pencha légèrement vers moi. Je détournai le regard. La situation était gênante, beaucoup trop horripilante. Cependant, son silence me plaisait. Ainsi que ses audacieuses boucles chocolats qui balayaient délicieusement mon torse. Là encore.. Il y avait si longtemps. Si longtemps que je n'ai eu de toucher aussi gracieux sur ma peau. Si longtemps qu'une femme ne s'était pas approché de moi avec de bonnes intentions. La dernière à avoir effleuré ma peau m'avait finalement planté un couteau dans l'épaule en s'esclaffant. Granger, elle.. avait le toucher si délicat et si subtile que l'étrangeté même de la scène me passait au dessus de la tête, c'était simplement si bon.

_Draco, par Salazar, arrêtes ça ! C'est Granger, la traînée de Pote Potter et de la belette._

Qu'importe.. Son contact était bien trop aérien et adroit pour que je trouve sur le moment sa proximité repoussante. Mes souvenirs encore brûlants d'il y a quelques secondes s'étaient évaporés, et cette pensée était trop agréable pour que je lui demande de retirer ses mains. Mes sens étaient en action, à l'affût. Et mon épiderme goûtait à chaque caresse non voulue de la jeune femme à chaque tour de bandelette. Je m'étais décidé, finalement, à la regarder, et son visage, dénué de toute pitié était empli de charme. Honteusement, j'admettais aimer cette mimique sérieuse qu'elle affichait.

Ce serait mentir, si je disais que la sang-de-bourbe était laide. Elle faisait même, au contraire, partie des plus belles beautés naturelles qu'il m'était donné de voir.

Mais.. mais c'était elle. Impure.

Elle se retira, elle avait fini. Dommage.

Je ne la remerciais pas. Douloureusement, je m'allongeai. Elle s'assit sur la chaise à côté. Je ne savais pourquoi, elle paraissait triste, mais j'avais envie de m'en foutre. Vraiment. Je voulais qu'elle parte, et pourtant, elle s'accouda au lit qui m'était attribué. Elle souffla. Un gémissement fiévreux perça également ses lèvres. Qu'elle se casse, je souhaitais juste qu'elle se casse.

- Je sais que tu t'en fous, Malfoy. Je ne demande pas à ce que tu dises quoi que ce soit.. D'ailleurs, j'aimerais que tu te taises.

J'écarquillais légèrement les yeux. Sa voix était assurée, et j'hochai la tête. Elle ne remarqua rien, et continua son monologue.

- Oui, tais-toi. Je ne veux pas t'entendre. Je suis même sûre que tu ne prendras pas la peine de m'écouter mais ça m'est égal. Moi, moi.. j'ai besoin de parler.

Elle se tut un instant. Du coin de l'œil, je la vis se mordre la lèvre inférieure avec honte. Je n'avais pas l'intention d'intervenir.

- Je t'en veux. Non, je ne t'en veux pas pour ces années de prises de têtes, d'insultes et de disputes, après tout, c'est ton éducation, qu'est-ce que j'y peux ?, continua-t-elle d'une voix aigrie. Non, je t'en veux car à cause de toi, ce soir.. Je ne suis pas auprès de mon meilleur ami. Ce soir, je ne sais pas si certains des miens sont blessés ou... ou morts. Tu comprends ? Tes putains d'amis de Mangemorts..

- ... Ce ne sont pas mes amis.

Je la coupai durement dans ses propos. Elle sursauta, mais enchaîna.

- Tes anciens putains d'amis Mangermots ont sûrement tués quelques uns de mes proches, et je ne suis pas là pour les aider. Pourquoi ? Parce que tu es là. Ta faute. Ta faute si je suis congédiée à faire la nourrice. Ta faute si Harry m'en veut, ta faute si.. si il meurt.

Sa voix se brisa.

- Mais ce dont je t'en veux encore plus.. c'est de t'être ramené chez moi et d'avoir écourté mes derniers instants avec mes parents. MES PARENTS. Je n'ai plus de famille maintenant.. Je m'étais plus ou moins faite à l'idée, oui, mais pas aussi tôt. Pas tout de suite. Pas ce soir. Et tout ça, c'est à cause de toi. Et de ton apparition dans mon jardin !

Une larme s'écoula le long de ses joues. J'avais presque envie de la réceptionner.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi j'en avais d'ailleurs l'envie ? Pourquoi j'avais l'impression que ces mots me touchaient plus que de coutume ?

Je ne me reconnaissais pas. La torture change un homme, sûrement. Mais tout de même pas à ce point, je ne pouvais pas devenir.. sensible. Ce n'était pas moi, ce n'était pas la caractéristique d'un Malfoy. Cette journée était pourrie.

- Mes parents..., susurra-t-elle.

Ses parents... me répéta mon esprit.. Ses parents.

Et les miens ? Qu'étaient devenus les miens ? Étaient-ils toujours vivants ? Il me semblait compatir à ses propos dans le sens où je vivais aussi ce genre de déchirure. J'avais quitté les miens précipitamment, je n'avais plus vu ma mère depuis des mois. Et.. et ils étaient maintenant sûrement en danger et je ne pouvais rien faire. Peut-être même étaient-ils déjà morts.

- Et encore..., reprit-elle. Tout ça me semble futile comparé à ce que ton corps a subit. Tu crois peut-être que je suis heureuse de te voir souffrir le martyr sous prétexte que tu as été et est sûrement encore mon ennemi le plus cher, mais non. Tu vois, non, ça ne me réjouit pas du tout.

Ses iris durs se posèrent sur moi et je frissonnai. Son regard inébranlable me déstabilisait. Ses prunelles brunes me scrutaient bien trop intensément pour que mon esprit ne s'affole pas.

- Quel genre de personne peut faire ce genre de choses ? Et qui peut les surmonter sans broncher et sans séquelles ? Je leur en veux. Je leur en veux encore mille fois plus que je ne t'en veux pour tout ce que tu as fais. Malfoy, tu es un pauvre petit con, mais tu ne méritais pas ça.

Ma respiration se coupa un instant, et je ne saurais expliquer pourquoi mais mon cœur loupa un battement. Granger ne pouvait pas dire de telles choses. Elle devait vouloir ma mort.. J'avais juste été ignoble avec elle. Elle ne pouvait pas.. Je ne lui donnais pas l'autorisation de penser tout ça. Elle avait l'obligation de me haïr.. Parce que c'était comme ça, c'était écrit.

- Non, tu ne le méritais pas. Tu es encore si jeune.

Elle se leva.

- Si tu savais.. Je donnerai n'importe quoi, là, pour que tu m'insultes encore.. Vas-y, lances-toi. Sang-de-bourbe, salope, pauvre idiote, ce que tu veux. Je n'aurais jamais pensé dire ça un jour, mais je préfère ça à ton mutisme exaspérant.

J'ouvris la bouche mais la refermais aussitôt. Je la toisais. Je la méprisais toujours autant, cependant, non, je ne ressentais pas l'envie de l'insulter. Pas là. Après tout, elle s'était occupé de moi sans que je demande explicitement quoi que ce soit.

Elle soupira tristement et esquissa un mouvement de retrait.

Partait-elle ? Ça non plus, je ne le souhaitais pas. Spontanément, ma main agrippa son poignet. Avec nécessité, mes doigts se refermèrent sur sa peau laiteuse. Je serrai doucement et la tirai quelque peu vers moi. Ses sourcils se froncèrent.

- Ne pars pas.

Un souffle, les mots étaient sortis en un murmure. Ridicule, honteux, scandaleux. Je la lâchai brutalement. Qu'avais-je fait ? Qu'avais-je dit ? Ce n'était pas possible d'être aussi bête. Impossible d'être aussi faible jusqu'à supplier Granger avec une telle revendication.

- Je ne comptais pas partir, dit-elle doucement. Je vais te chercher une potion.

Elle s'éloigna vers l'armoire, d'un pas certain. Ses gestes étaient contrôlés mais la gêne se palpait facilement. Je regardais sa marche, son attitude, sa fine et droite allure. Ses doigts voguèrent de flacons en flacon, avant de revenir vers le lit.

- Tiens, je pense que ceci t'aidera.

_Potion de sommeil_, était inscrit sur l'étiquette de la petite fiole tendue devant mes yeux. J'agitais la tête de droite à gauche.

- Je ne suis pas fatigué.

Un soupir de sa part se fit entendre. Je jetai un coup d'œil dans sa direction, elle affichait une mine à demi contractée, les mains sur les hanches.

- Si tu l'es. Et quand bien même ce n'est pas le cas, je t'ordonne de la boire. Ton corps a besoin de repos, et je doute que tes cauchemars t'aideront à récupérer.

Je grognai, comment savait-elle pour mes rêves ? Mes horribles rêves où se trouvaient le sang, la mort, et le froid.

- Bois.

Je m'exécutai, bien que contrarié. Elle s'assit, l'air rassurée et satisfaite. Je sentis mes paupières s'affaisser un peu. D'instinct, j'agitai la main.

Ses doigts chauds et inavouablement rassurants se refermèrent dessus. C'était dégoûtant. Je me dégoutais.

- Dors.

- Gran-ger.. Je-Je.. suis... déso..

Mes yeux se fermèrent, mais je les rouvris faiblement. Ma bouche était close et pâteuse. Scellée. Je n'arrivais à continuer ma confession qui me tiraillaient de l'intérieur face à autant d'attentions. Incroyable que cela puisse paraître, je voulais juste m'excuser.. pour toutes ses années. Je voulais trouver la force de parler, de capter son attention. Mais.. elle ne me regardait déjà plus. Ses yeux s'étaient tournés vers la porte où ma vision distinguait difficilement Lupin.

Floue. Ma vision se fit floue.

- Harry et Ron sont arrivés, Hermione. Viens, ils te réclament.

Ses mains se dérobèrent. La scène sembla se passer au ralentit, et je criai de l'intérieur. Je ne pouvais plus bouger pour l'empêcher de partir. Non. Je voulais qu'elle reste.. Et c'était stupide. Terriblement stupide.

Je savais pertinemment, au fond de moi, que je ne voulais pas qu'elle reste, je voulais juste ne pas être seul. Je ne voulais pas de sa compagnie, je voulais juste une présence. Je voulais simplement quelqu'un de rassurant à mon chevet.

Je ne voulais pas sombrer, je ne voulais pas repenser à toutes ses horreurs, je ne voulais pas refaire ces rêves. Seul, tout risquait de revenir.. Mes pensées allaient.. Non, je ne.. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle.. s'en aille.

Je perdis connaissance.

* * *

- _Pov Hermione -  
_

La porte se verrouilla soigneusement derrière moi en un petit clic sonore, un frisson me parcourut. L'entrevue avec Malfoy et ses soins furent.. déstabilisants, perturbants. Il n'était pas dans son état normal, et moi, j'étais inquiète. Je n'avais jamais imaginé un jour être en manque d'un petit _"sang-de-bourbe !"_ bien lancé. Il n'était décidément pas dans son assiette. La curiosité me piquait amèrement, que lui avait-on fait ? Pourquoi ?

Il.. Il m'avait même demandé de rester.. Brr. C'était à m'en filer des sueurs froides ! Et puis ce regard, parfois.. Coupable.. C'était déconcertant. L'atmosphère fut lourde, du début jusqu'à la fin. Surtout à la fin. Il avait peur, et un Malfoy terrifié était juste effroyable. J'étais contente que Remus me tire de là.

Mais à la fois.. déserter la chambre me contrariait. Je fronçai des sourcils, je ne comprenais pas mon ressenti. J'avais peur de le laisser seul.. Une nouvelle fois, mon cerveau se demandait si il se réveillerait.

- Où est Hermione ?

La voix d'Harry au rez-de-chaussée me tira de mes réflexions et du sentiment désagréable de confusion. Je dévalai l'escalier, oubliant soudainement les événements récents. Qu'il était si bon de l'entendre, de savoir qu'il était arrivé à bon port, sain et sauf.

Mes pas réveillèrent le tableau de l'entrée mais les cris de Mrs Black ne semblaient déranger personne. Mon meilleur ami m'accueillis, les bras grands ouverts. Je m'y jetai, les larmes aux yeux. Je le serrais si fort contre moi. Je sentais son cœur battre contre ma poitrine. Oh mon dieu, il était là, ici. Je pouvais le toucher, rien ne lui était arrivé. Je levai les yeux vers lui. Son visage était un peu poussiéreux, signe de lutte, mon front se plissa. Je portai une main sur sa joue.

- Tu vas bien ? Que s'est-il passé ? Il t'est arrivé quelque chose ? Je suis si désolée.. Je..

- Chut, Mione, c'est rien.

Il me sourit, je tentais de respirer.

- Les Mangemorts nous ont attaqués, mais je vais bien.. Ne t'en fais pas.

Je l'enlaçai de nouveau, à tout rompre.

- Hum, hum.

Je sursautai, et me retournai. Ron était là, derrière moi. Un demi-sourire dessiné sur ses fines lèvres rouges. Je me décalai d'Harry, et me dirigea vers lui, timidement. Je portais une main à sa chevelure rousse et sauvage, et l'ébouriffais avec tendresse. Je l'entendis soupirer d'amusement et je lui fis un large sourire.

Sa main atteignit ma taille et sans attendre, il me prit à son tour dans ses bras, me serrant tout contre lui. Je fermai les yeux. L'étreinte était différente d'Harry. Ron.., c'était Ron. Et sa proximité n'était pas celle d'un frère.. mais celle d'un.. compagnon ? Je n'en savais rien, je n'étais pas sûre de ce que je ressentais. Je fermai les yeux et mes doigts trouvèrent un passage jusqu'à son torse. Je sentis un baiser dans mes cheveux, et la tête posée contre sa poitrine, je rougis. Il sentait bon la pluie, l'herbe coupée, et la sueur. Je m'abreuvai de ce parfum particulier sans retenue.

- Je suis heureuse de te voir aussi, Ron. Tu m'as manqué.

Il relâcha sa pression, et nous gagnâmes le salon. Je remarquai qu'Harry y était déjà, après nous avoir laissé seuls et je m'empourprais d'une telle attention. Il avait pris place entre Ginny qui m'adressa un large sourire et un signe de main, et Remus Lupin qui parlait apparemment avec beaucoup de sérieux à Arthur Weasley.

- Hermione !

Je n'eus le temps d'apercevoir la personne qui s'était écrié que je me retrouvais enserrée dans deux autres bras. Ceux de la mère de Ron. Elle se détacha de moi, posa ses deux mains sur mes épaules.

- Mrs Weasley !

Je lui souris.

- Molly, me reprit-elle. Je suis rassurée de te savoir en sécurité ici.

- Merci Mrs We.. Molly.

Elle passa une main dans mes cheveux rebelles et me baisa le front.

- Je suis également désolée.. pour tes parents.

J'acquiesçai, une grimace sur le visage. Ron passa une main dans mon dos en attribuant un regard noir à sa mère.

- Maman..

- Ce n'est pas grave, Ron..., soupirai-je.

Il sourcilla, mais n'ajouta rien. Il se contenta de m'amener auprès de sa sœur et de notre meilleur ami, au calme. Mon regard passa le salon au peigne fin, il manquait du monde.

- Harry... Où sont les autres ?

Il balbutia. Ce fut Remus qui, sans attendre, répondit à ma question.

- Fred et George ont du retard, mais ne devraient tarder..

Puis sa voix s'assombrit.

- Tout le monde va bien.. à l'exception de Maugrey Fol Oeil. Il.. il est mort durant l'attaque.

Un hoquet abasourdi se faufila hors de ma bouche. Maugrey ? Mort ? On parlait bien du même ? L'auror ? Oh mon Dieu.. Je ne lui avais jamais réellement adressé la parole, il était austère, mais il était un des sorciers les plus puissants de nos rangs.. Et c'était une perte regrettable.

Deux craquements sonores se firent entendre, et je laissais échapper un nouveau haut-le-corps de surprise. Ron se moqua de moi. Ce n'était autre que l'arrivée de ses frères jumeaux qui s'affalaient déjà sur le fauteuil voisin en rigolant. George saignait abondamment à travers un pansement à l'oreille gauche mais malgré tout, je ne pus m'empêcher de le foudroyer du regard. J'avalais difficilement son attitude récente envers Malfoy alors que celui-ci était en mauvaise posture.

Le rouquin croisa mon regard et sourit largement. Je levai les yeux au ciel tandis que les deux gigolos décidèrent de s'approcher plus encore.

- Alors Hermione, toujours fâchée contre moi ?

Il fit claquer sa langue contre ses dents et rit pour me narguer. Je détestais quand il faisait une telle chose, c'était tout simplement.. agaçant.

- Je crois qu'elle m'en veut..., chuchota-t-il ensuite, à l'adresse des autres.

- Roh, Georges, c'est bon.. C'était stupide de ta part, il faut l'avouer quand même.

Les jumeaux scrutèrent Harry et Ron qui dévisageaient la scène, incrédules. Fred se pencha à l'oreille -en bon état- de son jumeau.

- On dirait qu'elle n'a rien dit.

- On dirait que tu n'as rien dit, me répéta George.

- Dit quoi ?

Ron à mes côtés, marmonna, suspicieux. Harry tourna ses deux émeraudes vers moi. Je soufflai.

- On a un nouveau, _parmi nous,_ s'écrièrent les jumeaux d'une même voix, provoquant leur propre hilarité.

Je restai de marbre, et me retournai vers mes amis. Après un nouveau soupir, je lâchai enfin.

- Malfoy est ici.

* * *

_Voila, c'est mon chapitre 1 ! Des avis ?_

_Je posterai le chapitre 2 avec les mêmes conditions qu'auparavant, un minimum de reviews (c'est important pour la personne qui écrit, et donne la motivation de publier). Et cette fois, je vais d'abord écrire le chapitre de mon autre fiction avant, aussi.  
_

_Si certaines choses vous échappent, je donne toujours des petits plus en privé pour comprendre, des trucs que je ne laisse pas forcément découvrir à travers mes écrits. Et je me fais une joie de renseigner :)_

**Pour ce chapitre**: J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas d'un Draco méchant, mais non, il n'est pas encore sensible au charme d'Hermione (ce serait trop rapide). La peur d'être seul et la peur des souvenirs fait simplement parfois dire et penser des choses plutôt étonnantes -ça m'est déjà arrivée- ! La romance, j'aimerais la faire plutôt lente et crédible.

_A bientôt ! Des bisous sur vos faces ! :D_


	3. Je ne veux pas mourir

_Hello !_

_**Premier mot**: Merci à tous, je ne m'attendais pas non plus à autant de reviews et déjà autant d'abonnés à mon histoire! Vous êtes magiques, hihi._

_**Deuxième mot**: Voila, après avoir eu mes dix commentaires minimum, posté mon chapitre une autre fiction, et après avoir lu trois romances en anglais (je vous les conseille d'ailleurs, elles sont dans mes favoris: Ultima ratio -Tom/Hermione-, I fear no fate -Fred/Hermione-, Waiting on winter -suite de la précédente mais cette fois George/Hermione-), le chapitre 2 est là ! _

**Dans ce chapitre**: - Le tout est surtout basé sur une réunion de l'Ordre. Avec précédemment, les pensées d'une Hermione un peu déboussolée, et pour finir, un petit moment Draco/Hermy.  
- Chapitre peu redondant, mais je n'ai pas envie d'avancer à vitesse grand v, et il faut y passer ^^ J'ai l'impression qu'il y a peut-être un peu trop de dialogues, et je ne sais pas si ça peut plaire. Mais bon.. vous me direz tout ça, hein ! Je suis pas vraiment satisfaite, cette fois ci, je m'en remets donc totalement à vous !

_BONNE LECTURE :D_

* * *

**Chapitre 2:**

**Je ne veux pas mourir.**

* * *

_**13 août 1997** - Pov Hermione -  
_

Je m'écriai brusquement, haletante, la bouche grande ouverte. L'obscurité rongeait la pièce et mon cœur tambourinait comme une virulente tornade à l'intérieur de ma poitrine. D'une main, je tâtai la couette, puis l'oreiller poussiéreux, ainsi que la table de chevet bancale. Je ne trouvai rien, je cherchai vaguement ma baguette du bout des doigts. Je finis par m'immobiliser, penaude. Un instant passa, au ralentit. Mes yeux se firent doucement à la pénombre, et je distinguais un murmure.

- Hermione..?

Ma tête pivota vers la droite, je discernai Ginny dans le lit d'à côté. J'étais bien toujours domiciliée au Square Grimmaurd, ma respiration s'apaisa. Je repoussai la lourde couverture sous laquelle je reposais et me redressai, encore un peu choquée. Appuyée contre la tête de lit en bois, j'avais chaud, je transpirai, et mon esprit était aveuglé par d'innombrables images dont j'aurais bien voulu me passer une nouvelle fois.

- Quelle heure est-il ?

- Rendors-toi Gin', j'ai juste fait un cauchemar..

Ma voix se fit plus délicate que je ne le pensais. Ni rauque ni balbutiante, je paraissais presque sereine, et je me surprenais moi-même. Les battements dans ma cage thoracique ne s'étaient pourtant pas calmés, et les poils dressés par la chair de poule sur ma peau n'avaient encore repris leur aspect habituel.

- Mmmh.

J'entendis Ginny se retourner dans son lit, et ronfler de nouveau. Un sourire s'esquissa l'espace de quelques secondes sur mon visage.. J'aimais sa présence ici. Il y avait de nombreuses chambres très peu utilisées dans cette maison et pourtant elle restait toujours à mes côtés.

Cependant, malgré sa compagnie.. Je me sentis immensément seule ainsi dans le noir, et mon rêve en profita pour me revenir en tête comme un coup de poignard.

Ron. Encore Ron. Combien de fois avais-je rêvé de sa mort ces derniers mois ? Presque chaque nuits, au moins. C'était trop. Torturé, ensanglanté, meurtri. Dans mes cauchemars, je l'apercevais toujours sans once d'espoir, vide, le corps empourpré de blessures. Il gémissait, il criait, il suppliait. Et je voyais encore chaque fois sa fin, et son visage déformé par la souffrance. Les étincelles de l'Avada Kedavra, émeraudes, droit dans sa gorge pour l'achever. Toujours la même rengaine. Je frémis, me frottant les bras d'un geste revigorant.

Cette nuit, il n'avait pas été le seul protagoniste de mon songe, j'y avais vu Malfoy, aussi. Et j'avais vécu en tant que témoin une scène affreuse de coups et de sorts entre les deux ennemis. Un spectacle horrifiant, et du sang partout, même sur mes propre mains..

Ce n'était qu'un rêve.. _Respire Hermione, respire._

La journée d'hier me tapait décidément sur le cerveau.. Je finis par me lever, retrouvant ma baguette à mes pieds -que j'avais sûrement envoyer valser pendant mon sommeil- et me dirigeai machinalement dans la salle de bain racolée à notre chambre. Mon pas se fit lourd, et chancelant. Je n'étais pas très bien. Les nausées montaient jusqu'à ma bouche et je tentais tant bien que mal de contrôler mon corps. Quelle heure était-il ?

- Lumos.

D'un coup de poignet, les lumières s'allumèrent au quatre coins. Cinq heure vingt du matin s'affichait sur la large pendule accrochée au carreaux gris près de l'évier. Je soupirai. Il était si tôt encore.. Je n'avais dormi que deux heures. L'épuisement me prenait, j'étais engourdie. Des courbatures se ressentaient tout le long de mes jambes.

Je m'approchai du miroir, et m'accoudai à la céramique du lavabo. Je gémis, sans savoir pourquoi, comme torturée. Torturée de quoi ? De la situation. La peur me prenait les entrailles et la fin si proche que je ressentais chaque jours me broyait l'esprit avec obsession. Ma tête rejoignit mes mains. Bientôt.. Bientôt la guerre éclaterait, et j'en étais sûre. Je sentais l'évidence trépigner dans mon esprit. A cent pour cent, j'étais certaine de cette fatalité. Question de temps, de mois. Il fallait agir au plus vite. Harry, Ron et moi, devions partir d'ici. La chute arrivait à grands pas et le monde sorcier comptait sur nous.

Je relevai le visage, et mon regard se lia à celui de mon reflet. J'étais affreuse. Mon allure n'avait strictement aucun aspects positifs. Le résultat de la soirée de la veille, sûrement. Mais quand bien même. Je ne m'étais jamais vu aussi pâle de peau, ni aussi.. effrayante. Mes cheveux n'étaient qu'une masse touffue et violemment emmêlée, mes yeux étaient gonflés par le manque flagrant de sommeil réparateur, et mes lèvres étrangement gercées trahissaient mon anxiété. Je m'inspectais. La seule réflexion optimiste qui me traversait ne me rassurait guère: j'avais meilleure mine que Malfoy.

Une de mes mains se hasarda sur mon front, soulevant légèrement la tignasse qui me servait de chevelure, et je décidai qu'il était grand temps que je prenne une douche. Une longue douche vivifiante. Brûlante et tonique. Oui. Je vibrais rien que d'y penser. Et après m'être sourit timidement dans le miroir, je me déshabillai le plus rapidement possible et m'engouffrai sous le pommeau qui m'attendait bien sagement. Aux premières gouttes écoulées, je me sentis déjà mieux. Et les pensées de mon harassant cauchemar s'évanouirent presque aussi vite.

Le sourire aux lèvres, la pomme de douche dans la main, je me collais au carrelage de la cabine. J'étais bien. L'atmosphère enivrante des vapeurs chaudes me rassurait. J'étais loin de la guerre, loin du mal, loin des Horcruxes. J'étais comme parmi les nuages, dans un autre monde, et c'était agréable de me sentir ailleurs. Mes yeux se fermèrent. Et mes cheveux se lissèrent au fur et à mesures des minutes épuisées, collant adorablement mon dos de leur texture caressante et humide. Je finis par me laisser tomber sur le sol carrelé, presque assoupie.

**ooooo**

C'est un petit frappement délicat et craintif contre le bois qui me sortit de ma sieste inattendue.

- Hermione ? L'eau coule depuis presque une heure..

Je me redressai à peine que Ginny ouvrit légèrement la porte, passant avec timidité la tête. L'anxiété se lisait sur son front plissé et dans ses grands yeux bleus. J'arrêtais immédiatement la douche.

- Ça va ?

Je saisis une des serviettes sur le côté et l'attachai au dessus de ma poitrine. J'égouttai quelques mèches lisses de ma crinière et j'avançai vers elle, je lui souris chaleureusement.

- Je crois que je me suis endormie sous l'eau.. Ne t'inquiètes pas.

- Tu m'as fait peur. L'espace d'un instant, je voyais déjà la première page des journaux recouverte d'un grand "Hermione Granger a tenté de mettre fins à ses jours par Rita Skeeter" !

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire un peu. Sa phrase fut lancée dans un ton chanté et léger, et je percevais bien toute sa tendresse et son humour. Elle me rendit mon sourire, puis tritura lentement ses cheveux, dans le sens de la longueur. Mes yeux parcoururent alors son pyjama, et son air soudainement suppliant. Ses cils battirent comme pour m'amadouer.

- Hum, tu veux peut-être la place ?

- Pas de refus !, me répondit-elle en se glissant dans la pièce sans attendre que je parte.

Je secouai la tête, amusée, et m'emparai de quelques vêtements dans la penderie à disposition avant de la laisser tranquille. Il était six heure et quart du matin, déjà, quand je sortis de la salle de bain. Presque nue comme un vers, je m'assis sur le lit. Physiquement figée et mentalement absente. Qu'est-ce que je faisais là, en fait ?

Il me fallut une bonne quinzaine de minutes pour émerger et m'habiller. Et ce fut presque à reculons que je sortis de la chambre. Ce matin-ci était bien plus terrible que les autres, plus difficile. Être ici, dans cette aura de terreur, me refroidissait totalement. J'étais bien loin des quatre murs rassurants de ma maison familiale qui me manquait à en crever. Tout dans cette demeure, jusqu'au moindre détail, même les tapisseries grisâtres et en lambeaux autour de moi, me rappelait l'irrévocable destinée qui nous attendait tous. Le décor me faisait uniquement penser à la bataille qui ferait certainement bientôt rage.

J'accélérai le pas devant la chambre de Regulus, courbant instinctivement l'échine, et je descendis les escaliers au galop. Je n'étais pas encore prête à rendre visite à Malfoy.. peut-être le retrouverai-je sans vie.. Et je n'étais pas préparée à ça. Les fenêtres du salon étaient grandes ouvertes, et l'air chaud ambiant m'électrisa, me divertissant de la pensée morbide du garçon. Brusquement, je me sentis réveillée. Arthur, assis sur le sofa, m'adressa un signe de tête au dessus de son journal. Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine.

Ron était déjà présent, la tête plongée dans son bol, encore bougon de l'annonce d'hier, les traits tirés par une immense réflexion à l'apparence peu joyeuse, et Harry parlait avec Molly à ses côtés.

- Bonjour !, lançai-je, me voulant guillerette.

J'embrassai la tempe du rouquin qui rougit sous mon geste, ébouriffai les cheveux noirs de jais de l'Elu, et donnai une légère étreinte à Molly.

- Que veux-tu pour déjeuner ? Des œufs, des pancakes, du bacon ?, m'interrogea aussitôt la matriarche Weasley, retournant au fourneaux.

- Oh, non.. Juste du pain et du lait, merci.

Harry se retourna vers moi. Son corps semblait tout aussi exténué que le mien, et je n'étais pas étonnée. La veille, nous avons veillé tard, accompagnés de Bièraubeurre. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres fines, et je relevai les yeux dans ses deux émeraudes.

- Bien dormi ?

J'hochai la tête, mais vivement, je grimaçai.

- Non, pas vraiment.., susurrai-je, encore rêvé de mauvaises choses..

Je n'avais pas plus envie de m'avancer sur mon cauchemar. Dire devant Molly que j'avais rêvé de la mort de Ron, ou parler de Malfoy devant le rouquin, n'était peut-être pas la chose la plus appropriée qui soit. Harry, comme devinant mes pensées, déposa ses mains sur les miennes, qui pianotaient anxieusement sur la anse de la tasse que je tenais. Le contact me calma et mes doigts s'arrêtèrent de bouger.

- Quand tout ceci sera fini.. Ça ira mieux, Hermione, ne t'en fais pas.

Je savais qu'il se forçait. Lui comme moi ne pouvait prédire l'aboutissement de cette guerre. Combien de pertes ? Serions-nous encore vivants ? Qui perdrait la vie ? C'était un mensonge et il me cuisait l'épiderme. J'avais envie de m'écrier, de le secouer, de pleurer un peu. Et le malaise me frappa de nouveau, mon ventre se contracta violemment. Il resserra l'étreinte de ses paumes dans un élan instinctif et j'abandonnai l'idée de me délester de mes peurs profondes, le souffle coupé. Son regard était doux, et bienveillant, comme toujours.. et je n'avais pas à casser ses espoirs.

- Oui..., murmurai-je.

Mes mains se dérobèrent de son toucher, et s'emparèrent du pain que me tendait Molly avec un frêle sourire. Je soupirai, à l'unisson avec Ron. Ce n'était probablement pas pour la même raison, mais je m'en suis sentie singulièrement distraite et lui accordai un petit regard qu'il me rendit aussitôt.

Je portai à peine un bout de mie à la bouche que la présence de Remus Lupin et celle du professeur Mc Gonagall prirent place dans le cadre de la porte. J'avalai de travers, déglutissant. Ma tête tourna vers la grande horloge dorée au dessus du four, il était sept heure du matin. Ils nous sourirent, mais je devinai derrière leur masque que leur compagnie avait un but plus sérieux qu'un simple bonjour matinal. Une réunion à cette heure ci ? Je plissai des yeux. Le regard de Minerva se porta sur chacun d'entre nous, avant qu'elle prenne la parole.

- Bonjour.. Je suis désolée de vous déranger dans votre petit déjeuner, mais je dois utiliser cette pièce pour interroger M. Malfoy.

Ron grommela nerveusement avant de s'éclipser au plus vite, emportant son verre de jus de citrouille avec lui. Je comprenais sa fuite, et son dégoût de voir le jeune blond, il esquivait au mieux le sujet et il n'était pas prêt à le voir. Je jetai une œillade à Harry, ses sourcils s'étaient haussés et il inspectait les deux membres de l'Ordre avec air grave sans nom.

- Molly, voulez-vous bien préparer la table comme pour nos réunions ?

Cette dernière hocha la tête à l'intention du professeur Mc Gonagall, ôtant déjà d'un coup de baguette tout vestige de nourriture et nettoyant les dernières traces de tâches.

- Miss Granger, M. Potter.. Pouvez-vous me l'amener, s'il vous plaît ?

J'échangeai un regard avec mon ami, avant d'acquiescer d'un mouvement du menton et soudain, Harry m'entraîna par le bras, en direction des marches.

- Ils ont l'air plutôt sérieux.

J'observai minutieusement son visage inquiet, et je soupirai.

- Tu n'as pas encore vu l'état de Malfoy.. C'est.. C'est déstabilisant.

Au nom prononcé, ses lèvres se crispèrent en une moue rageuse. Sa main sur mon avant-bras trembla un peu, son visage s'était fermé. Tout témoignait de la colère.. cependant je lisais surtout la tristesse dans ses yeux baissés. Je devinais aisément les souvenirs lui revenant en tête, ceux de la mort d'Albus Dumbledore, mais je ne dis rien à ce sujet.

- Ne pars pas au quart de tour devant lui.. Je veux dire.. ça ne sert à rien d'en rajouter d'avantage, me contentai-je.

- Hermione, il avait sa baguette droit sur lui cette nuit là !

- Je sais.

- Il.. Il allait le tuer ! Malfoy allait tuer Dumbledore.

J'opinai légèrement, soucieuse. Il rougissait de fureur.

- Je le hais..., chuchota-t-il.

- Je le sais, Harry. Je ne l'aime vraiment pas non plus, mais il n'est absolument pas dans son assiette.. Tu en jugeras vite par toi-même, on y est.

Avant d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre de Regulus, je me tournai une nouvelle fois vers lui.

- S'il te plaît.. N'aggrave pas les choses, d'accord ?

* * *

- _Pov Draco -  
_

Je m'étais réveillé sur les coups de six heures du matin. Les tic-tac de la pendule sur le mur avoisinant s'étaient mis à résonner dans la pièce dans un son dérangeant, et la potion de sommeil ne faisait plus effet. Ma tête bourdonnait d'un mal incessant depuis. Ma blessure à la côte me faisait de nouveau souffrir, et quand je pris mon bain, les souvenirs de mon calvaire s'était de nouveau installés durement dans mon cerveau. L'eau, cette fois-ci, n'avait eu aucun effet bénéfique sur moi. Je m'étais presque roulé de douleur dans la baignoire, me mordant l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas m'écrier à haute voix.

Je n'avais ni refait mon bandage ni appliqué la crème qui se tenait sur la table de chevet. Le martyr se lisait sur mes traits mais je gardais la tête haute. Hier, je m'étais montré trop faible. Aujourd'hui, je devais effacer ce comportement. Et ce, même si je subissais plutôt mal le tiraillement de mon entaille..

J'avais tout de même supplié la sang-de-bourbe ! Quel abruti.

**ooooo**

Quand la porte s'ouvrit enfin, un peu plus d'une heure après mon réveil, je me trouvais étendu et raide sur le lit.. Et je ne savais pas si j'étais soulagé ou dérangé. Je m'étais plutôt attendu à voir débarquer Mc Gonagall et voila que c'était Granger accompagnée Saint Potter qui s'avançaient vers moi.

Le balafré m'observait comme figé, la main contractée sur sa baguette, et le visage bouillonnant de colère, d'amertume et d'aversion. J'avais presque l'impression qu'il était à deux doigts de me lancer un puissant Doloris ou de me ruer de coups. Le dégoût se lisait parfaitement dans son regard que je haïssais. J'admettais même que je devais sûrement lui renvoyer sa haine à la perfection avec mon allure tout aussi tendue que la sienne. Sa présence même m'horripilait encore bien plus que celle de la fille.

D'ailleurs, elle.., elle regardait la chemise souillée de sang que j'avais remis, la bouche pincée de répulsion. Ses yeux bruns m'auscultèrent à distance, et j'avais presque l'envie de grogner. Elle s'approcha et ma voix se perdit dans ma gorge. Je l'entendis soupirer à mes côtés. Je sentais même distinctement son souffle sur l'une de mes mains. Mes yeux l'évitaient, posés sur monsieur l'Elu qui fit quelque pas dans ma direction, ne me quittant pas du regard. Comme si il avait peur que je saute sur sa copine et que je la fasse disparaître. _Oh mais non mon petit Potter, ne t'en fais pas.. je n'ai aucune envie de toucher une impure. _Mon cerveau m'ordonnait de lancer une réplique piquante mais je ne saurais expliquer pourquoi je me retrouvais étrangement aphone.

Granger souleva délicatement la chemise et je me reculai, renfrogné. Un sifflement avait traversé mes lèvres. Je déglutis, me mordant durement la langue au passage, j'avais fait un faux mouvement, j'avais mal à l'abdomen. Mon regard croisa celui de la sang-de-bourbe. Que je détestais ses deux petits yeux écarquillés comme deux ronds de flan !

- Hermione.. Ne t'occupe pas de lui. Il est pitoyable.

Était-ce le reflet de mon imagination, ou il me semblait bel et bien que la jeune fille avait foudroyé Potter du regard ?

- Mc Gonagall veut te voir en bas, suis-nous, se reprit-il.

Je m'exécutai, me levant difficilement. Une grimace tordue sur le visage. Je soufflai le mal que m'infligeaient mes plaies et ma cheville non-rétablie. Granger tenta un geste d'aide envers moi, je la repoussai avec hargne, une main l'écartant avec ferveur.

- Lâche-moi, sangsue.

- Malfoy.

Le balafré tira la fille vers lui, d'un geste protecteur presque dégoûtant. Il avait craché mon nom comme on nettoie un goût incongru sur les papilles. Je levai un sourcil, curieux. Étaient-ils ensemble ? Il avait donc lâché la Weaslaide pour une traînée de bas-étage ? Et la belette ? Inattendu. Et très sordide.

- Grouille-toi, pas que ça à faire de s'occuper d'un cafard comme toi.

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée, je leur emboitai le pas de mon mieux. Je jurai avoir vu un sourire malsain et narquois sur le visage de Potter à la vue de ma démarche chaloupée. L'envie de l'égorger s'insinua en moi, si forte que la nécessité de le faire me brûlait amèrement l'œsophage. Peut-être que si je le tuais, le Seigneur des Ténèbres serait fier de moi ?

Je ne fis rien, je me contentai de m'accrocher à la rampe pour descendre et les suivre. Autant ma chambre attitrée était plutôt propre et rangée, autant les escaliers dégringolaient de moutons de poussière et de petites araignées. Les roses dessinés sur les murs aux teintes normalement prunes étaient d'un gris pâle à en faire pleurer Pansy Parkinson qui adorait ces fleurs-ci.. Je secouai la tête furtivement. Qu'est-ce que j'en avais à faire de son avis sur le papier peint pourri de l'Ordre du Phénix ? Je ricanai sombrement, prenant conscience que je me fichais éperdument de ceux qui ne portaient pas mon nom et qui ne s'appelaient pas Blaise Zabini. Que Parkinson, Goyle ou même Potter ici présent aillent se faire foutre.

- Ah. Monsieur Malfoy.

Ma tête se releva sous l'interpellation, j'étais arrivé dans ce qui semblait être.. la cuisine de ces lieux à en juger le four miteux et le frigo délabré derrière la longue et grande table en acajou de la pièce. Mc Gonagall était présente, en face de moi, assise entre Lupin et la mère Weasley. Calepins, plumes ensorcelées et tasses de thé figuraient devant eux. Je pris place à deux chaises du loup-garou.

- Bien. Je pense que nous pouvons maintenant commencer l'entrevue sur votre cas.

La vieille pie tournait les pages d'un des cahiers sous ses yeux, d'un geste las de la main avant de relever les yeux vers moi. Ils attendaient. Je me raidis sur ma chaise, analysant tour à tour la sang-de-bourbe et Potter ayant pris part autour de la tablée. Une toux éclaircit ma voix.

- Je ne parlerai pas si ils sont là.

Je montrai les deux derniers de mon index, dédaigneux. Je n'avais rien à dire en leur répugnante compagnie. J'avais déjà honte d'être ici, je n'avais aucune envie d'en rajouter à mon cas. Être assis, au milieu de l'Ordre n'était pas très honorable selon moi, mais alors confier mes buts devant leur mines dégueulasses, non merci. Très peu pour moi.

- Hermione, Harry, intervint la Weasley, Ron et Ginny sont au salon avec Arthur, vous n'avez qu'à les rejoindre, nous vous appellerons pour la suite de la réunion.

- Mais !

- Pas de mais, Harry, personne n'avancera si tout le monde reste autant buté.

Cette fois c'était Lupin. Son regard me parcourut également comme pour m'annoncer que cette phrase valait aussi pour moi. J'haussai les épaules, désinvolte, peu touché par le reproche. La porte claqua sous une insulte inaudible du balafré à lunettes.

- Bien, conclut Mc Gonagall, maintenant.. Je ne vais pas m'éterniser, qu'est-ce qui nous vaut votre visite et.. toutes ces blessures ?

J'examinai les trois protagonistes, sans méfiance. Je ne les portais certainement pas dans mon cœur, néanmoins, ils étaient sûrement les seuls à qui je pouvais faire un tant soit peu confiance. Je pris mon ton le plus hautain et assuré.

- Je dois sauver ma peau, et celles de mes parents.

- Ils-Ils vous en veulent, mon petit ?

La voix mielleuse et affligée de Weasley me donna presque envie de gerber.

- Bien plus que nous en vouloir. Je suis mis à mort, crachai-je violemment.

Je me tus, un silence glacial traversa la pièce. Mes doigts s'aventurèrent vers quelques miettes restantes sur la table, jouant machinalement avec. Je soupirai.

- Y aurait-il une raison ?, questionna la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard.

- C'est simple, non ? Il me semble que je n'ai pas tué Dumbledore, et que c'est très mal vu. C'est évident.

- Et vos parents ?

- Mes...

Je pensais soudainement à eux. Je ne savais absolument pas ce qu'ils devenaient. Un frisson se promena le long de mon échine et je courbai instinctivement le dos. Mes parents.. Où étaient-il ? Je tremblai. Et si ma mère avait été exécuté sans aucun scrupule ? Et mon père ? Et si.. si le Lord l'avait jeté aux loups-garous ?

- Il m'utilisait contre eux, pour les soumettre. Je.. Je dois vraiment les sauver.

Ma voix se brisa dans ma gorge. La rousse reprit la parole, le ton plus dur, suspicieuse.

- Et comment êtes-vous sorti de la surveillance de Vous-savez-qui ?

- Blaise. Zabini.. Il faut le récupérer aussi.. Vous savez.. il ferait un excellent agent de l'Ordre alors.. pour vous comme pour moi, ce serait peut-être préférable.

- Blaise ? Ils l'ont attrapés ?

Lupin perdait comme son calme, un sourcil relevé, dévisageant les deux autres. Sa plume écrivit quelques mots dans son carnet, et je ne me détachai plus de son écriture bâclée.

- A ma connaissance, non. Po...

- M. Zabini est un agent double, me renseigna aussitôt la vieille. Si il est attrapé.. Nous serons en danger. C'est assez surprenant qu'il ait fait un détour pour vous sortir de là, c'était un risque. Peut-être a-t-il pensé que vous nous seriez utile.

Je perdis constance. Blaise travaillait pour l'Ordre ? Non... Bien que, ce n'était pas si surprenant, jamais je ne l'aurais soupçonné. Mais.. Je doutais qu'il m'ait sorti de là pour mes compétences en quoi que ce soit.

- Il a simplement eu de la compassion pour moi.

- Hum.. Vous savez, M. Malfoy, M. Zabini a vu Miss Parkinson et bien d'autres de ses amis mourir. Je pense qu'il a surtout vu du potentiel en vous.

- Pansy ? Pansy est... morte ?

Le choc. Je m'étranglai presque, hoquetant sans le vouloir. Je m'en moquais quelques instants plus tôt, et pourtant, là, j'étais effaré. C'était tout bonnement impossible. Apprendre de vive voix qu'elle n'était plus de ce monde était une tout autre chose. Je me tournai vers la mère Weasley qui ouvrit aussitôt la bouche.

- Oh mon petit.. Oui. On est désolé de te l'apprendre.. Elle..

- De ce qu'on en sait, elle aurait apparemment prit ta défense auprès de Voldemort..

Le mélange du nom effroyable et du ton strict du lycanthrope me fit frémir. Moi, Draco.. Frémir ! L'espace d'un moment je me perdis un peu, absent, avant de me rappeler ces mots: _Peut-être a-t-il pensé que vous nous seriez utile._

- Je ne peux pas vous être utile. Je ne veux pas me battre, j'ai besoin d'aide.. mais pas l'envie d'en apporter.

Mes bras se croisèrent sur ma poitrine, je regardais le sol. Encore sidéré. Peut-être que Potter avait raison, j'étais pitoyable ? Après avoir frémis et supplié l'impure de sang, je donnais raison au balafré maintenant ? Décidément, quelque chose clochait chez moi.

- Je suis désolée. Si vous voulez du secours ou bien rien qu'un toit à l'abri, il faudra vous démener à notre compte.

La voix de Mc Gonagall était dure et tranchante Elle résonnait dans mes tempes comme un vulgaire poison.

- Je ne me battrai pas, m'opposai-je acerbe.

- Minerva.. Peut-être pourrait-il aider autrement ? Il y a tant de soutien en arrière à apporter.

- Comme ? Je vous écoute, Molly.

- Soigner..

J'éclatai d'un rire mauvais, j'étais incapable de faire une telle chose. Aucune connaissance en médicomagie ne me venait en tête, sans penser que je n'avais absolument pas envie de toucher quiconque pour l'aider.

Les trois adultes me foudroyèrent du regard.

- .. Ou bien, faire des recherches.

Moi, faire des recherches ? Je sourcillai. Tout bonnement ridicule. Encore plus affligeant que jouer au docteur. Je n'étais pas un rat de bibliothèque et contrairement à Granger, mon deuxième nom n'était pas monsieur-je-sais-tout. Je lâchai un grand soupir voulu, toisant la table, méprisant.

Lupin intervint.

- Il peut également s'affairer à la préparation des potions pour les missions ou les soins.. Depuis que Severus nous a trahit.. Nous n'avons plus qu'une infime réserve, Minerva. Il paraît que Draco était un bon élève.

Rogue ? Rogue avait travaillé pour l'Ordre ? Hein ? Les choses m'échappaient. Le tout me rendait dingue, les mots s'échappèrent de ma bouche.

- Severus était de votre côté ?

Ils se concertèrent muettement, avant que le professeur Mc Gonagall ne reprenne la parole, cassante.

- Albus Dumbledore lui faisait confiance, et il était un membre de l'Ordre, oui. Il n'est pas prêt de pouvoir remettre les pieds ici.

- C'est impossible ! Il n'en a jamais dit mot. Je...

- Cessez de vous torturer l'esprit M. Malfoy. Vous êtes jeunes, et ces histoires de trahisons ne vous concernent guère.

Je me surpris à hocher la tête. Mon regard se porta sur l'un des tableaux de la pièce.. Une vieille photo, en sépia, un groupe d'une vingtaine de personnes, baguette en l'air, accolades et bièraubeurres au rendez-vous.. Dans le coin à gauche demeurait un homme, sombrement vêtus, les cheveux d'un noir ébène, levant les yeux au ciel. L'Ordre ? Était-ce lui ? Rogue avait fait parti de.. l'Ordre ? Je déglutis. A quoi jouait-il ?

- M. Malfoy.. Je conçois que vous retrouver _parmi nous _vous ébranle un peu, et vous semble inconfortable. Mais si vous avez besoin de nous, sachez que la réciproque se tient. Si vous souhaitez venir en aide à vos parents, et que l'on vous soutienne, je vous conseille formellement de réfléchir à une activité citée précédemment pour faire votre place et mériter notre confiance.

Elle m'inspectait. Je sentais son regard passer de ma nuque à mes mains liées en poing. Je devais faire ma place ? C'était ridicule, non ? Moi, Draco Malfoy venir en aide à quelqu'un.. Nous étions dans un monde parallèle ! ... Toutefois, avec surprise, je ne dis pas non. J'haussai les épaules, prenant tout de même en considération sa revendication. Si cela pouvait me permettre de sauver mes parents.. Qu'est-ce que le tout me coûtait ? Ma dignité ? Au diable, ma dignité m'avait quittée depuis bien des jours déjà...

_Toc, toc, toc._

Je sursautai sans m'y attendre. Et je soupirai. L'impression de devenir stupide s'emparait sournoisement de moi.. Il me semblait enchaîner conneries sur conneries, et je ne me reconnaissais pas.

La tête d'Arthur Weasley passa la porte, il chuchota à l'intention du professeur Mc Gonagall.

- Minerva.. Tonks et Kingsley sont arrivés, nous pouvons commencer ?

- Oui, nous en avons terminé avec le jeune M. Malfoy.

Kingsley ? Shacklebolt ? Lui aussi faisait parti de l'Ordre ? Mon cerveau allait exploser. Qui d'autres faisait parti de cette organisation sans que j'en sois au courant ? J'apprenais à peine pour Blaise, puis pour Rogue, et maintenant on ajoutait l'un des aurors les plus connus de ces derniers temps.. Je ne pouvais plus être surpris de rien. Combien de fois avais-je entendu ce nom parmi les Mangemorts infiltré au ministère.. Combien de fois les avais-je entendus vouloir sa peau.. ? Était-ce parce qu'ils avaient des doutes pour son appartenances aux adeptes de Dumbledore ? Je levai les yeux de la table.

Je vis la mère Weasley se lever et se diriger vers son mari, avant que celle-ci se tourne vers moi.

- Je vais demander à Ginny de raccompagner Draco à sa chambre.

Je pinçais mes lèvres, furieux. Draco.. Comment osait-elle prononcer mon prénom ? Je préférais presque nettement qu'elle me surnomme _"mon petit"_. Je grognai intérieurement. Weasley m'avait appelé Draco ! Je ne les autorisais pas à être aussi familier avec moi, bordel de gnomes.

* * *

_- Pov Hermione -  
_

- Ginny !, s'écria Molly en apparaissant dans le salon, peux-tu raccompagner notre nouveau dans sa pièce ?

Ce n'était pas une question, je le savais.. Tout comme mon amie le sentait également. Encore une fois, elle était mise à l'écart d'une réunion de l'Ordre, jugée toujours trop jeune. Je soupirai, le regard posé sur ses frêles épaules.

- Maman ! Mais..

- Pas de mais Ginny chérie, tout de suite !

Elle grommela, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. Elle jura un peu, avant de se lever, vaincue. Comme à son habitude, elle nous toisa d'un regard _"vous avez intérêt à tout me raconter plus tard"_ et sortie du salon à contre cœur, Malfoy sur ses talons, boitant.

Sa vue m'arracha de nouveau une grimace et un haut le cœur incontrôlé. La pitié se glissa à nouveau dans mes veines. Au moins, il n'était pas mort pendant la nuit comme j'avais pu le découvrir avec Harry.. Cependant, il semblait toujours aussi faible et mal en point. Voir dans un pire état que la veille. Il se tenait les côtes, fiévreux, et sa cheville craquait à chaque pas.

Ce matin, il avait repoussé mes soins. Je me mordis la lèvre. Quel idiot, il en avait besoin ! Sa plaie était affreuse.. Si je ne faisais rien, il risquait de pourrir comme ça.

- Hermione, tu viens ?, me lança Ron, inquiet, m'attendant.

Je tressautai sous sa voix et remarquai que tout le monde avait déjà rejoint la cuisine, je rougis. J'étais totalement à l'ouest ce matin. Il fallait vraiment que je pense à autre chose que le corps abimé de la fouine. J'opinai en direction de mon ami et gagnai la pièce de la réunion. Je m'installai entre Tonks et Harry, droite et silencieuse. Je distinguai le professeur Mc Gonagall et Remus Lupin discuter à voix basse, et je tendis l'oreille, en vain. J'étais trop loin. Kingsley tenait devant lui des notes, et je devinais qu'aujourd'hui, il était l'orateur de notre petit meeting.

Il toussa, volontairement, amenant les quelques personnes autour de lui en un calme parfait. Tous se turent, et j'observai leurs visages. Sérieux, muets, et inexpressifs. Même Ron et Harry se tenaient en attente et prêts à écouter. Je frissonnai. La journée ne commençait pas du bon pied.

- En ce mercredi treize août, huit heures, nous aborderons plus ou moins trois points importants.

Kingsley n'avait besoin de lire les écrits qu'il tenait dans ses mains, il fixait chacun d'entre nous. Sa voix de baryton amenait le respect. Et je comprenais pourquoi il était devenu un si grand Auror renommé. Il se tourna vers le professeur Mc Gonagall au bout de la table.

- Nous commencerons par l'affaire Malfoy, je vous en prie Minerva, à vous.

Cette dernière s'éclaircit la voix.

- Bien, merci Kingsley. Comme vous le savez déjà, nous venons de recevoir à notre table et dans notre quartier général le dénommé Draco Malfoy. Après une entrevue avec lui, Remus, Molly et moi-même pouvons pertinemment vous dire qu'il ne représente aucun danger pour nous.

J'esquissai un sourire non-voulu, rassurée. Mes mains que je triturais anxieusement se détachèrent l'une de l'autre. A ma droite, Harry se raidit sur sa chaise, il marmonna indistinctement avant de prendre la parole.

- Sans votre respect, professeur.. Il a tout de même tenté de tuer..

- Albus, oui. Néanmoins, il ne l'a pas fait et c'est un geste à prendre en compte.

- Mais...

- Croyez-vous, M. Potter, qu'un réel meurtrier assoiffé de torture aurait pu hésité un seul instant à lancer l'Avada Kedavra ? Pensez-vous que si le jeune Malfoy avait prit ses marques parmi les Mangemorts, il aurait pu être mis à mort par ses congénères ?

Je m'étouffais et coupai la parole.

- Mis à quoi ?

- Mis à mort, ma chérie.., murmura Molly, d'une à la fois voix douce et hésitante.

Je vis Harry détourner le regard vers elle, les épaules affaissées. Je devinai qu'il me jetai ensuite un coup d'œil amer, avant de tourner son attention vers le lycanthrope. Il bouillonnait de colère.

- Remus.. suis-je le seul à être persuadé que Malfoy est un espion ? Vous ne croyez tout de même pas à.. ça ?

- Harry. Je l'ai pensé, cependant.. Avez-vous, de vous-même, vu l'état de ce jeune homme ? Je n'ai pas l'impression que ce soit volontaire.

- C'est sûrement une ruse !

- Avez-vous au moins utilisé le veritaserum ?, cracha à contre-attente Ron, d'une voix maussade.

Je vis Lupin soupirer.

- Non.

- Et bien alors, pourquoi le croyez-vous !, s'écria Harry. Malfoy est... est par de sa famille un sang pur, dévoué au seigneur des Ténèbres. Je ne peux pas croire qu'il est venu ici dans le seul but de se repentir.

- M. Potter, rasseyez-vous.

La voix brute de Kingsley prit au dépourvu mon meilleur ami, et ce dernier se rassit aussitôt sous son ordre. Tonks, sur mon côté gauche ouvrit la bouche.

- Est-il réellement venu ici pour se faire pardonner ?

- Non plus, reprit le loup garou, il demande de l'aide. Et justement, à propos de ses parents, Harry. Sang pur peut-être, mais il reste humain, et il est tout simplement venu nous trouver pour sauver sa peau et celle de ses géniteurs.

- Je ne peux pas croire ses conneries !, cracha Ron, un poing sur la table, Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je ne veux pas entendre une miette de plus à propos de ces mensonges.

- Ronald Weasley, silence. Assieds-toi.

Je me figeai, je n'avais jamais entendu Arthur Weasley s'exprimer avec autant d'autorité. Il échangea un regard empli d'austérité avec son fils. Après un silence ardu, le jeune rouquin finit par reprendre une façade plus calme néanmoins toujours debout, accoudé contre un mur.

- Je comprends que la nouvelle vous soit dure, M. Potter, M. Weasley, et sûrement vous aussi Miss Granger. Nous connaissons tous vos rapports avec Monsieur Malfoy, toutefois, je vous demande un peu d'efforts, reprit Kingsley. En temps de guerre et en minorité, nous ne rejetterons pas une nouvelle recrue.. Et quiconque prêt à sauver sa vie contre Vous-savez-qui est le bienvenu ici.

Harry frissonna.

- Mais.. Monsieur. Professeurs. Comment pouvez-vous être si certains qu'il n'est pas ici pour nous vendre auprès des Mangemorts et ainsi regagner leurs rangs ? Tout de même.. Cette histoire est claire !

- Harry.., intervint de nouveau Remus. Il est innocent, et j'en suis certain. Du moins à quatre-vingt dix-huit pour cent.

- Comment ?

C'était ma voix. La question s'était échappée de mes lèvres sans prudence et sans cogitation au préalable. Les regards se tournèrent vers moi. Je m'empourprai, gênée.

- Il a été sauvé par l'un de nos membres, l'agent Z.

Je vis le regard de Kingsley rencontrer celui de Tonks avant que tout deux hochent la tête, compréhensifs, comme si tout s'éclairait pour eux. En revanche, dans mes pensées, le capharnaüm y régnait bien plus encore. Je me frottai l'arrête du nez. Mais qui était cette personne ? L'agent.. Z ? Jamais entendu parler ici..

- Qui ?, me risquai-je.

- Nous sommes désolée, Miss Granger. Son identité doit rester secrète pour lui attirer le moins d'ennuis possibles, affirma l'auror noir. Mais je suis d'avis que si cette personne a libéré M. Malfoy, c'est bien que ce dernier n'est pas celui que l'on croit, et qu'il peut nous être d'une grande utilité.

- Pff.. Tout ce que sait faire la fouine, c'est d'insulter Hermione à tout va.

Les yeux bleus de Ron se tournèrent vers moi, me transperçant. Lui aussi rageait. Tout comme Harry, il était fermé hermétiquement à l'idée que le blond soit des nôtres. J'haussai les épaules. Qu'en pensai-je ? Rien. Pour le moment, seulement sa santé primait.. Ensuite, ce qu'il ferait ne me regarderait pas. Je verrais au moment voulu.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieur.. Depuis quand seul l'état de Malfoy m'importait ?

- Il.. Il ne m'a pas insultée, hier.. Ron. Rien de rien.

- Ah non, ne me dis pas que toi aussi tu crois que mister la fouine n'est coupable de rien !

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça.. Il n'est pas blanc comme neige, non. Cependant.. Je pense qu'il mérite bien une chance.

- Par les caleçons de Merlin, Mione !, s'exclama le rouquin. Il t'a fait un lavage de cerveau ?

Je fronçai des sourcils mais Molly fut plus rapide.

- Ron, ça suffit. Encore une fois, et tu iras nettoyer l'ancien salon des Black !

Il grimaça, et un sourire s'étira sur mon visage. Il était plutôt charmant quand ses oreilles se teintaient de rouge suite à une remarque de sa mère. Ron ne changerait jamais. Je me repris.. Là n'était pas le sujet.

- Bien. Si ces futiles querelles sont terminées, j'aimerais reporter mon attention sur vous, Miss Granger.

Je levai les yeux vers Kingsley, opinant légèrement de la tête.

- Selon Minerva, vous êtes celle qui l'a trouvé, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, dans mon jardin, à l'aurore.

- Était-il conscient à ce moment là ? Vous a-t-il dit quelque chose ?

Je sursautai, les souvenirs me reprenant tout un coup. _Fais-moi confiance. _Je m'étais efforcée d'oublier ces paroles déroutantes de la part de Malfoy. Je frémis, la chair de poule parcourant mes bras comme jamais. Il m'avait bel et bien dit ces mots ou ma fatigue me jouait des tours ?

Je bafouillai.

- Il.. Il a dit quelque chose comme.. comme "fais-moi confiance".

Un silence se glissa parmi nous, glacial. J'avais l'impression d'avoir annoncé la mort d'un être cher.

- Je l'avais dit qu'il t'avait lavé le cerveau..

- Ron ! C'est terminé. Après la réunion, tu feras le ménage et à mains nues !, gronda sa mère, le pourpre aux joues face à une réaction aussi impulsive de son fils.

- Hermione ?, questionna timidement Remus Lupin, T'a-t-il parlé d'autre chose ? Et ensuite ?

- Non, rien.. Après, il s'est évanouit. Il était dans un piteux état.

Tonks posa une main réconfortante sur mon épaule, caressant légèrement mon épaule. Elle me sourit, avec sincérité. Ses cheveux d'un bleu nuit se transforma automatiquement en un violine profond, s'accordant avec son regard doux. Elle me rassura.

- Je pense qu'il ne pouvait pas mieux tomber à ce moment là.. Je ne l'ai pas encore vu, mais si les Mangemorts l'ont mis à mort, je devine aisément ce qu'il a dû subir. Et tu as eu de bons réflexes, il est toujours en vie.

- C'est affreux..., susurrai-je, son corps est affreux.

- Aura-t-il des séquelles ?

Je relevai la tête vers le professeur Mc Gonagall, soucieuse.

- Il a une plaie béante près de l'estomac, elle est magique.. j'ai peur de ne rien trouver pour la soigner, mais je ferais de mon mieux. Et.. Et mentalement, il en aura, certainement..

Elle acquiesça, avant de se tourner vers Kingsley.

- Je pense que le sujet Malfoy est clôt pour aujourd'hui ?

- Pour le moment, affirmatif. Maintenant...

Je n'écoutais déjà plus, laissant mon regard se diriger sous la table, sur mes pieds croisés. Le sentiment de la tristesse prenait part de moi sans que je sache identifier réellement le pourquoi. La tension autour de moi était palpable. Harry, collé contre ma hanche, était comme paralysé, l'air tout aussi perdu que moi. Je ne savais que dire.. ni comment réagir aux événements. J'avais peut-être déçu mes amis aujourd'hui.. Après tout, je semblais témoigner moins de dégoût à l'égard de Malfoy qu'ils ne le pensaient.

Pas que je ne ressente rien mais.. Je n'étais plus une gamine. J'étais plus mature que tout ça. Tout comme eux, j'étais normale et je ressentais du mépris pour lui. Surtout après toutes ces années d'insultes. Je savais en connaissance de cause qu'il était plus que stupide. Mais pas fondamentalement méchant. Idiot résumait terriblement bien le blond en question. Juste un idiot.

Je souris. Un peu comme Ron. Lui aussi était encore un enfant, lui aussi était d'une maladresse sans nom. Et lui aussi avait un côté imbécile non négligeable. Tout deux avaient des réactions inappropriées et étranges, parfois surprenantes, et surtout impulsives. Tout d'un coup, la pensée de leurs points communs m'amusait et je relevai la tête, me mordant la langue pour ne pas pouffer. Je croisai le regard du rouquin. Un mince sourire s'esquissa sur ses pommettes, un peu embarrassé, et je ne pus m'empêcher de me dire qu'il ne fallait sûrement pas qu'il sache à qui je le comparais.

Mon regard se porta ensuite vers Harry.. _l'Elu_. Il avait toujours l'air absent et je posai un main timide sur la sienne, crispée sur la table. Il eut un sursaut de surprise avant de soupirer et de s'excuser.

Je reportai mon attention sur la réunion.

- ... vous acceptez votre mission ?

Les paroles de Kingsley ne nous étaient pas destinés. Son regard était en particulier rivé sur Arthur et Remus qui hochèrent la tête à sa question. Je détaillai l'Auror. Il se tenait droit, et ses tenues colorées et exotiques contrastaient formellement avec son air impérieux inébranlable. Je l'aimais bien. Il nous apportait l'image de la sécurité.

- Bien.. Si tout est ok, nous allons nous tourner maintenant vers le dernier sujet, reprit-il.

Il s'adressait à Harry, et d'un geste du menton, il lui donna la parole. Je n'étais pas même au courant que notre ami devait avoir son mot à dire dans la réunion d'aujourd'hui, et je me retournai vers lui. La curiosité aux bords des lèvres.

- Merci Monsieur Shacklebolt. Bien, euh.. Je, balbutia-t-il. Hum. Comme vous le savez déjà, le professeur Dumbledore m'a confié une mission dans le plus grand secret.. et de la plus haute importance. Je ne pourrais pas m'y atteler en restant ici. Ce qui veut dire que.. Je..

Il perdait ses mots.. C'était presque attachant. C'était Harry tout craché. La peur de décevoir au ventre luttant contre son envie de s'affirmer. Je souris et pressai ma main contre la sienne, mon regard plongé dans le sien pour l'encourager à continuer. Il me rendit son sourire et prit une longue inspiration.

- Je dois quitter le Square Grimmaurd pour l'exécuter, je vais donc partir bientôt. Seul.

- Quand ? Mon chéri.. Tu ne vas tout de même pas rater le mariage de Bill et Fleur ? Ils vont être contrariés., s'agita la matriarche Weasley, les yeux écarquillés, plus abasourdie même de l'annonce de son absence que par le sujet de celle-ci.

Je soupirai.

- Je suis désolé Molly, je dois le faire.

- Le mariage est dans seulement trois jours ! Je suis sûre que tu peux attendre trois petits jours !

- Harry, chuchota Ron, je t'assure qu'ils vont être mécontents.. Reste. Et par Merlin, tu ne partiras pas seul ! Tu crois quoi, Hermione et moi, on ne te lâchera pas d'une semelle ! Pour rien au monde, mec.

* * *

_- Pov Draco -  
_

Je repoussai le mouvement d'aide de la Weaslaide avec haine. Les marches se proposaient à moi comme un réel combat, m'arrachant une douleur acide et des gémissements non-maîtrisés, mais je ne voulais pas que l'on porte la main sur moi. De n'importe qu'elle façon que ce soit. Qu'on me veuille du bien ou non, je voulais simplement que l'on me lâche !

- Ça suffit, Malfoy ! Maintenant tu vas ravaler ta rancœur à deux mornilles six noises et tu vas t'appuyer sur mon épaule.

Je voulus répliquer, mais elle se contenta de repasser son bras sous le mien pour me soulever quelque peu. Étonnamment, elle supporta la moitié de mon poids sans flancher. Un grognement animal, et hargneux, fut le seul son qui sortit de ma bouche dans cette position dépourvue de confort. La rouquine me fusilla du regard, rouge de colère.

- Tu es stupide, tu le sais, ça ?

Mais pour qui se prenait-elle, celle là aussi ? Ils sont tous aussi cons dans cette baraque ? Je n'étais pas prêt d'avancer d'un pas dans mes projets avec des débiles pareil.

- Aïe.

Je perdis pieds à quelques centimètres de la porte de _ma_ chambre, un genou à terre, je réprimais un cri de souffrance. Je soufflai, difficilement. La douleur me déchirait l'intérieur, se répandant de mon estomac jusque dans ma cage thoracique. Je portai une main à ma blessure, comprimant ma côte avec l'intérieur de ma paume.. Sans succès, c'était pire. Ma respiration s'arrêta de longues secondes. Par Salazar, qu'est-ce que m'avait fait Mc Nair ?

Je lâchai ma plaie qui saignait de nouveau et portai mes doigts à mon front, essuyant une goutte de sueur. Je me sentis soudainement poisseux, et je repoussai mes cheveux en arrière. Je n'osais pas regarder Weasley, je ne voulais pas voir la pitié dans son regard.

Tandis que je l'évitais soigneusement des yeux, c'est elle qui se baissa à ma hauteur. Une fois encore, elle m'attrapa fermement le bras. Les traits fermés et la conviction au fond des iris, elle me releva, ouvrant la chambre à la volée et m'aidant à rejoindre le lit. Je ne dis rien, mais j'étais étrangement content d'avoir retrouvé le matelas.

- Je vais refaire ton bandage..

- Tu t'y connais, toi ?

Ses lèvres se pincèrent en une moue contrariée sous mon ton acerbe. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, me prenant de haut.

- Hermione n'est pas la seule chargée des blessés ici. Il y a également ma mère et c'est arrivé bien des fois que je les aide. Je peux très bien le faire, cesse de faire le gamin et enlève moi cette chemise.

- Non, tranchai-je.

Je ne l'avais pas dit d'une façon agressive. J'étais plutôt las, épuisé. Souffrant. Mon souhait était simplement d'être seul, de m'allonger sur le lit, et pourquoi pas me laisser mourir en pensant avec philosophie à la vie ? Non, Potter avait raison.. à ce moment ci, j'étais pathétique. Et à peine j'étalais mes jambes sur le lit que je gémis, me trahissant.

La rouquine s'approcha, avançant une main vers moi.

- Arrête-toi tout de suite, Weasmoche.

Elle me toisa, de haut en bas, le regard empli de dégoût. Et vu l'expression de son visage, il me semblait que mon caractère était à l'origine même de cette aversion et non pas mon état. J'eus envie de rire. Ce n'était pas moi qui était pathétique, c'était la situation.

- On ne te veut pas de mal, oublie cinq minutes ta fierté sinon je t'assure qu'une fois dans la tombe, tu feras moins le coq.

- Foutez-moi juste la paix.

La rouquine soupira, hésita un instant et rebroussa chemin.

- Je vais te chercher, Hermione.

- C'est encore pire.. je n'ai pas envie de me faire toucher par une sang de bourbe.

- Ton avis m'indiffère, je reviens tout de suite.

- J'AI DIT NON !

Je tentai de me lever, en vain. Je ne pouvais que me contenter d'une position assise, les jambes dans le vide. Mon cri que je voulais autoritaire s'était surtout montré fébrile et j'étais en colère. Je bouillonnais. Et pour en rajouter plus à mon aigreur, je vis un sourire passer sur le visage de la fille avant qu'elle s'écrit.

- HERMIONE !

Saleté de Weaslaide ! Fourbe à deux cents pour cent, tout comme les affreux jumeaux. Je lui adressais un regard furieux avant de porter mon attention sur la fenêtre. Je rageai tant de ma position de faiblesse, et de ces lieux irritants. Qu'est-ce que je foutais là ? Pourquoi j'avais écouté Blaise ? J'aurais dû rester là-bas.. Je frémis. Non, je devenais complètement fou. Tant qu'à faire, j'étais bien mieux ici, ce n'était pas comparable.

_Tu es ici car tu as besoin d'aide, avoue le, un peu_, s'écria ma petite voix intérieure.

Je ne tardai à entendre des pas furtifs dans l'escalier. Rapides et pressés. La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement, et une Granger un peu essoufflée apparue. Elle jaugea la pièce, ma présence, et son amie, interloquée.

- Ginny ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe !

L'interpellée lui fit un sourire radieux.

- Monsieur Malfoy ici présent fait son petit caca nerveux.. Et je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec les gamins turbulents alors je te le laisse.

- C'est.. C'est tout ? Mais ça va pas la tête.. gueuler pour une chose pareille ?

Sa voix fragile et nerveuse me troubla. Comment une pauvre fille comme elle pouvait se tracasser pour un sombre con comme moi ?

- Bon Ginny, va rejoindre les autres et dis leur que tout va bien.. La réunion est suspendue, c'est devenu la cohue en matière d'inquiétude en bas. Moi, je m'occupe de lui.

La rouquine s'éclipsa sans un mot de plus, satisfaite. Je reposai mon regard sur l'impure, je ne bouillonnais plus. J'aurais même juré qu'elle avait absorbé toute ma rage pour me la projeter à la gueule.

- DRACO MALFOY. Je te préviens tout de suite, je ne suis pas d'humeur. Il n'est que neuf heure du matin et si tu continues à te comporter comme un égoïste fini âgé de cinq ans maximum, je te promets d'en rajouter à ton cas.

Elle fit quelques pas vers moi, assurée, et en colère. Le rouge aux joues.

- Rappelle-toi notre troisième année, rappelle-toi bien de ça.

- Laissez-moi tranquille. Tous. Toi pour commencer. Ôte tes sales pattes de sang-de-bourbe de moi !

Granger ne m'écoutait pas, un rictus se dessina sur sa fine bouche, tandis que d'un coup de baguette, elle défit les boutons de ma chemise. Elle éloigna les pans du vêtement avec délicatesse sans se préoccuper des mes souhaits. Je l'observais. Elle souriait de mon insulte ?

- Pourquoi souris-tu ?

- Je commençais à croire que tu étais trop mal en point pour me haïr, je me sens simplement rassurée, avoua-t-elle.

Une chaleur désagréable se répandit à l'intérieur de mon ventre. Ce genre de brûlure que l'on n'arrive pas à identifier et qui nous inquiète. Je connaissais cette sensation, pourtant.. mais il y avait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas ressentit. C'était curieusement délectable.

Et puis.. soudainement, je me sentis de nouveau irrité de mes propres réactions.

- Allez, enlève-moi cette chemise.

- Non.

Elle leva sa baguette, la fixant entre mes deux yeux et me toisa.

- Tu cherches quoi.. Crever ? Ah oui ? Et tu me dis comment, une fois mort, tu arriveras à sauver la peau de tes parents ?

- Ils vous l'ont dit ?, sifflai-je, hargneux.

- Bien évidemment. Tu es un vrai crétin.. L'Ordre est une assemblée unie. Tu pensais quoi ? Que Mc Gonagall allait s'élancer seule dans le repère des Mangemorts, juste pour tes beaux yeux ?

Je ne répondis pas. Elle avait raison, bien que je m'avouais difficilement qu'une sang-de-bourbe pouvait me clouer au silence.

- Tu as été le principal sujet de notre réunion, sans pour autant aller dans les détails alors ne te mets pas dans tous tes états. Le jour où la mission de récupérer tes parents sera à l'ordre du jour, tu seras présent, et c'est une équipe qui ira sur le terrain.

- Vous allez m'aider.. ?

- Nous ne sommes pas du côté de Voldemort, donc oui.

Sur ses mots, je me déshabillai, laissant de nouveau ma blessure à sa vue. J'osai ni regarder l'entaille ni jeter un coup d'œil à la fille. Pourtant, mon odorat m'indiquait l'état terrifiant de ma peau. Je ne l'avais pas senti auparavant, mais maintenant l'odeur aigre de la chair en voie de décomposition me frappait les narines. Je plissai même des yeux.

Je risquai finalement un regard vers la plaie et je déglutis. Le sang était presque noir, séché, collant. L'aspect était répugnant, et j'avais envie de vomir. Il me paraissait même que la balafre s'était agrandie et avait gagné un ou deux centimètres pendant la nuit.

- Tu.. Tu vas pouvoir me guérir ?, m'inquiétai-je brusquement, la voix tremblante.

- J'espère.

Son visage avait perdu de ses couleurs. Son teint était livide, pâle comme jamais, et je devinai que tout comme moi, c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait une peau aussi rongée. Je passai un doigt timide sur l'épiderme ouvert et tressaillit d'emblée. Une décharge électrique me traverse au contact, me paralysant presque.

- Tu ne devrais pas toucher. Laisse-moi faire.

Elle avait parlé délicatement, en un murmure simple et poignant, et je la laissai finalement s'approcher. L'onguent à la main, elle se pencha comme la veille au dessus de moi. Et la venue de la crème sur ma blessure fut bien la chose la plus savoureuse depuis mon réveil.

- Voila. Ça va mieux ?

Je ne répondis pas, perché sur son frêle index qui massait la parcelle meurtrie de mon corps. Elle dessinait de petits ronds afin d'imprégner ma peau du baume. Mes yeux remontèrent le long de son bras et je fixai mon regard sur sa mine appliqué. Je n'y lisais aucun écœurement.

Sans comprendre, j'attrapais son poignet et la poussai en arrière.

- Ça suffit.

Elle trembla sous mon emprise et je la libérai. Elle se détourna, allant soudainement chercher quelque bandelettes.

- Il.. Il faut aussi que je m'occupe de ta cheville, aujourd'hui, chuchota-t-elle pour combler l'instant tendu.

- Pourquoi tu prends soin de moi ?

Elle ouvrit l'armoire, tout en sifflotant légèrement, et prit quelques linges. Au passage, je la vis se saisir d'une attelle et d'une potion, elle ne semblait pas m'écouter mais j'enchaînai.

- Je veux dire. C'est moi, Draco Malfoy, ton pire ennemi.. Quoi que tu fasses tu restes l'exécrable sang-de-bourbe de Potter. Et je te méprise.

Elle me sourit.

- Je sais. Mais avant d'être un imbécile, tu restes un patient. Et j'ai la tâche de te soigner.

- Granger ?

- Oui ?

Son regard m'inspecta. Elle revînt près du lit, et sans attendre, elle se contenta de refaire soigneusement mon bandage. Effleurant doucement de nouveau ma peau sans le vouloir. Je frémis. A chaque caresse inattendue.

- Je ne veux pas mourir, hein, murmurai-je comme incertain.

- J'y veillerai.

Elle rit discrètement. Le petit son cristallin et léger dura quelques secondes avant qu'elle se mordille la lèvre pour se taire. C'était le rire le plus sincère que j'ai entendu depuis.. depuis mon enfance, sûrement. Et après les horreurs dans les sous-terrains de mon propre manoir, j'étais presque émerveillé.

Cependant, je me tenais toujours droit et inexpressif. Je plaçai mes yeux dans les siens, la jugeant du regard. Elle se sentait gênée, et je me montrais dur. Ce n'était pas si difficile.. L'appréciation du moment avait encore laissé place à la rage. C'était étrange comme j'étais partagé entre l'envie de la veille de m'excuser, et l'envie de lui donner une gifle étourdissante pour la punir de son audace face à moi.

_C'est toi qu'il faudrait frapper Draco, c'est contre toi que tu es en colère_. Je détestais ma conscience.

Mon attention se reposa sur la jeune femme, elle s'était arrêté, ayant fini. Elle me tendit une potion.

- Tiens, il faut que tu te reposes.. et non, ne discutes pas cette fois. Quand tu te réveilleras, on verra pour ta cheville.

Cette fois, je m'exécutai sans tarder et sans broncher. Échapper à la douleur pour quelques heures n'était qu'un cadeau, un beau présent à ne pas mettre de côté.

Tandis que je prenais une gorgée, elle se laissa tomber sur la chaise.

- Je ne partirai pas, cette fois-ci. Je vais surveiller ton état.

L'impure détourna aussitôt le regard, regardant sans la voir, la grosse horloge bruyante de la pièce, triturant ses mains. Elle était l'image même de la miss-je-sais-tout timide mais malgré tout affriolante: les boucles en désordre sauvage, les joues cramoisies, le nez plissé. Un sourire incontrôlable, et petit soit-il, se dessina sur mes lèvres quand je m'endormis. Elle ne le vit pas. Et c'était mieux comme ça.

Elle était plutôt amusante, la Granger.

* * *

_Voila ! Votre avis ? Reviews !  
Même conditions que précédemment pour le prochain chapitre.  
_

**Pour ce chapitre**: Non, la romance ne commence toujours pas là, ce serait trop tôt encore ^^ ! Il y a surtout de la curiosité, de l'inquiétude, du respect. Et ça ira petit à petit.. et plus précisément du côté de Draco. Petit confession: ce sera le premier à flancher ;) Et ce n'est pas un secret, je donnais de petits indices pour dire que ce sera lui le premier, hihi.  
Et pour le "rappelle-toi notre troisième année", je fais bien sûr référence au superbe coup d'Hermione à l'intention de Malfoy :D

_A bientôt ! Des bisous !_


	4. Guidés par l'espoir

_Hello ! Nouveau chapitre ! :3_

_Un peu dur à écrire, et un peu démotivée aussi. Voyons, ce serait vraiment cool que la quinzaine qui suit cette fiction réagisse aux publications. Un petit commentaire, et le tour est joué. Écrire c'est bien, mais si on publie ce n'est plus que pour soi :)  
_

_Un merci a tout ceux qui ont laissé leur trace, c'est toujours un pur plaisir de vous lire !  
_

**Dans ce chapitre**: - **Les** pensées de Draco surtout. Les dialogues, les actions, etc, sont liés avec ceci ^^ J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir (malgré la motivation down) à écrire ce chapitre. Et non, dans mon histoire pas de haine entre Draco et ses parents, je répète hein. Il y a un réel attachement dans leur famille, et spécialement entre lui et sa maman (J'aime Narcissa, alors j'aime l'exploiter ici !)  
- **Chapitre** dans le thème de l'espoir, d'où le titre ! De la nostalgie, de la tristesse, au rendez-vous, donc de l'espoir "triste" dirons-nous mais espoir quand même ! Il y aura également de la compassion, de la curiosité (Draco à Hermione et d'Hermione à Draco), et je ne sais pas comment appeler ça mais.. un tout petit truc qui nait entre eux sans qu'eux même s'en aperçoivent !

_BONNE LECTURE :D_

* * *

**Chapitre 3:**

**Guidés par l'espoir.**

* * *

_**13 août 1997 **- Pov Draco -_

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, elle était encore là. La première chose que je vis, malgré ma vision encore floue, fut un amas de boucles revêches sur le dessus de lit verdâtre. Je tendis vite-fait l'oreille, et une faible respiration reposée me parvint. Elle dormait. Sa présence m'était plutôt désagréable et m'irritait profondément, cependant, elle avait tenu sa parole: elle était restée. Quel genre d'être était-elle ?

Je soupirai. Contrairement au matin même, cette fois-ci, à mon réveil, je ne ressentais pas de douleur lancinante sur le côté gauche de mon abdomen. Je respirais aisément, sans gémissements, sans plaintes. Combien de temps restai-je juste là, allongé et apaisé, à inspirer, expirer, inspirer, expirer.. avant que mon regard ne dévie sur ma plaie ? Je m'étais attardé sur le plafond à contrôler ma respiration et que fut ma surprise quand je découvris que je ne portais plus de bandage et que la main de Granger était posée sur la chair à vif.

J'observai, incrédule, ses tous petits doigts affalés légèrement sur mon épiderme endommagé. Opalins, chauds, et fragiles, contrastant avec l'état toujours aussi putride de ma blessure. Déroutant.

Impure.

Sa peau, sa main, sa présence, mon entaille. Moi. Le tableau était abject.

J'avais soudainement l'envie de lui briser les phalanges. La rage bouillonnait à l'intérieur de ma poitrine, à chaque battements de cœur et chaque inhalations. Rouge. Je voyais rouge. J'aurais pu l'anéantir aisément si elle n'avait pas bougé, si son petit contact brûlant ne m'avait pas ramené à la réalité.. Je faisais parti de l'Ordre, désormais.

Ou du moins, je me devais de faire mes preuves. Et j'imaginais que faire ses preuves ne passait pas par réduire à néant la main de Granger car celle-ci était chargée de me soigner.

Mes yeux dérivèrent sur son autre main, crispée sur le petit pot de crème vide à quelques centimètres de son visage que je ne discernais pas à travers sa crinière de lionne impertinente. Quelle était stupide ! Comment cette idiote avait pu s'endormir ainsi ? Et surtout comment avait-elle pu trouver le sommeil à côté du monstre que j'étais ? Je ne vivais que pour la haïr, pour la maudire, pour lui cracher au visage. Je la détestais du plus profond de mon âme. Je n'avais été élevé, malgré moi et malgré mes parents, pour être de l'autre de côté de la balance, pour être son ennemi. L'avait-elle oublié ? J'étais né pour servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et j'y serais resté si ma vie n'était pas devenue menacée. Elle le savait. Je n'étais qu'un lâche. Elle le savait, alors pourquoi ? Comment avait-elle pu fermer les yeux à mes côtés ?

Je grognai, décalant avec ferveur son bras trop fin qui barrait âprement mon ventre. Serrant son minuscule poignet, je me demandais réellement depuis quand n'avait-elle pas mangé quelque chose de consistant. Elle gémit dans son sommeil, et je récupérais mes esprits, secouant la tête. La santé de Granger m'importait peu. Je la lâchai, et me levai, d'humeur maussade.

Debout, je me retournai vers le lit. Elle était pitoyable. Elle m'apparaissait comme une fille dénuée de toute dignité.

Je soupirai avec exagération et m'approchai de la sang de bourbe. Elle portait un jean des plus ordinaires, un t-shirt basique de couleur terne, et un gilet en mailles trouées semblable à ceux portés par les Weasley - peut-être appartenait-il à la belette, d'ailleurs. Je retins un rire. Elle m'était apparue amusante avant que les effets de la potion de sommeil ne se dispersent à travers mon corps, mais en la regardant de plus près, la Granger n'avait finalement pas grand chose pour elle. Même en dormant, elle affichait toujours cet air autoritaire méprisant.

Mon regard descendit de son visage figé par le sommeil à la poche de la veste miteuse qu'elle portait. J'en retirai sa baguette du bout des doigts, hypnotisé. Une baguette. Là encore.. Combien de temps n'en avais-je pas touché ? Je l'humai. Bois de vigne, cœur de dragon. Je l'agitai, muet, en l'air. Elle était légère, facilement maniable. Pure. Je caressais le manche, presque amoureux. Une baguette. Ma magie se mit à réagir violemment, palpitant dans mes veines, faisant vibrer mes tempes et accélérer mon cœur.

Ma main se crispa finalement autour de l'arme de bois, et je la dirigeai automatiquement vers la fille. J'avais envie de lui faire mal, tellement, je bouillonnais d'aversion pour elle et l'occasion était idéale.. Je restai ainsi quelques minutes. Immobile et silencieux à la scruter.

- Mobilicorpus.

Ma raison avait surpassé ma fureur, une nouvelle fois.

Elle reposa doucement sur le matelas, en un petit bruit. Sa baguette rejoignit son flanc et je me détournai, l'amertume aux bords des lèvres. Je me dirigeai vers la fenêtre, nerveux. Il pleuvait dehors. J'ouvris, laissant les différences effluves s'introduire dans la pièce. J'avais besoin de respirer, j'avais l'impression de devenir dingue et d'étouffer ici.

Ma main passa dans mes cheveux. Je sourcillai, je ne les avais pas remarqué aussi longs. Y avait-il un miroir dans cette pièce pour que je me vois aussi pathétique que je ne l'étais en ce moment ? Ma tante aurait sûrement ri de toute son âme en me voyant à l'instant présent, j'en étais convaincu...

Je frémis. Une grimace se dessina sur mon visage aussi vite que la pensée de Bellatrix s'était imposée à moi, et je portais ma concentration sur l'extérieur. Je ne voulais pas penser à cette folle.

L'air sentait bon l'été, et l'orage. Je m'accoudais sur le rebord. En fermant les yeux, je pouvais presque me revoir gamin, dans le grand jardin du manoir Malfoy. Cette pensée m'était beaucoup plus agréable. Je me détendis aussitôt. Les gouttes virevoltaient au grès du vent et frappaient parfois mes joues, et mon nez. La fraîcheur m'apaisa. J'aimais l'eau, les averses, la beauté des éclairs, le bruit de la foudre. Depuis toujours. Je me sentais en osmose avec ce sentiment de nostalgie intense qui me prenait les tripes lorsque les saucées saisonnières se présentaient. Et toujours, un souvenir précis me revenait en tête. Le même, sans cesse.

Et aujourd'hui, il était plus fort que jamais.

Parce que je n'étais pas là où j'aurais dû être. J'étais perdu.

_Le jour de mes six ans. Je courrais à travers le manoir, mes pieds nus martelaient la pierre dure et froide du sol. Il n'y avait personne, aujourd'hui. Enfin, personne pour me retenir d'agir comme un petit garçon de mon âge. A tout casser, il y avait les elfes, et ma mère que je cherchais en m'écriant joyeusement dans le long corridor._

_J'ouvris la porte de ma chambre, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle ne s'y trouvait pas. Je m'éteins quelques secondes, puis repris ma recherche. La cuisine, le salon, le bureau. Je demandais à Dobby qui m'indiqua le patio. Je la distinguai finalement près de la véranda. Assise confortablement dans un grand fauteuil en cuir noir, le regard tourné vers l'extérieur._

_Il pleuvait ce jour-là, et elle regardait le ciel._

_- Mère !_

_Elle se retourna vers moi, m'attribuant un de ces sourires rares et chers sur son doux visage. Doux et tendre. Une des vitres était ouverte et une légère brise secouait ses cheveux blonds. Je la détaillai, silencieusement. Émerveillé. _

_Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi tristement belle. A quoi pensait-elle ?_

_- Draco. Viens, approche._

_Une toute petite voix, une main frêle tendue vers moi, un regard brillant. Elle semblait nostalgique. Je me demandais si elle avait pleuré._

_Elle me fit assoir sur ses genoux, et caressa tendrement ma tête. Je ne dis rien, et me pelotonnai encore plus près d'elle. Ses bras se refermèrent autour de moi, et je sentis un baiser s'écraser sur mon front. _

_Nous restâmes ainsi de longues minutes. Je ne bougeai plus, et écoutai avec attention sa lente respiration. L'amour me frappait vivement. L'amour, et la souffrance. Souffrait-elle à cause de moi ? Des larmes délicates comme la pluie vinrent s'échouer sur mon visage, et inconsciemment, je relevai la tête. Ses yeux étaient clos, ses mains, crispées sur mon corps. Je l'observais sans mots. Les perles argentés dégoulinaient avec charme sur la peau de ses joues. J'entendis un faible murmure torturé. Mon prénom._

_- Mère. Ai-je fais quelque chose de mal ?_

_Elle resserra son étreinte, et les larmes s'écoulèrent d'avantage._

_- Non. Non, Draco, ne t'inquiètes pas. _

_- Vous pleurez. Par ma faute._

_- Je.. Je ne pleure pas à cause de toi, mon chéri.. Maman va bien, ne t'en fais pas._

_Mère ne m'avait pas regardé, elle restait paralysée. La peine commença à me transpercer, et ma petite main essuya maladroitement l'une de ses joues._

_- Mère. _

_Elle ouvrit les yeux. Et je tentai de sourire._

_- Draco.. Aimes-tu la pluie ?_

_La question me surprit. Je n'y voyais aucun lien, rien. Elle avait changé de sujet. Et son regard se dirigea de nouveau vers le ciel._

_- J'aime beaucoup la pluie._

_- Pourtant elle vous rend triste aujourd'hui, mère._

_Je vis un petit sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres._

_- C'est ce que j'aime en elle.., susurra-t-elle avant de me regarder. Et toi, Draco, tu ne m'a pas répondue.. Aimes-tu la pluie ?_

_Je me perdis un instant dans ses prunelles couleur d'eau, avant de m'exclamer, enthousiasme._

_- Oui ! Elle me rappelle vos yeux._

_Je fus content de moi quand un petit rire sortit de sa bouche, et qu'elle m'embrassa le bout de mon nez. Néanmoins, elle semblait toujours abattue._

_- Et vous, mère, pourquoi l'aimez-vous si elle vous rend triste ?_

_- Elle me rappelle la vie. Son toucher me rappelle le doux goût de la liberté. La couleur du ciel, le gris, me rappelle l'espoir, et le tonnerre lui, me fait frémir de peur. _

_Il y eut un silence presque solennel avant que sa voix brisée continue._

_- J'ai peur, Draco. Je pleure car j'ai peur. J'ai peur, mais j'espère être libre un jour. J'espère et je me battrai pour que tu le sois aussi._

_- Je ne comprends pas.._

_Elle me sourit, sombrement et glissa affectueusement une main dans mes cheveux. Une dernière larme tomba, et mes yeux se fixèrent sur sa trajectoire. Elle glissa le long de son cil, et de sa pommette, épousant parfaitement les imperfections de son visage miné avant de mourir sur son menton._

_- Plus tard, quand tu seras grand._

Je comprenais maintenant.

Je le ressentais de tout mon être. L'amertume m'attrapait la gorge comme de l'acide. Par Salazar. Je comprenais. Je comprenais mais surtout.. J'étais maintenant à sa pauvre place.

Peur, espoir, liberté.

Les trois mots étaient liés d'une façon douloureuse. L'espoir me maintenait péniblement en vie, la peur me poussait dans mes retranchements. Je me battais contre les autres, mon ancien clan, le monde entier.. et même contre moi-même. Pour être libre. Et pour la sauver. Et pour sauver Père. Car c'était ça, la vie. Ma vie. Quel autre but devrais-je avoir ? Rien d'autre ne comptait. Je désirais notre liberté, ardemment.

J'eus envie de hurler. Les paroles de ma mère s'éclaircissaient, mais mes émotions me déchiraient de l'intérieur. Je levai les yeux sur les nuages sombres, je tremblais et me surprenais moi-même. Je brûlais. J'étais faible. Je haïssais la nostalgie. Je pensais désespérément à elle.. Est-ce qu'en cette journée humide d'été, ma chère mère regardait-elle aussi le ciel ? Voyait-elle les mêmes teintes moroses que moi ? Pensait-elle à son fils ?

... Ou bien.. était-elle enfermée dans les bas cachots de notre demeure ?

J'enfouis ma tête dans mes mains.. soufflant avec peine. Je ne voulais pas penser au pire, je n'osais pas, la tristesse me broyait. Il me semblait pleurer mais je n'étais même plus sûr. Pleurait-elle aussi ? Pleurait-elle avec moi ? Pour moi ?

J'avais honte, j'avais mal, j'avais peur. Plus de repères. Qu'est-ce que je foutais ici, putain de merde ? Pourquoi avais-je accablé ma famille avec mon manque d'assurance ? Que devenaient-ils par ma simple faute ? Je tapai avec rage sur le rebord de la fenêtre. J'étais indigne du nom Malfoy ! Je n'étais qu'un adolescent immature ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avais-je abaissé ma foutue baguette devant ce maudit Dumbledore ?

En guise de réponse à moi-même, je mordis fermement mon poing, laissant brutalement mes dents percer ma peau. J'avais condamné mes parents. Je me haïssais. Plus que quiconque. La rancœur que je ressentais pour Potter, la belette et miss-je-sais-tout réunis n'arrivait pas même à la cheville du mépris que j'éprouvais pour ma propre existence.

Je n'étais qu'un monstre, qu'un déserteur, qu'un froussard.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Un sursaut me prit. D'un revers de bras, j'essuyais mes joues, et me retournai vers la porte.

- Oui ?

Ma voix s'étrangla. Elle n'avait rien d'assurée, de grave, ni de masculin. Les sanglots étaient emprisonnés dans ma gorge, réprimés, j'étais minable. Lamentable. Un pauvre petit Malfoy qui pleure. J'expirai nerveusement, attendant, le regard fixé vers l'entrée. J'étais partagé entre la gêne démesurée et la colère.

Tant bien que mal, je tentais de garder mon visage impassible. Quiconque me verrait dans cet état signerait immédiatement son arrêt de mort, je le jurai.

- Hermione ? Es-tu.. Es-tu là ? On te cherche partout.

C'était Weasmoche. Son petit chevalier servant, son toutou, son rouquin de chevet. Il parlait timidement.. C'était à en vomir. Je me tournai vers le lit. Granger n'avait rien entendu. Les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, dans la position du fœtus, elle somnolait toujours.

- Mione ? Hermione ?

Je refermai la fenêtre, et m'adossai. Je patientais. Elle n'avait toujours pas réagit, et je n'avais ni l'intention de la réveiller ni l'envie de me mêler de quelque façon que ce soit au Weasley.

La porte s'ouvrit. Au grincement du vieux bois, je reportai mon attention sur l'entrée. Le rouquin fit un pas dans la chambre, l'air hagard, les yeux dirigés sur ses pieds. Il releva enfin la tête, je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine. Son regard vînt à la rencontre du mien. Tout d'abord perplexe, puis rageur. Le silence était glacial, brute. Sa bouche se contracta avec irritation, il osait me toiser de toute sa maigre splendeur. Pauvre petite belette.

Granger bougea. Le bruissement des couvertures sortit le Weasley de sa torpeur. Il s'avança, incertain, vers elle. Je ne lisais plus la colère sur son visage bouffis, mais l'étonnement. Il était amoureux, c'était clair comme de l'eau de roche, et ses sentiments étaient gerbants. Ses iris se braquèrent de nouveau sur moi, soupçonneux.

- Que lui as-tu fais, Malfoy ?

Je ne répondis pas. Je détaillais les rougeurs sur ses joues, ses mains figées dans ses poches, son air menaçant. Petit à petit, la rage reprenait place sur sa face maladroite. Sans que je m'y attende, il se jeta sur moi. Une de ses mains s'était refermée sur mon cou avec violence, projetant ma tête en arrière contre la vitre, l'autre tenait sa baguette dirigée sur l'une de mes tempes. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

- HEIN ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, sale fouine !

- Si tu savais..

Mon rictus s'agrandit, carnassier. Les mots s'étaient échappés de ma bouche sans réflexion au préalable, mais le moment était si amusant. D'autant plus que du coin de l'œil, j'avais apperçu Granger ouvrir les yeux suite au cri du rouquin.

- Je...

Sa main se referma un peu plus encore autour de ma gorge.

- Tu ?

- Si tu lui fais mal, je t'assure que je te tuerai, sale Mangemort.

- Écoute, Weasley.. Je suis parmi vous maintenant. Je ne ferai aucun mal à Granger..

Il ne m'écouta guère et de toute manière, je doutais que ma voix faussement mielleuse lui donne envie de le faire. Il me fusilla du regard comme jamais je ne l'avais vu faire auparavant. Avait-il pris de l'assurance durant les vacances ? Le rouquin paraissait plus fort, plus sûr de lui, mieux dans sa peau. Comment ? Comment cet énergumène misérable avait pu prendre autant de confiance en lui ?

- A d'autres. Quoi que tu fasses, jamais à mes yeux tu seras l'un des nôtres.. Je sais qu'il te suffit d'un faux pas pour que tu te venges. Je ne pense pas que tu es là par hasard.. Qui es-tu venu tuer cette fois ? Harry ? Hermione ? Un autre ?

Mes sourcils se levèrent.

- Personne.

J'empoignai le col de son pull miséreux et l'attirai plus près de mon visage. Fixant mes yeux dans les siens, je chuchotai discrètement.

- Je viens de te le dire, je ne ferai aucun mal à la petite sang de bourbe.. Au contraire, même. Pourquoi pas m'occuper d'elle en tout bien.. tout honneur pour prouver que je suis honnête ?

Son poing claqua au coin de ma bouche. Ordure. Je ne l'avais pas vu venir. Je supposais que je le méritais amplement, mais je ris.

- Crétin, sifflai-je entre mes dents.

Il s'apprêta à frapper de nouveau quand la petite voix fluette de la brune stoppa la tension.

- Malfoy ! Ron !

Le garçon me lâcha aussitôt.

- Mais que se passent-ils ici ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend ?

- Hermione, je.. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches dans le lit de Malfoy ?

Je portais une de mes mains à ma bouche, camouflant un deuxième ricanement moqueur. J'avais finalement bien fait de la déposer ici pour qu'elle dorme. La scène valait tout l'or du monde.

- Je, quoi ? Je dormais !

- Dans le lit de Malfoy ?, répéta-t-il en se mordant les lèvres.

Elle s'empourpra automatiquement. Sa seule réponse fut un oreiller envoyé dans le visage de la belette qui ne le réceptionna pas à temps. Ils semblaient tout deux m'avoir oublié l'espace d'un instant, et ce n'était pas pour me déplaire, j'assistais au spectacle avec beaucoup de délectation. Ils ne voyaient décidément pas à quel point ils étaient ridicules.

- Tu es ici depuis ce matin, Hermione.. Il est 16h.. Et je te trouve tranquillement installée dans son pieu, tu crois peut-être que je peux avaler un simple _je dormais_ ?

- Je suis ici pour le soigner. J'ai du tout simplement m'endormir.

- Dans son lit ? Tu l'as soigné dans son lit ? Et je peux savoir comment tu t'y es prise ? En usant de tes charmes ?

Le visage du rouquin devenait peu à peu si rouge qu'il paraissait sur le point d'exploser. La jalousie ne lui allait guère. Et puis, jaloux de quoi ? Était-il réellement aussi idiot pour croire que je pouvais me taper une sang de bourbe ? .. Je n'étais pas descendu si bas, tout de même.

Une gifle raisonna entre les murs. Granger s'était levée dans un élan si soudain que je ne l'avais pas vue. Les cheveux en pagaille, elle soutenait, fière, le regard de son ami.

- Imbécile ! Comment peux-tu sous-entendre que je suis une fille facile ?

- Tu étais dans son lit, ça me suffit !

- Et alors ? Tu me crois capable de succomber à Malfoy ? Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi ?

- Hey oh, les tourtereaux.. J'aimerais bien jouir d'un peu de tranquillité, si vous pouvez vous prendre la tête ailleurs, merci. Mes oreilles sifflent.

Un autre gifle claqua. Sur ma joue gauche cette fois-ci.

- C'est de ta faute. Comment se fait-il que je me sois retrouvée dans ton lit ?

Une grimace de dégoût se dessina furtivement sur son visage, ses yeux me lançaient des éclairs. Apparemment, la pensée de partager la même couche lui était tout aussi répugnant que moi. C'était parfait. Au moins, ça, c'était clair et nous étions d'accord.

Mon regard passa de Granger au rouquin. Un sourire s'esquissa sur mes lèvres.

- Vous manquez singulièrement d'humour.

- Humour ? Ça, de l'humour ? Tu es tout sauf l'incarnation d'un clown.

- Ronald, arrête ça, tu en as assez fait pour aujourd'hui !, s'écria-t-elle à la vue du poing de la belette.

Il grommela avant de s'éloigner.

- Je m'en vais. Ne tarde pas, Hermione. Et j'espère que tu auras des explications.. La prochaine fois que je te vois dans le lit d'un autre, je ne pourrais pas te le pardonner.

La porte se referma derrière lui dans un bruit sec.

* * *

- _Pov Hermione -  
_

- Alors, vous êtes ensemble ?

- Non.

- Et tu te laisses traiter de la sorte par lui ? Si il n'est pas ton petit ami, tu as le droit de faire ce que tu veux.

J'étais sonnée. Entre Ron qui venait de claquer la porte, Malfoy qui semblait soudainement me donner des conseils sur ma vie affective, et moi qui m'était réveillée dans son lit - comment, d'ailleurs ? -, j'étais totalement déroutée.

- Ça ne te regarde pas, lâchai-je finalement.

- Vous êtes vraiment bêtes.

Il regagna le lit, je suivis son pas du regard. Du sang s'écoulait de l'arrière de sa tête, et ses cheveux blonds collaient entre eux. Je portai mon attention sur la fenêtre, et là je vis la longue fissure sur la vitre, le rouge parsemant le verre. Ron n'y était pas allé de main morte. Et puis Malfoy. Quel imbécile, celui-là aussi, de l'avoir provoqué.

- Tu es blessé.

- Oui je sais, je te rappelle que je suis passé entre les mains des Mangemorts, merci.

Son ton était agressif, acerbe. Il fulminait.

- Non.. Je parle de ta tête.

Il m'observa cinq longues minutes, les yeux plissés et méfiants, se demandant sûrement si je me moquais de lui, puis se risqua à porter une main à sa chevelure. Ses doigts passèrent légèrement dans ses mèches blondes cendrées, jusqu'à rencontrer la masse de sang finement coagulé.

- Ce connard.. Il me le paiera.

- Oh.. La ferme, Malfoy et laisse-toi faire.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers moi. Ses iris me figèrent sur place.

Ils étaient purement gris. Comme l'acier ou la glace. J'y décelais de la colère au fond, si fort, mais aussi de la haine, de la peur et de la tristesse. Un mélange saisissant qui me troubla aussitôt. Il y avait dans ce regard des émotions entrelacées que je pensais impossible d'apercevoir chez lui. Ces sentiments me prirent de court. J'étais partagé entre l'horreur, la curiosité et la pitié, je n'osais plus bouger. Je ne l'avais jamais pensé capable de ressentir la moindre chose. Malfoy était pour moi l'image typique de l'homme froid, insensible, du vilain.

Mais après tout.. comment avais-je pu être persuadée qu'il n'était pas humain ? Jamais. Jamais je ne l'avais regardé droit dans les yeux comme aujourd'hui. Jamais je n'en n'avais eu l'occasion. Je frissonnai sans pouvoir le contrôler.

- Dégage, Granger.

L'hostilité de sa voix brisa ma soudaine compassion dans son élan. Et sans un mot, mon regard se dirigea vers l'arme en bois, à ses côtés. Ma baguette. Mon esprit était vide, et je me demandais comment pouvais-je l'atteindre. Devais-je faire trois pas en avant pour récupérer ce qui m'appartenait ou encore, plus ou moins, dix pas sur le côté pour sortir de la pièce sans réclamer mon dû ?

- Dégage.

Têtue.

Si Harry avait été témoin de la scène, il aurait soupiré d'agacement en se prenant la tête. Ron m'aurait traitée d'idiote. Et Ginny, elle, se serait écriée combien j'étais justement bornée. Je ne m'avançai guère, mais je ne fuis pas. Je répétai mes mots.

- Tu es blessé.

Mon ton était plus dur. Strict et sans appel.

- Tu ne bouges pas, et je vais te soigner. Je m'occuperai également de ta cheville. Et ensuite, seulement ensuite, je dégagerai, compris ?

Malfoy m'observa sans ciller. Deux secondes. Il n'amorça pas le moindre geste, les yeux rivés sur moi, analysant mes expressions, mes mots. Je comptais pour me donner du courage. Huit, neuf, dix. Sa main bougea lentement sur le lit, sans rompre le regard ferme qu'il me lançait. Douze. Ses doigts longs et fins se refermèrent sur le manche de ma baguette. Quinze, seize, il se leva.

Il s'approcha, lentement. Ses traits étaient comme pétrifiés, glacials, ils formaient un masque de haine. Il était plus grand que moi, beaucoup plus grand, je remarquai. Une tête et demi de plus, ou même deux. Vingt-trois. Il s'arrêta, me toisa. Vingt-six. Il dirigea d'un geste à la fois gracieux et menaçant ma propre baguette sur ma jugulaire. Mon esprit s'embrouilla et je perdis le compte du temps. Le tout s'était arrêté dans dans l'anthracite de ses yeux qui n'étaient décidément pas prêts à me lâcher.

Je déglutis, mais je gardais mon calme. Je me tenais droite, le menton levé.

- Tu ne feras rien, Malfoy. Tu as besoin de nous, et tu le sais.

Un silence pénible suivit. Ma phrase mit une éternité à se glisser jusqu'à ses oreilles. Il m'examina encore de ses deux iris froids, il disséquait encore mes mots. La veine sur son front m'indiquait qu'il réfléchissait à toute vitesse.

- Tu m'agaces, lâcha-t-il enfin.

Il me jugea une dernière fois du regard et recula. Il fit tournoyer ma baguette entre ses doigts et m'en présenta le manche. L'instant semblait s'être arrêté.

- Qu'attends-tu, sang-de-bourbe ? L'hiver ? Des gens sont morts, comme ça.

Je m'en emparai d'un réflexe. Et fit quelques pas en arrière.

- Maintenant, fais-ce que tu as à faire, et laisse-moi tranquille.

Je m'exécutai aussitôt. J'ouvris l'armoire avec précipitation, j'en sortis de l'antiseptique, des cotons, une attelle, deux potions. Je m'apprêtais à retourner auprès de lui, mais je pris finalement également un nouveau baume. Je faisais au plus vite.

- Tout ça ?

- Ne commences pas à te plaindre, tu n'es sûrement pas en bonne position pour.

A ma grande surprise, il ne répliqua guère. Et ce, même si je me préparais à soigner l'impact à l'arrière de sa tête de façon moldu.

- Tournes-toi un peu s'il te plaît.

Il m'écouta, m'offrant sa nuque. J'écartai quelques mèches, appliquée et observa la petite plaie. C'était bénin. Juste une légère entaille. Je soupirai de soulagement.

Bien que je doutais que Ron ait voulu le tuer.. Je savais que le rouquin ne se maîtrisait pas toujours.

- Tu n'as pas grand chose.

- Bien évidemment. C'est Weasmoche qui m'a frappé. Weasmoche a la force d'une mouche.

Trop fier et arrogant pour admettre que Ron lui avait fait mal. La blessure était inoffensive mais un tel impact ne l'était pas. Je secouai la tête.

Je fouillais dans mon matériel, et lui tendis l'une des fioles de potion une fois ma tâche terminée.

- Tiens, bois ça.

Il me regarda, sceptique.

- Rien à voir, c'est pour ta cheville. Ça l'aidera à se rétablir. Demain ou après-demain, tu pourras marcher convenablement.

Malfoy haussa les épaules et bu sans se faire prier tandis que j'installai l'attelle autour de sa cheville. L'affaire me prit seulement deux minutes. Il n'était pas le premier dans cette maison à avoir déjà porté ce genre de chose. Je me relevai, satisfaite.

Et puis.. mon regard se porta sur la blessure de son abdomen, que j'avais oublié. Je grimaçais.

- Ne fais pas cette tête, Granger. Tu as dis que tu me soignerais. Et quand bien même tu n'y arrives pas, tu ne pourras être qu'heureuse si je meurs.

Sa voix était teintée d'insolence. Mais également d'amusement. Tentait-il de me rassurer par rapport à son état ? J'eus presque envie de rire. Je me contentai de souffler.

- C'est de pire en pire..., confiai-je. Tu ne te rappelles vraiment pas du sort ?

- Non.

Il y eut un petit silence où j'en profitai pour lui tendre le petit pot ramené.

- C'est un onguent un peu plus fort, j'ai fini l'autre tout à l'heure.

- C'était un sort.. noir. Noir et bleu, avoua-t-il.

Noir et bleu ? Je ne connaissais aucun sortilège dont les étincelles se coloraient de ces teintes. Noir et bleu.. Était-il certain ? A la grimace sur son visage, je devinai qu'il était même plus que sûr. Et un frisson me parcourut à l'idée de ce qu'il avait sûrement dû subir.

De la magie noire, bien évidemment. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure. Je me promis de rechercher le sort utilisé. Parmi tous les livres présents dans la demeure des Black, je risquais probablement de trouver un ou plusieurs livres sur cette branche de la magie. Noir et bleu, ruminai-je. J'avais suffisamment d'indications pour trouver. Étincelles de couleurs étranges, réaction putride, impression de chair en décomposition..

- Tu peux dégager, maintenant ?

Je sursautai, prise par surprise dans mes pensées, et après avoir détourné le regard de la plaie, j'opinai.

- Tu devrais prendre une douche pour te rafraîchir et euh.. ne t'en fais pas pour l'attelle, elle est magique, elle résistera. Je te mets une potion de sommeil sur ton chevet, n'oublie pas de la prendre. Il te faut beaucoup repos.

Il ne répondit pas à ma tirade. Et tant mieux, je me demandais même pourquoi je lui avais adressé la parole.

Je déposai la deuxième fiole sur la petite table au côté du lit, et sans le regarder, je pris la porte. Ou plutôt, je la claquai involontairement.

* * *

_**16 août 1997 **- Pov Hermione -  
_

Je me risquai un regard vers le jardin du Terrier. Le mariage se préparait activement. Ce matin encore, quand nous étions arrivés, il n'y avait rien, mais ce midi, l'herbe haute ne demeurait plus, et une arche fleurie décorait l'entrée de ce qui serait ce soir, la piste de danse.

Il faisait étrangement beau, aujourd'hui. Après trois jours de pluies diluviennes et d'orages incessants, le soleil pointait de nouveau fièrement le bout son nez. Fleur avait choisi son jour. Et malgré les temps qui couraient, et en dépit de mes faibles liens avec elle, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être heureuse de l'occasion. Tristement heureuse. Elle allait se marier. Un rêve. Un rêve que la jeune femme avait suivit avec certitude et conviction. Un rêve qui ne fut aucunement arrêté par la guerre et que je lui enviais secrètement.

Car mon tour.. peut-être ne viendrait-il jamais.

Et ce, même si Ron me le proposait là tout de suite. J'étais trop jeune, trop fragile, peu sûre, peu prête. Et notre relation de couple était toujours inexistante, au point mort. Ma mère m'avait toujours appris à ne jamais brûler les étapes. Mais simplement, après.. Après peut-être que je serais morte, peut-être que lui aussi.

Alors j'évitai de penser à ma propre union avec l'être aimé, je n'en avais probablement pas le droit, même si parfois je m'imaginais cette journée, une journée parfaite où je serais heureuse.

Je soupirai d'un air affligé et me reculai. Je me laissai tomber sur lit, les bras écartés, le regard cloué au plafond, la respiration nerveuse.

Par Merlin, oui. Je réalisai. J'étais nerveuse ! Pourquoi ? Je n'étais pas même la mariée et pourtant l'angoisse me prenait la gorge depuis que j'étais arrivée ici. Un pressentiment fort et poignant s'accrochait avec force à mon estomac, et je ne m'en détachais plus depuis des heures déjà. Je me sentais mal. Je _le _sentais mal. Mon instinct. Mon instinct me criait de fuir d'ici avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il me hurlait d'emporter Harry et Ron au plus loin pour les protéger. Il m'ordonnait même d'empoigner Malfoy par le col pour qu'il nous suive.

Mais.. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cette sensation alarmante me prenait-elle ? Je fermai les yeux. J'étais épuisée. Mon cerveau bouillonnait presque vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Juste un peu de repos.. Le temps d'au moins dix minutes..

Souhait non-exaucé, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Harry, Ron, et Ginny s'engouffrèrent dans la pièce en maugréant. Eux non plus n'étaient apparemment pas d'humeur. Ginny s'affala sur le lit d'à côté tandis que les deux garçons se laissèrent tomber au sol sans attendre. Ils soufflèrent.

- Incroyable ! Fleur est intenable !, marmonna la rouquine.

- Les fleurs ! La tente ! Les muffins ! 'Arry, pas comme ça ! Je n'en peux plus.

Harry s'ébouriffa les cheveux. Il me paraissait terriblement exténué lui aussi. Nous étions tous épuisés.

Ron se contenta de soupirer toute sa frustration avant de se tourner vers moi. Il m'adressa un coup de menton, le regard froid.

- Tu as bien de la chance d'être évincée.. Tout se passe bien avec Malfoy ? Avez-vous fait un pas de plus dans votre relation depuis ? Je n'arrive pas à le croire qu'il sera là, lui aussi !

- Ron, reprit Harry avec un coup de coude.

Non, le rouquin ne me pardonnait décidément pas le fait que je m'étais réveillée dans le lit de notre pire ennemi trois jours plus tôt.. Malgré le fait qu'il ne se soit rien passé, malgré mes excuses, malgré même m'être énervée maintes fois sur lui.. Rien. Il ne comprenait rien.

- Je n'arrive pas à le croire, c'est tout !, continua-t-il. Pourquoi elle ?

- Je suis là, tu sais.. Ne parle pas de moi à la troisième personne..

- Pourquoi pas Ginny, ou maman ?

Il m'ignorait presque, maintenant. Harry se contenta de hausser les épaules, il ne voulait pas déclencher de guerre.

- Non mais Harry, sincèrement.. Tu ne trouves pas ça.. louche ?

C'est Ginny qui finit par prendre la parole.

- Ron, triple imbécile. Maman doit cuisiner pour le mariage. Moi ? Aucune envie de m'occuper d'un idiot pareil. C'est normal que la tâche revienne à Hermione !

- Et pourquoi pas Lupin, hein ? Ou Tonks ?

- Tout simplement car ce n'est pas leur travail ! m'écriai-je. Quand quelqu'un est blessé.. Je suis là. Mis à part partir en mission avec vous, c'est mon poste.. Combien de fois dois-je te le rappeler ?

- C'est Malfoy !

- Oui, mais Malfoy reste humain ! Et que ce soit Malfoy ou un autre, c'est pareil !

Harry se prit la tête dans les mains.

- Mais allez-vous vous taire, tous les deux ?! Oui, Ron.. Moi non plus je n'aime pas Malfoy, mais oui, Hermione a raison, il est humain.

- Tellement humain qu'elle s'est retrouvée dans son lit l'autre jour, tiens !

- Ca suffit !, soupira Ginny. Tu nous énerves.

Son frère grommela encore un peu, mais avec surprise c'est un calme qui suivit. Ah.. Merci Gin. Mes oreilles se reposaient enfin, il y avait longtemps.

Harry se retourna vers moi, et en profita pour changer de sujet.

- Tout est prêt pour demain ?

- Oui, je viens de ranger le dernier bouquin dans le sac.. Tout y est.

Ma voix se brisa.

- J'angoisse un peu.., avouai-je.

Il m'observa avec tendresse, la tête penchée sur le côté. Je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter, et le mince aveu fait précédemment n'était pas même le dixième de mes pensées. Je lui souris pour le rassurer, comme pour me rattraper d'avoir laissé ces quelques mots sortir de ma bouche. _Toujours préserver Harry_, avait conseillé Fol Oeil dans le passé. Et je le faisais. Il avait raison. Il était l'Elu, il était le garçon de la prophétie. Trop de choses sur épaules. Il fallait le protéger. Le protéger du monde, mais pas seulement, de nous aussi. De nos querelles, de nos inquiétudes, et de nos cauchemars. Notre devoir restait avant tout de veiller sur lui.

Toujours le réconforter, toujours. Et ce, même si nous ne pensions pareil.. Même si nous étions à bout de souffle.. Même si l'espoir n'existait plus.. Il fallait continuer à alléger ses épaules et le motiver. Harry devait nous sauver. Et il comptait sur nous.

- Hermione.. Tu n'es pas obligée de venir. C'est ma mission.

- Harry, s'il te paît. Ce n'est rien. Ma place est à tes côtés.

Même Ginny le protégeait à sa façon. Elle ne disait rien. Elle ne s'écriait pas combien c'était injuste pour elle d'être mise de côté, bien que ce soit son sentiment primaire. Elle se contentait de le couver du regard en cet instant.

- Harry, Ron, Ginny, où êtes-vous passés ?

J'éclatais de rire quand tous les trois s'exclamèrent d'un _Oh, non !_ à l'unisson suite à la voix stridente de Molly, raisonnant dans la maison.

Ron fut le premier à quitter la pièce, rattrapé par Harry qui, en définitive, me fit un sourire d'excuse à la place de notre ami. Ginny s'attarda un peu, triturant ses mains, anxieuse. Je l'encourageai à parler d'un sourire.

- Ce sera dangereux.. non ?

Mon sourire s'affaissa. Mentir comme pour Harry afin de la réconforter ou dire cette vérité et cette fatalité qui me brûlait la peau ?

- Ne me mens pas, Hermione.., trancha-t-elle à ma place.

- Oui. Je suppose.

Une demi-vérité. Un deal non négligeable.

- J'imagine que vous ne pouvez pas me dire en quoi consiste votre mission ?

Sa voix était loin d'avoir ce ton enjoué et lutin qu'elle arborait en permanence. Toute lumière de son visage avait disparu, et le bleu de ses yeux semblaient beaucoup trop suppliant à mon goût. Elle n'était même plus d'humeur à s'adonner à la colère, ni à l'agacement face à la désolation d'être isolée de nous trois une fois de plus.

- Non, Gin'.. Je suis désolée.

Elle soupira longuement. Mon cœur se serra sous la plainte craintive.

- Je suis désolée.., répétai-je en vain. Vraiment désolée.

- J'angoisse aussi.. Tu sais. J'ai beaucoup de cauchemars.. Rester en arrière n'a rien de facile.

Une moue s'inscrit sur son visage. L'envie de la prendre précipitamment dans mes bras s'imposa à moi, mais mon corps ne bougea pas.

- Et si Harry meurt ?

- Nous ferons tout pour que ça n'arrive pas.

- Mais justement ! Si ce n'est pas lui mais toi ? ou mon frère ? Je m'en voudrais. Je m'en voudrais d'avoir été si inutile.

Je me levai et m'avançai finalement timidement vers elle. Je me posai à ses côtés et lui prit la main.

- Tu n'es pas inutile. Et tu n'as pas besoin de risquer ta vie pour nous aider. Le simple fait que tu existes rassure Harry. Il se bat bien plus pour lui et toi que pour le monde sorcier, je t'assure. Tu es l'espoir dont il a besoin. Il a besoin que tu restes vivante et hors de danger.

Elle gémit.

- Ginny, regardes-moi... Harry t'aime. Il t'aime vraiment. Ne reste pas en arrière suite à la demande de tes parents.. Mais à sa demande. Tu sais.. La réussite de cette guerre ne dépend pas que de lui.

- La prophétie.. Il doit le tuer.. Il n'y a que lui..

- Oui. Mais il a besoin des autres. Il a besoin de Ron et de moi, pour le protéger. Mais surtout il a besoin d'espoir, de toi, pour aller jusqu'au bout.

La rouquine éclata en sanglots. Instinctivement, je l'enlaçai, et m'approchai un peu plus. Elle murmurait dans le creux de mon cou, mais je fus incapable de comprendre le moindre mot. Je lui caressai le dos, le temps qu'elle se calme.

- Ginny !

Molly, encore. Mon amie sursauta et s'écarta vivement. J'eus à peine le temps d'apercevoir ses larmes qu'elle se débarbouilla, et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Elle me sourit, gênée, l'air de dire _E__t si on oubliait tout ça ? _et je hochai la tête. Je ne comptais pas la mettre mal à l'aise, et le sujet était sûrement clos pour le moment.

- Vas-y, ils ont sûrement besoin de toi, en bas.

Elle se leva, s'essuya une nouvelle les yeux et se tourna vers moi.

- Ça ira avec Malfoy ? Pas besoin d'aide ?

- Je me débrouillerai..

Je roulai des yeux. Il était presque l'heure, et je supposai d'avance que convaincre le garçon de se teindre les cheveux serait difficile.

- Appelles-moi, si jamais.. je me ferais une joie de lui lancer un petit Chauve-Furie si il se plaint !

Un sourire franc se dessina sur mon visage à la simple pensée.

- On se voit avant la cérémonie, Mione ?

- Bien sûr.. Je ne suis pas encore habillée, je te rappelle.. et si je le faisais maintenant.. Ron s'imaginerait encore mille et une choses !

- Ron est un crétin !, rit-elle avant de disparaître de la pièce.

Mon regard rencontra la fenêtre que j'avais laissé entrouverte. L'air de l'extérieur me parvint, et je pris une bouffée. J'en avais besoin. La journée me paraissait déjà monstrueusement longue.

**ooooo**

Je toquai. Timidement. Bien trop légèrement.. Je n'étais pas sûre qu'il m'ait entendue.

- Oui ?

Apparemment, si. Je pris une longue inspiration avant d'ouvrir la porte du grenier. Malfoy était posé sur son lit d'appoint, entre les meubles et la poussière. Le garçon semblait vide, une petit coquille. Il ne tourna guère la tête vers moi et se contentait de regarder l'une des innombrables toiles d'araignée du plafond.

J'eus un sourire, presque attendrie.

- Pourquoi ris-tu ?

Sa voix, comme à l'accoutumée, était cuisante et agressive. Il était toujours sur ses gardes. Toujours aussi haineux.

- Je ne ris pas. Je me sens simplement amusée par la scène qui se tient devant moi: le fameux Malfoy dans les décombres de la maison Weasley.

Il se redressa et sourcilla, perplexe quant à mon intervention. J'avais vraiment l'air amusée. Pourtant je ne l'étais strictement pas. L'anxiété me rongeait toujours, mais comme lui, je cachais tout au fond de moi.

- Toujours mieux que les cachots où j'étais.

Je le vis se lever et se diriger vers la petite lucarne dont la fine lumière du soleil se faufilait à travers la verre terreux. Il s'accouda au petit rebord. Encore une fois, je n'avais pas l'impression de le voir dans son assiette. Malfoy semblait mal à l'aise et perturbé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Granger ?

Il ne me regardait pas. Son regard était fixé sur les collines. Le garçon se tenait courbé, toujours vêtu des pauvres vêtements de mon père, les cheveux longs et gras. Il ne ressemblait en rien à l'adolescent connu à Poudlard. Et là, je réalisai.. Malfoy me faisait vraiment de la peine et je n'avais aucune envie de le laisser comme ça. Comme un petit animal farouche et échoué qui avait désespérément besoin d'aide.

Il était toujours ce petit con arrogant et acerbe. Mais ce n'était plus un enfant, il paraissait incroyablement adulte, et massacré par la guerre, lui aussi. Il était humain. Mais il était seul.

- Je dois te préparer pour le mariage, allez, viens.

Malfoy se retourna, l'air plus méfiant et perplexe que jamais.

- Car je ne suis pas capable de le faire moi-même ?

- Imbécile. Je ne vais pas t'habiller.. On va voir pour tes cheveux.

Je marquai une pause, attendant une quelconque réponse, il ne réagit pas.

- L'Ordre voulait te mettre sous Polynectar, comme Harry.. Mais.. Mais je me suis dit que tu n'apprécierais vraiment pas d'être dans la peau d'un Weasley l'espace d'une soirée.

- Qu'en sais-tu, Granger ?

- Non c'est vrai, je n'en sais rien.. Aurais-tu aimé ?

Il souffla d'énervement.

- Tu me gonfles, miss-je-sais-tout.

Je levai les yeux au ciel et lui indiquai de me suivre jusqu'à la salle de bain de l'étage en dessous. Il était vraiment borné. Il s'était trahi lui-même. Lui et Ron ? Incorrigibles. Je lâchai un idiot pour en retrouver un autre.

- Et que va-t-on faire de mes cheveux ?

- Les teindre, et les couper.

- Les teindre ? Et tu as besoin de m'emmener ici pour ça ?

Il m'inspecta, soupçonneux. Il se tenait dans le cadre de la porte de la salle de bain, prêt à partir si ma réponse ne le satisfaisait pas.

- Oui, les teindre. Si je me sers de ma baguette, tu resteras brun une dizaine de jours.. Si j'utilise des produits moldus, il suffira que tu te laves les cheveux trois fois après le mariage et tu seras débarrassé. Que choisis-tu ?

Malfoy n'ajouta rien et se contenta de hausser les épaules pour me faire savoir son accord. Il avança dans la pièce et finalement, il resta plus tranquille que je ne l'avais espéré. Je lui ordonnai de s'agenouiller devant la baignoire, il courba gentiment l'échine sans rechigner. Bon, d'accord, un _"Tu me le paieras, sang-de-bourbe"_ lui avait échappé, mais mis à part ça, rien.. C'était un bon début, non ? Il me semblait vraiment docile, aujourd'hui. Il ne dit rien quand j'appliquai le produit colorant, il se tut quand je malaxai son crâne, et il ne grommela pas une seule fois quand quelques minutes plus tard, je rinçai avec beaucoup plus d'eau chaude que prévu.

Bon garçon.

Une marionnette, une poupée. Plus aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Pas un grognement, pas un soupir, plus une insulte. Le silence, la tranquillité. Rare, en compagnie de Malfoy. Rare en compagnie de quiconque ces dernières jours, d'ailleurs.

Il leva ses yeux vers moi. Troublant. Rien qu'en changeant la couleur de sa chevelure, le jeune homme qui se tenait à mes genoux ne ressemblaient presque plus à Draco Malfoy. Seul ses yeux le trahissaient. Ses yeux bleus-gris braqués sur moi sans animosité, ses cheveux maintenant noir comme l'ébène accentuait leur teinte.

- C'est fini ?

- Plus qu'à couper un peu.. Sauf si tu veux les laisser aussi longs..

Malfoy prit une des mèches brunes lui tombant sur le front et l'inspecta minutieusement entre deux doigts.

- Non. Coupe.

J'acquiesçai. Je devinai que moins je parlais moins il se butait. _Toujours caresser dans le sens du poil_, me rappelai-je. Et indéniablement, le garçon faisait parti de ces personnes susceptible de se renfrogner facilement.

Ma main se glissa dans ma poche et j'en retirai ma baguette. J'étais plutôt bonne guérisseuse mais pas coiffeuse. J'agitai l'instrument au dessus de la tête avec l'image du garçon de Poudlard que j'avais en tête, et les mèches s'éparpillèrent peu à peu sur le sol.. Sans un regret ni pour lui ni pour moi. C'était étrange pour moi de me l'avouer, mais il était bien plus beau garçon ainsi. Bien qu'il portait sur lui les traces de la torture, et un visage de la guerre peu commun. Laminé, et perdu entre deux camps qui ne lui correspondaient pas. Malfoy n'était pas un vilain, il n'était pas cruellement méchant, mais il n'était pas non plus doté d'une gentillesse innée. Cependant, oui, aussi étonnant que ce soit possible, il avait les traits d'un petit ange.

- C'est ridicule..

Il brisa le silence, triturant quelques cheveux sur le carrelage d'un air las. Il était toujours par terre, le regard brumeux.

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- Ce mariage. C'est ridicule.. Comment peut-on penser à une chose aussi pitoyable dans des temps pareils ?

La colère était palpable. Mais aussi l'envie. La jalousie, le désespoir. Sa voix était claire et basse, mystérieuse et envoutante. Je me perdis un instant dans l'absence du bruit qui suivit avant de lui répondre.

- L'espoir, Malfoy. Ils gardent espoir.

L'espoir pour braver la peur. L'espoir pour gagner, pour se sentir puissant, pour vivre. Pour... Non, c'était finalement ridicule, il avait raison. L'aurais-je fait, au bout du compte, à leur place ? Non. Je n'aurais pas misé sur l'amour. L'amour ne me donnait aucun espoir. J'aimais Ron, mais il n'était pas mon but, il n'était pas là pour me surpasser.

Je frémis et secouai aussitôt la tête pour me débarrasser de mes pensées soudainement fatalistes.

- Allez, lève-toi.. je vais refaire ton bandage à l'abdomen maintenant. Et.. si ça peut te rassurer d'une quelconque manière, j'ai trouvé le sort que l'on t'a infligé.

Il se redressa brusquement et m'observa, incrédule. Ses traits étaient fermés, mais la surprise se lisait aisément dans ses yeux clairs.

- Tu as reçu les prémices du _Arteris perforatis_.. Je ne sais pas qui te l'a fait, mais tu peux t'avouer chanceux, il n'était pas très puissant. Il aurait dû normalement perforer tous tes organes.. mais il n'a fait qu'entailler la peau autour de ton rein. Tu auras une potion à prendre pendant une semaine complète mais tu vivras.

Sans attendre ni même sans y penser, je lui souris. Sincèrement. Du moins, le temps de trois secondes avant que l'expression de son visage me rappelle à l'ordre. Mon sourire avait dû le choquer, il resta immobile pendant de longues minutes, la mâchoire contractée.

J'avais cru l'espace d'un instant qu'il allait punir mon geste par un violent coup, mais au bout du silence, il murmura craintivement:

- De quelle couleur est l'espoir, pour toi ?

Je sursautai. Pourquoi me demandait-il ça ? Il n'y avait aucun lien.. Quel était cet étrange instant ?

Et quel était cette sensation étourdissante dans mon estomac face à _ce _genre de question de _sa _part ?

- Gris, susurrai-je sur le même ton.

Sa tempe vibra un peu, ses mains se crispèrent sur son jean. Il me sembla plus faible l'espace de quelques minutes puis il rit. Un ricanement coincé, brisé.

- Tu es stupide, Granger.

**ooooo**

Il s'était terré dans un silence morbide ensuite. J'aurais presque préféré qu'il me cherche des noises.. Mais non, Malfoy s'était contenté de me laisser le bander sans aucun mot. Je l'avais également coiffé et il n'avait rien dit. J'avais tenté de le provoquer en lui ordonnant de porter des lentilles moldues pour la cérémonie et il n'avait pas même rechigné, il avait pris machinalement la petite boîte tendue.

Après ma réponse, Malfoy demeura aussi livide qu'un spectre. Il semblait si loin du Terrier, si loin de l'Ordre, si loin de la vie même. Comment une question aussi anodine - mais pas tellement de sa bouche - avait pu le propulser aussi loin dans ses pensées ? Il était soudainement devenu apathique, le regard absent, la peau pâle. Il me donnait l'impression d'être prêt à vomir ou même prêt à disparaître et se fondre dans le décor. L'ambiance était pire qu'avant. C'était embarrassant. Il me suivait dans l'escalier. J'entendais ses pas lourd dans les marches. C'était bien, d'ailleurs, le seul bruit qui m'indiquait qu'il n'avait pas subit un soudain baiser du détraqueur et qu'il était encore capable d'entendre et comprendre mes ordres.

J'ouvris la porte du grenier et le laissai passer. Sans un regard vers moi, il s'allongea de nouveau sur le lit qui lui était attribué.

- Lupin te tiendra compagnie pendant la soirée, informai-je. Il sera normalement relayé par Arthur ou Molly.

Le silence me répondit et je m'apprêtai à partir.

- Une minute, sang-de-bourbe.

Une décharge de réconfort me prit à l'entente du mot interdit bien que sa voix fut teintée d'une morosité sans nom.

- Aimes-tu la pluie ?

Mais qu'avait-il aujourd'hui ? La perplexité frappa mon visage et je ne pus m'empêcher de froncer du nez.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde..

J'allais partir quand sa voix reprit toute son assurance et qu'il me hurla presque.

- Réponds !

- Oui, Malfoy. Oui, j'aime la pluie.

- Pourquoi ?

Je sourcillai, surprise de la question, de l'atmosphère, de lui, de moi. De ma réponse, même.

- Elle me rappelle tout simplement la vie.

* * *

- _Pov Draco -  
_

C'était de sa faute.

Désespérément de sa faute.

Comment cette foutue Granger avait pu me balancer dans cette âpre mélancolie sans scrupules ? Bien sûr elle ne savait rien de mon passé, de mes souvenirs, de moi. Peut-être même s'y serait-elle prise à deux fois avant de répondre à mon caprice si elle avait su.. Je grognai. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'était sa putain de faute.

Comment avait-elle pu me répondre avec autant de sincérité ? Comment avait-elle osé répondre à quelques mots près comme ma tendre mère ?

Dégoûtant. Elle était affreuse. Granger me donnait une raison de plus pour la haïr du plus profond de moi-même. Le monstre en moi désirait l'anéantir. L'abjecte créature que j'étais pensait stupidement que l'accabler de tous les malheurs du monde était ce qui avait de mieux pour mon état. Elle était laide. Elle était perfide. Elle était impure. Je voulais qu'elle meurt.

L'espoir, le gris, la vie. Hermione Granger.

Les mots se répétaient en boucle dans mon esprit embrumé. Et je sirotai du bout des lèvres le champagne que Lupin m'avait autorisé à boire.

Le mariage. Par Salazar. La guerre faisait rage, mes parents étaient menacés, j'étais recherché.. Et non, je trouvais le temps de m'attarder pour _m'amuser_ à un mariage. Je perdais du temps. Un temps précieux à regarder ces abrutis manger, boire et danser. Ils ne savaient pas même se tenir. Les jumeaux Weasley étaient loin de se trouver sobres, les gens s'esclaffaient sans vergogne, les autres convives se dandinaient, grotesques, sur la musique. Tout était le summum du ridicule ici.

Et puis Granger.. Granger qui tournoyait et virevoltait aux bras de Viktor Krum, de Ronald Weasley, de ce qui semblait être un Potter sous polynectar, et d'un grand inconnu blond. Comment pouvait-elle autant s'amuser ? Merde. Je reposai mon verre. J'étais cloué sur ma chaise, j'étais décidé à ne pas me lever de là. Lupin, à mes côtés discutait politique avec un vieux de la famille de Fleur Delacour. Et moi, je continuais à ruminer. C'était de sa putain de faute.

Vraiment. C'était de sa faute si je ne l'avais pas lâché du regard de toute la soirée. Je l'avais observé en long, en large, en travers. Avec toutes les émotions possibles et inimaginables. Et je me demandais sans cesse comment. Comment était-ce possible que cette sang-de-bourbe attire autant mon attention ?

- Elle est jolie, hein ?

Elle m'avait fait peur, la Weasley-fille. Teigne, silencieuse, elle avait rejoint la chaise libre à ma gauche sans un seul petit bruit. Je soupirai. Encore une compagnie ingrate.

- La petite blonde dans le coin là-bas, ouais, pas mal.

Je montrais une fille aux longs cheveux dorés, au visage de porcelaine, au petit nez droit, arborant une petite et courte robe verte. Belle, mais transparente à mon goût. Insipide, inexistante. Mais je savais de qui la rouquine parlait, et je n'étais pas d'humeur.

- Cesse de faire l'imbécile. Ron t'a bien remarqué, estimes toi content qu'il ne t'ait pas encore refait ton joli minois.

Un ricanement me prit. Nerveux.

Je l'observais finalement encore, la Granger. Mes yeux étaient totalement attirés par sa présence menue. Mon esprit était entièrement focalisé sur elle depuis notre dernière altercation. L'espoir, le gris, la vie, me répéta mon cerveau. Ouais, Weasley-fille avait raison. Au delà de la laideur que je lui attribuais par principe, elle resplendissait, ce soir. Une commune robe pourpre, des cheveux lisses, des petits talons. Des jambes fines découvertes, un grand sourire. Ouais, elle était étonnamment jolie. Mais elle m'agaçait.

Parce que c'était elle. Et cette fille avait tout pour me mettre hors de moi.

Je repris ma coupe et but une gorgée d'alcool comme si le piquant des bulles pouvaient me défaire de toutes ces pensées hostiles.

- Tu devrais l'inviter à danser, non ?

Ce fut plus fort que moi, je crachai la boisson hors de ma bouche.

Avait-elle bu un peu trop de punch ? Ou bien me faisait-on une blague ? Comme si moi, Draco Malfoy, accessoirement et vulgairement déguisé en modeste garçon brun, allait danser avec la sang-de-bourbe.. Où avait-elle pioché cette idée ?

- Je ne sais pas où tu trouves tes suggestions saugrenues, Weaslette, mais ne confond pas rêves et réalité.

Elle haussa les épaules, songeuse.

- Oh tu sais, ce n'est pas tellement improbable.. Le vilain et la petite prude. Les opposés s'attirent, Malfoy.

Je ricanai. Était-elle au courant que je méprisais cette fille plus que de raison ? Jouait-elle avec mes nerfs ? Je la fusillai du regard mais elle ne faisait même plus attention à moi. Elle observait du côté de la belette.

- Ron n'est pas pour elle, tu sais.

Et elle pensait qu'un ex-futur Mangemort pouvait faire bien mieux l'affaire ? Absurde. Les Weasley étaient décidément tous plus stupides les uns que les autres. Il n'y en avait pas un seul pour rattraper le niveau.

- Ah, d'accord, je vois où tu veux en venir. Tu veux créer un carnage juste parce que tu t'ennuies. Bien joué mais non merci. Je ne m'abaisserai jamais à une immondice telle que Granger.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, et accepta la requête d'un Delacour lui demandant de danser. Elle n'ajouta rien de plus quand elle quitta la table.

Famille de fous. Ils me fatiguaient, tous.

Je reportai mon attention sur la foule. Et précisément sur elle, encore. Car c'était bel et bien toujours de sa faute si j'étais obnubilée par elle, ce soir. Granger dansait, collée à la belette. Ses joues étaient teintées de rouge, leurs pas étaient des plus maladroits. Et je devais l'avouer, sur ce point ci l'autre avait raison, Weasley n'était pas pour elle.

Subitement, Lupin se leva, aux aguets. Une main crispée sur mon épaule en guise de réflexe. Il me jeta un coup d'œil anxieux que je ne compris pas au premier abord. Je me mis à trembler. Son visage s'était figé dans un sérieux sans nom à m'en donner des sueurs froides. Que se passait-il ?

Et soudain, la voix robotique me parvint dans le calme brusque et austère du chapiteau.

- _... Le ministre est mort. Ils arrivent. Les Mangemorts arrivent. _

Tout d'abord, un aigre silence.

Puis la cohue. Les cris. L'affolement.

Les invités se mirent à transplaner les uns après les autres, et je restais figé sur ma pauvre chaise. _La _cherchant des yeux sans m'en rendre compte. Granger était en danger en tant que bras droit du Potter. Merde.

Hey. Pourquoi l'appréhension me prenait autant ? Parce qu'elle m'avait rappelé ma mère l'espace d'un instant ? C'était complètement ridicule.

- Malfoy, bouge, m'ordonna Lupin. Qu'importe où tu vas, bouge !

Il me fallut un craquement lourd comme la foudre pour me faire récupérer mes esprits. Ils étaient arrivés. Et bien que je sois camouflé derrière une couleur de cheveux inhabituelle, de près, j'étais facilement reconnaissable. Je pris mes jambes à mon cou, me précipitant parmi ce qu'il restait de la piste de danse.

Putain de merde. Où était Granger ? Et où devais-je aller ?

Un sort magenta me frôla l'oreille, je ne me retournai pas. Je n'avais toujours pas de baguette. Et je ne portais pas les lentilles que m'avaient conseillé la miss-je-sais-tout. Un seul regard et je pouvais être aussitôt démasqué.

Je manquais de m'écrouler. Un rire au loin raisonna. Bellatrix. J'étais foutu si elle me trouvait, je repris ma course plus déterminé que jamais sans savoir pour autant où je devais me rendre.

Le mariage n'était plus. Le décor n'était qu'une tempête violente de sorts et de couverts valsant. Les étincelles colorées rythmaient l'ambiance à l'instar de la musique. Une assiette se brisa en mille morceaux à mes pieds et me fit changer de direction. Je ne voyais plus très bien. De la brume, de la fumée. Déjà l'odeur du sang se répandait. J'entendis la voix de Mc Nair droit devant moi et je frémis. Il me fallut quelques secondes pour reprendre ma course un peu plus sur la droite. Je me baissai évitant un sortilège.

Et puis quelqu'un hurla de douleur près de moi, touché par un Doloris, et ma bouche se tordit. Le cri m'assomma. C'était atroce. Les souvenirs des cachots me revinrent en tête violemment. Je m'arrêtais parmi la foule et les sorts, et portai mes mains à la tête. J'avais mal. Je revoyais tout. Le contrôle m'échappait et je restai paralysé. Les larmes de peur se mirent à couler le long de mes joues. Mon corps trembla. Un de mes genoux tomba à terre. C'était la fin. Ma fin.

- Hey, putain Malfoy ! Je te cherchais, grouille-toi !

La main agrippa mon bras et me releva sans douceur. Je suivis, embrouillé, le pas m'entraînant jusque dans les fourrés environnant. La personne courrait vite et je m'essoufflais. Et puis l'obscurité, la solitude. Nous étions loin du capharnaüm que j'entendais encore derrière moi.

- Je ne sais pas transplaner, merde, Malfoy, fais quelque chose !

Weasley-fille me criait dessus, affolée, la chevelure rousse en désordre complet. Je reprenais enfin mes esprits. Elle ne semblait pas m'avoir vu sangloter comme une mauviette. Elle était trop occupé par ses propre craintes.

- Où ? Où doit-on aller ?

- Est-ce que tu visualises la rue que tu voyais de ta chambre, au quartier général ?

Sans réfléchir une minute de plus, j'empoignais son avant-bras, et nous quittâmes les alentours.

- Ma mère va être folle de rage, Merlin, j'espère qu'ils vont bien.

Elle ne m'avait pas remercié, elle marmonnait milles paroles à la secondes comme celle-ci, encore sous le choc. La rouquine ne me lança aucun regard quand elle ouvrit la porte du vieil immeuble qui semblait être le repère de l'Ordre. Le bâtiment était vide. Nous étions sûrement les premiers.

Elle s'écroula le long d'un mur une fois le porche passé. Son regard bleu figé sur moi.

- Ma mère va me tuer.

Je haussai les épaules, non-concerné.

- Je devais la rejoindre en cas de pépin, au lieu de ça, j'ai écouté Hermione.

Là, ça m'intéressait un peu plus. Qu'avait dit la sang-de-bourbe ? Je me retournai vers elle, la curiosité en éveil.

- Où est Granger ?

- Partie. Avec Harry et Ron, avoua-t-elle sans hésitation. Elle avait un pressentiment.. Juste avant la cérémonie.

Je m'assis, de l'autre côté du couloir, muet. Avant de poser la question qui me brûlait les lèvres.

- Et que t'avait-elle dit ?

Un silence. Long. Froid.

Les tic-tac dérangeant de l'horloge de la cuisine se glissaient jusqu'à nous, rajoutant une dose d'anxiété à la mienne qui débordait déjà.

- Elle m'avait ordonné.. au cas où.. de veiller sur toi.

Ce fut là que je compris.. je lui devais ma vie. Par deux fois. Parce qu'elle était trois fois plus humaine que ne l'était les autres. Et mille fois plus humaine que je ne l'étais moi-même. Et c'était précisément ce qui m'enrageait chez elle. Je la haïssais car elle était tout ce que je ne pouvais pas être. Elle était la figure même de cet espoir qui me tiraillait et me narguait d'entre les profondeurs.

Granger était bien plus pure que je ne le serais jamais. Et c'était de là que me venait ma haine.

* * *

_Voila, des avis ? des questions ? Reviews !  
Le pain d'un auteur, même amateur, reste un avis, merci :)  
_

J'espère que vous avez aimé. Je vous fais tout plein de bisous !


	5. Merci RAB

_Hey !  
Mais.. mais.. Mais c'est un nouveau chapitre, ça ! Eh oui !_

_Alors je tiens à dire que pour le chapitre précédent, vous avez géré niveau reviews mes petits loups ! J'ai déjà remercié par mp ceux qui ont un compte ici, mais pour les autres: merci Yas, Lucy, Audrey, Malawiwi, Gary, Nicou et Amandine ! Parce que je ne peux pas le faire autrement :)  
_

**Dans ce chapitre:** - **Ils** sont séparés, rappelons-nous le chapitre d'avant ! Alors niveau point de vue, on commence par Hermione. Et le chapitre est divisé en plusieurs jours !  
- **Chapitre** peu redondant, je pense, mais il faut y passer ! On ne peut pas faire des chapitres avec pleins de trucs à chaque fois sinon ça va trop vite. Alors ici, on va suivre nos petits protagonistes en mode seul, et leurs toutes petites "retrouvailles" !_  
_

_BONNE LECTURE :D_

* * *

**Chapitre 4:**

**Merci RAB.**

* * *

_**16 août 1997 **- Pov Hermione -_

Une réception des moins bonnes, le pavement d'une rue piétonne, l'obscurité. Quelques pas sur le boulevard le plus proche, quelques bruits de klaxons, un rire au loin. Mon crâne bourdonnait et me faisait mal. Transplaner sans préparation, sous stress et avec milles questions en tête, ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure façon de voyager. Mais, avais-je eu le choix ? Non.

J'étais encore sous le choc, assise contre le mur d'un immeuble ancien. Nous étions à Londres, dans une petite ruelle sombre. Mon regard passa d'Harry, les yeux grands ouverts, faisant les cents pas, à Ron, debout à mes côtés, grommelant comme à son habitude. Inspiration, expiration. je décidai de me lever. J'étais encore ankylosée mais je tenais debout, mon cœur battait la chamade dans ma poitrine. L'angoisse de la soirée ne me quittait toujours pas, et la chair de poule s'était dessinée sur ma peau.

Mes mains époussetèrent ma robe de soirée et je tâtonnais ensuite sur mon côté droit. Le sac. Il était bien toujours là. Soulagée.

- Où sommes-nous ?

C'était Harry. Il s'était adossé sur le mur d'en face, entre un poteau et une poubelle, et ses yeux verts me fixaient, étonnés.

- Quelque part dans Londres. Il doit y avoir un petit parc pas loin.

Ma voix était emplie de trémolos, et semblait plus brisée que jamais. Les Mangemorts nous avaient attaqués ! Je ne m'en remettais toujours pas. Quand le premier était arrivé sur place, mon instinct s'était de nouveau éveillé. Je l'avais pressenti. J'avais couru à travers la foule avec Ron pour trouver Harry. Nous avions fuit en quelques secondes. Tous les trois, seuls.

- Je l'ai brièvement imaginé avant de nous faire transplaner.. Je venais par ici avec maman quand j'étais petite.

Une nouvelle fois, l'inquiétude noua ma gorge et je ne pus continuer. Le souvenir de ma mère, ma paisible enfance, additionnés aux événements récents, c'était trop. Ron dû le sentir car il passa son bras autour de mes épaules pour me réconforter, et se colla à moi. La chaleur du simple contact me rassura et je repris.

- Je suis désolée.. j'aurais dû vous prévenir.

- De quoi, Mione ?, demanda Harry.

- Avant la cérémonie, j'avais un pressentiment. Je n'avais jamais ressenti une telle chose. J'en étais presque malade.. J'ai emmené le sac au mariage, et sans rien vous dire, j'ai attendu sur mes gardes que quelque chose arrive..

Je pris une longue inspiration.

- Et c'est arrivé. Il est vraiment arrivé quelque chose !, m'écriai-je soudainement.

- Chut, chut.. C'est fait. On est là, maintenant, on est sain est sauf.

Après ses faibles mots, Ron m'attira contre lui dans une étreinte chaleureuse et sécurisante. Je fermai les yeux et me laissait transporter par les effluves de son parfum du soir. Je me sentis bien, l'espace d'un instant. Mais dès le moment où je m'étais reculée, mes inquiétudes revinrent à la charge.

Qui était blessé ? Qui allait bien ? Qui était... mort ? Reverrai-je la chevelure éclatante de Ginny, le sourire de Fred et George, le regard bienveillant de Lupin, le visage pétillant de Tonks ? Et les autres... Pourrais-je les serrer de nouveau dans mes bras dans un futur proche ?

Et puis.. Et Malfoy ? Est-ce que les Mangemorts l'avaient trouvé lui aussi ? Il était bien plus en danger que tous les autres.

Je me mordis la lèvre supérieure et mon meilleur ami sembla le remarquer, il s'avança vers nous.

- Hermione, calme-toi. Ron a raison. C'est le passé, et quoi qu'il en soit, on s'en est sorti, on est là maintenant, et on a ton sac avec nous, d'accord ? Je sais que c'est dur, mais calme-toi.

J'opinai légèrement la tête.

- Tu as bien tout ?; me demanda-t-il ensuite en hochant la tête vers la besace.

- Oui, tout. La tente, de l'argent moldu et sorcier, mes livres, de quoi se nourrir, et puis.. tu-sais-quoi.

L'Horcruxe. Ou plutôt, la fausse réplique du médaillon de Serpentard avec ce maudit RAB à l'intérieur qui me bloquait dans mes recherches.

- Bien. Alors tu vois, tout va bien.

Si seulement, je pouvais avoir la même assurance dont il faisait soudainement preuve aujourd'hui.. Il me sourit, et je secouai la tête. Je pensais trop. La mission était plus importante. Et la mission concernait Harry. Et puis Ron, et moi. Nous trois, seulement. Tôt ou tard, nous aurions délaissé l'Ordre. Les Mangemorts avaient tout simplement accéléré le mouvement sans le savoir. Je ne devais pas avoir plus d'inquiétudes que j'en aurais eu si tout s'était passé comme prévu. Les risques demeuraient les mêmes.

J'avais peur. Je ne dis rien, je finis par lui sourire aussi.

- Quelle heure est-il ?, coupa Ron.

Un coup d'œil à ma montre. 22h15, si tôt dans la soirée, encore. J'eus un frisson. Loin de la fête et des boissons, il ne faisait plus si chaud.

- Un peu plus de 22h, Ron, renseignai-je. Nous devrions trouver un endroit où passer la nuit.

Un nouveau frisson. A ce moment précis, j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour rejoindre mon petit lit du Square Grimmaurd.. Et mieux encore, celui qui m'avait appartenu autrefois chez mes parents.

- Le chaudron baveur ?

La réponse d'Harry me fit grimacer. L'auberge sorcière et le chemin de traverse n'étaient probablement pas les endroits les plus sûrs pour nous après l'attaque. Il m'était d'avis que c'était même encore plus dangereux que revenir au Terrier.

- Non.. Il faut un endroit moins risqué.

- Mais Hermione, c'est l'un des lieux les plus sûrs.

Je l'observai un instant et fit non de la tête. Ron s'interposa.

- Elle a raison, Harry. Réfléchis un peu.. où chercheraient-il en premier pour te trouver ? Là-bas. Le pub est connu.. Il faut trouver autre chose.

Le rouquin se tourna vers moi et sembla réfléchir un peu avant de continuer.

- Tu as dit que tu avais un peu d'argent moldu ? Penses-tu qu'il y aurait assez pour un hôtel ?

- Oui. Mais seulement pour une nuit, ensuite, il faudra errer ailleurs. On a la tente, et nous n'avons pas besoin de côtoyer la ville. Demain, à l'aurore, on partira à la campagne.

Les deux garçons s'échangèrent un coup d'œil perplexe, puis haussèrent les épaules.

- Ca marche, dirent-ils à l'unisson.

J'eus un petit sourire et j'entrepris d'ouvrir mon sac à main. _Accio plan de Londres_. Les objets remuèrent à l'entente du sort d'attraction, j'entendais parfaitement le cliquetis du médaillon, et en quelques secondes la carte trouva le chemin de mes mains.

Ron m'interrogea du regard, les sourcils hauts levés.

- Plan moldu. Tout est indiqué ici, c'est plus simple.

J'entendis un léger "astucieux ces moldus" avant de reporter mon attention sur la carte. Mon doigt glissait sur le papier. Une rue, deux rues. Soupir. Je me mordis la langue, j'étais concentrée. Ah, nous étions là.

- Il y a un petit hôtel-brasserie pas loin, à deux pas. Ca n'a pas l'air d'être du luxe, mais je pense que c'est mieux.

Harry opina, prêt à partir. Ron se pencha par dessus mon épaule. Ses mèches rousses me chatouillèrent la joue, et son souffle dansait dangereusement sur ma peau. J'étais étrangement mal à l'aise, ce n'était pas le moment..

Au bout du compte, il observait tout simplement le plan, les yeux écarquillés.

- Où on est sur ce truc ?

- Juste là.

Il s'approcha plus près de l'objet encore, curieux. L'air un peu ahuri. Il tapota dessus, maladroitement, j'eus envie de rire.

- Oh. Et comment sais-tu qu'il y a un hôtel-truc pas loin.

- L'icône. Regarde, ça indique que c'en est un.

Il sourit, l'air distrait.

- Wow, comme je disais, sont astucieux aussi ces moldus !

Harry eut un petit rire en observant la scène, et j'en profitai pour ranger le plan dans ma poche. J'époussetais une dernière fois mes vêtements. Je sortis une veste du sac pour me réchauffer et je glissai discrètement ma baguette à l'intérieur de ma manche.

- Allez, ne perdons pas plus de temps, allons y. Ce n'est pas loin.

Ron s'avança avant nous, l'air droit. Il avait tant changé en un été. Il était passé de ce garçon maladroit et très impulsif à un jeune homme bien plus mature avec des défauts plus atténués. Il me tendit la main avec un sourire, et je m'en emparai. Je fis un signe du menton à Harry, et il nous suivit.

Nous étions silencieux. L'ambiance était tendue et funeste. Un peu comme si nous avions déjà perdu l'un des nôtres. J'entendais à peine ma propre respiration tellement je me faisais toute petite, aux aguets du moindre bruit inhabituel. Pas un mot. Nous nous faufilions à travers les passants avec un air alarmé sûrement très distinguable, tentant de faire profil bas. Harry marchait devant, et Ron et moi couvrions ses arrières, les yeux en action, examinant chaque parcelles de pénombre que nous offrait le boulevard agité.

- Là, fis-je, une fois arrivés.

Je ne m'étais pas trompée, ce n'était pas du luxe. Les lumières grésillaient, et quelques lettres manquaient au nom de l'établissement. Les briques étaient noires, sales. Négligées depuis bien longtemps, elle étaient incrustées de la pollution ambiante. Je pris une longue respiration et après un regard à mes amis, j'ouvris la porte de ce qui semblait être notre hôtel pour la nuit.

Les lieux étaient poussiéreux, l'odeur était un peu âcre. Le chaudron baveur à côté faisait plutôt bonne figure. Je m'avançai vers l'accueil, les deux garçons sur mes talons. Ils étaient presque muets, et leur silence ne m'était pas réconfortant.

Au comptoir, un vieil homme siégeait. Le menton soutenu par sa main, il s'ennuyait devant un petit poste de télévision. J'expirai d'aise. Il n'avait pas l'air méchant. Il se retourna vers nous et esquissa un sourire enjoué. L'endroit me parut soudainement plus accueillant face à son visage ridé souriant à pleine dent.

- B'soir ma p'tite dame, b'soir mes p'tits monsieurs, qu'est-c'qui vous faut ?

Sa voix avait un ton rustique attachant, je lui rendis son sourire. Je tremblai encore un peu, mais je dis d'un vois forte.

- Trois chambre pour la nuit, s'il vous plaît.

- Bien, bien. Des p'tits jeunes comm'vous, c'toujours sympa ! Bien, bien, z'êtes élégants, c't'encore plus plaisant.. J'ai rar'ment du beau monde, v'savez.

Ron à ma gauche se détendit, et un sourire avait gagné le visage d'Harry.

- Bien, bien. Trois p'tites chambres pour trois charmants p'tits jeunes.

Il posa trois grosses clés rouillés sur le guichet en bois, et sortit un petit calepins ainsi qu'un stylo maintes fois mordillés.

- Bien, bien, répéta-t-il et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire affectueusement. A quels noms tout ça ?

Je sursautai, prise de court. Mon regard se posa sur Harry puis Ron. Le premier se mordillait la lèvre, et le second haussa les épaules perplexes. Je compris que sur ce coup ci, ils ne m'aideraient pas.

- Euh.. Evans.

Je montrai Harry.

- Crivey.

Je désignai Ron.

- Et, hum, Black.

_Black ?_ Black comme l'ancien nom de Bellatrix ? Comme Sirius ? J'eus un frisson. Quelle idiote. Mais c'était trop tard, le vieil homme notait déjà sur son carnet. Curieusement honteuse, je n'osais regarder mes amis, je me tournai vers le poste de télévision. Une émission de variété avec divers chanteurs semblait passer, je ne faisais pas tellement attention.

- Bien, bien. C'noté, allez y.

Ron s'empara des clés et commença à se diriger vers le seul escalier de la pièce.

- 'ttendez, 'ttendez.

Je n'avais pas bougé et me retournai vers la petite voix craintive du monsieur. Il semblait affolé. Ses yeux bleutés et globuleux avaient l'air préoccupés.

- Oui ?, me risquai-je.

- C'juste... L'accueil est normal'ment fermé d'main matin. J'suis tout seul, v'comprenez. A quelle heure partez-vous ? Faut régler mes p'tits jeunes v'savez, faut qu'je gagne ma vie.

- Oh, non, non vous inquiétez pas. Je vais régler maintenant.

Il tendit les mains et les agita vaguement.

- Non, non, ma p'tite dame, m'faut juste votre heure de départ. Savoir si j'me repose ou non.

- Nous partirons très tôt, à l'aurore, renseignai-je. Laissez-moi payer maintenant, vous pourrez dormir aussi longtemps que vous l'aviez prévu, et demain, nous déposerons les clefs juste ici.

Je montrai un petit panier en osier sur le côté du comptoir.

- Bien, bien. Oui, d'accord, d'accord.

Il nous annonça ensuite le prix. Un tout petit chiffre. J'eus un pincement au cœur. Un si petit vieux bonhomme, avec un si lugubre hôtel, et des prix si peu exubérants.. Sans un soupçon de regrets, je lui remis tout mon argent moldu encore sur moi.

- Mais ma p'tite dame...

- Gardez la monnaie. S'il vous plaît.

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent, et un sourire des plus grands s'inscrit sur son visage. Il marmonna dans sa barbe avant de retourner vers moi.

- C'beaucoup trop... C'est.. C'est.. Z'êtes un ange. M'ci.

Je rougis. J'hochai la tête et suivit Harry et Ron qui se montraient impatients. Je montai les marches d'un air balourd qui ne m'était pas familier. Premier étage, les trois dernière portes à droite. Je choisis la chambre du milieu.

- Cet homme me fait la peine, murmura Harry.

J'acquiesçai d'un air absent. Les souvenirs du mariage et de Mangemorts m'étaient revenue en tête sans prévenir. Mes pensées n'étaient que pour la famille Weasley, et l'Ordre. Et Malfoy... Non. Un frisson, des sueurs froides. _Calme-toi, Hermione_.

J'ouvris la porte, Ron à mon épaule grimaça.

- C'est vraiment... Brr, moche.

- Ronald. Il y a pire. Au moins, nous avons un toit.

Il soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. Harry posa une main sur mon épaule.

- Nous devrions aller dormir maintenant.

Je murmurai un tout petit oui, l'air peinée.

- On se retrouve à quelle heure demain matin ?, demanda Ron.

- Six heures ?

Mon regard se posa sur Harry, outrée.

- C'est trop..

- ... Tôt !, s'écria le rouquin. Six heures, mais quand même !

- ... Tard !, tranchai-je. Ron, tu es incorrigible, on n'est pas en vacances.

Il grommela nerveusement en tapant du pied dans le mur. Il s'agitait sur place et évitait mon regard.

- Debout cinq heures, je viendrais vous chercher ensuite.

- Ca marche !

Seul Ron ne me répondit pas. Il avait peut-être mûri, il était peut-être maintenant plus homme qu'adolescent, mais il n'en restait pas moins susceptible et bougon. Et j'avais tiré une corde sensible: le sommeil.

Je me retournai vers Harry et l'embrassa légèrement sur le front. Je reportai mon attention le rouquin, et lui laissai aussi un léger baiser.. sur la joue. Un soupir s'échappa de ma bouche, ensuite. Mon angoisse avait fait son come back. Je m'apprêtai à les laisser pour la nuit et à être seule. Être seule en cette période était synonyme de malaise, d'anxiété et de cauchemars.

- Bonne nuit Mione, chuchota Ron en me lançant un sourire timide.

Il disparut derrière sa porte attribuée. Harry était toujours là à mes côtés et je relevai les yeux vers lui. Il m'observait calmement mais derrière le marbre de ses iris verts, je devinai facilement qu'il s'inquiétait pour moi. Je souris, voulant effacer au mieux ses inquiétudes.

- Arrête Hermione.. Je sais que ça ne va pas.

Mon sourire s'effaça aussitôt. Ces simples petits mots eurent un impact immense en moi. Mes jambes se firent soudainement lourdes, ma gorge se serra, et quelqu'un chose d'étrange se tordit à l'intérieur de mon ventre.

- Désolée. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis là et je vais bien. Ce...

Ma voix se brisa avant de continuer.

- ... Ce qui n'est peut-être pas le cas des autres.

- Hermione... C'est moi, qu'ils recherchent, pas eux.

- Et alors ?! Un ou deux otages pour t'attirer, y as-tu pensé ?

_Et non Harry, ils recherchent sûrement aussi..._ Non, je n'avais pas à penser à ça, à lui.

Une mimique triste passa sur son visage et je regrettais aussitôt d'avoir prononcé ma phrase. Protéger Harry, bordel. Pourquoi m'étais-je écriée à voix haute ? Je baissais les yeux, il soupira. Hésitante, sa main caressa mon bras comme pour me consoler.

- Désolée, je.. Je n'aurais pas du dire ça. Je devrais me montrer plus optimiste.

- Ce n'est rien, bonne nuit Hermione.

Il baisa mon front, et commença à partir. Je relevai doucement la tête, et chuchotai. Pour moi-même ou pour lui, je n'en savais guère. Les mots traversèrent mes lèvres sans réflexion au préalable.

- J'espère que les autres vont bien, vraiment.

Je tressautai quand sa voix grave me répondit, plus assurée que jamais.

- J'espère aussi.

- Bonne nuit, Harry.

J'entrai dans ma chambre en inspirant longuement. Et refermai brusquement la porte dans mon dos. Je me laissai glisser sur le sol. L'esprit en vrac. Mes yeux étaient posé sur le couvre-lit noir et poussiéreux mais je ne le voyais pas vraiment. Mon cœur avait repris une course effrénée, je ressentais même ses battements dans le bout de mes doigts.

_J'espère que les autres vont bien..._, me répétai-je._ J'espère sincèrement que Malfoy va bien._

* * *

_**27 août 1997** - Pov Draco -_

Je commençais à connaître cette pièce par cœur. La baignoire avait un défaut de peinture sur l'un des rebords, une araignée avait tissé sa toile derrière le pied du paravent, une fissure se tenait sur le mur en face de mon lit. Il y avait quarante sept larges dalles au plafond, douze potions différentes dans l'armoire et vingt-trois en tout, et il y avait exactement cent quatre bouquins dans la bibliothèque. Tous les matins vers sept heures, j'entendais le facteur passer dans cette rue moldue, tous les après-midi, les cris des enfants du quartier résonnaient depuis le parc, et le dimanche matin, le voisin tondait sa petite parcelle de jardin.

Autant faire plus court, j'étouffais ici.

J'avais pu sortir de cette chambre au bout de quelques jours, mais je n'avais toujours aucun droit d'accès à certaines salles comme le grenier, le sous-sol et deux-trois chambres, et j'avais également l'interdiction de sortir de cette maison glauque. Le Square Grimmaurd, c'était bien ça ? Rien que le nom me donnait la nausée. J'étais confiné ici. Et je n'avais encore eu le droit de rien.

Ni mission, ni sorties, ni magie.

Oui, je n'avais toujours pas de baguette, j'étais toujours écarté des réunions, et l'occasion de faire ses preuves ne s'était encore jamais présentée.

En fait, j'avais tout le temps pour ruminer, et je commençais à être plutôt bon dans la matière. J'avais compté tout ce qui se tenait dans cette pièce, tout de même ! Et je pensais toujours... presque vingt quatre sur vingt quatre -devais-je préciser les insomnies ?- C'était devenu mon loisir quotidien avec la lecture. La LECTURE. J'avais presque l'impression de me transformer en une Granger rat de bibliothèque. Sur les cent quatre livres de la chambre, j'en avais déjà tout de même lu sept, et pas des petits.

Onze jours depuis le mariage. Onze. Onze jours depuis l'attaque des Mangemorts, depuis le sauvetage étrange de la traitre à son sang, depuis cette ridicule fête tournant au cauchemar. Onze petits jours que j'étais plongé ici, seul, incompris, pour seule compagnie l'aranéide de ma chambre ou rares fois la mère Weasley et sa fille. Onze petits jours monotones.

J'envoyai valser le bouquin que je tenais dans la main. Mes doigts passèrent dans mes cheveux redevenus blonds. Un soupir. Mes yeus étaient rivés sur le plafond écru. J'allais devenir dingue. J'étais dans une atmosphère si étouffante et si pesante que je devenais de plus en plus aigri ou pire encore.. de plus en plus gentil. Tel un animal tournant et retournant dans sa cage, tantôt je grognais, tantôt j'essayais d'apprivoiser mes "maîtres".

Et quelle belle cage ! L'Ordre était bien une prison dorée. Logé, nourri, soigné. Et... C'est tout. Leur promesse restait non-tenue, aucun travail ne m'avait été confié, et apparemment, ils m'avaient tous pratiquement oublié.

Je fermai les yeux, tentant d'évincer les souvenirs qui me rongeaient encore parfois.. J'étais également devenu doué dans l'art du refoulement. Je m'efforçais de ne penser qu'aux choses futiles et inutiles comme cette foutue bestiole à huit pattes que j'hésitais parfois à dresser -voyez comme je devenais fou. Et ça marchait très bien. Je me contentais de porter une attention démesurée à un minuscule détail et ciao les pensées, ciao l'inquiétude envers mes parents qui me tracassait, ciao l'incompréhension face à ce qu'avait fait Granger, ciao les remarques suggestives insupportables de Ginny.

Salazar. Venais-je de dire "Ginny" ? Oui... oui. La folie me guettait réellement. Par où, le chemin le plus court pour Ste-Mangouste ?

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

- Réunion dans dix minutes, la fouine.

_Quand on parle du loup !_ C'était Weasley-fille. Elle se tenait une main sur la poignée, appuyée contre le cadre de la porte. Elle avait l'air mortellement lassée. Un peu comme moi, d'ailleurs.

- Et alors ?, répliquai-je en ne bougeant pas le moindre orteil.

- Et alors, si je suis là pour te l'annoncer, c'est que oh, surprise ! Tu y es convié, aujourd'hui.

Je me redressai, perplexe, et enfilait une chemise. Les vêtements. C'était sûrement le seul changement que j'avais connu ces derniers jours. La mère Weasley m'avait apporté une bonne pile, et secrètement, je lui en était reconnaissant. De plus qu'ils n'étaient pas sales ni miséreux, et qu'ils ne ressemblaient guère à des haillons. Ils étaient pile-poil à ma taille et à mon goût.

- Et toi ?

Je m'étais étrangement habituée à la petite sœur de la belette. Bien que ses commentaires sur Granger étaient nombreux. Nous partagions silencieusement le même ennui, et la même rage contre l'Ordre dans nos mauvais jours.

- Moi ? Oh toujours pas, voyons.

Elle claqua la porte. Le bruit avait comme un air de colère, de jalousie, et de fierté blessée. J'en souris. Je m'étais habitué à cette énergumène plus que les autres, mais je ne l'appréciais pas, nuance. La mettre en rogne était toujours une partie de plaisir et pour une fois, je n'avais rien eu à faire.

Je ramassai le livre et le reposai sur la table de chevet. Je soupirai une nouvelle fois. L'Ordre me convoquait cette fois-ci ? C'était une véritable surprise ! Que voulaient-ils ? Qu'attendaient-ils de moi ? Allions-nous enfin parler de mes parents ? Une lueur d'espoir grandit dans ma poitrine. Je la freinai aussitôt. Non non, il ne fallait vraiment pas en attendre trop de leur part. Après tout, personne ne m'avait vraiment parlé de quoi que ce soit depuis la dernière fois.

Un coup d'œil à l'araignée, et je pris la porte. La baraque était vraiment calme.. Quelques murmures à peine provenaient de l'endroit de la réunion. Le reste était toujours autant plongé dans ce décor muet et terne. Weaslette était assise dans l'escalier, les bras croisées sur la poitrine, un étrange gadget dans les mains qui lui venaient sûrement de ses frères. Je lui passai devant sans un regard. Je l'entendis souffler dans mon dos, me montrant clairement son mécontentement. Si elle avait su que ce tout petit comportement redorerait mon égo, elle ne l'aurait sûrement pas fait. Elle grommela quelque chose mais j'étais déjà au rez de chaussée, ses mots ne furent qu'un chuchotement quelconque.

Le salon était vide, et les conversations commençaient à se faire plus forte. Je passai l'encadrée de la cuisine. Tout le monde se tut. Je levai les sourcils, haussai les épaules.

Il n'y avait pas grand monde. Lupin, le couple Weasley, un Auror que je n'avais encore jamais vu ici mais dont je connaissais le nom pour l'avoir déjà vu dans la Gazette du Sorcier: Eddy Smith, et Mc Gonagall. Le loup garou semblait être le porte-parole de la journée et il me proposa une chaise.

- Ah, Draco Malfoy, nous t'attendions. Nous pouvons enfin commencer.

J'hochai la tête sans rien dire et prit place sur le siège qu'il m'avait indiqué aux côtés de mon ancien professeur de métamorphose. Je me sentais déjà terriblement ennuyé par ce qui allait suivre, et je m'accoudais sur la grande table.

Mon regard parcourut les membres. Mc Go se tenait droite, austère. Ses traits étaient tirés et derrière son masque, ses yeux trahissaient une certaine anxiété, ses doigts étaient crispées sur la anse de la tasse qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. Les Weasley chuchotaient entre eux et j'avais presque l'impression qu'ils se disputaient, Smith paraissait être le plus sérieux et je le trouvais plutôt intimidant, et Lupin ré-organisait ses notes.

Ce dernier agita sa baguette, la porte se referma, et il prit la parole.

- Bien, je vois que Ginny n'est pas là.

- Ce n'est pas une place pour elle, répliqua Molly. Si il y a quoi que ce soit à lui transmettre je le ferai, mais elle n'a pas à se trouver ici.

J'écarquillai les yeux, étonné de cette surprotection inutile, et j'eus presque un sentiment de pitié pour Weasley-fille. Elle n'était finalement pas convoquée parce que ça ne la regardait pas mais parce que sa mère lui interdisait. C'était... humiliant.

Le loup-garou leva les yeux au ciel un instant et continua.

- Bon, bon, soit. La réunion de ce mercredi 27 août, onze heures, est ouverte. Et je pense que nous devions impérativement commencer par Minerva, c'est de la plus haute importance.

Je me redressai un peu. Sa voix n'était pas assurée, elle avait une teinte brisée, et venant de sa part, c'était plutôt inquiétant. La vieille femme à mes côtés opina légèrement la tête, son chignon serré ne bougea guère.

Elle soupira.

- Après avoir gagné le ministère il y a quelques semaines, les Mangemorts ont fini par infiltrer Poudlard dans la nuit.

Oh oh oh, quoi ? Poudlard ? LE Poudlard ? Comment était-ce possible ? Un frisson parcourut mon échine, et pas l'un des moindres. Moi qui pensais que ce lieu était le plus sûr au monde... D'accord, peut-être pas après la mort du vieux fou. Deuxième frisson.

- Je resterai parmi les professeurs, je ne partirai pas et je veillerai sur les élèves. Je suis toujours directrice jusqu'à nouvel ordre et me battrai sur place si possible. Mais.. Mais je tiens à vous dire qu'ils s'apprêtent à retrouver Harry Potter à la rentrée. Ainsi que ses amis.

- Ginny..., murmura la mère Weasley. Non...

- Et également vous, Draco Malfoy.

A l'entente de mon prénom, je frémis. Mais je me contentai d'acquiescer vivement de la tête. La Weasley commença à s'écrier presque hystérique.

- Non, non, non ! Hors de question que Ginny y retourne cette année. C'est trop de risques ! Il faut avertir les autres parents.

- J'ai déjà envoyé un courrier, répliqua l'ancienne directrice. Chacun fera son choix.

- Ginny n'y retournera pas !

- Soit.

- Non, non, non !

- Calmez-vous Molly, je n'ai jamais insinué le contraire.. J'ai simplement fait part de cette nouvelle. De cette mauvaise nouvelle. Et je trouve également préférable, vu sa proximité avec Harry Potter, que Ginevra ne retourne pas à l'école.

Il y eut un long silence. Tendu, glacial. Je me raidis contre le dossier de mon siège. Lupin m'inspectait minutieusement comme si j'y étais pour quelque chose.

- Que feras-tu Draco ?

- Que voulez-vous que je fasse ? Que je m'y présente et que je me livre à eux les bras ouverts ? Ils veulent ma mort. Je n'y remettrai pas les pieds.

Cette question était ridicule. Me croyait-il être un espion ? Hum. La rage monta aussitôt en moi. Si il y avait bien une chose que je détestais le plus au monde.. -bon, oui, après le trio miteux de Potter-.. c'était que l'on me prenne pour un moins que rien.

Je m'apprêtais à ouvrir de nouveau la bouche mais la vieille pie à mes côtés m'ordonna d'un geste de la main de me taire.

- Draco Malfoy n'y retournera pas non plus. Au même titre qu'Harry Potter, ce serait du suicide.

A l'entente de sa voix ferme et stricte, Lupin opina légèrement, et continua de m'observer. Ses yeux bruns me dévisageaient comme pour me dire qu'il n'en avait pas fini avec moi. Il soupira.

- Bien, tant que nous y sommes. Draco, comment va ta santé ?

Après ses reproches muets, la question me prit par surprise.

- Je.. Ma cheville, rien à redire. Et mes cicatrices se rétablissent.

- Parfait. Penses-tu que tu serais assez en forme pour te re-familiariser avec la magie ?

Je tressaillis. Cette interrogation précédait une bonne nouvelle, j'en étais certain. Je sentais que ma vie simulée de cracmol prenait fin.

- Oui.

Lupin échangea un regard avec Smith à ses côtés, et ce dernier se retourna vers moi.

- Nous préparons une infiltration au département des mystères pour le mois prochain, et nous avons besoin de quelques potions. Ou plutôt d'une en particulier. La réserve de Polynectar semble à sec.

Ma première mission. Pourquoi me sentais-je aussi excité par une demande de l'Ordre ? C'était l'Ordre, tout de même...

- Le grenier et la chambre n°4 te sont désormais ouverts, ajouta le loup-garou. Je te conseille de jeter un coup d'œil dans les combles avant, histoire de choisir ta nouvelle baguette.

- Bien.

Je me surpris à être docile. L'ennui faisait des ravages, vraiment. J'étais transformé.

- Tu peux disposer.

- Déjà ?

La mère Weasley se tourna vers moi avec un regard désolé qui me donna la nausée.

- Le reste n'est pas encore de ton ressort, mon petit.

_Mon petit_. Si seulement, elle pouvait arrêter de m'attribuer ce surnom ridicule. _Mon petit_, sincèrement, c'était.. dégoûtant.

Je me levai sans un regard et quittait les lieux. Weasley-fille était toujours dans l'escalier. Elle avait lâché le gadget qui pendait maintenant sur la marche inférieure, et paraissait singulièrement énervée. Je refermai la porte du salon derrière moi, et au grincement, elle leva la tête. Son regard m'interrogea, à la fois avec espoir et contrariété.

J'haussai les épaules.

- Je ne suis pas autorisé à rester plus.

J'aurais pu me taire, mais j'avouais que la conversation me manquait parfois. Et l'araignée dans ma chambre n'était évidemment point dotée de parole.

Elle me montra l'objet à ses pieds, une drôle d'oreille à l'aspect répugnant et poussa un long soupir.

- Ils ont insonorisés la pièce après ton arrivée. Rien entendu... Je sais juste qu'ils n'ont toujours aucune nouvelles d'Harry, Ron et Hermione, ils en ont parlé brièvement tout à l'heure...

J'eus d'étranges sueurs froides, comme si on longeait ma colonne vertébrale avec un glaçon. _Pas de nouvelles_. Etait-ce normal ? Inquiétant ? _Granger_. Inquiétant. Oh oh, wait, pourquoi un malaise me prenait ? Je m'assis un peu plus loin derrière elle. _Inquiétude, Granger, pas de nouvelles_. Cerveau en ébullition. _Sang-de-bourbe_. De la chair de poule, un mal de crâne, l'envie de poser soudainement mille questions à la rouquine.

Je ne comprenais plus rien à mes propres pensées. Mes yeux étaient rivés sur le carrelage de l'entrée que j'apercevais de ma position.

La fille se retourna vers moi.

- Hé hé, tu t'inquiètes, on dirait !

Elle tenta d'esquisser un sourire mais ce fut raté. Son humour ne marchait décidément pas dans un moment pareil, et je n'avais pas l'envie de répliquer contrairement à mon habitude. Je ne dis rien.

Le silence était tendu, et je pris la parole.

- La petite troupe du Seigneur des Ténèbres contrôle maintenant Poudlard.

Je la vis sursauter, et se ronger un ongle.

- Tu ne retourneras donc pas à l'école, selon ta mère.. Tiens d'ailleurs, tu ne m'avais pas dit que c'était elle qui te refusait aux réunions.. que c'est touchant !

- Elle est cinglée, j'ai l'âge.. Quoi ?! Attends, qu'as-tu dis ? Le château a été.. prit ?

Je fis machinalement oui de la tête.

- Oui, comme le ministère.

- Mais je ne peux pas rester là, je dois y retourner !

- Mc Go est de son avis, tu ne bougeras pas d'ici.

Ses yeux brillèrent soudainement de colère et elle se leva. Je me redressai aussi, du coup, n'aimant pas que l'on se sente plus grand que moi. Elle fronça des sourcils, et une vilaine grimace prit place sur son visage.

- C'est inadmissible !, grogna-t-elle en serrant des poings.

Je commençai à partir, sans un regard, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de ricaner légèrement amer.

- Allez t'en fais pas, quoi de mieux que de se tenir compagnie, toi et moi, hein ?

* * *

_**28 août 1997 **- Pov Hermione-_

Cette grange sentait le moisi, ou quelque chose dans ce genre là. Mais le lieu était sûr, égaré, et loin de toute civilisation. Perdue au milieu de nul part et abandonnée, elle nous donnait le refuge parfait depuis le mariage de Bill et Fleur. J'étais installée confortablement sur une botte de foin miteuse, ma veste mise en boule en guise d'oreiller, et je n'arrivais définitivement pas à lire. J'observais Harry et Ron par dessus mon bouquin. Tout deux s'entraînaient aux sortilèges, et je devais admettre qu'ils progressaient plutôt rapidement.

Ron maîtrisait maintenant parfaitement les sorts informulés, ce qui restait encore dur pour Harry. Et ce dernier, lui, avait appris de nouveau sortilèges plus puissant encore que son fidèle Expelliarmus. J'eus un sourire. J'étais au moins rassurée sur ce point là. Nous ne régressions pas niveau duel.

Je refermai soigneusement le livre et le déposai à mes côtés. Un regard à ma montre m'indiqua que la nuit était tombée depuis déjà un bon moment et qu'il était temps de dormir. J'annulais le lumos lancé sur le plafond du bâtiment et les réactions ne tardèrent pas à se faire entendre.

- Aïe !

- Hermione, merde !

- Putain.. par ta faute, Harry m'a fait mal.

- Rallume.

J'eus un petit rire, et sautai de l'étalage où je me tenais.

- C'était juste pour vous annoncer qu'il est temps de dormir.. MAINTENANT. _Lumos_.

Harry et Ron, en deux mots ? Des gosses. Certes, ils savaient se montrer sérieux et consciencieux quand l'occasion se présentait mais à leur côtés, je me sentais décidément bien plus comme une mère que comme une amie. Je passais la journée à les réprimander, à les conseiller, et à faire à manger à l'heure des déjeuners.

Le rouquin râla. Son nez avait été touché par un Repulso plutôt agressif, et malheureusement, le sort l'avait fissuré. Il saignait abondamment, et m'assassinait du regard.

- Episkey, fit Harry avec un large sourire.

- Allez les garçons.. Il est vraiment tard, vous reprendrez demain.

Harry acquiesça sans se plaindre et se glissa dans la tente que nous avions installé dans le fond de la grange désaffectée. Ron tenta de le suivre mais je l'attrapai par la manche.

- Tu n'oublies pas quelque chose ?

Il me regarda perplexe, et je roulai des yeux.

- Un bonne nuit ? Un bisou ? Un... non, je ne vois pas.

- Ton tour de garde, Ron !

Il éclata de rire. Il se moquait ouvertement de moi. Je le frappai à l'épaule, l'air outré. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait m'énerver quand il s'y mettait.

- Hermione, voyons ! En deux semaines...

- Onze jours, et dix nuits, n'exagère pas.

- En _onze jours et dix nuits_, nous n'avons jamais été dérangé.. Tu devrais arrêter d'être parano. Allons dormir.

Je ne le laissai pas partir, ma main se referma fermement sur son avant-bras. Il baissa les yeux vers moi.

- Ronald. Nous sommes en guerre, nous avons un monsieur tu-sais-qui à nos trousses, alors où que nous soyons, tu me feras le plaisir de m'écouter.. Tu-vas-mon-ter-la-gar-de, articulai-je d'une voix stricte.

- Non, mais Harry, tu as entendu ça ?

- Désolé, Ron, je lui donne raison.. Rappelle-toi ce que disait toujours Fol'Oeil: _vigilance constante_. Mais si ça peut te rassurer, je prends ta place dans quatre heures.

Le rouquin soupira, et s'empressa de donner un coup de pied rageur à l'outil le plus proche; un sot bleu désuet qui se cassa immédiatement sous sa frappe. Il bougonna encore un peu -_"par les caleçons de Merlin, cette fille est une emmerdeuse"_- mais s'exécuta en sortant enfin à l'extérieur.

_**29 août 1997 **(Pov Hermione)_

J'étais la première à prendre mon tour de garde, il était vingt-trois heures. Je souhaitai une bonne nuit à mes deux amis avec chacun un baiser sur leurs joues, et je sortis, un livre sous le bras. Le mois de septembre arrivait sûrement et doucement, l'air s'était bien rafraîchit depuis ces derniers jours. Je refermai ma veste et allumai un feu. Comme d'habitude, je parcourrus les alentours, vérifiant si les barrières magiques étaient en place. Tout était toujours intact. Rassurée, je pris place près des flammes qui crépitaient paisiblement. J'avançai mes mains pour me frotter à la chaleur, et l'apaisement prit place dans chaque partie de mon corps.

Parfois je me demandais si Ron n'avait pas raison... Je devenais sur-protectrice, autoritaire, et dirigée par l'angoisse. Le moindre détail devenait suspect, et c'est vrai que c'était sûrement lourd à supporter mais.. Non. Il était en tort, pas moi. Pouvait-il comprendre que nous étions en guerre ? Que la mort nous surveillait de près ? Ce n'était pas un jeu. Sa nonchalance m'énervait.

Ne s'inquiétait-il pas pour ses proches ?

Je soupirai, et ouvrit mon livre. Vie éternelle: les limites à ne pas franchir. Un bouquin.. Inutile. Oui, pour la première fois de ma vie, je trouvais mes lectures barbantes. Rien ne coïncidait avec les Horcruxes et encore moins avec leur destruction dans tout ce que j'avais lu jusqu'à présent. Et c'était le dernier bouquin emmené. J'étais toujours au point mort. Je commençais à désespérer mais je tenais bon.. lisant mots après mots.

Une heure, deux heures.. Je baillai et m'étirai.

A la troisième heure entamée, je ravivai les braises qui restaient et arrêtai finalement de lire. Je n'avais plus la tête à ça. J'étais exténuée. La nuit était maintenant avancée, et dans cette solitude froide qui m'enveloppait, je déprimais. Je frottai mes mains pour me réchauffer. Des nuages denses cachaient les étoiles, et le silence des alentours était glacial. La rase campagne, aucune habitations dans les kilomètres environnants, et une minuscule forêt à quelques pas. Rien. Dans l'obscurité de la nature, j'étais seule. Pas même le hululement d'un hibou, pas même la marche d'un petit lapin sur le sol, pas même les branches des arbres craquaient. Il n'y avait qu'une légère brise, le feu, et ce maudit bouquin comme compagnons. C'en était presque triste.

Je serrai mes genoux contre ma poitrine, et l'angoisse me gagna sans un bruit. Je fermai les yeux, ma baguette en main au cas où. Les souvenirs de mes parents me revinrent en tête, je me paralysai. Que devenaient-ils sans moi ? Comment étaient rythmées leurs journées depuis que je n'étais plus là ? Je réprimai un sanglot.

Et l'Ordre ? Et le Square Grimmaurd ?

Combien étaient-ils maintenant ? Que s'était-il passé depuis le mariage ? Aucune nouvelle. Et l'inquiétude grandissait de jour en jour. J'ouvris les yeux. Un nuage avait laissé place à un joli croissant de lune, et le spectacle m'arracha un sourire.

Mais il s'effaça aussitôt. L'astre avait presque la même couleur que la peau de Malfoy quand je l'avais trouvé dans mon jardin. Un frisson. A son propos aussi, je me posais beaucoup de questions. Trop. Et je refoulais ensuite. C'était tellement compliqué de s'inquiéter pour quelqu'un dans son genre. C'était même tellement inattendu pour moi de me préoccuper de quelqu'un qui m'avait autant insultée durant ces dernières années. Je me choquai presque à penser autant à lui.

Je soupirai.

Une main se posa sur moi et je dégainai aussitôt ma baguette. C'était Harry.

- Hermione, rentre dormir.

- Je...

- Ne discute pas, tu es fatiguée, ça se voit. En revanche, moi, je n'arrive pas à fermer l'œil. Je prends ta place.

J'hochai la tête reconnaissante, et me traînai jusqu'à la tente. Ron y ronflait. Un baiser sur son front et je gagnai la couchette d'à côté. Je m'endormis rapidement.

_**1 septembre** (Pov Hermione)_

La nuit se terminait, enfin. Mon tour de garde s'achevait bientôt, l'aube pointait le bout de son nez avec grâce. Le ciel était coloré de teintes prunes et roses, et allongée dans l'herbe, mes yeux étaient absorbés par le tableau. C'était magnifique. C'était peut-être la première fois que j'appréciais autant quelque chose ces derniers temps. Je souris.

Je triturais distraitement le faux médaillon enfermé dans ma main droite. Mon pouce caressait chaque contours, et les cliquetis de la chaîne me berçait. Je regardai le pendentif un instant, et me redressai. Une main passa dans mes boucles emmêlées, et je me grattai la tête.

_RAB_. Plus je lisais ces initiales, plus j'avais cette impression de les avoir déjà lu quelque part. Mais où ?

Et plus je me disais que je l'avais déjà vu quelque part, plus je me disais qu'à force de les répéter dans ma tête, je me faisais des films.

- Pff...

Je passai le collier autour de mon cou et le cachai à l'intérieur de mon pull. Le feu était éteint, et aujourd'hui, il faisait plutôt bon. Mon regard se posa sur le pommier dans le champs d'à côté, et je me tâtai à prendre le risque de m'y approcher. Mais comme disait Ron, rien ni personne ne nous avait attaqué depuis que nous étions ici..

Un pas en dehors des boucliers, un deuxième. Je jetai un dernier coup d'œil en arrière et je courus jusqu'à l'arbre. Essoufflée mais de bonne humeur, je cueillis un des fruits sur la branche la plus basse et croquai dedans sans attendre. Elle était juteuse à souhait, et un sentiment intense de satisfaction se glissa en moi. C'était un simple fruit, pourtant. Mais après le pain, le jambon, et les tomates qui constituaient nos seuls repas depuis presque deux semaines, je ne pouvais être qu'heureuse. C'était délicieux, goutteux. Sublime.

Ridicule. Je m'extasiai sur une simple pomme.

Un bruit furtif m'interrompit dans ma dégustation, et je me raidis contre l'écorce. Alerte, j'examinai tout autour de moi. La grange me paraissait si loin.. Si j'étais en danger, j'étais foutue. Le bruit reprit. Proche de moi, près de mon oreille. Je retins un cri et sursautai. Ma baguette se dirigea droite sur ma gauche. Personne. J'étais abasourdie.

Et puis.. mon regard tomba sur une petite bestiole perchée sur l'un des plus proches branchages, me dévisageant curieusement. La tête penchée sur le côté, les yeux scintillants, son petit museau me reniflait. Elle bougeait sa longue queue touffue et s'approcha légèrement. Une.. Une fouine. Le poitrail du mammifère était d'un gris pâle et pur comme.. Comme les yeux de Draco Malfoy. J'eus un sourire attendri non-voulu. Elle s'était arrêtée, dans une position verticale, et m'observait. Je tendis ma pomme, et timidement elle s'avança pour en croquer un bout. Elle se débarbouilla aussitôt, comme si le goût était désagréable.

Cette journée semblait merveilleuse...

- Viens.. approche.

Ses petites pattes parcoururent encore quelques pas et elle se mit à humer mes doigts, farouche, puis prit une nouvelle bouchée dans le fruit. Et le scénario se reproduisit, elle ferma les yeux et secoua la tête de dégoût. Je la regardais, amusée. Ses dents étaient pointus et son regard si innocent. Elle me rappelait réellement Malfoy.

Elle fit un saut sur mon épaule, et je m'arrêtai de bouger pour ne pas lui faire peur. Ses moustaches caressaient mon cou, mon menton. Son nez légèrement humide flairait ma peau avec curiosité, et s'en prévenir, elle s'engouffra dans mon vêtement.

Hey. Une fouine, dans des vêtements. Ah. Cette scène me disait quelque chose.

... Encore Malfoy.

Elle ressortit par le col, tenant entre ses canines la chaîne en or du médaillon. Cette coquine tentait de me l'arracher, attirée par l'odeur du métal. Je ne bougeai toujours pas, hypnotisée par ce manège divertissant. Ses petites griffes s'accrochaient, et sa gueule tirait et tirait en vain sur le collier.

La fouine était terriblement attachante. Et je me surpris à penser que Draco Malfoy pouvait bien l'être aussi derrière sa carapace de Serpentard au sang-pur arrogant. Après tout... Il ne m'avait pas paru très méchant le jour du mariage, ni même à son arrivée.. Au contraire, il y avait eu quelque chose dans son regard qui changeait toute la donne à son sujet.

Mais à quoi pensais-je ? J'eus presque un hoquet de terreur.

J'observai de nouveau la petite bête sauvage qui tentait maintenant de mordre le bijou. Elle leva un instant les yeux vers moi, et reprit son occupation comme si de rien n'était.

La fouine, le médaillon, la fouine, le médaillon. Malfoy. La fouine, Malfoy.. Le médaillon, Malfoy. Le médaillon, RAB. RAB, Malfoy. Eurêka !

Je sursautai, faisant fuir aussitôt l'animal. Un sourire radieux se dessina sur mes lèvres. RAB, je savais bien que je l'avais vu quelque part ! Je gagnai la grange à toute vitesse et réveillai mes deux amis sans attendre.

- Debout, on range, on y va. Tout de suite !

Ron s'essuya les yeux, encore endormi.

- Où.. ça ?

- On retourne au Square Grimmaurd ! Vite ! RAB, j'ai trouvé !

* * *

_**1 septembre **- Pov Draco -_

Ma nouvelle chambre, hum, pas mal. Elle paraissait moins austère que la grande que l'on m'avait attribuée au mois d'août. Et j'avais de nouvelles choses à compter, maintenant.

J'étais adossé sur la tête du lit deux places que j'occupais désormais, la baguette dirigée vers la chaise en face de moi. Un mouvement de poignet, et le coussin posé dessus se transforma en un élégant chat noir. J'étais satisfait.

Cette arme là n'égalait pas l'ancienne, mais elle dépassait largement les autres que j'avais essayé dans le grenier. Elle était légère, rigide, avec un ventricule de dragon. Le manche était doux au toucher. Je l'agitais une nouvelle fois pour re-transformer le félin. Bois de prunellier. Je l'aimais bien. Facile à manier, et d'une grande puissance.

Des pas précipités tambourinèrent soudainement dans l'escalier, me coupant dans mes petits exercices.

- Ils sont là ! Ils sont là ! Ils sont là !

C'était Weasley-fille.. D'un réflexe je me levai et ouvrit la porte. Du seuil de mon étage, je pouvais observer le hall. _Ils_ concernaient bien les personnes que je pensais. Je me surpris à être... rassuré. Potter, la belette et _Granger_ étaient là. La rouquine qui venait de courir comme une dératée se jeta au cou du balafré sans attendre. J'eus la nausée. Trop de sentiments pour moi dans cette scène. Je ne détachai pourtant pas mon regard. Granger déposa un étrange bijou discrètement dans la poche de Weasley-mec et quelques secondes plus tard, Molly apparut pour les étreindre tous les deux.

Erk.

Cependant, je tendis l'oreille. J'étais curieux. Partis presque un mois, sans nouvelles, et ils possédaient maintenant un collier qui semblait être tabou. Parce que non, j'étais sûr de ne pas avoir rêvé, j'avais bien vu un échange discret. Mon intérêt se réveillait. Pour couronner le tout, ils étaient poussiéreux, plutôt amaigris, et fatigués. Quel genre de mission avaient-ils reçu ?

- Venez vous restaurez un peu les enfants, vous avez mauvaises mines !, s'affola la mère Weasley. Vraiment, venez, venez.

Seule Granger esquiva la proposition avec un sourire gêné. Elle tritura ses mains, passa quelques doigts hasardeux dans ses cheveux -qui ne ressemblaient plus à rien-, et après une deuxième étreinte de la matriarche, elle commença à monter les escaliers tandis que les autres prenaient le chemin de la cuisine.

Les pas s'approchaient. Je voulais rentrer aussitôt dans ma chambre, mais mes pieds se retrouvèrent figés pour une raison quelconque. Et je restai là, l'air pantois à la regarder s'avancer, son esprit paraissait totalement ailleurs. Elle s'arrêta finalement non loin de moi, face à la porte de mon ancienne pièce. Elle ne m'avait pas encore vu et observait la porte d'un air étrange. Elle passa légèrement son index sur la plaque cuivrée qui l'ornait, et je vis ses lèvres murmurer quelque chose.

- Hey, Granger, que fais-tu là, tu me cherches ? Je m'en sens presque flatté.

Je n'avais pas prévu de parler. Merci mon cerveau.

Elle bondit en arrière, se cognant le dos contre la rambarde. Une grimace de douleur se dessina sur son visage mais elle l'effaça aussitôt. Je regrettai d'être intervenu.

Mais je me dirigeai tout de même vers elle, jetant un coup d'œil discret sur ce qu'elle venait de toucher _Régulus Argus Black_, et j'étais encore plus désireux de savoir ce qui se tramait. Il n'y avait absolument aucune suite logique qui se formait dans ma tête avec les quelques éléments que j'avais.

- Oh, Malfoy, quel plaisir !, ironisa-t-elle.

Je m'arrêtai et fronçai des sourcils. Elle en profita pour changer de sujet.

- Tes blessures vont mieux ? Tu as réussi à t'échapper du mariage ?

J'haussai les épaules tentant de paraître indifférent, mais en entendant cette question de sa part, je savais qu'elle n'attendait qu'une chose: un merci. Elle pouvait toujours rêver.

Elle m'avait sauvé la vie, certes. Mais un merci.. Je m'y refusais. Moi, remercier une sang.. de bourbe ? Brr. L'idée était plutôt repoussante.

Ses petites orbes noisettes m'observaient et ne se détournaient plus de moi. J'ouvris la bouche, et la refermai. La première chose qui me venait à l'esprit était _"la ferme"_.. mais c'était ridicule, elle n'avait rien prononcé depuis au moins cinq minutes.

- M'ouais, c'était plutôt simple. J'ai une bonne étoile qui veille sur moi, on dirait bien.

C'était encore pire qu'un merci... _Bonne étoile_. Je venais qualifier Granger d'étoile. Par Salazar, laissez-moi m'enterrer vivant, et non, ne me retenez pas.

Elle eut un sourire. Pas un grand sourire comme je le voyais avec ses pauvres petits toutous qui lui servaient d'amis. Mais un sourire doux, timide et incroyablement.. charmeur -ce qui était ridicule car elle n'avait rien d'attirant en soit. Ses yeux pétillèrent un instant puis elle hocha la tête avant de s'apprêter à descendre l'escalier.

J'expirai longuement, comme si je ne respirai plus depuis un petit moment. Je me croyais enfin tranquille mais elle s'immobilisa sur la première marche.

J'observais son dos droit, sa taille trop fine, et ses cheveux désordonnés, me demandant à quoi pensait-elle.

- Tu devrais manger un peu plus, Granger.

Elle se retourna, incrédule quand à mon intervention puis sourit distraitement.

- Je suis ravie de voir que tu es en forme.. Je t'avouerais bien que je me suis pas mal inquiétée pour toi.

Mon cœur eut un raté. Et la sensation était totalement nouvelle et je n'aimais vraiment pas ça. C'était désagréable, et irritant. Et ce qui était encore plus inhabituel et étrange que ça ? Mes lèvres qui se sont, malgré tout, étirées en un _vrai_ sourire.

* * *

_Retour express d'Hermione, hihi ! Et je réserve bien d'autres choses pour la suite :D_  
_(il y a tellement de moment que j'ai hâte d'écrire et vous faire lire, mais en attendant, c'est dans ma têêêteuh)_

_Comme je l'ai dit pas redondant, mais ils vont pas se jeter d'un seul coup dans les bras ou penser incroyablement souvent à l'autre !  
_

_Les reviews sont les bienvenues, comme d'hab !  
_

_Des bisous, à bientôt :)  
_


	6. Rouge et argent

_Hello !  
Cinquième chapitre en ligne pour vous les p'tits loups. Le plus long chapitre jusqu'à présent, attention !_

_Merci beaucoup pour les reviews, comme d'hab. Mention spéciale à ceux qui reviennent à chaque fois. Et merci ici pour ceux qui n'ont pas de comptes: Juls, Lucy, Audrey, Nicou, Gary, Fanie64. Les autres, vous avez normalement eu une réponse en mp ! :)_

**1.** J'ai changé le résumé pour que ça colle un peu mieux avec la suite de l'histoire. Vous aimez ?  
**2.** Chapitre vraiment concentré sur Draco et Hermione, et leur rapprochement. C'est un peu dans celui-ci que Draco montre un petit peu plus d'intérêt. Il reste troublé de ce qu'elle a dit dans le chapitre précédent; il y a une faille. Il ne l'admet pas encore, mais c'est sûrement à ce moment là qu'il commence à être plus attiré que curieux vis à vis d'elle. Hermione, elle, non, toujours pas, et c'est pas prévu pour maintenant !  
**3.** Le titre: association de "rouge et or" (Gryffondor) et "vert et argent" (Serpentard), ça sera clair pour vous en lisant, ne vous en faites pas :p

_(il y aura un mini blabla à la fin, à lire)_

_BONNE LECTURE :D_

* * *

**Chapitre 5:**

**Rouge et argent.**

* * *

**2 septembre 1997 **_- Pov Hermione -_

J'ouvris les yeux. Grands ouverts. Il faisait encore nuit. L'obscurité enveloppait la chambre d'un noir épais à en faire pâlir plus d'un et je distinguais seulement le ciel étoilé derrière ma fenêtre. Je soupirai. Me retournant sur le ventre, j'enfouis la tête dans mon oreiller moelleux. J'inspirai l'odeur terne et poussiéreuse, retenant un éternuement. Un vrai lit, un vrai toit, une vraie sécurité, une vraie chaleur.. Mais toujours pas un vrai sommeil.

Cependant, c'était toujours moins pire que ce dernier mois. Je n'avais pas fait de cauchemar. J'avais juste mal dormi. Pas le moindre soupçon de fatigue s'insinuait en moi et j'avais l'impression d'avoir passé la meilleure nuit de toute ma vie.. Mais c'était faux. Je n'avais, certes, fait aucun cauchemar, mais j'avais rêvé de situations totalement absurdes, et rien que de tenter de m'en rappeler, j'en avais mal à la tête. Je n'aimais pas les songes sans queue ni tête. C'était bien le genre circonstance où je me sentais idiote et dénuée de toute intelligence.

Et c'est ce qui m'arrivait, là, maintenant. J'étais incapable de me souvenir de l'histoire, mais c'était bien trop abracadabrant pour rester dans ma mémoire.

Je me levai machinalement avec un soupir exagéré, j'avais un léger petit creux. Il faisait sombre, et je ne discernais pas même le contour des meubles. J'atteignis la porte sans encombres; sans me cogner dans le pied du lit de Ginny ou dans l'une de ses affaires. Je descendis les deux étages sur la pointe des pieds. Mon ventre gargouillait et hormis ça, aucun bruit régnait dans l'escalier. Le calme, la tranquillité. Je me demandai quelle heure était-il. Il devait vraiment être tôt dans la nuit, tout le monde semblait dormir à point fermé, et c'était plutôt rare dans cette maison agitée.

Mes pieds gagnèrent lentement le salon, et je remarquai un rai lumineux sous la porte de la cuisine. Cette même légère lumière, petite soit-elle, me brouilla aussitôt la vue. Je frottais mes yeux en m'avançant.

J'ouvris la porte, m'apprêtant à parler mais mes paupières s'ouvrirent. Je m'arrêtai net dans mon entreprise. La bouche légèrement entrouverte, j'observai incrédule l'intérieur. Malfoy était là. Les néons m'agressaient la vue, mais je pouvais très bien le voir. J'étais encore bien assoupie, oui, mais la scène me semblait réelle. La tête dans les mains, face à moi. Quelques mèches blondes balayaient son front, il tremblait. De froid ? Ou... Il pleurait ?

Non, Malfoy ne savait pas pleurer.

Ses mains se crispèrent sur son visage opalin et une minuscule plainte timide s'échappa de sa bouche. Je fis un bond en arrière, cognant mon talon sur un coin de mur.

Il releva aussitôt la tête. Il n'y avait aucune émotion sur son visage. Ses traits étaient fins, tirés, et fixes. Je ne lisais ni colère, ni frustration, ni rage que j'apercevais souvent sur et en lui. Ses deux yeux aux cent teintes grises m'observaient, illisibles. Son regard avait ce côté magnétique dû à cette couleur acier qui était la signature même de la famille Malfoy. Je ne bougeai plus. Je laissais ses iris passer sur moi de manière désagréable, me détaillant sans cesse. Il ne cilla guère, comme si il tentait de m'hypnotiser, de me dire que j'avais intérêt d'oublier cette scène sinon je le regretterais amèrement.

Mais il avait aussi cette petite expression au fond de ses pupilles qui semblait dire "je dois m'être endormi sur la table, je suis dans un rêve, elle n'est pas vraiment là."

Que dire ?

- Hum... Je.. suis désolée, bafouillai-je.

Ma voix, étrangement douce et gênée, rompit aussitôt le charme et une grimace prit place sur son fasciés. Le retour de l'amertume. Il se leva et me tourna le dos.

- Tu n'as rien vu ?

Son ton était glacial et autoritaire, ne me laissant aucun choix.

- Je viens tout juste d'arriver.., murmurai-je.

Ses épaules s'abaissèrent, et je me surpris à être soulagée. L'espace d'un instant.. J'avais eu peur ! Son allure haute, noble, et sa soudaine carrure imposante m'avait pétrifiée. Peur de Draco Malfoy ? Ridicule. J'observais de nouveau ses épaules minces et droites, ses poings que formaient ses mains, et ses bras fins mais fermes. Un frisson me parcourut. Non, j'avais tort, j'avais des raisons de me méfier de ce dont il était capable. Il avait un physique à imposer le respect, et une colère parfois trop dévastatrice dans ses veines.

J'ai dû donner la bonne réponse car il ne se retourna pas, mais ne m'agressa pas pour autant.

- Que viens-tu faire ici en pleine nuit, à 4h du matin, Granger.. Tu ne peux pas dormir comme tout le monde ?

Sarcastique, comme toujours. Ce qui étrangement me rassura quant à son humeur. C'était toujours mieux qu'un Malfoy triste, non ? Enfin.. Je n'étais pas sûre qu'il était en train de pleurer après tout, j'étais toujours un peu endormie, il se tenait simplement la tête avec ses mains.. peut-être se reposait-il.. Mais, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser qu'il était tout de même humain, et donc pas insensible..

Je lâchai un soupir, balayant au loin ces pensées. Ce n'était pas mes affaires, je ne voulais pas mettre mon nez là-dedans. Je préférais gérer un Malfoy moqueur qu'un Malfoy larmoyant, j'étais bien plus habituée et je savais au moins sur quel pied danser.

Ma curiosité courba l'échine contre ma raison.

- J'ai faim.

Comme pour accompagner mes propos, mon ventre fit de nouveau un gargouillement.

- Mais je te dérange alors, je vais retourner sagement me coucher.

Je commençai à partir mais sa voix résonna dans la pièce, de façon stricte et inattendue, me faisant trembler corps et âme. Un ordre.

- Assis.

Un ordre auquel j'obéis aussitôt sans trop savoir pourquoi. Ou plutôt, si. Il était intimidant. Son ton, sa présence, ses pupilles dilatées. Même ses cheveux blonds sauvagement ébouriffés me tenaient en haleine. Je m'approchai de la table, tirai une chaise, et posai mes fesses dessus, muette. Je ne bougeai plus.

Il me regarda un instant, perdu de me voir aussi docile et silencieuse, puis se dirigea vers le frigo, prit quelques ingrédients, et prit place devant les fourneaux. _Je rêve..._

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_Je rêve, vraiment. _Il grommela mais continua son affaire, huilant une poêle. Ses gestes étaient maladroits et débutants.

- T'es devenue trop maigre, tu me fais vraiment vraiment vraiment pitié.

Il avait accentué chaque "vraiment" avec dégoût. Je rougis sans raison. Je baissai les yeux sur mon pyjama et c'était vrai; je flottai dans mes vêtements. Je savais pertinemment qu'il n'avait pas tort, j'avais maigris depuis juin. L'angoisse, les cauchemars, Voldemort, sûrement. J'avais perdu le maximum de mon appétit.

- Pourquoi tu n'utilises pas la magie ?, demandai-je alors qu'il cassait quelques œufs de façon moldue.

- Oh, imbécile, je ne suis pas une femme, je n'ai pas eu à apprendre les fameux sortilèges des tâches ménagères, moi.

Je retins un rire. Pas une femme, non.. Pourtant il cuisinait quand même, et plutôt sans trop rechigner. Un sang-pur aux fourneaux préparant un petit plat pour une sang-de-bourbe, c'était hilarant. Je devais vraiment rêver. Bientôt je me réveillerais dans mes draps chauds en me plaignant d'avoir fait un songe stupide.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il me tendit une assiette avec des œufs brouillés, sans me regarder. Elle était pleine. Je ne distinguais même plus la porcelaine bleutée du couvert.

- Mange.

Il agita sa baguette et la porte claqua. Un autre mouvement de son poignet, et un petit "clic" retentit. Il avait verrouillé l'entrée de la cuisine !

- Et tu ne sortiras d'ici uniquement quand tu auras fini.

Hey, la mère poule, c'était le rôle de Molly ! Ou le mien -avec Harry et Ron-, mais pas Draco Malfoy. Je me redressai, l'air renfrogné.

- Je rêve où tu me séquestres, Malfoy ?

J'eus comme réflexe de vouloir attraper ma propre baguette, plaquant une main sur ma poche droite, mais je n'y trouvais rien.. Évidemment, je l'avais laissée sur ma table de chevet. Je me raidis instinctivement.

Il s'appuya soudainement, et avec violence, sur la table. Le bruit heurta douloureusement mes tympans. Je relevai la tête, alarmée. Ses deux mains étaient posées devant moi, contractées, et il planta son regard orageux dans le mien.

- Tu.. _rêves _? Je ne savais décidément pas que tu rêvais d'être _confinée_ avec moi dans une pièce, chère Granger.

A l'entente de son ton soudainement délicat et mielleux que je ne lui connaissais pas, mes joues s'embrasèrent avec insistance et je me maudis immédiatement. _Idiote, idiote, idiote, pourquoi tu rougis comme ça ?_

Son regard brillait d'une lueur étrange. Il avait susurré cette phrase avec une voix si suave et un ton si indicatif que je restai figée sans savoir quoi répliquer. J'écarquillai maintenant les yeux, la bouche légèrement ouverte. Choquée finalement par l'insinuation que je venais de comprendre. Ils se surprit apparemment lui-même de ses propres mots car en voyant mon teint rougir et blêmir à la fois, il se dressa de nouveau. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, et il marmonna, énervé, quelque chose contenant l'insulte "sang-de-bourbe".

Je piochai tranquillement dans mon assiette avec une fourchette. Ce n'était pas mauvais mais pas excellent non plus.

- Tu cuisines souvent ?

Il haussa les épaules.

- Seulement depuis que je suis ici.

- Comment ça ? On ne te laisse pas manger avec les autres ? Je vais en tirer deux mots à Molly...

- Pff, fais marcher tes méninges, petite sotte. Je préfère cuisiner que dîner avec.. eux. C'est beaucoup moins humiliant.

- Mais je..

- Ferme-la Granger, mange.

Sa voix rauque et catégorique était de retour et sans protester, je portai à ma bouche un nouveau morceau de la brouillade. Il manquait peut-être un peu de sel, et de poivre.. ainsi que d'herbes. Mais Malfoy avait cuisiné. Pour moi ! C'était insensé, stupide, impulsif. Je déglutis. Je devais vraiment lui faire pitié, en fait.

Mon regard s'égara de nouveau sur mon corps. Je n'y trouvais plus vraiment de formes. Une planche à pain, un fil de fer, un haricot vert. Mes seins, habituellement plus fermes et ronds ne se devinaient presque plus à travers mes vêtements, je le voyais très bien, là, à la lumière. Instinctivement, ma main se porta sur mes hanches, mon ventre, mes cuisses. _Maigre ! _Le mot résonnait dans ma tête. Si Malfoy pouvait être alarmé de mon état, qui d'autre pouvait l'être en secret ? Ron ? Molly ? Ginny ? Oui. Oui. Oui. Maintenant que j'y pensais.. Je me rappelais que ces trois là insistaient régulièrement pendant les repas. _"C'est tout ?"_, _"Reprends en un peu ma chérie"_, _"Mione, il n'y a même pas de quoi nourrir une petite souris, là"_. Mon cerveau ne s'était pas attardé sur leurs remarques, il était occupé par bien d'autres choses que je considérais important: la guerre, Harry, les Horcruxes.

J'en avais oublié ma santé.

- Et toi ?, fis-je soudainement pour m'arrêter de penser autant. Pourquoi es-tu là à cette heure-ci ?

- Cauchemars.

Il s'était assis à la table, loin de moi. Ses longs doigts pianotaient sur le rebord, et il m'observa de haut en bas, dédaigneux.

- Et à vrai dire, il semblerait que je les ai quittés pour en retrouver d'autres.

- Que.. quoi ?

- Tu crois que les sang-de-bourbes font partis de mes rêves les plus joyeux ?, cracha-t-il.

J'aurais dû me taire. L'aversion dans son souffle, le dégoût dans ses yeux. J'haussai les épaules, indifférente. _Sang-de-bourbe_, je n'étais plus sûre de la violence de cette insulte. Je l'avais si entendue que c'en était devenu banal. Ce mot était devenue tout aussi commun que "chaise", "fourchette" ou "plume" à force de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à mon oreille. Il ne m'affectait plus. Je soupirai.

- Rassure-toi, si j'avais su que tu étais là, je me serais volontairement laissée crever de faim dans ma chambre.

J'entendis un vague "hum".

- Pourquoi ne prends-tu pas une potion de sommeil ? Ca t'éviterait tout ça.

- Aucune envie.

- Cesse d'être borné, tu t'es vu ? J'ai beau être maigre comme tu l'as souligné, mais toi. Tu as des cernes de trois kilomètres de long, tes paupières paraissent lourdes la majorité du temps et tu commences même à avoir quelques rides sur le front à cause de l'inquiétude.

C'était faux pour les rides, je ne trouvais rien d'autre.

- Fous-moi la paix, Granger.

- Tu ne peux pas nier que j'ai raison. Continue comme ça, et dans deux semaines, on t'enterre.

Je ne savais pas d'où me venait ce venin que je lui lançais avec ma bouche. Ma langue claquait sur mon palais, mes méninges brûlaient de sarcasme et d'ironie, et j'attendais avec impatience qu'on me renvoie la balle. C'était.. loufoque et agréablement surprenant. Je ne me reconnaissais pas.

- Putain, ferme-la, tu parles trop.

Il souffla avec une exaspération sans nom, lâchant le combat où il avait toujours été maître autrefois. Il agita sa baguette pour déverrouiller la cuisine, et je finis mon repas sans un bruit, un peu déçue. Sa lassitude était déroutante.

**Plus tard dans la journée** _(Pov Hermione)_

- Où étiez-vous passés ? Et quelle était cette mission ?

Une demi-heure que Kingsley rabâchait cette question. Harry tenait bon, Ron marmonnait, et je ne disais rien. La table de la réunion n'avait jamais été aussi remplie. Même Draco Malfoy et Ginny étaient là ! Ils étaient d'ailleurs assis l'un à côté de l'autre, ce qui avait fait bouillonner Harry en arrivant dans la cuisine.

Ginny à côté du Serpentard, inconcevable. Je me surprenais même à avoir une pointe au cœur. Mon égo était touché en puissance. La raison précise ne me venait pas mais sûrement un mélange de: "ma meilleure amie a l'air de fraterniser avec mon ennemi" et "mon ennemi semble apprécier ma meilleure amie". On pouvait également ajouter une pincée de "Harry était jaloux et au nom de l'amitié, j'avais mal pour lui".

- Kingsley, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je ne cesserai de le répéter: nous ne dirons rien.

L'Auror s'accouda sur la table, les mains en triangle. Il fixait mon ami avec deux yeux d'un noir liquide perçant. Il n'était pas le seul. Tous les regards étaient rivés sur nous. Tonks, Molly, Arthur, Ginny, la fouine, les jumeaux, Charlie, Bill, Fleur, Lupin, Smith, Mc Gonagall, et une dénommée Susans. Tout ce monde.. Pour rien. Pour nous.

- N'essayez pas la Légilimancie sur moi, je suis un bon Occlumens, ajouta Harry.

- Je n'ai pas...

- Peu importe. Dumbledore m'a donné une mission et j'ai ordre de la garder secrète, c'est aussi simple que ça.

Remus soupira et secoua la tête.

- Harry...

- Remus.

Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel sous le ton catégorique et presque condescendant du jeune homme.

- Tu dois comprendre, Harry, que c'est important. Nous devons garder l'œil sur nos alliés.

- Vous vous méfiez de nous ?, s'écria Ron. Voila autre chose !

- Ce n'est pas la raison. Nous devons être au courant des agissements de nos membres, nous leur devons une sécurité sans failles. Il vous faut assurer vos arrières. Si Vous-savez-qui vous trouve.. je n'ose même pas y penser ! La guerre serait perdue.

Ron se leva. Il ne dit rien, mais il arpentait maintenant la pièce en faisant les cent pas. Sa rage et son envie d'intervenir étaient palpables. Je lui jetai un coup d'œil inquiet, il ne me voyait même pas, aveuglé.

- Je répète, Dumbledore m'a donné une mission, et je dois m'y exécuter, pour nous assurer la victoire. Faites-nous confiance !

- Je t'en pris, réfléchis à...

Je soufflai de manière exagérée.

- Ca suffit, maintenant, coupai-je. J'en ai marre d'entendre vos enfantillages. Rémus, Kingsley.. Monsieur Smith, miss Susans.

Les deux derniers hochèrent la tête, attendant patiemment que je parle, mais le lycanthrope me toisa plutôt durement. J'en fus surprise mais ne me dérobai pas.

- Tout ce que nous pouvons vous dire.. c'est que cette mission n'a pas été donné par Dumbledore par hasard. Avant de mourir, c'était SA tâche et il ne vous en avez guère dit mots. Vous aviez respecté chacun de ses départs, de ses absences et de ses silences sans protester. Il a donné la relève à Harry car il est l'Elu, et vous le savez. Ce travail et le secret qu'il contient lui revient de surcroît. Vous lui devez le même respect.

- Albus Dumbledore était un puissant sorcier, intervint Kingsley. Il était expérimenté, il était notre mentor à tous.. Mais vous..

- Vous n'êtes que des enfants !, s'écria Molly d'une voix à la fois outrée et brisée.

- Et alors, maman ?, répliqua aussitôt Ron. Tu crois qu'il ne le savait pas ? Lui, au moins, il ne nous a pas sous-estimé !

- Ronald, ne me parles pas sur ce...

- Mais arrêtez, bon sang !, repris-je. Bien sûr que nous ne sommes que des adolescents, et bien sûr que Dumbledore le savait. Mais Harry.. Harry n'est pas n'importe qui. Rappelez-vous la prophétie. Le couver ne le préparera en rien. Et si Albus l'a choisi pour prendre sa relève, c'est bien parce qu'il en est capable.

Il y eut un silence où chacun semblait considérer mes paroles.

- Et cessez de vous inquiétez pour nous. Nous nous cachons, nous nous protégeons, et nous changeons sans cesse d'abri. Concentrez-vous sur vos propres plans.

Je vis Mc Gonagall hocher la tête de façon compréhensive, suivit par Arthur. Du coin de l'œil, je voyais également Fred et George.. qui avait plutôt l'air de s'ennuyer mortellement. Et Draco Malfoy, qui lui, me rendit mon regard de façon intense, et troublante. Je détournai aussitôt les yeux.

- Mais.. si ce travail a été confié à Harry, seulement. Pourquoi Ron et toi êtes vous dans la confidence ?, demanda Tonks d'une voix prudente.

Contrairement aux autres, c'était une question sincère, et innocente. Aucun soupçon d'agressivité, uniquement de la curiosité. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés, et ses cheveux d'un bleu nuit paraissaient tout aussi interrogateurs.

- Dumbledore n'était pas fou..

- Ca reste à voir.., marmonnèrent Malfoy et les jumeaux Weasley d'une même voix.

J'haussai les épaules, et Mc Gonagall les réprimanda d'une œillade.

- Nous ne sommes pas de simples amis, nous sommes un trio. Nous sommes unis et soudés. Nous nous vouons une confiance et une loyauté démesurée. Et à trois dans cette tâche, nous ne formons plus qu'une seule et même personne. Et il en avait parfaitement conscience. Il savait qu'en donnant à Harry ce travail, il nous le donnait également.

- Je ne suis vraiment pas convaincu..

Minerva prit la parole, d'une voix calme et sans appel.

- Remus. Je respectais profondément Albus, et je crois cette jeune fille. Regarde-les. Crois-tu vraiment qu'ils sont toujours des enfants alors qu'ils sont au cœur même de cette guerre ? Regarde aussi Ginevra, ou Monsieur Malfoy.

Sa voix augmenta d'intensité.

- Observez-les, tous. Voyez-vous encore une once d'insouciance dans leur yeux ? Y voyez-vous encore la fougue du jeune âge ? Nous sommes tous au même niveau. Nous sommes tous dans le même pétrin. Et nous avons tous notre rôle à jouer. Oui, Molly. Tenir votre fille en dehors des réunions ne sert à rien d'autre que la fragiliser et la terrer dans l'ignorance, car oui, elle devra se battre aussi. Kingsley.. Taisons cette question. La seule chose dont ces jeunes ont besoin, c'est du soutien, pas un interrogatoire.

Tous acquiescèrent avec prudence. Je baissai les yeux devant cette brusque défense. Je n'étais évidemment pas sûre que le sujet soit entièrement clôt, mais pour aujourd'hui, il semblait l'être.

- Merci, professeur.

- Miss Granger, vous êtes brillante. Je vous fais confiance.

J'opinai, et Harry à mes côtés posa légèrement la main sur mon genou puis exerça une pression pour me rassurer. Je levai les yeux, il affichait un sourire reconnaissant.

- Bon !, s'exclama Ron en gagnant son siège. Est-ce que maintenant, on pourrait être au courant de ce qui se passe en Angleterre un peu ? C'est pas tout, mais.. la Gazette du Sorcier ne parle plus de rien..

- Les Mangemorts contrôlent la Gazette, répondit son père d'un ton grave.

- Ils sont également à la tête du Ministère, reprit Smith. Ils surveillent chacun de nos pas, mais nous tenons bon.

- Poudlard est dans le même état.., continua Minerva d'un ton étouffé. La plupart des professeurs ont été remplacé par des gens comme eux.. La rentrée fut terrifiante, mais je reste là-bas et je protégerai les quelques élèves qui y sont revenus.

- Quels sont les fous qui ont voulu revenir ?, demanda Ron d'une voix tremblante.

Harry posa automatiquement son regard sur Ginny. Cette dernière lui rendit avec autant de ferveur. J'observai l'échange discret. Il leva le menton à son égard en fronçant des sourcils, et la rouquine partit au quart de tour, surprenant tout le monde.

- Non, Harry ! Je n'y ai pas remis les pieds !

- Je n'ai rien dit...

- Tes yeux, ton attitude, parlent pour toi ! Mais sache que même si tu n'es pas là, d'autres veillent à ce que je ne fasse pas de "conneries".

Elle mima les guillemets pour plus d'impact puis désigna timidement Mc Gonagall, ainsi que sa mère. Mais aussi.. Malfoy ? Harry se redressa, et un autre désagréable sentiment prit part dans ma poitrine. Depuis quand étaient-ils devenus proches ? Malfoy et Ginny, amis ? C'était sordide.

Je portai mon attention sur mon meilleur ami, et je le voyais se retenir de se jeter sur le cou du blondinet pour lui arracher la tête. Je fus prise d'une violente envie de le réconforter, mais avec surprise, Ron qui avait gardé un calme monstre, s'en occupa en posant une main ferme sur son épaule.

- Ca n'en vaut la peine, Harry.., chuchota-il seulement à son attention. Je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses, mais Ginny est ma petite sœur, et elle n'est pas stupide. Elle ne fera pas amie-amie avec un gars de son espèce.

Je ne savais pourquoi, mais ses mots me consolèrent également.

Une fois l'ouragan de colère passée, Mc Gonagall répondit enfin à la question du rouquin.

- Une majorité de Serpentards et de Gryffondors.

- Et parmi nos amis ?, demandai-je doucement.

- Monsieur Londubat, Monsieur Finnigan, Monsieur Thomas, Miss Patil, et Miss Brown. Il y a également Miss Lovegood, Monsieur Macmillan, et Miss Abbot.

Je n'arrivais plus à éprouver le moindre mépris pour Lavande.. Elle était là-bas. Il y était tous. Tout notre cercle d'amis.

**5 septembre **_(Pov Hermione) _

Les noirceurs les plus noires du monde magique. Je passais mon doigt sur le titre étrange. Mon index épousait les vieux contours de la broderie de la couverture, essuyant au passage la poussière longuement accumulée. Comme son nom me l'indiquait, c'était une sombre lecture et l'apparence du livre me le confirmait. Un grimoire ancien d'un brun intense et tacheté. Cependant intact grâce à de nombreux sortilèges de conservation. Enfin propre, ma main caressa la reliure rugueuse. Plus tôt dans la matinée, je l'avais dérobé dans les affaires de Regulus Black mises au grenier. Peut-être y trouverais quelque chose d'intéressant ?

Je tournai la première page mais aussitôt la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée, et j'y découvrais Harry et Ginny.. se dévorant mutuellement la bouche.

- Harry, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime..., susurrait la rouquine entre deux baisers.

Ils s'étaient apparemment enfin réconciliés tous les deux.. Mais en les voyant tel deux animaux sauvages en cet instant, je me demandai quel était le mieux: leurs disputes incessantes depuis la réunion de l'autre jour, ou leurs élans d'affections baveux ?

Ils s'embrassaient de toutes les manières possibles. Tendrement, bestialement. Délicatement, puis furieusement. Harry la pressait contre son torse, et les mains de Ginny s'accrochaient presque désespérées à ses cheveux noirs de jais comme si rien d'autres qu'eux ne comptaient dans ce moment.. Et je réalisai, ce n'était pas une impression, il n'y avait qu'eux ! Ils se sentaient seuls, dans leur petit monde d'amour, d'eau fraîche, et apparemment.. de désir.. et il s'embrassaient sans me voir, sans soupçonner la moindre présence extérieure à leur bulle.

La jeune fille se laissa tomber sur le lit entraînant mon meilleur ami avec elle. Et subitement j'étais terriblement mal à l'aise. Ils n'allaient tout de même pas.. ? La main que Ginny glissa sous le t-shirt d'Harry me confirmait que si.

- Hum hum !

- Oh, Hermione !, s'exclama Harry. Euh.. On, on ne savait pas.. C'est que..

Ils se mirent à rougir incroyablement et s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre, l'air innocent. La scène était ridicule. Non seulement, il prenait soin d'éviter mon regard, mais ils observaient chacun dans la direction opposé comme si cette soudaine attitude allait changer quoi que ce soit à ce que je venais de voir.

- On ne t'avait vraiment pas vue.., avoua Ginny.

- J'ai cru comprendre..

Je refermais mon livre et me levai, Harry se tourna enfin vers moi.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois..

J'éclatai d'un vrai rire. Ce n'était pas mes oignons.. et il ne me devait rien, c'était quoi cette excuse saugrenue ? Et puis "ce que tu crois".. Comme si se jeter sur un lit avec des mains baladeuses n'étaient pas synonyme de relation charnelle en vue..

- Ca m'est égal, Harry, voyons !

J'ouvris la porte.

- J'ai compris, c'est bon, je vous laisse la chambre.

**o**

Le rez-de-chaussée était apparemment occupé par une réunion de l'Ordre où nous n'étions pas conviés, et je m'étais réfugiée dans les combles de la maison Black. Entre quelques étalages de livres, quelques cartons de la famille, et une grande armoire. Je me tenais sur un vieux tapis poudreux d'une couleur incertaine. Tantôt j'apercevais des nuances de violet, tantôt du marron, j'étais assise sur une tâche beige, et le reste de la carpette était d'un gris foncé. J'époussetais un peu le revêtement, enlevant moutons de poussière sur moutons de poussière. Je tassai quelques coussins noirâtres, et m'adossait dessus. Mon petit lit de fortune n'était pas si inconfortable après tout.

Je pus enfin lire tranquillement. Le bouquin n'était pas très compliqué, l'écriture était claire et il se rapprochait bien plus de ce que j'attendais que les précédents. Je passais de mots en mots avec une curiosité sans nom pendant une heure.. ou même deux.

_"Pour détruire un Horcruxe..."_

J'étais à deux doigts d'avoir au moins une réponse à la question que je me posais depuis que je connaissais leur existence, quand le grincement des jointures en fer rouillé de la porte m'informèrent que celle-ci s'ouvrait. Je bondis et me collai à la bibliothèque bancale à ma gauche, me laissant seulement voir l'entrée entre quelques livres.

Je me sentais stupide, ainsi cachée. Je ne risquais rien, au Square Grimmaurd. Alors pourquoi ce réflexe ? Comme si un Mangemort pouvait m'attaquer ici..

* * *

**5 septembre **_- Pov Draco -_

J'avais écouté son foutu conseil de la dernière fois. Une potion de sommeil. Et maintenant, à cause d'elle, je prenais du retard sur mon Polynectar. J'aurais dû commencer à 7h30 ce matin. Il était près de onze heures. La solution m'avait plongé dans une somnolence si assommante que je n'avais finalement quitté mon lit qu'à dix heures. Autant dire que mon humeur était bien maussade. Et pour couronner le tout, la cuisine était verrouillée à cause d'une satané réunion et je n'avais rien avalé depuis.. depuis plus de douze heures. Et mon estomac était apparemment très heureux de me le rappeler en gargouillant presque tous les quarts d'heure.

Je balayais mes idées de meurtre et me concentrai sur l'armoire qui se tenait en face de moi. Sisymbre et polygonum. Je prendrais le reste plus tard quand la potion mijoterait. Je mis les ingrédients dans deux sachets distincts et montai deux par deux les marches menant au grenier.

Le grenier. C'était bien l'un des rares lieux ici où personne ne venait. Ce qui était donc un havre de paix purement mérité. Bien plus tranquille que ma chambre où la mère Weasley passait quelques fois sans frapper pour ranger ou demander si j'avais besoin de quelque chose.

Oui, j'avais envie d'un ou deux trucs: être au calme, et qu'on me laisse tranquille.

Je fulminais tandis que j'ouvris la porte des combles, et me détendis aussitôt en mettant un pied dans les lieux. Il y avait une légère odeur de vanille dans l'air ce qui n'était pas déplaisant, et le décor obscur m'était plutôt familier. J'avais découvert que la majorité des vêtements et des livres se trouvant là avait appartenu à une branche sombre de ma famille, les Black. Je me sentais donc un peu comme chez moi, et je devinais que les habits que m'avait refilé la matriarche des lieux venaient d'ici.

Je pris une bouffée d'air, mêlant poussière, bois, et cet arôme sucré que j'avais inspiré en entrant. J'agitai ma baguette, et le chaudron dans le coin à ma droite s'avança vers moi en rayant le parquet.

- Aguamenti.

L'eau apparut jusqu'au rebord, et j'allumais un petit feu juste en dessous. Ensuite, j'ajoutai ce que j'avais dans les mains. Tout à bord le sisymbre puis le polygonum. Trois tour dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre. Et je m'assis sur la chaise la plus proche. J'avais un peu plus d'une heure avant d'aller chercher la suite, et je fermais donc les yeux. Mes paupières étaient effectivement lourdes, comme l'avait _gentiment_ fait remarquer Granger.

Un bruissement à ma gauche me fit tiquer. Une souris, un rat, peut-être, mais non.. Cette odeur de vanille.. Je l'avais déjà senti quelque part, et sûrement pas dans ce grenier où je m'y rendais maintes et maintes fois depuis que son accès m'avait été offert.

- Sors de ta cachette, soupirai-je.

Il y eut un silence presque glacial et trop anormal pour qu'il n'y ait personne. Mon intuition se confirmait donc. Je tournai la tête vers la bibliothèque. Deux petits yeux m'observaient, et je les distinguais très bien entre deux livres. Un rictus en coin ne put s'empêcher de se dessiner sur mes lèvres. Je ne me trompais jamais. J'avais un flair brute, un sixième sens à toute épreuve.

Je ne détachais plus mon regard de cette personne, si bien qu'elle se rendit à l'évidence, et sortit timide de derrière le meuble.

Granger. Je m'attendais plutôt à l'emmerdante Weasley-fille. Les prunelles chocolatés maintenant rivés sur le sol, les mains timidement derrière son dos, elle avançait prudemment. Elle ne s'était jamais montrée aussi.. peu assurée devant moi. Pourquoi ? Avait-elle deviné que ces lieux étaient _mon_ repère ?

- Ma sang de bourbe préférée.

_Ma_ ? _préférée ? _Je m'étranglai presque. J'avais transformé l'insulte en un surnom presque tendre avec ce possessif.

Je ne tournais plus rond. Depuis qu'elle m'avait "confié" qu'elle s'était inquiétée pour moi avec un de ces sourires désarmants, je ne pensais décidément plus aussi bien qu'avant. Ou peut-être mon cerveau avait déjà commencé à défaillir avant, avec les remarques de Ginny. Ah mais non, étais-je bête ? Les tortures, les Doloris, les Mangemorts m'avaient sûrement détraqué. Ils avaient appuyé sur le bouton "stupidité: on" en me tapant un peu trop sur la tête. C'était le prétexte le plus probable.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?, crachai méchamment comme pour reprendre le contrôle de mes pensées.

- Toi, que fais-tu là ?

Elle avait abandonné son attitude "je ne suis pas à ma place", et me fusillai du regard avec une ferveur impitoyable, égale à la mienne. Elle se redressa, le menton levé, et me toisa de la tête aux pieds en attendant ma réponse.

- Eh bien, tu vois, j'ai installé mon petit labo ici.. Là où je pensais que _personne_ ne me dérangerait. Je me suis apparemment bien trompé.

- M'ouais, moi aussi.., marmonna-t-elle en se fichant complètement de ce que je venais de dire.

Elle soupira et retourna dans son coin. Je me levai de ma chaise, et la suivit, un peu énervé. Que faisait-elle ? Ne pensait-elle tout de même pas que j'allais tolérer sa présence ?

Elle se reposa lourdement sur les coussins.

- Attends, tu ne vas pas rester ici et m'empoisonner l'air quand même ?

- T'en fais pas, tant que je ne te touche pas, je ne risque pas de contaminer ton sang.

Elle avait répliqué sans lever les yeux de son livre. Les noirceurs les plus noirs du monde magique. Quel drôle de titre. C'était bien un bouquin de magie noire, et j'en mettrais ma main à couper si ce n'était pas le cas. Était-ce en lien avec leur _mission_ ? Ainsi que la babiole et le Regulus de mon ancienne chambre ? Elle chercha la page qu'elle avait quitté dans un doigté expert de rat de bibliothèque et ne fit plus attention à moi.

- Hey, ne m'ignore pas comme ça Granger.

_Je ne suis tout de même pas quelqu'un que l'on puisse ignorer, bouffonne._ Elle se contenta de lever un sourcil, presque amusé, à mon égard, comme si elle avait deviné et se moquait de mes pensées égocentriques. Elle soupira finalement.

- Bon écoute Malfoy. Comme tu le sais, il y a une réunion en bas, je ne peux pas m'y rendre. Je ne souhaite pas non plus tenir compagnie à Kreattur dans la cave.. et ne parlons pas de ma chambre que je partage avec Ginny. Harry et elle sont en train de procréer. Franchement, dans toutes ces options, je préfère largement rester ici bien qu'être près de toi me donne la nausée.

- Weasley-fille et le balafré sont..

- N'en rajoute pas, j'en ai assez vu !

Elle trembla démesurément et secoua la tête. Je souris, je me demandais instantanément ce qu'avait vu la prude Granger.

- Et ça ne t'a pas donné envie de reproduire la même chose avec Ron ?

Elle posa lentement les yeux sur moi. Et l'air me brûla presque automatiquement la peau. C'était comme si un orage tropical avait éclaté entre nous, dans la distance qui nous séparait. J'en frissonnais. Le brun de ses prunelles était électrique et intransigeant.

- Il n'est pas là. Ce crétin a jugé bon d'aller s'amuser avec ses frères à leur magasin. C'est vrai que c'est tout à fait la bonne période.

Rancœur. Elle l'avait traité de crétin. C'était amusant. Arf, ouais, elle était vraiment divertissante en fait. Elle avait un côté épicé et piquant, très facile à provoquer, qui ne me laissait pas si insensible que ça. C'était encore bien mieux que de réveiller le caractère de Weasley-fille. Plus alléchant, surprenant et.. _agréable_ ?

Erk. Mc Nair avait décidément touché mon cerveau en me torturant.

J'haussai les épaules, l'air désinvolte et retournai à mon chaudron. Je ne voulais vraiment pas perdre du temps, et ce n'était pas à elle de m'ignorer, mais bien à moi. Tout de même, JE menais toujours la danse, non ?

_Quelle danse, Draco ?_, insinua mon esprit de merde.

A mon grand étonnement, en m'éloignant, elle se leva et me suivit. On aurait dit le chat et la souris. Et je ne savais plus très bien, l'espace d'un instant, si j'étais le félin ou le rongeur. Cette fille pouvait me mener par la baguette si elle le souhaitait, j'en étais sûr. Elle se tenait à quelques pas de moi, sans vraiment empiéter sur mon espace vital, et plissa les yeux à l'intention de la potion. Je la vis renifler furtivement, puis se gratter le front sous la réflexion. Elle passa même timidement le bout de sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure pour l'humidifier. Je n'avais jamais fait attention à ça, à Poudlard, mais Granger miss-je-sais-tout réfléchissait-elle tout le temps de cette façon là ? Non parce que cette attitude était l'une des plus détectables que j'ai pu voir dans ma vie.

Et dans ses petits moments perdus que j'adorais observer chez la gente féminine, je comptais les grands yeux gris de ma mère quand elle me réprimandait et son souffle toujours mi-exaspérée mi-distraite. Ce petit "pff" qui donnait toujours l'impression d'avoir cinq ans, ce petit "pff" mêlée d'amour et de tendresse dans lequel j'aurais bien voulu me noyer des milliers de fois. Mais il n'y avait pas qu'elle. Il y avait aussi Pansy -que je ne reverrais plus- et ses différentes manières de remettre ses longs cheveux ébènes en arrière, ses doigts fins passant dans sa chevelure douce et soyeuse l'air absent ou encore un index jouant avec une mèche puis une autre, et encore une autre sans que ça en finisse. Ainsi qu'Astoria et sa démarche assurée et gracieuse. Sa jupe plissée d'uniforme se balançant de gauche à droite en rythme avec ses longues et minces jambes pâles. Puis récemment, Granger et ses lèvres rosées étirées en son fameux sourire aérien s'était rajouté à la suite de ces trois femmes qui avait bercé mon cœur.

Je réfléchissais.. Ce qui voulait dire que j'étais friand de deux des attitudes de Granger, maintenant ? Pire encore, ses comportements me semblaient encore plus attirants que les deux filles que j'avais vraiment aimé et ma mère.. Salazar, j'étais devenu fou. J'étais désespérément atteint.

- Polynectar ?

Mon regard se posa sur elle. Ses yeux noisettes étincelaient d'impatience et de curiosité en regardant le chaudron. Au bout de quelques secondes de silence de ma part, elle les leva vers moi avec une innocence saisissante.

Mon cœur manqua un battement. Trois attitudes. J'étais peut-être délicieusement atteint, au final.

- Oui. Première mission pour l'Ordre.

Elle sourit. Je savais ce qu'elle pensait. _"C'est bien"_ était inscrit en large, en souligné et en italique sur son front.

- Mais.., continua-t-elle en observant les alentours. Il manque des sangsues, des chrysopes..

- De la peau de serpent d'arbre du Cap, et de la corne de bicorne, oui, je le sais, miss-je-connais-tout.

Je la vis hausser les épaules.

- Si tu le sais, alors pourquoi tu ne les as pas ?

- Dans mon emploi du temps, il n'y avait pas une case avec marqué "Onze heure trente: visite de Granger". Je comptais y aller bientôt.

Je me justifiais. Et puis quoi, encore ? Mes mains gagnèrent mes poches, j'étais mécontent, et je m'éloignai vers la lucarne de la pièce. Je soupirai. Bien qu'elle ait été une très bonne élève en potions, je me demandais..

- Comment sais-tu reconnaître le Polynectar ?

Elle sursauta sous le ton de ma voix. Il était vrai, j'avais parlé peut-être un peu trop fort, et de façon plutôt brutale. Après tout, ce n'était pas de ma faute si j'étais un sombral mal léché et que je n'étais pas sociable.

- Je.. J'en ai déjà fait, en deuxième année.

Elle rit légèrement. Si doucement que c'en était peu perceptible, mais je l'entendis quand même et fus frappé par le son délicat émanant de sa bouche.

Oui, je me faisais violence pour ne pas l'ajouter à ma liste mentale.

Je la regardais de nouveau. Les traits de son visage trahissaient une petite hésitation, et elle se trémoussait sur place. J'attendais, j'avais presque l'impression qu'elle débattait intérieurement pour savoir si oui ou non elle devait me confier quelque chose.

- Harry, Ron et moi, pensions que tu étais l'héritier de Serpentard..

Apparemment elle avait tranché par oui. Peut-être car j'étais dans l'Ordre, désormais ?

- .. et donc nous avions décidé d'infiltrer ta bande d'amis.

- Et vous aviez réussi ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

- Bien évidemment !

Mes sourcils se froncèrent, et je la détaillai.. comme de nombreuses fois auparavant. Je m'attardais sur son air amusé, et sur ses vêtements un peu grands, mon regard glissait sur les courbes disparues de son corps et mon esprit était vide.

- Crabbe et Goyle.

Je reportai mon attention sur ses yeux. Crabbe et Goyle ? Deuxième année ? Non... Si jeunes et déjà stupides. Les deux Serpentards qui me servaient de compagnie à l'époque comme ce trio pourri.

- Ne me dites pas que...

Je me rappelais d'une soirée, en effet, où ces deux débiles avaient agit encore plus bêtement qu'à l'accoutumée..

- Si. On avait réussi. Crabbe et Goyle, répéta-t-elle en articulant.

Je n'arrivais pas même à m'énerver, j'étais plutôt surpris et soulagé de voir que je n'étais pas le fou de l'histoire en me souvenant de cette fois là. Ils m'avaient tous les deux regardé comme des demeurés le lendemain matin quand j'avais conté leur étrange comportement de la veille. L'un deux -impossible de me souvenir qui exactement- avait même osé me faire la réflexion que j'avais peut-être rêvé. Quel abruti.

Puis j'eus l'envie furieuse de rire et je me retins. Je demandai à la place:

- Et qui de ces deux bouffons étais-tu ?

- Aucun.

Je levai un sourcil, et elle répondit aussitôt.

- Je m'étais trompée entre cheveux et poils de chat cette nuit là.. Je te laisse imaginer.

Je me retournai vers la fenêtre, portai une main à ma bouche. Je cachai le sourire que j'affichais honteusement. Je cachai le rire terriblement discret qui s'échappa de moi en priant qu'elle ne l'entende pas. Je me cachai aux yeux du monde, et à ses yeux en particulier.

**6 septembre. **_(Pov Draco)_

Elle était revenue. Et moi de même. Elle avait sûrement une meilleure raison que moi puisqu'elle était occupée à lire, mais j'étais là, et elle aussi.

Elle était dans son coin, derrière la bibliothèque, et j'étais assis sur ma chaise devant la potion. Allais-je rester devant pour la vingtaine de jours à venir sans rien faire d'autre de productif ? Je ne faisais rien, vraiment, à part observer les petites bulles de la marmite éclater à la surface, et d'écouter le bruissement des pages de son livre qu'elle tournait de manière lente.

Le silence. Entre nous, c'était le silence, et la glace. La glace qu'aucun de nous ne voulait briser. Et je préférais de loin nos altercations de Poudlard, mes insultes, ses réparties, sa voix chaude animée par la colère.

C'était trop calme. Et je manquais de chaleur.

**7 septembre **_(Pov Draco)_

Toujours et encore là. Comme un fantôme discret dans le coin d'une pièce. Tapie dans l'ombre, dans ses coussins et dans son calme. J'écoutais sa respiration et ses réactions au fil de la lecture. Elle soupirait quelques fois, et je ne disais rien.

Elle non plus.

Elle partit vers vingt heures après que la mère Weasley ait crié "A table". J'avais gardé les yeux clos, feignant le sommeil, mais j'avais parfaitement entendu ses pas lutins sur le plancher et la porte délicatement se fermer. Je me demandai, étrangement, si elle s'était retourné vers moi avant de s'enfuir.

Miss-pattes-de-velours.

_T'es con, Draco_.

**8 septembre **_(Pov Draco)_

Elle était en retard. Et j'étais arrivé bien trop tôt. Je ne savais même plus pourquoi je venais ici. La tranquillité, oui. La potion, peut-être. Elle, sûrement.

J'étais perdu. Il semblait même que je l'étais beaucoup trop à vrai dire.

Imbécile. J'étais un imbécile.

**9 septembre **(_Pov Draco)_

Il était huit heures, et je franchis la porte de la cuisine. Tout le monde était là. Enfin tout le monde. L'affreux trio, la Weasley-fille, et la matriarche. Je ne m'y étais pas attendu. En fait, je n'avais pas fait attention à l'heure avant d'entrer dans la pièce et de jeter un coup d'œil sur l'immense pendule.

J'avais dû rester un moment interloqué à la porte car ils me dévisagèrent tous. Chacun d'une façon différente. Ennui, rage, choc, surprise. Mon regard parcourut la table, impassible.

Puis elle avait parlé.

- Tu déjeunes avec nous, aujourd'hui ?

Elle savait pourtant que je détestais ça, et que je détestais bien plus encore sa compagnie -du moins, j'aimais me le faire croire-, je lui avais clairement dit ce jour là où elle m'avait trouvé en pleine nuit. Je la dévisageais, amer, mais à mon grand étonnement, j'hochai la tête avec un regard méprisant au passage pour la belette et le balafré qui grommelaient dans leur barbe en me regardant. Mes yeux croisèrent ceux de la rouquine, et elle m'observa, un demi-sourire sur les lèvres. Et je pressentais qu'elle me ferait chier pour les mois à venir.

Granger mangeait. Cette observation pouvait paraître singulière et ridicule, mais elle mangeait. Vraiment. Et goulument. Deux pains au chocolats, un croissant, et quelques macarons. Un jus de citrouille, aussi. Déconcertant. Peut-être qu'elle aussi devenait folle et s'était mise à écouter mes conseils.

Je partis cinq minutes plus tard rejoindre le grenier.

Mes yeux épousaient du regard les rebords du chaudron en étain, passant et repassant sur les imperfections que je connaissais par cœur quand la porte s'ouvrit. Je n'eus aucun besoin de relever la tête pour deviner qui était l'intruse. Elle ne m'adressa aucune parole, et gagna sa place.

Et ce fut en me sentant incroyablement distrait de la venue de l'impure que je fis cette constatation: j'aimais cette routine.

* * *

**10 septembre **_- Pov Hermione -_

J'avais trouvé le bon livre. Et il était passionnant. Presque mille pages de savoir obscur et interdit. J'avais dépassé le chapitre des Horcruxes depuis longtemps et je m'étais autorisée à lire la suite. Et secrètement, je ne voulais pas terminer le bouquin. Je ne voulais pas lire la dernière page car j'aimais lire ici. Je retardais même souvent ma lecture en laissant mes yeux vagabonder sur le plafond ou les murs, en prêtant une oreille discrète à mon compagnon de pièce.

Le calme était parfait et j'avais cette sensation d'avoir mis la guerre sur pause. Malfoy était tout aussi muet qu'une tombe. Et pourtant je ne me sentais pas seule. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je revenais, je ne savais pourquoi il en faisait de même. Mais j'aimais penser qu'il appréciait peut-être cette compagnie inattendue.

Car moi, je m'en délectais et me sentais plutôt bien.

Harry et Ron n'étaient jamais aussi posé que l'était le jeune homme. Et cette découverte fut l'une des meilleures de l'année: Malfoy n'était pas aussi turbulent que je le pensais ! Et l'ambiance était en quelque sorte mieux ici. Harry et Ron, eux, se chamaillaient sans cesse, ou tentaient de me faire lever les yeux de ce que je lisais. Surtout en ce moment, alors que c'était loin d'être le moment opportun. Quand j'ouvrais un livre en leur présence, je le regrettais toujours quelques instants plus tard.

Mais pas là. Pas avec Malfoy. C'était étrange. Au moins, je lui reconnaissais une qualité.

Je refermais le manuel et soupirai. Fini. J'allongeai mes jambes sur le sol, et soufflai désespérément, expirant tout l'air que je retenais.

Je posai le livre à mes côtés et fermai les yeux, profitant de mes dernières minutes ici en respirant l'air de la pièce. Les effluves de la potion me parvenaient surtout. Une de mes mains passa dans mes boucles désordonnées, et je m'étirai sur le tapis. Mes pieds dénudés caressaient distraitement la matière douce, et sans crier gare, mon cerveau entra en ébullition. Oubliant Malfoy, l'Ordre et le Square Grimmaurd. Je savais comment détruire un Horcruxe. Du moins, j'en avais les bases. Il me restait à en parler aux autres, et.. à trouver ce qui pourraient nous aider. En plus de trouver les fameux Horcruxes.

Je soupirai une nouvelle fois. C'était une course sans répit qui nous attendait. Les Horcruxes. Où cette pourriture de Voldemort les avaient-il cachés ?

- Pff..

- Peux-tu arrêter de paraître mortellement ennuyée ? Tu pollues mon air.

Il y avait des jours que je n'avais pas entendu le son de sa voix.

- Tiens, t'es pas mort ?

- Non, rappelles-toi l'autre jour, tu m'as annoncé qu'il me restait deux semaines.. Et si tu comptes bien, j'ai encore un peu de temps devant moi.

Je ris discrètement.. Depuis quand son sarcasme me distrayait ? Aucune idée, mais j'avouais que ce fut drôle.

Les yeux rivés sur le plafond, j'entendis des pas se rapprocher. Ni trop lourds, ni trop légers. Un craquement sur le plancher, et douze secondes plus tard -j'avais compté-, il fut là. Accoudé contre la vieille bibliothèque qui tenait debout avec peine. Je m'assis en tailleur et relevai les yeux. Quelques mèches de cheveux, moites de sueur, recouvraient son front, et un rictus courbait le coin de ses lèvres. Il m'observait, l'air railleur et prêt à me lancer une vanne.

- On voit ta culotte, Granger.

Ah oui, je portais une jupe. J'avais oublié ce petit détail plutôt insignifiant jusqu'à maintenant où j'avais monstrueusement honte.

- Qu'importe ! Ce n'est pas un sang-pur qui se jettera sur moi pour un pauvre sous-vêtement dévoilé.

- Qu'en sais-tu, peut-être que...

Je levai une main pour attirer son attention, et il se tut.

- Voila, c'est bien. Continue de la fermer.

Il ne dit rien de plus, mais sans le regarder, je sentais qu'il me détaillait. Mes yeux étaient posés sur la couverture du livre à côté de mon genou, et après un silence tendu où j'eus l'impression qu'on me déshabillait mentalement, je ramenai le livre vers moi.

Je triturai, maladroite, le coin du bouquin, puis l'ouvrit et le referma.

- Arrête ça, tu veux. Ferme-la, et crève-toi les yeux.

- Oh oh ! Agressive la p'tite sang de bourbe dis donc. Levée du mauvais pied par des gémissements coquin de Ginny ? Ou la belette a rejeté tes avances ? Ou même encore tu..

- Malfoy.

- Si on ne peut plus s'amuser avec toi, mais où va le monde ?

- C'est la guerre, merde !

Je plongeai enfin mes yeux dans ses deux prunelles grises que je craignais. Et j'y trouvais tout sauf ce à quoi je m'attendais. Je pensais qu'il serait fou de rage après mes paroles acerbes et mon air excessivement confiant, mais non, il semblait surtout entièrement agacé par mon attitude. Il cligna des paupières, lentement, et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Tout ça, ça ne te ressemble pas, dit-il doucement. Ces gros mots qui sortent de ta bouche, ces ordres.

- La guerre change les gens.

Il se pencha légèrement en avant, et bien qu'il soit plutôt loin de moi, mon buste se recula. L'enfer semblait régnait dans ses deux perles nuageuses qui lui servaient de yeux.

- Et sais-tu à qui tu dis ça, Granger ? A quelqu'un qui a vécu plus de batailles que tu n'en vivras jamais.

Je détournai mon regard. J'étais peut-être obstinée mais pas sans raison, il marquait un point et je ne répliquai pas. L'espace de quelques secondes harassantes, je me surpris à m'imaginer ce qu'était de grandir dans une famille destinée à servir le mage noir le plus puissant. Y avait-il de l'amour ? Y avait-il de la tendresse ?

Avait-on réellement le choix en grandissant dans ce cadre néfaste ? Je connaissais la réponse: non. Et ses cicatrices encore présentes sur ses bras découverts de vêtements et son cou, et les blessures que j'avais vu en le trouvant dans mon jardin, le prouvaient bel et bien. A côté de ça, qui étais-je pour me plaindre ? On ne m'avait jamais torturée comme on l'avait torturé, lui. On m'avait choyée, on m'avait aimée, on m'avait protégée, et encore maintenant, sans mes parents, je recevais tout l'amour dont j'avais besoin. Apparemment, de l'autre côté, c'était marche ou crève. Et il avait été obligé de marcher, jusqu'à son erreur.

Je voulus m'excuser mais aucun son ne sortit de ma bouche. Il soupira. Et je devinai qu'il soupirait pour lui, et non pas pour mon absence de réponse.

- Je sais à quoi tu penses. Et je ne veux pas que tu ais pitié de moi.

- Tes parents.., murmurai-je, trop curieuse pour me retenir. Comment étaient-ils, avec toi ?

Je relevai la tête vers lui, et je vis pendant un très court moment son visage se teintait d'une tristesse infinie. Plus profonde encore que ce jour où il m'avait regardé dans les yeux, quand je le préparais pour le mariage de Bill et Fleur. Mon cœur se serra. Ses traits avaient peut-être reprit son masque impassible habituel, mais j'avais l'impression qu'on arrachait mon organe de mon corps et qu'on le piétinait sans scrupule en me criant combien j'étais qu'une idiote. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû poser cette question..

Il s'assit face à moi.

Je n'aurais vraiment pas dû.. Peut-être faisais-je remonter de mauvais souvenirs à la surface..

- Parfaits. A leur manière. Ils étaient parfaits.

- Ce sont des Mangemorts.

- Tu n'es peut-être pas prête à comprendre. Le monde n'est pas tout noir ou tout blanc, et ce n'est certainement pas parce que tu nais dans le camps qualifié de "mauvais" que tu es vil et cruel.

J'entrouvris la bouche. Encore une fois, je me trouvais plus immature que lui, ce qui était plutôt ironique d'un certain point de vue.

Je le vis sourire. Morose.

- Si je suis venu ici et que je souhaite les sauver, c'est bien parce qu'ils en valent la peine, tu ne trouves pas ?

Sa sincérité me heurta de plein fouet.

- Je... oui. Non ! Ce sont tes parents, c'est juste normal.

- C'est là que tu te trompes. Nombres d'enfants comme moi s'en foutraient éperdument. On a pas été élevé de la même façon, Granger, vraiment pas.

Je n'insistai pas. De toute façon, son regard m'intima de ne pas en demander plus et de m'en tenir qu'à ça. J'acquiesçai, sans trop y croire. Peut-être étais-je trop idéaliste.. Mais à mes yeux, on ne pouvait pas détester son enfant, ou ses parents.

Soupir.

Et un silence tendu prit place. Une mouche aurait pu voler à sa guise dans la pièce, je l'aurais immédiatement localisée, même à l'autre bout.

- Bon, maintenant. Veux-tu bien me dire ce qui t'ennuie ?

- Non.

- Tu te fous de moi ? Après ce que je viens d'avouer..

Je levai un sourcil.

- Je confirme, on n'a pas été élevé pareil. Pas de donnant-donnant. Chez moi, on parle seulement de ce qu'on veut bien dire.

Il considéra un instant mes paroles puis haussa les épaules.

- Est-ce en rapport avec votre mission ?

J'hésitai entre dire non et dire oui.. mais prendre le temps d'y réfléchir me trahit.

- Je conclus que oui.

Je grimaçai.

- Je conclus une deuxième fois que oui.

- Tu m'exaspères Malfoy.

Je me levai comme pour mettre plus de prestance dans mes paroles, et le surplombait de toute ma splendeur. Il m'ignora alors j'entrepris de m'éloigner. L'air me manquait soudainement comme si mes poumons se retrouvaient comprimés dans ma cage thoracique. Je passais à côté du chaudron, humai la légère fumée, et ouvrit finalement la fenêtre. Il faisait trop chaud, ici. Du coin de l'œil, je vis le jeune homme s'approcher.. avec le livre à la main, le feuilletant avec une délicatesse que je ne lui soupçonnais pas.

- Est-ce en rapport avec un bijou ? Un collier ?

Je me retournai vers lui, suspicieuse.

- En rapport avec Regulus Black ?

Je me raidis, immobile. Que.. Comment.

- En rapport avec ça ?

Il retourna brusquement le livre. Je n'avais pas besoin de lire pour savoir ce qu'il me montrait. J'avais corné l'endroit du bouquin qu'il me fallait, et je voyais très bien le coin de la page replié sur lui-même. Les Horcruxes.

- Comment..

- Je suis plus intelligent que tu ne peux le croire.

Il paraîtrait, oui. Même si c'était plutôt étonnant. Je restai choquée sans pouvoir bouger le moindre de mes membres.

- Pourquoi le Horcruxe de Regulus Black t'intéresse ?

J'eus un rictus à l'entente de son hypothèse erronée et il le vit tout de suite.

- Oh, alors je me trompe. Ce n'est pas le sien, mais il a un rôle clef dans cette affaire ?

- Il n'y en a pas qu'un..., susurrai-je. Pas qu'un Horcruxe.

Le vent de l'extérieur se glissa entre nous comme pour installer une tension âpre. La brise glissa le long de mon dos, effleura mes bras, et virevolta jusqu'aux cheveux de Malfoy qui me regardait d'un œil très sérieux.

- Rigole pas avec ça, rétorqua-t-il quand le froid disparut.

- J'aimerais pouvoir en rire.

Je lui repris le livre des mains, et sortit le collier de la poche de mon veston. Pourquoi je partageai ça avec lui ? Peut-être car il avait accompagné ma lecture ces derniers jours avec un respect plutôt déroutant.

- C'est un faux, Regulus l'a créé et a volé le véritable Horcruxe. Et j'ignore comment tu es plus ou moins au courant.

Il porta une main au pendentif. Son pouce caressa avec douceur le dessin, la chaîne, le fin matériaux. Ses yeux se plissèrent.

- Quand vous êtes revenus, je t'ai vue le donner à Weasmoche. Et c'est.. putain, merde. Le médaillon de Serpentard ? Non... Non.

- C'est un faux.

- Je..

Il s'arrêta. De parler et de toucher l'objet. Je le remis dans mes vêtements avec discrétion, et l'observai.

- Je l'ai déjà vu quelque part. Ici. Il n'y a pas si longtemps mais je n'y avais pas cru..

- Quoi ?

Ma voix se brisa dans ma gorge, mais je continuai.

- C'est impossible. Nous nous sommes occupés de ranger cette maison, et je peux le jurer, il n'est pas dans le grenier.

- Non, il n'est pas là.

- C'est bien ce que je dis.

Je portai mes mains à mes hanches. Si c'était un moyen de me faire marcher, c'était ridicule. Comme si je pouvais lui faire confiance.. A lui.

- Je ne l'ai pas vu ici, mais au.. sous-sol.

- Kreattur.., chuchotai-je soudainement en me rappelant combien il aimait collectionner les objets environnants.

Malfoy tourna la tête vers moi, désarçonné.

- Oui, Kreattur.

Il fut plus rapide que moi. J'eus à peine le temps d'emmagasiner toute cette conversation qu'il avait déjà filé à travers la porte. Je l'entendais dans les escaliers, il courrait. Et moi, j'étais toujours là. Raide comme un piquet, l'esprit embrumé, me répétant encore et encore les informations. Puis je fis un premier pas, chancelant, et un deuxième. Je pris une bouffée d'air, et je suivis sa route.

Du haut des marches, je ne le voyais déjà plus. J'hésitai encore une seconde et je dévalai finalement les étages qui se présentaient à moi jusqu'à la cave.

J'ouvris la porte. Le sous-sol était vaste, sombre et lugubre. Il était divisé en plusieurs pièces, et je ne savais pas où était partit cette satané fouine.

- Malfoy ?

Comme si il allait me répondre. J'étais idiote, non ?

Brusquement, une main à la fois chaude et sèche se plaqua sur ma bouche. Il était là, derrière moi. Il me fit signe de me taire et me lâcha. Mon cœur tambourinait d'un rythme irrégulier et violent dans ma poitrine. Sa soudaine apparition, sa proximité, et le danger qui m'avait électrocuté attaquaient encore ma peau avec des frissons intenses et incontrôlables.

Il s'avança vers la pièce de Kreattur, et sur ses talons, je l'observais. Je restais à une certaine distance, au cas où l'idée de me faire peur de nouveau lui traversait l'esprit. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, je compris pourquoi il m'avait ordonné le silence de cette manière brute. L'elfe de maison était là, s'affairant en chantonnant dans ses affaires, sans nous voir et sans se soucier de notre présence. Et Malfoy devait finalement me connaître mieux que je ne le pensais car je ne me serais pas tut au premier abord, j'y serais allée franchement.

On passa le cadre de l'entrée, et le blond agita sa baguette d'une rapidité déconcertante. Derrière moi, la porte claqua, mais ne se verrouilla pas. Il prévenait notre arrivée.

La créature sursauta et se retourna. Elle ouvrit la bouche avec l'intention de dire quelque chose mais elle croisa les yeux de Malfoy et la referma aussitôt. Elle s'agenouilla même maladroitement sous le sol en béton.

- Monsieur Malfoy, marmonna-t-il. Ma dame serait heureuse de vous recevoir de son vivant, un sorcier d'un rang et d'un sang tel que vo..

- Suffit, Kreattur.

Je reculai d'un pas, autant que l'elfe. La voix avait résonné entre les murs. Une voix rauque, féroce et puissante. Chair de poule en vue. Et, avant même que la garçon me le demande, je sortis en un réflexe le bijou qui traînait dans ma poche et le déposa dans la paume de sa main tendue vers moi. Qui l'eut cru ? Collaborer avec Malfoy tout en étant effrayée par lui ?

- Maintenant, dis-moi, as-tu déjà vu cette chose ?

- Je.. Je.

- Kreattur, je ne te ferai rien.

- Oui, je l'ai vu. Mais celui-là est un faux, mon maître l'a créé. Le vrai est..

Il s'arrêta et se tourna vers moi. Ses yeux globuleux m'inspectèrent avec répugnance et dégoût. Sa bouche se tordit même en une grimace affreuse quand je m'approchai de quelques centimètres.

Sans m'arrêter à son regard vitreux et plein de haine, je me penchai à sa hauteur.

- Où est le vrai ? Aide-nous, demandai-je de ma voix la plus douce.

- Comment peut-elle s'adresser à Kreattur... Saleté, traite au sang.. Kreattur ne répondra pas.. Saleté.

Il cracha sur le sol, et je me relevai à temps. Le cœur battant à s'en décrocher de sa place, j'observais tour à tour l'elfe et le garçon à mes côtés.

- Réponds, ordonna le ton glacial de Malfoy.

- On me l'a volé.

- Peux-tu le retrouver ?

Il y eut une pause où l'elfe croisa le regard du jeune homme. Les secondes me parurent une éternité. Je restai figée, droite comme un i en regardant la scène.

Malfoy tenait fermement la fausse réplique dans son poing. Son visage était calme. Ses joues laiteuses étaient lisses, son nez aquilin jaugeait avec supériorité le petit être à ses pieds. Il paraissait presque plus vieux en se tenant aussi fier. Plus imposant, aussi. Ses yeux gris s'étaient obscurcit, ou peut-être était-ce un effet dû aux ombres de la pièce. Il semblait charmant. Charmant mais terriblement redoutable.

- Peux-tu le retrouver ?, répétai-je finalement, embarrassée par le silence.

- Kreattur n'écouterait jamais une sang de bourbe.

Son venin à travers _ces_ mots était bien plus assommant que celui de Malfoy et je vacillai presque en les entendant.

- Ne lui parles pas comme ça, elfe, dit le blond dans un murmure. Retrouve-moi ce médaillon. Tout de suite !

- Bien, maître.

Il transplana, nous laissant seuls dans la pièce. Je tremblais encore. A cause de l'insulte, du froid de la pièce et de la voix tonitruante de Malfoy.

Je relevai, presque apeurée, mes yeux vers lui. Je ne comprenais pas. J'avais l'impression qu'il m'avait défendue. Lui. Impossible. Il ne me regardait pas et commençait à s'éloigner de la pièce sans un bruit.

- Hey... Pou..

- Qu'est-ce que t'as Granger ? Tu as perdu ta langue bien pendue ?

L'agressivité avait fait son retour sur son visage, et les braises ardentes dans ses iris s'enflammaient de nouveau. Je fronçai des sourcils. Comment fonctionnait-il ?

- Pourquoi l'as-tu réprimandé de m'avoir appelée comme ça ? Tu le fais bien toi. Plutôt souvent, même.

Il se figea, et je ne sondais décidément pas la nature de ses expressions et de son regard. Un mélange de rage, de colère, et d'un quelque chose que je ne distinguai pas.

Il haussa ses épaules minces, désinvolte.

- Je n'ai pas aimé l'entendre d'une autre bouche que la mienne. Faut croire que je suis assez possessif.

Ses paroles m'ébranlèrent. J'avais la sensation de me prendre un violent coup dans l'estomac. Ca n'avait aucun sens. L'esprit de Malfoy était décidément une cause perdue. Rien ne tournait rond. Pourquoi serait-il possessif si je n'étais qu'une vulgaire fille de bas étage selon lui ? Il n'y avait rien de fabuleux dans le fait de posséder une sang-de-bourbe. Il était stupide. Et je n'étais peut-être pas mieux à me répéter ses mots sans les comprendre. Oh Merlin, stop. C'était grotesque.

Je n'aimais pas les gens possessifs.

- Crétin, murmurai-je.

Mais il était déjà parti.

* * *

(suite du blabla)

**4.** Non, Hermione n'est pas jalouse à la table de la réunion. Son explication est vrai. Un petit coup dans l'égo en voyant une amie fréquenter son pire ennemi, quoi de plus naturel ? Cependant elle se trompe sur le terme "amis", ils ne le sont pas, mais ça, elle n'en sait rien.. Ce sont juste ses interprétations.  
**5.** Quand Hermione rougit dans la scène de la cuisine, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle soudainement attirée. Mais parce qu'elle surprise de son ton doux et de l'insinuation. C'est Malfoy.. Elle ne l'a quand même jamais entendu parlé d'une voix aussi délicate ;) Et Hermione, c'est Hermione. Je ne la pense pas prude bien que Ginny et Malfoy, si, dans ma fiction, mais réservée dont c'est normal qu'elle rougisse un peu.  
**6.** Et non, dans ma tête, et dans cette fiction: Draco n'est pas un coureur de jupons qui s'est fait tout Poudlard. Il a connu l'amour. Et dans l'histoire: avec Pansy, et Astoria (et pour situer, je dirais avec Pansy à ses 13-14 ans et Astoria, vers ses 15 ans).

_N'hésitez pas à reviewer ! C'est un immense plaisir de recevoir vos avis !  
Et puis, un petit commentaire, ce n'est pas cher :)_

_Bisous !  
_


	7. De moins en moins tranquille

_Hello !  
Le sixième chapitre est.. ENFIN là !  
_

_Eh oui, j'ai mis beaucoup de temps mais.. j'ai vraiment été occupée ces derniers temps donc j'ai avancé petit à petit. Et puis, il faut dire que ce chapitre ne m'a pas été facile, j'ai beaucoup écrit, mais j'ai beaucoup effacé aussi.. Rien ne me plaisait, je râlais beaucoup. Et ce n'est que maintenant que j'ai réussi à pondre quelque chose qui me plaisait un minimum (oui, je dis un minimum parce que je suis toujours éternellement insatisfaite de mes chapitres ! ^^' _

_Un GRAND merci sinon, à tout ceux qui suivent cette histoire et qui sont patients. Et un énorme merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de commenter, de partager leurs avis, et leurs réactions :) !  
_

**1.** C'est un chapitre concentré sur une journée, voir une journée et demi (deux nuits + un moment de la journée entre les deux).  
**2.** Plus de Pov Hermione que de Pov Draco. Chapitre basé sur l'arrivée de l'Horcruxe; je me suis un peu inspirée de l'anneau du Seigneur des Anneaux pour lui d'ailleurs, avec la cupidité des humains qui l'emporte sur la raison à son toucher. Et la fin est réservée aux émois de Draco !  
**3.** Le titre "De moins en moins tranquille" colle avec les pensées de Draco qui deviennent très paradoxales, son état qui étrangement devient de plus en plus faible (physiquement parlant), mais c'est aussi lié à l'Horcruxe et son effet, et Ginny qui commence à vouloir vraiment s'incruster.

_BONNE LECTURE :D_

* * *

**Chapitre 6:**

**De moins en moins tranquille.**

* * *

**Dans la nuit du 11 au 12 septembre 1997 **- _Pov Hermione -_

Une masse sembla s'écrouler sur mon lit, et c'est ce poids étrange qui me tira de mon lit cette nuit là. Un vrai sommeil, au moins une fois.. Était-ce trop demandé ? Je clignai des paupières avant de les ouvrir, il faisait encore bien trop sombre. D'une main encore un peu endormie, je saisis ma baguette sur la table de chevet, et allumai la pièce d'un Lumos. Ginny murmura entre deux profondes expirations.

Aussitôt l'éclat de lumière se répandit que je laissai échapper un faible cri sonore.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

C'était Ginny, que j'avais réveillé en un sursaut. Elle avait l'air en pleine forme, comme si elle ne s'était jamais endormie entre notre dernière conversation et la venue de Kreattur qui était penché sur moi, avec une expression stricte et mauvaise sur son visage cireux. Ses pieds étaient crispés sur ma couette comme si il s'était ancré dedans, et entre les doigts de sa main gauche figurait un médaillon qui se balançait avec une régularité propre aux horloges les plus précises. Ses lèvres grises s'étirèrent en un sourire édenté et féroce, et il jeta le collier à mes côtés.

Dès que j'attrapais le bijou, presque fascinée, il sauta du lit et entreprit de marmonner combien c'était humiliant, et je ne savais quoi encore qui n'allait que très peu en ma faveur.

- Merci Kreattur, chuchotai-je.

Mes mots eurent l'effet d'un vent glacial. L'elfe frotta ses bras menus avec dégoût comme si je l'eus touché réellement. Ses yeux globuleux me figèrent sur place tellement la haine y régnait. Je supposais que tenir un objet que son maître s'était approprié faisait naître en lui un mépris plus inconditionnel encore.

- Kreattur n'aurait jamais offert une telle chose à une sang-de-bourbe.

Il se détourna avant de confirmer ce que je pensais.

- .. c'est une honte.. c'est abject, immonde, répugnant.. Monsieur Malfoy a perdu la tête.. mon maître en serait fâché.. _malpropre, malpropre_.

- Vas-t-en Kreattur !, s'écria soudainement Ginny dont j'avais oublié la présence.

L'elfe la toisa mais s'exécuta non sans une insulte tout aussi charmante à son égard. Après un pop presque sinistre, la rouquine sortit de ses couvertures pour se diriger vers mon lit. Je me poussai, encore un peu pantoise, tout en observant minutieusement le pendentif. Malfoy me l'avait livrée. Et c'était impossible en soi, il ne pouvait pas être aussi _honnête_ que ça, non ? Pourtant, il n'y avait aucun doute, le médaillon que je tenais dans les mains était bel et bien le vrai Horcruxe. Mon toucher sur l'or massif me le confirmait. Il y avait de telles ondes autour de ce collier, qu'il était impossible de ne pas s'en rendre compte. C'était palpable. La magie noire qui l'entourait m'avait enveloppée également.

- Qu'est-ce... ?, entendis-je.

- Je ne peux rien dire, Ginny.

Elle me donna un coup de coude.

- Allez, j'ai bien entendu que ça venait de Malfoy. Il t'a fait un cadeau ? Qu'y a-t-il entre vous deux ?

- Ginny !

Sur ce, je me levai. Avec des gestes frénétiques et anxieux, j'enfilais un pull, et me dirigeai vers la porte. Ce n'était peut-être pas très sympathique de ne rien dire à mon amie, et surtout de la laisser seule ici, sans un mot. Mais.. Malfoy était déjà au courant des Horcruxes sans savoir toute l'histoire, et c'était déjà trop.

- Hermione ? Où vas-tu ? Ai-je dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ?

- Je vais réveiller Harry et Ron.

Elle se redressa. Je n'avais pas besoin de lumière supplémentaire pour voir qu'elle me détaillait avec une perplexité déroutante. Peut-être se demandait-elle si elle rêvait ou non, pensai-je. Puis un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

- Dis plutôt que tu vas rejoindre Malfoy.

- Ginny, arrête ! Il faut que je vois Harry, et Ron, maintenant. Tu m'excuseras..

- Seulement si tu me dis qu'est-ce que c'est que ce collier, me coupa-t-elle.

Je resserrai mes doigts sur le médaillon d'un geste possessif. Mon cœur pulsait si fort contre ma poitrine que je discernais chacun des battements à la perfection. J'hésitais à lui lancer un maléfice du saucisson tout comme j'hésitais à lui révéler la vérité bien qu'Harry m'étranglerait après.

- Non, tranchai-je en soupirant. Je ne peux rien dire.

- Mais il vient de Malfoy.., dit-elle comme si elle réfléchissait tout haut. Et toi, tu veux voir mon frère et Harry.. Tu as peur qu'il soit ensorcelé ?

- Il l'est.. Mais pas par Malfoy.

- Il faut en parler à quelqu'un qui.. Mc Gonagall par exemple, ou..

- Non ! Ce n'est pas un cadeau empoisonné de Malfoy, je ne peux pas t'en dire plus sur ça, c'est entre lui et moi. Il n'y a rien de potentiellement dangereux.

Elle sourit, je me maudis.

- Alors il y a bien quelque chose entre vous ?

- Et ça concerne aussi Harry et Ron, donc la réponse à ta question est non ! Il n'y aura d'ailleurs jamais rien avec une énergumène pareille !

J'ouvris la porte sur le coup de la colère, mais Ginny commença à me suivre.

- Je viens avec toi.

- Non.

- Vous me mettez toujours à l'écart.. Vous incluez même Malfoy dans vos plans, ça va trop loin !

- C'est pour te protéger.

A peine ai-je fini ma phrase que je lançai à contre coeur un Petrificus Totalus sur mon amie. Elle retomba au sol dans un bruit lourd. Même immobile, ses yeux me foudroyaient comme mille éclairs. J'agitai ma baguette, et son corps regagna le lit que je bordai ensuite en m'excusant une dizaine de fois à son attention. Quand j'eus fini, je regagnai la porte avec un dernier regard en arrière.

- Vraiment désolée Ginny, mais il le faut.

Et je fermai dans mon dos.

La maison était fraîche, comme si l'hiver était déjà arrivé. Malgré le pull sur mes épaules, je frissonnais. Pas un bruit circulait entre les murs si ce n'est les soubresauts de la tuyauterie ou les rats du grenier. Je restai un instant devant la chambre à observer le collier éclairé par un rayon de lune.. il m'attirait. Je ne savais ce qu'il y avait de si séduisant dans les mailles de la chaîne, mais mes doigts l'effleuraient avec avidité, ils caressaient la matière froide, j'étais hypnotisée. Je n'arrivais plus à réprimer mes gestes, mon index frôlait l'or avec une admiration soudaine que je ne contrôlais pas. J'allais passer le bijou autour de mon cou quand une main plus gelée encore que l'atmosphère arrêta mon geste.

- Ne fais pas ça.

Mes doigts se refermèrent vivement sur le collier comme si je voulais le protéger du _ravisseur_, et je me retournai aussitôt en m'agitant, je tombais sur deux prunelles aux teintes grises, un regard figé, implacable.

- Lâche-le.. Tout de suite !, siffla Malfoy.

- Non, il est à _moi_.

Je ne savais plus ce que je disais, et sa main serra mon poignet avec violence. Sans que je fasse un mouvement de plus, il arracha le médaillon de ma prise et aussitôt il le camoufla dans un morceau de tissu.

- Je savais que tu ferais une connerie.

- Et t'es là pour m'en empêcher ? Comme c'est étonnant !, m'écriai-je avec une agressivité jusqu'alors presque inconnue.

J'avais quasiment hurlé. Si la maison ne se réveillait pas après ça.. c'était une aubaine.

- Je vais attendre que tu te calmes..

Sa voix était bien plus douce que d'ordinaire ce qui eut le don de me détendre en quelques secondes. La surprise avait remplacé la colère qui s'était insinuée en moi sans que je le remarque. Je m'adossais contre un mur, et le regardais perplexe.

- Pourquoi es-tu là.. ?, demandai-je d'une voix bien plus maîtrisée.

- Tu as récupéré tes esprits ?

Je frottai mes yeux vigoureusement et croisai ensuite les bras sur ma poitrine. Je l'observais, mi-curieuse, mi-terrifiée. L'Horcruxe.. L'Horcruxe m'avait comme envoûtée l'espace d'un instant, la sensation cuisait encore mes entrailles.

- Oui.. oui, je crois. C'était quoi.. _ça_ ?

Il me remit le tissu qui enveloppait le médaillon de Serpentard.

- Les Horcruxes ont vite tendance à se nourrir de l'âme de celui qui le touche. Quiconque met la main dessus désire tout pouvoir. J'étais sûr que tu ne le savais pas, voila pourquoi je suis ici. J'étais également certain que tu irais tout de suite retrouver la belette et le balafré..

- Tu es étrangement..

- Quoi ? Gentil ? Non, non.. opportuniste. Je ne voudrais pas que le trio chéri soit réduit à néant à cause de ce foutu truc.. J'ai quand même besoin que tout ça se finisse.

Je compris aussitôt que _ça_ concernait les temps obscurs que nous vivions tous, la noirceur qui avait gagné le monde sorcier, Voldemort. La peur, la solitude. Je compris aussi qu'il savait. Je ne savais comment, peut-être était-il décidément plus intelligent que je ne le pensais, mais il avait fait un lien entre les Horcruxes et l'issue de la guerre, Harry et Voldemort, notre mission et l'avenir qui nous attendait.

- Pourquoi.. pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi pas Kreattur ? Il avait l'air normal quand il me l'a donné.., demandai-je d'une toute petite voix.

- Les elfes ne sont pas cupides.

- Je ne le suis pas non plus.

Son visage se tourna vers moi. Il était froid comme la glace, impassible. Sérieux comme je ne l'avais jamais vu auparavant, strictement fermé, même. Aucune expression, aucune émotion, rien qui puisse m'indiquer ce qu'il se passait réellement dans son esprit. Cependant, il avait tout de même l'air fatigué.. très fatigué.

- Tu es stupide, finit-il par murmurer. Granger, tu es humaine.. tous les humains sont cupides, que tu le veuilles ou non l'admettre.

Je ne répondis pas, non pas parce que je pensais aussitôt qu'il avait raison, mais parce que je n'avais aucune envie d'entrer dans un tel débat à une heure pareille, surtout avec lui, j'étais pressée.

- Bon, sauras-tu trouver la chambre de tes toutous sans reposer la main sur le médaillon ?, demanda-t-il comme si il devinait mes pensées.

J'hochai la tête.

- Super, comme ça, je peux gentiment aller me recoucher sans ruminer à cause d'une sang-de-bourbe.

Il s'en alla en me laissant sur ces derniers mots qui furent plus vénéneux que ses autres paroles. Il y avait une once d'agacement, un soupçon d'exaspération, plus perçant qu'à l'accoutumée dans sa voix. Cette fois-ci, l'insulte m'avait touchée, et je secouai lentement la tête pour ignorer ce pincement dans ma poitrine. J'étais épuisée, le manque de sommeil jouait sûrement sur ma capacité à contrôler mes émotions. Je relevai la tête et scrutai son allure pour oublier. Dans le noir, sa silhouette disparut très vite. Mais ses pas avait renforcé l'idée que je m'étais fait de lui: il était exténué, bien plus que moi encore. Il marchait en vacillant un peu, ses gestes étaient un peu déraillés, et quand je me rappelais le ton avec lequel il s'était adressé à moi avant l'insulte, il me semblait qu'elle s'était montrée bien morne. Dormait-il la nuit ? Ou veillait-il en compagnie d'angoisses, lui aussi ?

Après son départ, je restai un instant là, seule. Avec le pan de tissu et le médaillon à l'intérieur, dans le noir, la baguette au fond de la poche. Je ne pensais à rien, j'étais muette et immobile comme vidée de toute émotion. Puis un courant d'air froid me chatouilla le cou et les mains, et la sensation me libéra de ma torpeur. Guidée ensuite par mon instinct, mes pieds me conduisirent mécaniquement jusqu'à la chambre de Ron, que ce dernier occupait avec Harry.

J'ouvris timidement. La fenêtre était entrouverte sur un ciel nuageux et sombre, il n'y avait aucune étoile visible cette nuit-là, et mis à part la lune dont l'éclat parsemaient les nuages ici et là, tout ne semblait qu'être ténèbres. Quelque part dans ce monde, il y avait _eux_, ceux qui voulaient notre peau, la mienne en particulier dû à ma condition de née-moldue, et il y avait _lui_. Celui dont le nom terrifiait le monde. Lui, c'était pire, il voulait Harry. Et il était là, sous le même ciel, sous les mêmes nuages, sur la même Terre. J'avais peur. J'étais terrifiée par cette guerre, mais pas seulement, une colère déstabilisante grandissait en moi, la rage de l'injustice, la rage de vivre. C'était viscéral, redoutable. Je me craignais presque autant que je craignais ces mages noirs à notre recherche.

Je ne sus combien de temps je restai immobile, dos à la porte, mais je ne tardais à avoir plus froid qu'à mon réveil. La petite brise ressentie avant de venir venait peut-être d'ici, songeai-je en m'avançant pour fermer la fenêtre. Je m'arrêtai un instant sur le rebord et j'observais la rue. Il faisait nuit noire à l'extérieur, les lampadaires éclairaient à peine les alentours, et pas un chat s'aventurait sur les trottoirs. Je soupirai, puis me dirigeai vers le lit de Ron. Sur le dos, il dormait en ronflant, les bras écartés, une jambe pendait en dehors de la couverture. J'eus un sourire attendri avant de poser la main sur son épaule.

- Ron.., chuchotai-je. Ron ! Réveille-toi !

Il marmonna puis se tourna, toujours plongé dans son sommeil, ce qui me fit soupirer et rire à la fois. C'était du Ron tout craché, et c'était pour ce genre de comportements spontanés et adorables que je le portais dans mon cœur avec une profonde affection. Je le secouai plus fort, mais il repoussa ma main comme un vulgaire moucheron. Je le regardais, sans savoir si je devais en être amusée ou agacée, puis, je saisis ma baguette, et allumai le lustre de la pièce. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre, il ronchonna en se cachant le visage avec sa couette.

- Putain, Harry, qu'est-ce qui te prend !

Harry ayant plutôt un sommeil de plomb ne répondit pas, il ronflait toujours.

- Harry ?

Il retroussa la couette, et sursauta en m'apercevant.

- Hermione ! Mais ça ne va pas la tête ?

Il s'était égosillé, une main sur le cœur. Apparemment, je lui avais fait peur, et son agitation avait enfin réveillé Harry qui s'était emparé de ses lunettes et de sa baguette en un clin d'œil.

- Désolée, Ron.. Tu dormais à points fermés. Toi aussi, Harry.

- Hermione.., susurra Harry qui s'emmitoufla dans ses draps. Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec Ron.. Ca ne va pas la tête ?

- Il faut que je vous parle.

- Ca ne peut pas attendre demain matin ?, demanda Ron d'une voix encore ensommeillée.

- Non, c'est urgent.

Harry s'assit aussitôt sur son lit, plus réveillé que jamais. Son front se rida, et je devinai que c'était une marque d'inquiétude. Je ne me permettais jamais de venir ici en pleine nuit si le sujet n'était pas important. Le défaut d'Harry, c'est que toutes ses émotions se lisaient parfaitement sur les traits de son visage. A cet instant, il appréhendait la raison de ma venue, et attendait que je parle.

D'un geste, je lançai un sort d'insonorisation sur la pièce et verrouillai la porte puis transforma la chaise la plus proche en un fauteuil bien moelleux où je me laissai tomber non sans fatigue.

- Je ne sais pas par où commencer mais..

Je tirai le morceau de tissu contenant l'Horcruxe que j'avais mis dans ma poche en entrant, et dévoilai le médaillon de Serpentard. Il luisait sous le lustre. L'or des mailles paraissaient plus brillant, plus irréel. Les émeraudes incrustées reflétaient la lumière avec intensité, ce qui rendait le bijou presque plus attrayant et mauvais.

- .. J'ai le véritable Horcruxe.

Ron tassa l'oreiller sous sa tête et se recoucha.

- Bien joué, bien joué, mais ce n'est pas très drôle..

J'agitai ma baguette, et sa couette se retira en un seul coup, nous dévoilant, à Harry et moi, son pyjama rouge vif bien trop court pour sa grande taille.

- Putain, Hermione ! Tu..

Il se tut en m'apercevant. Je devais sûrement afficher une expression catégorique car son visage se pétrifia aussitôt en croisant mon regard. Il pâlit un peu, et se redressa.

- Tu es sérieuse, n'est-ce pas ?, murmura-t-il.

J'hochai la tête, et il se leva pour s'approcher. Le fauteuil était assez grand pour deux et il s'assit à mes côtés, penché sur le médaillon. Une lueur étrange s'empara de ses yeux bleutés, et il tendit sa main pour effleurer ce que je tenais fermement. D'un mouvement brusque, j'écartais le tissu et le bijou de sa prise.

- Non. Il n'est pas dans un morceau de tissu pour rien.. Il est dangereux.

Une grimace se dessina, saisissant ses joues et son menton. Il regardait le plancher comme pour contenir quelque chose. Instinctivement, je savais qu'il ressentait ce que j'avais ressenti en m'étant retrouvée seule face à l'Horcruxe avant que Malfoy n'intervienne.

- Comment sais-tu que c'est le vrai ?, me demanda-t-il d'une voix étouffée.

- Tu l'as senti, non ? Tu le sens tout comme moi, je me trompe ?

Il m'observait l'air si troublé que j'étais tentée de passer une main tendre sur sa joue pour dissiper ses peurs. Il paraissait égaré, effrayé, comme si il prenait conscience d'un danger qu'il venait tout juste d'éviter, comme si il avait eu l'intention, pendant une fraction de seconde, de me faire du mal pour me le prendre des mains. Oui, c'était bien ce regard qu'il affichait, un regard dérouté, malheureux, un regard qui me couvait comme un être cher qu'il avait peur de perdre. Je connaissais ce regard. Combien de fois l'avais-je aperçu lors de nos virées dangereuses ?

Il se tourna vers Harry.

- Tu en penses quoi ? Hey.. Ca va ?

Harry serrait d'une main son oreiller, comme si sa vie en dépendait. L'édredon semblait même vouloir se déchirer sous sa poigne mais tenait bon. Je voyais une douleur vive dans ses yeux qui s'étaient assombris de façon si nette et déroutante. Muet, il nous suppliait de faire quelque chose.. Mais quoi ? Son visage se torturait de plus en plus, l'éclat de ses prunelles devenait aussi noir que la nuit, et soudain, sa main libre vînt se plaquer avec un bruit sourd sur son front. Il se mit à crier. Le son me déchira les tympans, le cœur et l'esprit. Son cri était brute, tout droit sorti des profondeurs de sa gorge. Il retomba sur le matelas, et s'en suivit des convulsions terribles. Ron se leva, impuissant, tandis que je ne savais plus quoi faire. Je n'arrivais plus à faire le moindre geste. Interdite, je ne pouvais plus parler. Harry continuait d'hurler à la mort, secoué dans tous les sens. L'écho de sa voix se répétait contre les murs, et j'en avais la chair de poule.

- Harry.. chuchota Ron. Harry.. ! C'est ta cicatrice ? Harry ! Résiste. On est là, prend le dessus !

Les secondes me parurent une éternité alors que j'observais sans un mot et terrorisée le mal de mon meilleur ami.

- Harry, bordel de merde, écoute-moi ! Il faut que tu contrôle ta douleur.

Ses cris me fendaient les tympans bien que j'essayais de me concentrer sur le timbre doux de Ron qui tentait de maîtriser la situation. Harry ne s'arrêtait plus.. Et plus il s'agitait, moins je trouvais la force d'intervenir, comme prisonnière d'un cauchemar. Je voulais fermer les yeux, ne plus rien entendre, et je me sentis faible et lâche. Les larmes s'affolaient à la lisière de mes cils, et je ne savais toujours pas ce que je devais faire.

- Harry.. Je t'en pris, reprit Ron en posant la main sur lui.

Je retins ma respiration quand je vis que son toucher le calma aussitôt. J'amenai mes genoux contre ma poitrine, l'Horcruxe était tombé à terre dans la panique. Je ne le voyais même plus, aveuglée par mes sanglots que je lâchai enfin. L'espace d'un instant, j'avais cru que mes peurs les plus sombres se réalisaient, j'avais cru ne plus jamais revoir Harry. Ce qui était ridicule quand j'y pensais plus en profondeur car plus d'une fois sa cicatrice lui avait fait mal, plusieurs fois la douleur l'avait transpercé.. mais je ne m'étais pas attendue à une telle crise, à un tel spectacle, surtout maintenant.

- Rangez-le ! Rangez-le !, hurla-t-il et je récupérai mes esprits.

Sa voix était presque inhumaine, et si semblable à un sifflement de serpent.

- Hermione ! Le médaillon, cache-le !, s'agita Ron.

Je m'exécutai aussitôt. Mes gestes étaient fébriles, tremblants, les larmes continuaient de rouler le long de mes joues, mais rien ne m'empêcha de récupérer le morceau de tissu qui se trouvait être un pan de chemise et d'envelopper avec soin le bijou que je remis immédiatement dans ma poche. Je fus, cependant, soulagée quand j'aperçus Harry reprendre une respiration normale et régulière. Tout m'avait parut si irréel, et rassurée, je fermai enfin les yeux en me laissant tomber sur le sol. _Merci, Merlin, merci merci._ Mes joues étaient encore humides, mais le drame était passé. Je ne pleurais plus sur l'état de mon ami, mais sur l'état du monde maintenant. J'étais totalement exténuée.

- Ron, vas t'occuper d'Hermione, entendis-je vaguement tandis que je remettais en ordre mes pensées.

- Je ne vais pas te laisser comme ça..

- Je vais bien, maintenant.., chuchota Harry.

Mes paupières ne s'ouvrirent pas quand je sentis une présence s'agenouiller à mes côtés. Je reconnus le parfum de Ron, et je me laissai attirer contre sa poitrine. Ce fut terrible. Moi qui pensais m'être calmée, mes larmes ré-apparurent. Il faisait preuve d'une douceur si rare que je ressentais le besoin de me laisser aller.

Le seul problème, c'était que je ne le souhaitais pas. Je ne voulais pas craquer. Si je pleurais.. Comment Harry et Ron pourraient compter sur moi ensuite ? J'étais toute petite, toute faible. Toute.. stupide.

- Je suis désolée.. vraiment.. Ron.. Harry.. Je n'ai pas réagit, je suis.. une idiote..

- Calme-toi, Mione..

La main de Ron gagna l'arrière de ma tête, caressant tendrement mes boucles qui devaient être furieusement emmêlés depuis mon réveil à la hâte.

- Tu n'es pas une idiote..

C'était Harry qui s'était approché, je l'entendais tout juste derrière moi. Il posa une main brûlante sur mon épaule et exerça une longue pression.

- .. Tu es humaine. Pleurer est humain.

C'était la deuxième fois de la soirée que j'entendais ceci, c'était un complot; non ? Malfoy, maintenant Harry.. En moins d'une demi-heure.. C'était agaçant. Je savais très bien ce que j'étais, ce que nous étions tous, mais peut-être avais-je le besoin de l'oublier. Qu'on me le rappelle m'affaiblissait lourdement, tout simplement car j'étais persuadée que pour sortir indemne de cette guerre, il fallait se montrer non pas humain ni inhumain, mais surhumain. J'avais l'illusion, parfois, de l'être. Je motivais Harry, Ron, mes recherches étaient fructueuses, tout me réussissait, je gardais plus ou moins la tête haute.. Ce soir, tout s'était écroulé, et je ne savais combien de temps s'écoulerait avant que mon esprit se consolide de nouveau.

Je finis par me retirer des bras de Ron, et m'assis en tailleur. Tous les trois sur le plancher, désormais calmes, nous pouvions enfin parler.

- Je suis désolée.., répétai-je en regardant Harry dans les yeux.

- Tu n'as pas à l'être.. Cette douleur a été bien plus fulgurante que toutes les autres, je ne sais pas si à ta place, j'aurais pu réagir.

Il se dévalorisait. Harry était bien le seul être que je pensais capable de s'élancer vers son prochain avec l'ultime conviction de lui être utile, même dans les cas les plus désespérés. Ron m'avait agréablement surprise en s'avançant vers lui, mais il avait tout de même hésité et je suis sûre et certaine que sur ce point là, Harry nous dépassait largement, il n'aurait pas réfléchi une seule seconde avant de nous venir en aide, quelque soit la situation.

- Et merci, Ron, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire épuisé. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi.

- C'est toujours un plaisir d'empêcher mes amis de m'exploser les tympans.

Je souris, plus détendue face au ton ironique de Ron. Mais l'angoisse me rattrapa très vite et je me tournai vers Harry.

- As-tu.. vu quelque chose cette fois ?

- Oui et non.. Il y avait des images, mais c'était flou, il me semble avoir vu les yeux d'un reptile.

- Son serpent de compagnie, tu crois ?, demanda Ron.

- Sûrement.. Je ne me souviens vraiment que de la douleur, navré. Je ne suis pas très utile.

Ron et moi soupirâmes à l'unisson.

- En tout cas.. je pense que ça confirme ce que nous a dit Hermione, continua le rouquin, c'est le vrai Horcruxe.

- Oui.

Ils échangèrent un coup d'œil puis se tournèrent simultanément vers moi. Les sourcils d'Harry s'étaient froncés tandis que Ron penchait la tête d'un air penseur. Ils m'inspectaient de la tête aux pieds.

- Comment l'as-tu eu ?, s'écrièrent-ils soudainement d'une même voix.

- Je.. C'est.. Enfin..

- Tu ne t'es tout de même pas aventurée dans un endroit dangereux, hein ?

Ron me fusillait du regard tout en disant ça.. comme si il me soupçonnait d'en être réellement capable. Désolée, mais ce n'était pas moi dont le talent n'était autre que se fourrer là où il ne fallait pas. Je lui renvoyais son coup d'œil.

- Non.

- Alors.. Comment ? Où l'as-tu trouvé ?, questionna Harry, incrédule. Qu'as-tu fait ?

- Et comment va-t-on le détruire maintenant ? Tu as une idée ?

- Une question à la fois !, rouspétai-je. Je n'ai rien fait de spécial, et je sais comment le détruire, mais je ne sais pas avec quoi..

Harry jouait avec sa baguette, les yeux rivés sur les motifs du parquet. Ron l'observait. Moi ? Je ne savais pas par où commencer.. Comment leur dire que Malfoy savait ? Et surtout qu'il avait contribué à notre chasse d'une façon ou d'une autre ? Je ne savais lequel des deux pourraient s'en montrer le plus mécontent.

- Je.. eh bien.. euh.

- Expliques-nous, Hermione.., chuchota Harry en relevant ses iris interrogateurs vers moi.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, puis lançai sans ménagement.

- Kreattur me l'a ramené..

- Il n'aurait jamais fait ça.. Tu sais bien qu'il ne t'écoute pas.., ronchonna Ron.

- ... car Malfoy le lui a ordonné.

D'accord. Je devais avouer que je n'avais jamais pensé qu'ils puissent être surpris au point de garder le silence.

- Il sait, ajoutai-je.

- Que.. comment ? Tu ne lui as pas dit tout de même !

- Non, Ron ! C'est juste qu'il semble être plus intelligent que convenu. Il a deviné.. en mettant bout à bout la mission secrète, notre départ soudain.. Sans oublier qu'il m'a vue te donner le faux médaillon en arrivant il y a deux semaines.

Harry s'allongea sur le sol, et ferma les yeux.

- Dingue. Ce type est vraiment nuisible..

- Il nous a quand même aidé à trouver ce Horcruxe, dis-je d'un ton bref.

- Et il ne t'a rien demandé en échange ?, répliqua-t-il.

- Non..

- C'est là que ça cloche !

Et voila que Ron prenait la relève.. Je me levai, en un bond. L'idée que Malfoy puisse être honnête sans retour me choquait moi-même, cependant, vue les circonstances.. Ses blessures, son arrivée dans l'Ordre, son calme des derniers jours.. je ne le pensais plus si mauvais. Il n'était pas agréable, certes, mais il n'avait peut-être pas le fond si pourri qu'Harry et Ron imaginaient tant.

- S'il vous plaît.. Il fait parti de l'Ordre, maintenant, et c'est le _vrai_ Horcruxe..

Ils ne répondirent pas.

- Vous croyez vraiment qu'il aurait pris le risque de nous aider à trouver l'Horcruxe de Voldemort si il avait une idée si redoutable derrière la tête ?

- Ne prononces pas ce nom..., marmonna Ron.

- Oh.. Ron !

- J'en pense que c'est étrange, c'est tout, interrompit Harry. Malfoy, nous aider ? Hermione, c'est une notion totalement ridicule !

- C'est stupide, oui, j'en suis étonnée moi aussi.. Mais, pourquoi ne lui ferions-nous pas confiance ?

_Mon Dieu !_ Venais-je réellement de dire une chose pareille ? Faire confiance ? A Malfoy ? Je comprenais les grimaces de mes amis. Là, j'avais sûrement dépassé les limites de la réalité, j'étais entrée dans le fantasme.

- Parce que c'est Malfoy.. Draco Malfoy, et qu'il t'insulte de sang-de-bourbe, et qu'il n'agira toujours qu'en sa faveur..

Harry avait raison. Mais pourquoi avais-je la conviction qu'il pouvait se tromper ? Était-ce possible que Malfoy change ? Après tout, j'avais découvert des facettes chez lui qui étaient pures et humaines. La souffrance, la tristesse, le désespoir. Ces émotions ne pouvaient-elle pas le tirer vers le bien ?

L'horloge de la pièce sonna discrètement, marquant le coup des quatre heures du matin. Ron s'étira.

- Et si on continuait cette conversation demain ?, dit-il.

- C'est une bonne idée. D'ailleurs, tu as besoin de dormir Hermione, tu as une tête affreuse..

- La preuve ! Tu as réussir à dire confiance et Malfoy dans la même phrase.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, puis haussai les épaules. Très bien. Demain, nous en reparlerons. Je me penchai pour embrasser le front de Ron, et la joue d'Harry, et m'approchai ensuite de la porte. Je la déverrouillai, et m'immobilisai soudain. Puis, dans un élan furtif, je me retournai.

- Hum.. Je pense qu'il serait préférable que j'échange ma place avec Harry.

- Hein ?

Ma voix baissa d'un ton. Timide, je me tortillai sur place.

- J'ai lancé le maléfice du saucisson sur Ginny car elle ne voulait pas me laisser partir.. Je ne pense pas qu'elle m'accueillera les bras ouverts..

Ron éclata d'un rire sonore et enjoué.

- Je ne vois pas ce que vient faire Harry là-dedans. Même si il dormait avec elle cette nuit, elle t'en voudra quand même demain. C'est Ginny ! Et Ginny est rancunière !

- Je le sais.. Mais Harry peut la _distraire_.

Cette fois-ci, il se montra bien moins rieur. Le nez plissé, il me dévisagea d'un air maussade.

- Comment ça ? J'espère que ça ne veut pas dire ce que je pense.. Je ne suis pas sûr d'apprécier.

Je m'avançai vers eux, aidant Harry à se relever. Il affichait un sourire gêné, mais je savais qu'il était plutôt impatient de retrouver la rouquine. Sa proximité devait être bien plus envoûtante que les ronflements de Ron.

- Ron..

Je me tournai vers lui.

- Et si je dors avec toi.. crois-tu que tu pourrais oublier cette conversation ?

Il rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, dont les pointes étaient plus pourpre qu'ailleurs. J'entendis la porte se fermer derrière nous, et je maudis Harry d'être parti sans rien nous dire.. Il rendait la situation plus embarrassante. Je n'avais pas souhaité prendre une voix charmeuse, d'autant plus que je ne savais pas vraiment ce que je ressentais pour Ron. L'esquive de mon meilleur ami me faisait vivement regretter ce que je venais de dire.

* * *

**12 septembre** _(Pov Hermione)_

En arrivant dans la cuisine, Harry et Ginny étaient déjà là, savourant silencieusement leurs chocolats chauds. Molly était absente, ce qui m'étonnait, mais vue sa baguette sur la table, elle reviendrait dans peu de temps. Je m'installais face à mes amis, tandis que Ron s'assit sans hésiter à mes côtés. Je ne savais quoi penser de la nuit qui venait de passer.. L'Horcruxe, Malfoy, la discussion avec Harry et Ron.. Mais j'avais la certitude d'avoir bien dormi ensuite.

Nos tasses trônaient déjà sur la table, fumantes. Je saisis aussitôt la anse de l'une d'entre elles, la bleue, et portait mes lèvres sur la porcelaine. Les chocolats chauds de Mrs Weasley étaient toujours succulents. Un parfait réconfort pour bien commencer la journée. Je la posai puis levai les yeux, je remarquai le silence, Ginny me fusillait du regard. Ron avait raison, elle était rancunière. Trop, peut-être.

Elle se leva d'un bond et embrassa Harry.

- Je vais vous laisser, dit-elle.

Elle s'éloigna vers la porte, puis se tourna vers moi sans crier gare. Dans ses yeux régnait une petite lueur malicieuse que je redoutais. Ginny était ce genre de jeune femme unique et si pleine de facettes que je ne savais jamais sur quel pied danser.. Surtout après quelques petits.. _désaccords_.

- Au fait, _Mione_.

Elle avait prononcé mon surnom au ralenti, avec une pointe mielleuse qui n'avait rien de sincère.

- Saurais-tu où se trouve Malfoy ? Il faut que je lui parle mais je n'arrive décidément pas à mettre la main sur cette fouine de malheur.

- Es-tu allée voir au grenier ?

La phrase était sortie toute seule, sans timidité ni hésitation, ce qui eut le don de lui coller un sourire espiègle sur le visage. Je détestais ça, et je m'insultai intérieurement.. Pourquoi n'avais-je pas dit non ? Pourquoi n'avais-je pas menti.. ? Bien sûr que je savais où était Malfoy, mais étant Hermione Granger, le savoir, c'était bien étrange.. Et elle se disait exactement la même chose, je l'avais lu sur les mimiques de ses traits avant que la porte de la cuisine se referme derrière elle.

Heureusement, pour Harry et Ron, rien ne semblait anormal dans notre échange.

- J'aime pas ça.., marmonna Harry. Ce Malfoy..

Son poing se crispa sur la table. Il n'était pas du genre à exprimer sa jalousie devant Ginny.. mais il était évident qu'il en bouillonnait de rage. C'était vrai, pourquoi Ginny voulait-elle parler à Malfoy ?

J'observai mon ami, il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, le regard rivé sur son bol vide.

- Non, mais.. Malfoy.. Je ne peux pas lui faire confiance. Voila tout.

- Moi non plus, approuva Ron. Mais à Ginny, tu peux.

Je ne dis rien, bien qu'ils me fixaient en attendant que j'affirme leurs propos.. Je ne le pouvais guère. Ginny était une fille sage, c'était une très bonne amie mais.. elle avait ce côté si plein de malice que je craignais ce qu'elle pouvait dire à Malfoy. Je n'avais aucun doute, elle ne trahirait jamais Harry, mais elle m'avait lancé un tel regard que je savais pertinemment ce qu'elle avait en tête. Elle voulait tirer les vers du nez de Malfoy, et lui.. Je ne savais pas si il était possible de lui faire confiance, cependant contrairement à mes amis, il y avait ce truc en moi qui disait _"ne le juge pas trop vite"_.

Instinctivement je pris la baguette de Molly sur la table et insonorisai la pièce.

- Hey, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, demanda Ron surpris. C'est la baguette de ma mère, elle va me tuer si elle sait qu'on l'a utilisée !

- Nous n'avons pas fini notre conversation de cette nuit.

Son air outré se transforma aussitôt en un soupir.

- Hermione.. Vraiment. Pourquoi faut-il à tout prix en parler maintenant ? Je n'ai même pas fini mon chocolat..

Harry se mit à rire, oubliant sa vive colère contre Malfoy. Je fronçai les sourcils à son attention, ce qui redoubla son hilarité.

- C'est pas faux.. Tu aurais pu attendre un peu !

- Mais c'est urgent ! C'est la guerre, si vous restez plantés là à vous goinfrer, comment Voldemort pourrait avoir peur de vous ?

Ron grimaça, il n'était toujours pas habitué à entendre ce nom. La chair de poule sur ses bras se distinguait à la perfection. Harry sourit tendrement.

- Il n'y aucune différence entre maintenant, et cet après-midi, Mione.. Détends-toi un peu.

- Impossible ! Et tu ne peux pas prédire l'avenir.. Et si cet après-midi, nous étions justement attaqués ?

Son sourire s'effaça, et je remarquai que j'avais peut-être levé un peu trop la voix.

- Désolée..

- Non, non, tu as raison.., chuchota-t-il un peu coupable.

Ron acquiesça également d'un hochement de tête gêné en reposant sa tasse.

- Et que devons-nous faire maintenant ?, reprit Harry.

- Détruire l'Horcruxe me paraît la ligne à suivre, non ? Maintenant, il faut trouver comment faire..

- Tu as trouvé quelque chose à ce sujet ?, demanda Ron. Cette nuit tu as dis que tu savais..

- Oui.. L'ancienne magie. Mais, je ne vois pas ce qui peut contenir de l'ancienne magie et où pourrait-on trouver cet objet.

Harry parut pensif un instant avant d'ajouter.

- J'ai détruit le journal de Jedusor avec un crochet de basilic.. C'est plutôt obscur comme ancienne magie, je trouve..

J'avais oublié ce petit point.. Je soupirai, exaspérée, tout en me mordillant l'intérieur de la joue. Un crochet de basilic était sûrement plus facile à dénicher que tout autre chose. Contrairement à l'ancienne magie, nous savions quoi chercher. Ron semblait partager cette idée car il croisa mon regard.

- Crois-tu qu'on devrait retourner à Poudlard ?

Avant de se tourner vers Harry.

- Il y a peut-être encore une ou deux dents qui traînent dans les souterrains..

- Ca me paraît tout de même dangereux.., murmurai-je. Les Mangemorts ont infiltré le château, n'oublie pas.. Ce serait se plonger tout droit dans la gueule du loup. Nous ne sommes pas de taille à les affronter, nous ne sommes pas prêts.

- Il faut que nous partions d'ici, en tout cas.., trancha Harry. Une née-moldue, l'Horcruxe, et.. moi sous ce toit, près des autres.. c'est une mauvaise idée. Je ne veux pas attirer plus d'ennuis à l'Ordre. Comme tu l'as dis, il est possible qu'_ils _attaquent, et je suis sûr qu'ils seront moins virulents si ils découvrent que nous ne sommes pas là.

Ron soupira.

- Ne sois pas bête, Harry. Si ils étaient là, avec ou sans nous, ils n'épargneraient personne..

J'étais plus mitigée.. Le Square Grimmaurd n'abritait qu'en permanence la famille Weasley. Les autres membres allaient et venaient, mais ne restaient jamais plus d'un jour ou deux.

- Non, dis-je. Il n'a pas tort.. Cette maison appartient à une famille de sang-pur, les Black, ils ne la détruiront pas.. tout comme ils éviteront de tuer ta famille si ils se montrent coopératifs. Vous êtes des sang-purs, Ron ! En quelque sorte, vous êtes toujours précieux pour eux..

- C'est ridicule..

- Mais non ! Si nous restons ici, ils nous cacheront, et ils se battront pour nous défendre, ce qui leur serait fatal.. mais, si nous partons, ils se contenteront seulement de subir un interrogatoire, ils laisseront plus ou moins fouiller la demeure, et.. mis à part quelques tortures peut-être.. ils vivront. Les Mangemorts veulent que la lignée des sangs-purs perdurent, ils sont déjà en voie de disparition, crois-moi, si ils ont le choix, ils n'en élimineront pas.

Il sembla considérer mes paroles. Il me fixait droit dans les yeux, et je distinguais un sérieux sans pareil dans l'éclat de ses iris. Bien qu'il le montrait peu aux concernés, Ron était attaché comme personne à sa famille. Sans eux, il n'était plus rien.. Et j'espérais vraiment avoir raison, les Mangemorts étaient si imprévisibles.

- Bien, conclut-il. Quand partons-nous ?

Je me tournai vers Harry qui nous observait en silence, je lui laissais le choix. Il hocha la tête, il avait compris ce que j'attendais de lui.

- Dans trois jours, pendant la nuit.. Pour ne rien oublier.

* * *

**12 septembre 1997 **- _Pov Draco_ -

La porte s'ouvrit dans mon dos, mais je n'amorçai le moindre geste. Assis dans un confortable fauteuil en cuir noir que je venais d'invoquer, je n'étais aucunement décidé à me lever. De mon point de mire, j'observais la rue d'un air absent. La fenêtre devant mon nez était fermée et les vapeurs de la potion qui mijotait toujours calmement avait beau m'étouffer un peu, je ne voulais pas l'ouvrir. J'étais épuisé. Je dormais pourtant, grâce aux potions de sommeil sans rêve, mais je me réveillais toujours plus fatigué qu'en m'endormant. Je n'en pouvais plus, avec l'épuisement, mes nerfs semblaient à vif, ma colère prête à exploser. Les pensées affluaient plus vivement dans mon esprit que je ne l'aurais voulu. Les souvenirs du manoir Malfoy de mon enfance se mêlait à ceux du manoir Malfoy de cette guerre, et les images de mes parents se faisaient plus fortes que jamais, tout comme les tortures, le sang, et les autres Mangemorts. Je n'avais plus aucun répit, comme si mon cerveau me les imposait sans mon consentement. C'était plus fréquent aujourd'hui qu'hier, et hier plus qu'avant hier, et ainsi de suite. Le passé m'empoisonnait, prenait contrôle de mon corps, et j'avais cette impression de ne plus pouvoir rien faire d'autre que subir et me rappeler.

Et puis j'avais mal. Mes blessures s'étaient refermées depuis un petit moment, mais à l'intérieur, je m'affaiblissais. Depuis deux jours, ou trois, ou peut-être même plus sans que je m'en aperçoive plus tôt. Je mangeais sans pouvoir me rassasier, je buvais tout en ressentant encore et encore la déshydratation me râper le palais, et cette nuit, alors que je ne dormais pas et guettais Granger, ma vision s'était troublée. Je pensais que c'était un effet de la lumière de ma baguette, ou peut-être de l'Horcruxe que j'avais touché quelques minutes avant d'envoyer Kreattur dans sa chambre, mais ce matin je sus que c'était faux. Je n'étais pas décidé à quitter le fauteuil, car je savais que mes jambes supportaient mal mon poids pour une raison inconnue. Être debout, c'était pourtant la marque du contrôle.. néanmoins, me lever à cet instant n'irait strictement pas en ma faveur.

J'entendis la porte se refermer. La mère Weasley aurait pu entrer par erreur, et remarquant qu'il y avait déjà quelqu'un serait repartie, mais non. Bien que silencieuse, je sentais une présence derrière moi, immobile, qui attendait un quelconque mot de ma part. Ce n'était donc pas elle qui était tapie là, je soupirai.

- Alors Granger, tu ne me dis pas bonjour ? Ni même.. _merci_ ?

- Je le savais.

Ce n'était pas non plus la sang-de-bourbe. Un pincement dans mon estomac m'indiquait que j'étais un peu déçu, et un peu semblait déjà être trop à mes yeux. Comment pouvais-je être déçu qu'elle ne soit pas là ? Parce que j'aimais la routine qui s'était installée entre nous ? Elle, à lire silencieusement, moi, à penser tout en me calquant sur sa respiration.. C'était complètement stupide de ma part, et je venais tout juste de le réaliser.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Weaslaide ?

- Dingue !, rit-elle. Tu as vu comment tu me parles ?

Je me retournai lentement vers elle, un sourcil relevé, je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle insinuait. Elle était là. Elle tournait autour du chaudron, les mains dans le dos. Ses pas étaient mesurés, contrôlés, la ruse se lisait dans le pétillement de ses yeux, son attitude entière était digne d'une Serpentarde.. Elle esquissa un rictus.

- Dès que tu as su que c'était moi, tu es devenu agressif.

Je levai les yeux au ciel et reportai mon attention sur l'extérieur de la baraque. Je n'avais pas la tête à entrer dans ses discussions de midinette.

Mais elle n'en resta pas là. Comme pour me défier, elle s'assit sur le rebord, face à moi, me gâchant la vue sur la rue fade qu'offrait la lucarne. Ses lèvres se pincèrent, elle paraissait amusée, puis elle pointa son index vers moi.

- Alors que quand tu as dis _Granger_, tu avais l'air.. comment dire.. bien content.

- Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui te passe par la tête. Maintenant.. Dégage, tu m'emmerdes réellement.

- Et Hermione, elle t'emmerde, elle ?

Sa répartie, précise et fine, lancée avec vigueur me laissa sans réponse. Elle sourit. Oh, comme j'avais envie de la pousser à travers la fenêtre pour ne plus voir ce sourire mesquin sur son visage de rouquine écervelée ! Elle n'avait décidément rien d'une Gryffondor celle-là, et je détestais ça.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, elle sortit sa baguette de la poche de son jean, et étonné je la vis transformer la vieille chaise bancale en un fauteuil semblable au mien. Son niveau était plus avancé que je ne l'aurais cru. D'un côté, je me repris, ce n'était finalement pas si surprenant. Blaise s'était déjà pris l'un de ses sortilèges à Poudlard en cinquième année, et je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi amoché qu'à l'instant où il était arrivé furieux dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Sa colère m'avait fait rire, je m'étais bien moqué de lui. Battue par Weasley-fille, ça, c'était une honte.

- Hermione a dormi avec Ron, cette nuit.

Je m'étais attendu à ce qu'elle parle à un moment ou à un autre, mais je ne m'étais pas attendu à ce qu'elle me dise ça. Je m'étais encore moins préparer à sentir mon cœur louper involontairement un battement. J'étais tiraillée en trois. Une partie de moi-même tentait de me rassurer, et l'autre se moquait de moi, me faisant comprendre avec hargne que je ne connaissais rien de Granger et de ses allures de sainte-nitouche. Je ne savais pas qu'elle était celle qui me choquait le plus.. Ce fut la troisième qui prit la parole.

- Et alors ? Devrais-je être intéressé ?

Je l'entendis soupirer avec exagération, les yeux rivés sur moi à me détailler. C'était inconfortable.

- Je pense qu'ils ont fait des.. _choses_, ajouta-t-elle en ignorant mon avis.

- On parle de Granger là.. Ce n'est pas son genre.

Quel était le pire ? Le fait que ce soit la partie qui tentait de me rassurer qui prit la relève à mon arrogance, ou le sourire sournois qu'arborait maintenant la rouquine ? Personnellement, je n'appréciais ni l'un ni l'autre, et si je n'avais pas autant de fierté, je me serais sûrement défenestré sans attendre.

- N'en sois pas si sûr.. Mon frère avait l'air particulièrement heureux au petit déjeuner. Je pense d'ailleurs qu'il devrait te remercier..

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Il semblerait que ton cadeau n'ait pas poussé Hermione vers le bon gars.

Ah, je voyais enfin clair. Je savais que cette pseudo-romance ridicule que Weaslette aimait attribuer à la traitre à son sang et moi était l'un de ses passe-temps préférés, cependant, elle n'était pas là pour ça. Je comprenais enfin le motif de sa visite; l'Horcruxe. Ce n'était pas sans déplaisir que je repris la maîtrise de la situation, un sourire se fraya un chemin sur mon visage. Elle fronça des sourcils.

- Tu as foiré ta tentative. Je sais pourquoi tu es là.

- Je ne comptais pas le cacher, répliqua-t-elle, piquée au vif.

- Sauf que je ne vois pas comment tu as pu croire un instant que je pouvais t'informer de quoi que ce soit..

Je vis ses mains se crisper sur le cuir de son fauteuil.

- Qu'as-tu donné à Hermione ?

Je souris de plus belle.

- Je ne dirais rien, j'aime te savoir dans l'ignorance.. Avoir une longueur d'avance sur toi est un véritable délice.

- Connard.

L'insulte s'était échappé de sa bouche sans la concerter au préalable, je voyais son air stupéfait aussi clair que je sentais la chaleur de la pièce sur ma peau. Je n'en étais pas fâché, la voir perdre de son assurance me divertissait. Elle n'utilisait pas les insultes comme un surnom, tel était mon cas, non, celles-ci dénotaient d'un manque évident de sang-froid. Elle était sûrement à Gryffondor pour ça, Weaslaide avait le sang chaud.

Elle m'observa pendant un long moment, bouillonnante. La rage se lisait dans la profondeur de ses yeux qui se trouvaient être aussi lisibles que n'importe quel bouquin de magie blanche. Puis, elle finit par hausser les épaules.

- Je finirai par savoir..

Elle se leva, et fila vers la porte. Du coin de l'œil, je la vis s'arrêter devant, elle l'ouvrit, et avant de sortir, elle se retourna vers moi.

- Ce n'est peut-être pas son genre.. mais si jamais ils ont fait _ça_, sache que je n'approuve pas trop. Puis Hermione n'est pas sûre de ses sentiments, ça se voit.

- Tu crois que j'en ai quelques choses à faire des histoires de culs de l'Ordre ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

- Tu avais l'air dépité quand j'en ai parlé, répondit-t-elle à la va-vite avec un brin d'agacement dans la voix.

La porte claqua.. et je ne fus jamais aussi heureux qu'à cet instant là.

* * *

**Dans la nuit du 12 au 13 septembre 1997 **_- Pov Draco - _

J'étais resté longtemps face à la fenêtre du grenier. Des heures. La journée entière, même. Quand je quittai la pièce, la nuit était tombée depuis un bon moment et la lune scintillait haut dans le ciel, éclairant avec panache l'intérieur des combles sans qu'aucune lumière n'y soit allumée. Je la soupçonnais d'être pleine. Et j'eus un frisson quand à cette simple pensée, les images de Greyback me revenait à l'esprit. Il ne m'avait rien fait, les loups-garous n'étaient pas autorisés dans les cachots, mais je me souvenais parfaitement de ses airs. Jamais personne ne m'avait impressionné autant que lui, pas même le Seigneur des Ténèbres si j'osais le dire.

Je descendis à tâtons les escaliers. Une douleur infâme s'étirait dans mon abdomen, et je m'accrochai à la rampe comme si ma survie en dépendait. On aurait dit du poison. Je me consumais de l'intérieur, la sensation devenait insoutenable. Ma chambre me paraissait si loin, et je n'avais qu'une hâte: m'allonger sur le lit qui m'attendait, après avoir ingéré au moins deux ou trois potions de sommeil.

J'avais faim, je n'avais rien avalé de la journée, pourtant je ne souhaitais pas manger. Je n'en voyais pas l'utilité.. Si en mangeant, je n'avais pas la sensation d'être rassasié, pourquoi devrais-je perdre du temps à m'empiffrer de la nourriture de l'Ordre ? Je m'arrêtais face à la porte de ma chambre un moment, elle était entrouverte, et de la lumière en émanait. Étais-je maintenant sujet à des hallucinations ? Non. J'ouvris, la lampe de ma table de chevet était allumé, et sur mon lit, il y avait quelqu'un.

Elle avait occupé la majorité de mes pensées, aujourd'hui, et c'était déjà dur à admettre, mais maintenant elle était là. Granger. Ses jambes pendaient, elle les balançaient en rythme avec la mélodie qu'elle fredonnait, le regard rivé sur elles. Elle ne m'avait pas entendu et j'eus tout le loisir de l'observer. Elle me paraissait moins maigre dans la faible luminosité. Elle avait reprit du poids. Elle était beaucoup plus.. jolie.

Je claquai avec fureur la porte quand le compliment traversa mon esprit. Malheureusement, elle leva aussitôt la tête vers moi avec cette lueur de surprise dans le regard.

- Hey.., finit-elle par dire.

- Tu n'es pas venue, aujourd'hui.

Elle sourit. _Le_ sourire que j'aimais voir sur son visage était là, il prenait possession de ses lèvres, et il m'était encore destiné. Je la haïssais plus encore. Ou peut-être c'était moi que je détestais à ce moment là, finalement. Je me détestais de lui avoir avoué à demi-mot que je n'avais pas aimé son absence. Je me détestais de la trouver.. désirable. Elle, Granger, la _sang-de-bourbe_. C'était inhumain de ma part de ressentir autant d'aversion, de haine, et de désir en même temps. J'avais cette envie de la basculer sous moi et m'emparer de cette bouche tout autant que j'avais envie de gâcher son beau minois plein d'innocence tellement sa vue m'horripilait.

Par Salazar, mes pensées défilaient à une vitesse si phénoménale que ma tête se mit à tourner.

- Je crois que Ginny est venue te rendre visite, reprit-elle. Je n'avais pas envie de la croiser alors.. j'ai attendu ici.

- Depuis combien de temps es-tu là ?

Elle se tourna vers la fenêtre, pinça les lèvres face au ciel étoilé et me regarda de nouveau.

- Trop longtemps, je crois.

- Idiote..

Je m'approchai, il fallait que je m'assois, et vite. Elle se leva. Sûrement souhaitait-elle ne pas partager le même lit que moi, même assise. Après tout, je n'étais pas Ron. J'étais Malfoy. _Saleté_. J'étais répugnant pour elle..

Mais ne l'était-elle pas également à mes yeux ? Je lui lançais un regard. Je ne savais plus, tout se mélangeait, et je ne voulais certainement pas y réfléchir en profondeur. Je me laissais tomber sur le matelas en me frappant le front au passage. Je remarquai ainsi qu'il était cuisant, j'avais de la fièvre. Mes yeux se fermèrent.

- Pourquoi es-tu là ?, lançai-je.

- Je.. souhaitais te dire merci.

Il y eut un long silence. Je ne savais plus si j'étais malade au point de matérialiser une Granger _sympathique_ autant physiquement que mentalement dans ma chambre, ou si elle était vraiment là. Elle paraissait également gênée mais sincère de me dire ce genre de parole, et ça.. c'était vraiment troublant.

- C'est vraiment étrange de te remercier.. Je n'ai jamais pensé faire ça un jour.

- Hum..

Je n'avais pas la force de répliquer quelque chose de spécifiquement mauvais, mais je n'étais pas capable de dire que j'étais _touché_. Le dire à voix haute, c'était avouer une fois pour toute que j'étais devenu con.

- Ah, et je voulais également te dire que, Harry, Ron et moi, nous partons lundi. Je..

- Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire, Granger ?

La nouvelle m'était tombée dessus comme une massue. Ils repartaient ? _Elle_ repartait ? Non, mais c'était logique ! Ils avaient une mission pas très nette, ce n'était pas en restant ici qu'ils pourraient avancer, qu'avais-je pensé ? Qu'elle resterait ici ? Qu'on partagerait encore le grenier jusqu'à la fin des temps ? Je ris de moi. Attendez, avais-je vraiment eu cette idée sordide de passer mes journées en sa compagnie ? J'en devenais fou de rage.

- Je.. je ne sais pas, bafouilla-t-elle. Je vais y aller..

- Oui, c'est ça, casse-toi. Une minute de plus, et ouvrir la fenêtre ne suffirait pas à balayer ton odeur de cette chambre.

Elle se mordit la lèvre et détourna le regard. Un semblant de peine était passé sur son visage, je tentais de l'ignorer mais c'était difficile. Son air de chien battu m'avait frappé plus fort encore que l'annonce de leur départ et du merci réunis. Après des années à l'insulter sans qu'elle ne laisse rien paraître, ce soir, je l'avais blessée. Je ne savais décidément pas si je devais m'en vouloir ou si je devais m'en sentir victorieux. C'était prise de tête.

Je l'entendis soupirer, et elle s'éloigna enfin.

- Tu n'es qu'un con.., murmura-t-elle assez fort pour que je l'entende avant de partir pour de bon.

La porte se referma, me laissant seul dans une amertume déchirante et un silence bien froid. Cette journée, cette vie, cette guerre.. Elle, moi, les autres.. donnait un résultat épuisant. Tout me paraissait plus simple avant, quand je n'étais qu'un gamin, que je n'avais pas encore l'âge d'assumer des responsabilités trop lourdes pour mes épaules.

_Tu n'es qu'un con..._ répéta sa voix dans ma tête, aussi tranchante qu'une lame affûtée. Oui.. Un con. Elle avait bien dit ça.

- Je ne suis qu'un con, dis-je à la nuit. Je sais.

J'étais fiévreux, certes, mais j'étais capable de distinguer que la blessure qui était née en moi à l'entente de ces mots n'était pas dû à cet état. Le ton attristé de cette fille m'avait planté un pieu dans le cœur, et je n'étais pas sûr de préférer cette douleur à celle qui se propageait de plus en plus dans mon abdomen, me privant peu à peu de mes facultés. _Granger, merde, tôt ou tard, tu auras ma peau._

* * *

_Et surtout n'oubliez pas.. les reviews !_  
_Avez-vous aimé ? Dites-moi touuut, je veux savoir :D_

_Écrire, c'est bien. Avoir des avis et partager, c'est mieux ! Ça ne vous coûte rien.  
_

_Bisous à vous, et Joyeuses fêtes =^-^= !  
_


	8. Troubles

_Hey !_  
_Je sais que ça fait longtemps, mais voici le chapitre 7 ! :)_

_Plus l'histoire avance, plus l'écriture est difficile et je prends mon temps ! En plus, j'ai commencé une autre Dramione (dont l'ambiance, le style et l'histoire n'a rien à voir avec celle-ci) et elle accapare aussi mon inspiration la coquine ! Mais je n'ai pas abandonné celle-ci, non, soyez sans craintes !_

_Un grand merci toujours à ceux qui suivent cette fiction et commentent (non parce que ceux qui ne disent rien, je ne vois pas pourquoi je dirai merci, hein c'est pas grâce à eux que j'avance) ! Continuez comme ça, vous êtes superbes ! Et grâce à vous, les 100 reviews ont été dépassé sur cette histoire, wouhou !_

**1.** Chapitre presque entièrement au point de vue d'Hermione mais vous allez vite comprendre pourquoi. L'état de Draco n'est pas au beau fixe pour le permettre de penser et de nous faire part de ce qui se passe pour lui ;)  
**2.** Bien que je vous ai dit que ce sera Draco qui tombera amoureux en premier, ça n'empêche pas Hermione de commencer à ressentir certaines émotions pour le Serpentard.. cependant, elle ne les comprend et ne les identifie pas. Ou peut-être ne souhaite pas savoir ce que c'est au fond ^^ ! Tout comme ses sentiments pour Ron se fixent désormais.  
**3.** Le titre "Troubles" est en rapport avec la santé de Malfoy, mais également les pensées indésirables que notre chère Hermione commence à avoir. Puis, il faut dire que quand j'ai terminé l'écriture de ce chapitre, j'écoutais Troubles de Coldplay.

_BONNE LECTURE ! :D_

* * *

**Chapitre 7:**

**Troubles.**

* * *

**14 septembre. **_Pov Draco._

Deux nuits que je ne dormais plus.

La première s'était écoulé dans un sentiment âpre d'amertume, le regret s'était glissé entre mes tripes suites à la douce insulte de Granger. Je m'interrogeais sans trouver les bonnes réponses à mes questions. Immobile sur le lit, à fixer le plafond, je revoyais la grimace sur son visage, cette grimace de dégoût qui avait métamorphosé ses joues, ses lèvres, son front, suite à mes paroles virulentes. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ce soudain rejet de moi, ce petit _con _m'avait touché plus que de coutume. J'aurais dû ne rien ressentir, j'aurais dû rire aux éclats. J'étais resté amorphe. Cette nuit là, la douleur m'avait empêché de remuer la moindre partie de mon corps. La douleur physique tout comme la douleur mentale, celle que j'assumais le moins, me tenait prisonnier. Ce fut une nuit terrible. Sans sommeil, sans rêve. Juste des pensées incohérentes.

La deuxième, je n'avais pas ressassé. Mon état s'était simplement empiré. Les potions de sommeil n'eurent aucun effet, j'étais plié sous une souffrance qui amenuisait mes forces. Je tentais d'arpenter la chambre afin de ne pas être réduit à l'immobilité la plus complète mais chaque mouvement me lacérait. La douleur était indescriptible, et poignante, elle raisonnait partout. Elle venait de mon abdomen, et de mon crâne, mais parfois, j'avais l'impression que c'était mes jambes, et mes bras, et mon cœur. Ma respiration était sifflante, les pas m'arrachaient des gémissements. Seul dans le noir, j'étais voué à une fièvre qui, tantôt me frigorifiait, tantôt me brûlait. Les bains, la fenêtre ouverte, l'air froid de l'extérieur, rien ne m'avait aidé. J'étais resté à subir sans savoir ce qui m'arrivait. Ma vision se brouillait, devenait floue et noire, puis redevenait nette, même trop brillante. C'était étrange, inattendu, violent. L'angoisse me prenait quand je voulais savoir la raison de cette maladie qui m'attaquait, car plus je cherchais ce qui pouvait causer tout ceci, plus mon esprit se trouvait vide. L'incompréhension régnait dans mon cerveau, et la souffrance au paroxysme m'empêchait de réfléchir en profondeur.

Aujourd'hui, je n'avais pas plus fière allure, mais pendant la journée, il m'était plus facile de feindre une bonne santé. Je ne croisais personne, terré dans le grenier, et la lumière de soleil de septembre me donnait espoir.

Oui, je ne croisais _personne_ dans ce maudit grenier. Il me semblait, de temps en temps, que cette pensée était plus douloureuse que tout le reste. Personne, tout seul pauvre Malfoy. Pas de rouquine au sang chaud, pas de sang-de-bourbe silencieuse assise sur sa moquette moisie. Rien. Juste le silence, et ces maux. Je n'avais rien à faire pour passer le temps et oublier cette existence de merde. La potion bouillonnait, la surveillance n'était pas obligatoire. L'ennui, la souffrance, la solitude. Cette dernière paraissait être la seule compagnie que je pouvais m'offrir, la seule qui me tolérait vraiment.

Il me semblait que je regrettais. Granger ne revint pas, et chaque minute qui passait faisait accroître cette sensation de remord. Je culpabilisais, je m'en voulais de ces méchancetés que je lui avais balancé la dernière fois que je l'avais vue. Plus le temps passait, plus l'espoir qu'elle franchisse le seuil du grenier s'insinuait en moi et m'attrapait les entrailles pour les retourner. Et tout ça, je n'arrivais pas à l'expliquer. Je ressentais le besoin qu'elle soit là.

Je restai toute la journée ici, face à la fenêtre et la rue étrangement calme et vide. Le soleil faisait le tour du ciel avec une lenteur que je trouvais intolérable. Le temps s'épuisait si doucement. Et quand les nuages se teintèrent enfin de pourpre et de violet, je me reculai pour me laisser tomber sur la chaise qui se tenait loin derrière moi. J'étais assailli par la fatigue, et la déception, la rage, la haine, et une autre émotion qui ne m'était pas réellement familière et qui parcourait mon intérieur comme si elle se moquait de moi. Granger partait demain, et j'avais souhaité qu'elle passe au moins au grenier avant de partir. Je me sentais ridicule, stupide, faible, à penser ainsi. Je ne me sentais plus Malfoy, j'avais l'impression d'être un Weasley rassi jusqu'à la moelle.

* * *

**Dans la nuit du 14 au 15 septembre.** _Pov Hermione._

Assise en tailleur sur le lit de Ron, je lisais un ancien grimoire sur la magie noire à la lumière de la lampe de chevet. Peut-être m'apporterait-il plus d'informations sur les Horcruxes, en vain. Je tournais les pages, une à une. J'y trouvais de tout. Des sorts impardonnables aux morts les plus douteuses, en passant par des potion malfaisantes dont j'ignorais l'existence.. mais je ne trouvais rien, absolument rien, sur les Horcruxes. Toutes ces recherches m'épuisaient. Lentement, je perdais le goût d'apprendre. Toutes ces choses nuisibles et obscures que je retenais me dégoûtaient. Si un jour j'avais douté de ma capacité à renoncer à la curiosité de la magie noire, j'étais maintenant fixée. Cette branche ne m'attirait pas le moindre du monde, elle me repoussait même bien plus que les commentaires désobligeants de Rogue ou l'air arrogant de Malfoy.

Je décidai de faire une pause. Ces dernières heures, j'avais beaucoup lu -voir trop-, si bien que je ne savais plus ce que je faisais. Je buttais sur les lignes sans avancer ma lecture. Un soupir traversa mes lèvres et je déposai le bouquin à mes côtés.

La nuit était tombée depuis un petit moment, déjà. Je n'étais pas seule dans la pièce. Harry et Ron étaient là eux aussi mais l'atmosphère était si morose qu'aucun de nous ne parlait. Ils étaient tout deux allongés sur le sol à observer le plafond d'un air absent. Leurs têtes reposaient sur nos maigres bagages. Les doigts d'Harry pianotaient sur le parquet tandis que Ron triturait les siens. Le silence était maître dans la chambre, la crainte qui résonnait dans nos esprits, cette appréhension de partir une nouvelle fois, de laisser nos amis, étaient là, palpable et nous dévoraient inlassablement. Nous ne savions que dire, nous nous comprenons sans nous exprimer. Le poids des responsabilités était retombé sur nos épaules en moins de temps que nous l'avions cru, nous qui nous nous étions sentis tellement en sécurité au quartier de l'Ordre. Demain, c'était le départ. Cette idée était encore si abstraite dans nos esprit, mais elle n'en restait pas moins effrayante. Nous savions ce qui nous attendait dehors, nous n'avions qu'une seule chance.

Dans le calme de la chambre, je m'allongeai en boule sur le lit. Mes mains serraient mes genoux étroitement, et dans la position du fœtus, mes pensées m'inondèrent. Il était temps de dormir, mais malgré mon état de fatigue, je ne le désirais pas.

J'avais peur pour tout le monde, ici, que nous laissions derrière nous. Je m'inquiétais surtout pour Ginny, à qui je n'avais plus parlé depuis la nuit où je lui avais lancé le maléfice du saucisson. Elle m'en voulait. Même les regards du professeur Mc Gonagall ne valaient pas les siens, et j'en ressentais un grand pincement au cœur. Je me refusais à partir en laissant une amitié dans cet état. Ron me rassurait parfois, quand elle passait devant moi en m'ignorant la tête haute. _Ca lui passera, ne t'inquiètes pas_. _Ce n'est pas la première fois_. _Elle est rancunière, il lui faut du temps, au fond elle sait que tu devais le faire_. Mais rien ne me réconfortait car peut-être ne la reverrais-je plus jamais... Cette pensée faisait toujours naître un vide intense à l'intérieur de moi-même. Peut-être ne reverrais-je plus personne ici. Même Malfoy que j'aurais bien voulu étrangler de mes propres mains.

Un soupir s'échappa de mes lèvres.

- Ça va, Hermione ?, demanda Harry.

- Autant que vous deux, ne t'en fais pas.

Ma réponse parut lui satisfaire car il repartit dans son mutisme.

Au fond, non, ça n'allait pas. La guerre ravageait sûrement mon bon sens, mais je me sentais encore si touchée des mots de Malfoy l'autre soir. _Oui, c'est ça, casse-toi. Une minute de plus, et ouvrir la fenêtre ne suffirait pas à balayer ton odeur de cette chambre. _J'avais eu si mal. Je ne savais pas à quoi je m'étais attendue mais sûrement pas à ça. Ces mots me rendaient faible, j'en avais oublié ma capacité à répliquer, j'avais fuit. Je me sentais encore si stupide. Moi, ressassant les paroles de Malfoy. Impossible, incroyable, sordide. Il m'avait tranché au plus profond de moi, en quelques secondes à peine. En rentrant dans ma chambre ce soir là, j'avais même pris une longue douche. Peut-être sentais-je réellement mauvais, après tout. J'y étais restée une bonne heure, jusqu'à ce que l'eau chaude tourne à l'eau froide. Je m'étais frottée vigoureusement, j'avais savonné chaque partie de mon corps comme si la chose m'avait été vitale, et quand je sortis de ma torpeur, face au miroir, j'avais éclaté en sanglot.

Aujourd'hui, la scène passait et repassait dans mon esprit. Me revoyant dans un état si second, je me trouvais si idiote. J'avais l'impression d'avoir huit ans, quand Terry, un garçon de ma classe avait déposé un chewing-gum dans mes cheveux pour m'obliger à les couper. Il les trouvait si laids.

Je gémis, pas trop fort, tout en me tournant sur le lit. Je ne me sentais pas moi-même, quelque chose clochait. Hermione Granger ne pouvait pas réagir aussi violemment et puérilement à une remarque de Draco Malfoy. Il avait toujours été comme ça. J'avais reçu des insultes bien plus vils de sa part, mais c'était celle-ci qui m'avait touchée. Il n'avait encore jamais attaqué mon odeur, mon parfum. Je me sentais touchée dans ma féminité, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait. Ma dignité s'était écroulée en une fraction de seconde. Je ne me savais pas très jolie, et ce mot, bien que sorti de sa bouche, avait été la goutte eau faisant déborder le vase.

Je détestais mes cheveux, mes yeux, ma taille, mon poids, ma façon de marcher, mes vêtements, tout. Je pouvais me souvenir exactement de la dernière fois où quelqu'un m'avait qualifié de _belle_. Ce n'était pas hier, c'était il y a des années. Les compliments de Molly ne comptaient pas, ceux de Ginny non plus, Harry encore moins. Je me redressai légèrement et observai Ron dont les paupières étaient maintenant closes. Ron était trop maladroit pour dire réellement ce qu'il pensait de moi.

Il ouvrit les yeux, et comme si il savait que je le regardais, son regard se vrilla au mien. Il haussa un sourcil, et se leva sur ses coudes pour mieux me voir. Tandis que ses prunelles me détaillaient, je secouai la tête en prenant conscience des futilités qui me traversaient la tête.

En temps de guerre, avec Voldemort dans la nature, je n'avais aucun droit de me préoccuper de mon physique, de me soucier de moi et du regard des autres. Par Merlin, que me prenait-il ?

Dans un élan de colère contre moi-même, je bondis sur mes pieds, faisant craquer le plancher au passage. Mes mouvements firent sursauter Harry qui s'assit aussitôt. Les sourcils de Ron se levèrent à l'unisson, surpris par mon geste brusque. Je le vis entrouvrir la bouche pour parler, mais je le fis à sa place.

- Je crois que j'ai besoin de prendre l'air avant de dormir.

- Veux-tu qu'on vienne ?, demanda Ron d'une voix timide que je ne lui reconnaissais pas.

Je les scrutai quelques instants puis levai les yeux au ciel.

- Non, c'est bon. Je vais juste me chercher un encas et marcher un peu. Mon livre m'a assommée.. et pas de la meilleure façon.

Je tentais un sourire.

- Évite de sortir, me rappela Harry, si il t'arrivait quelque chose.. on ne serait plus rien sans toi.

Ses lèvres se retroussèrent comme pour m'informer que c'était une petite plaisanterie. Lugubre, certes.

Je secouai la main comme si de rien était tout en me dirigeant vers la porte.

- Bien évidemment !

- Ne te couches pas trop tard, ajouta Ron. On part à l'aube, demain !

- Même si je me couche à trois heures du matin, mon instinct me dit que ce n'est pas moi que l'on devra tirer du lit.

Ses oreilles devinrent rouges quand Harry éclata d'un rire discret. Cette soudaine réaction me mit du baume au cœur. Le rire de mon ami n'emplissait pas seulement la pièce, il entrait également dans les pores de ma peau pour me chatouiller. _Partout, il y a de la joie_, m'intimait-il. _Il n'y a pas que la guerre_. J'eus un frisson. Une sensation de chaleur que je croyais oublié m'enveloppa. Quoi qu'il advienne, je ne pourrais pas les perdre. Harry et Ron faisaient partis de moi.

C'est sur un sourire que je quittais la pièce.

En refermant derrière moi, je me retrouvais devant l'obscurité de la demeure. Marcher dans cette maison, la nuit, était devenue une habitude. Le silence m'apaisait et les murs m'apportaient une certaine sécurité. Parfois je me surprenais même à trop me reposer sur mes lauriers. Ce qui était inattendu puisqu'une simple porte d'entrée nous séparait du chaos qui régnait dans les ténèbres de l'extérieur.

La maison était calme, mes pas résonnaient autour de moi. La fraîcheur des derniers jours avait laissé place à un air doux qui se baladait tranquillement dans les couloirs, m'accompagnant jusqu'à la cuisine. Je ne croisais personne. Arthur, Molly et Ginny dormaient sûrement déjà, tandis que Malfoy devait se terrer quelque part là où je ne souhaitais pas le savoir. Perdue dans mes pensées, je passais le seuil de la cuisine. Aussi vivement qu'un Doloris, je me rappelais le garçon blond affalé sur la table, dans une position vulnérable qui m'avait quelque peu tordu l'estomac. Je me souvenais de ses traits épuisés, de ses mains tremblantes. Il devait être à peu près la même heure que maintenant.. Je n'étais plus sûre.. D'un mouvement de tête, je chassai l'image.

- Hermione, tu es stupide, vraiment..., chuchotai-je en prenant une pomme le panier à fruits.

Je croquai à pleine dents dans la pomme qui me faisait de l'œil, tout en me dirigeant vers les fenêtres du salon. A travers les vitres sales, je distinguai les formes des lampadaires et les boîtes aux lettres des maisons avoisinantes. Mon regard ne s'attarda pas, il n'y avait rien de suspect, je me détournai pour remonter les escaliers.

Mes jambes ne s'arrêtèrent qu'au grenier, sans que je puisse les contrôler. A vrai dire, j'étais si plongée dans mes pensées que j'avais laissé mes pieds me conduire machinalement là où ils le voulaient. J'ouvris la porte, sur la réserve, de peur de tomber sur celui que je ne désirais pas voir mais il n'était pas là. Et c'est en soupirant, soulagée, que je pénétrai dans la pièce. La lune, dégagée, caressait en un halo argenté le chaudron qui mijotait, la marmite d'un étain effacé resplendissait presque sous la lumière. La fenêtre était entrouverte, filtrant une petite brise revigorante, et le coin que je m'étais confectionnée était resté intact.

Je m'allongeai sans attendre sur les coussins et le tapis qui m'avaient accueillie pendant de longs jours, lors de mes lectures. Je fermais les yeux, pris une longue inspiration, et soudain, je me sentis infiniment seule.

Sa présence se ressentait dans l'air, son parfum tournait autour de moi, mentholé, mais il n'était pas là. Sa trace l'était, mais lui, en chair et en os, non. Et ce constat me frappait. Je ne savais pas ce que je devais en penser. La pomme, logée au creux de ma main, m'échappa, roulant sur le sol. Appréciais-je Malfoy ? _Non, non, non, non_...

Pourtant l'absence de sa compagnie, dans ces lieux, était saisissante. Le calme, le silence, le tapis, la bibliothèque, le chaudron.. Tout était là. Mais il manquait quelque chose, un détail qui prenait toute son importance. Ce détail, j'étais certaine que c'était lui. Ne me demandez pas comment en étais-je si sûre, je ne le savais pas moi-même, je sentais simplement une infime tristesse se propager au fond de mon estomac, rongeant les parois, se déclinant jusque dans ma cage thoracique et ma gorge. Je me risquai un regard vers la chaise, vide, qu'il occupait habituellement, espérant avec torpeur qu'il soit là.

Il n'était pas là. Il n'était pas là. Il... Les mots se répétaient comme une ritournelle dans mon esprit, me heurtant chaque fois plus fort, de plein fouet, ébranlant toutes mes certitudes. L'horreur me tétanisait.

Tout ça n'avait aucun sens, aucune de ces émotions n'étaient fondées. Je me levai, instable, chancelante.

- Ça suffit !, hurlai-je dans les décombres.

Le silence me répondit.

Folle. Si un regard extérieur m'avait perçue à ce moment, c'était ce qu'il aurait conclu. Je le concluais moi-même. J'étais cinglée, ébahie par ce flot de réflexions insoutenables, sans queue ni tête. J'en avais assez.

Je n'appréciais pas Malfoy. Non, ses mots ne m'avaient pas fait mal, ils m'avaient surpris. Non, cette pièce n'était pas vide sans lui, elle était vivable. Non, il n'était pas torturé, il était singulièrement stupide lui aussi. Il fallait que je me reprenne. J'étais sur le point d'exploser.

Je partis si vite que quand je repris mon souffle, j'étais face à la porte de ma chambre. Là où dormait sûrement Ginny. Je me sentais apeurée, figée sur la pointe des pieds, les mains ballantes. Jamais je ne m'étais sentie aussi déboussolée. J'avais l'envie d'entrer, réveiller mon amie et me loger près d'elle pour lui confier que je ne comprenais plus comment je fonctionnais, que j'aurais bien voulu disparaître l'espace de nuit, que je ne voulais perdre personne. Même les pires de mon entourage, même lui. Mes doigts effleurèrent la poignée mais je me résignais. Ginny m'en voulait. Pas plus tard qu'aujourd'hui, elle m'avait lancé son énième regard rancunier.

Je désirais tellement, pourtant, entrer, la voir. Avant.. Avant la fin ? Je n'avais rien fait de mal en lui infligeant ce sortilège la dernière fois, mais je souhaitais tellement m'excuser, qu'elle m'adresse un de ses sourires magiques qui me rassuraient. Elle était mon amie, j'avais besoin d'elle. Surtout cette nuit, surtout avant de partir.

Mes lèvres se pincèrent tandis que je m'éloignais. J'aurais aimé rejoindre Harry et Ron, et m'endormir, oublier mes doutes, mais curieusement je n'en ressentais pas intensément le besoin. Je marchai encore, jusqu'à, cette fois, gagner l'entrée de la chambre de Malfoy. J'étais persuadée que si je ne lui faisais pas face aujourd'hui pour lui dire tout ce que je pensais de sa misérable personne, je n'en aurais plus l'occasion. Il m'avait blessée l'autre jour, cette nuit, j'avais envie de lui renvoyer la balle, de lui faire mal.

Jamais, pourtant, l'idée de la vengeance ne m'avait traversée de cette façon. Elle était amère et puissante. Elle circulait en vagues déferlantes, elle brûlait. Elle me déstabilisait.

Cette fois, quand ma main se referma sur la poignée que je touchais, j'ouvris la porte, franchement décidée. Je ne souhaitais pas le laisser s'en tirer de cette façon de six ans d'insultes quotidiennes. Peut-être la nuit et les temps altéraient mon jugement, mais à ce moment précis, j'en avais ma claque. Mon seuil de tolérance était nettement dépassé. Je n'étais pas une moins que rien, je n'étais pas inférieure à lui. Je n'étais peut-être pas très jolie, mais au moins, j'étais intelligente.

Mes pensées s'arrêtèrent tout d'un coup.  
Ce qui me frappa en premier lieu fut l'odeur de la pièce. Rance, elle puait le renfermé comme si quelqu'un y était mort. Comme si il s'était adonné à quelques potions illicites ou comme si.. comme si il était finalement décédé pendant une nuit.

Mais c'était impossible. J'étais venue il n'y a pas si longtemps. Pour qu'un parfum morbide aussi intense se fasse ressentir, il aurait dû périr il y a des semaines. Et concernant l'hypothèses des activités, rien ne collait. La chambre ne contenait que le strict minimum et elle était propre, beaucoup trop, même. Ces effluves n'étaient pas logiques, pas le moindre du monde. Je réprimais mes nausées, une main contre mes lèvres.

Il faisait terriblement chaud, ici. Mes pensées vengeresses s'étaient évanouit presque instantanément au contact de la chaleur et de la moiteur. A vrai dire, il régnait une atmosphère si étrange qu'elle me terrifiait. J'étais entrée pour lui balancer ces quatre vérités mais encore une fois, tout ce qui concernait Malfoy était imprévisible, je ne m'étais pas attendue à faire un pas dans l'antre de l'agonie. Immobile, je restais à quelques mètres de la porte sans savoir où poser mes yeux, ma vue était même devenue floue. Dans l'appréhension qui s'était emparée de moi et qui avait remplacé ma rage, mon cœur manquait de s'échapper de ma poitrine.

Quand je me fis au parfum régnant dans l'air, les pulsations qui s'agitaient jusqu'au bout de mes doigts s'apaisèrent, et ma vision se rétablit. Mais le nœud dans mon estomac, lui, était encore bien présent, il s'était renforcé. Je voyais enfin Malfoy. Du moins, je discernais son corps sous les couvertures du lit, pétrifié. Il ne bougeait pas, et en une seconde, un froid glacial glissa le long de ma colonne vertébrale. _Par Merlin, il n'était pas mort, quand même ?_ Je ne souhaitais définitivement pas le voir mort même si je le.. haïssais. J'aurais bien voulu retrousser chemin, vomir dans un coin de la pièce, mais au contraire, je m'approchais, les sueurs froides collées à ma peau.

A un mètre, environ, je relâchais mon souffle. Il respirait. Faiblement, mais je distinguais son torse monter et descendre. Il dormait sûrement. Mais diable, d'où venait cette odeur ? Je n'étais pas rassurée.

Et c'est sûrement parce que je ne l'étais pas du tout que je m'avançais encore jusqu'à m'assoir à ses côtés. J'avais cette impression de ne pas être là. La sensation que rien n'était réel concordait parfaitement à la situation. Le visage de Malfoy était particulièrement émacié, comme le jour où je l'avais trouvé dans mon jardin. Il transpirait au point où les mèches blondes de ses cheveux, humides, s'imprégnaient dans son front comme si les deux parties distinctes de son corps ne faisaient désormais plus qu'un. Des rougeurs s'étaient formées sur ses joues et son cou, et la cause m'était inconnue. Il frissonnait également. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas avoir autant changé en deux jours à peine ? C'était impossible. Quelqu'un aurait dû remarquer quelque chose.. Rien ne se déclenchait en aussi peu de temps. Rien de cette envergure, dans tous les cas.

Instinctivement, ma main se posa sur son front poisseux, et j'essuyai les gouttes de sueur qui dégoulinaient. Il gémit à mon contact, je devais lui paraître bien glaciale. Il était cuisant de fièvre. Je ne savais pas si la fraîcheur de mes doigts lui était bonne ou fatale.

Il ouvrit les yeux. J'avais envie de m'évanouir. Les vaisseaux qui filtraient ces derniers étaient éclatés. Ses prunelles étaient aussi rouges que.. celles de Voldemort. L'éclat naturel de ses yeux gris n'existait plus, broyé, effacé par le sang. J'ignorais si il était réellement conscient. Il me _regardait_ mais je n'étais pas certaine qu'il me _voyait_. Il ne dit et ne fit rien qui pouvait me prouver qu'il savait que j'étais là. Au contraire, il semblait perdu au loin, dans une douleur qui était à la fois fulgurante et mystérieuse. Ses traits se contractèrent violemment, puis il hurla. A m'en donner la chair de poule.

Ce fut à ce moment là que je sus que la pièce était insonorisée. A l'entente de sa voix éraillée, détruite, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il criait.. pourtant, jamais un bruit aussi déchirant n'avait retenti dans la maison. Je l'aurais su, sinon. Je n'avais jamais entendu quelqu'un hurler comme Malfoy hurlait. C'était brut, dangereux, et marquait sa vulnérabilité à un point alarmant. Mon estomac se retourna, littéralement. Mes sens que je pensais complètement occultés étaient toujours là, je me levai si vite que je manquais de trébucher. J'ouvris la fenêtre sans en prendre vraiment conscience, et du haut du deuxième étage, je rendis mon dernier repas. Par deux fois.

Quand les nausées se calmèrent, je me dirigeai de nouveau près du lit où Malfoy avait cessé de crier et se tenait immobile, les yeux maintenant clos. Je me sentais en plein cauchemar. J'étais sûrement en train de dormir bien profondément. Tout ceci était un violent tour de mon imagination.. Demain, mon réveil effacerait la scène. Mais en attendant, je reposais de nouveau mes doigts froids sur son front, convaincu de moitié par l'irréel de la scène. Il ne remua pas quand je le touchai, il se contenta d'inspirer lentement. Il paraissait essoufflé, épuisé, à l'article de la mort. Et moi, tremblante sur ma pauvre chaise, je n'arrivais plus à récupérer mes esprits, prise par l'horreur.

Je ne savais plus ce que je devais faire. Poser un linge humide sur son visage, sûrement, lui faire avaler une potion de soin, ce serait également utile, oui.. Pourtant, je n'arrivais pas à bouger de là, telle une gargouille de pierre. Et si en le quittant du regard, il en profitait pour rendre son dernier souffle ? Je tressaillis, et quand je pris sincèrement conscience de mon agitation concernant son état, je me pétrifiais plus encore. Je ne voulais pas qu'il meurt, ce qui était étonnant en soi. Non pas que j'ai déjà souhaité sa mort, mais j'étais apeurée comme si il s'agissait de quelqu'un que j'estimais, quelqu'un qui m'était terriblement proche.

Cette idée me fit frissonner. J'éloignais furtivement ma main qui avait suivit avec nonchalance les traits de ses joues. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Je _caressais_ Malfoy. J'étais _inquiète_ pour Malfoy. Je _pensais_ à Malfoy.

La conclusion se fit très vite dans mon esprit, j'étais sûrement malade, moi aussi.

Dans un bond, je me levai, renversant la chaise, et amorçai un geste pour m'éloigner vers la sortie. Je devais être beaucoup moins rapide que je ne le pensais car ses doigts agrippèrent mon avant-bras pour m'attirer contre lui, dans un mouvement qui me parut d'une lenteur insupportable. Un cri resta coincé dans ma gorge quand j'atterris sur le lit, la tête posé dans le creux de son épaule. Je désirais me débattre, mais ses yeux gorgés de sang me clouaient littéralement sur place. Si près, ils m'inspiraient la terreur. Ils étaient rivés sur moi comme deux rubis, mais encore une fois, il ne semblait ni me voir ni me reconnaître. Je ne le croyais pas si fort, surtout submergé par une telle fièvre. Ses bras formaient un étau autour de moi, et mon esprit s'affola. Il n'était pas dans son état normal, mais j'étais horrifiée à l'idée de ce qu'il pouvait me faire.

- M.. Mmalfoy !, balbutiai-je à peine. Lâche-moi !

Il ne m'entendit guère, et je n'osai esquisser le moindre geste brusque, de peur d'empirer mon cas, de me condamner, ici même, entre les quatre murs du quartier général de l'Ordre.

- Je.. brûle, gémit-il avant de resserrer son étreinte.

* * *

**18 septembre.** _Pov Hermione_.

L'aube pointait le bout de son nez à travers les tissus de la tente. Je ne dormais plus depuis une heure ou deux, et n'ayant pas l'envie de rejoindre Harry qui montait la garde, j'avais guetté les premiers rayons du soleil. Ron dormait toujours, sur la couchette du dessus, silencieux pour une fois. Je me sentais seule.. et paradoxalement, j'avais besoin de l'être.

Les derniers événements dans la demeure des Black me hantaient. Ils passaient sans cesse dans mon esprit, même dans mon sommeil. Je revoyais encore les yeux rouges écarlates de Malfoy, posés sur moi, ils me suivaient partout, ils me traquaient. Et cette sensation de malaise grandissait à l'intérieur de moi comme jamais auparavant. Je me revoyais passer la nuit, bloquée dans ses bras, à attendre qu'il soit si loin dans sa folie maladive pour pouvoir m'extirper. Son contact me brûlait toujours, je sentais presque encore sa sueur sur ma peau.. Ou peut-être était-ce finalement la mienne, comme si sa chaleur avait déteint sur moi, quand l'inquiétude me prenait toute entière.

Les attaques de paniques m'assaillaient souvent, sans que je m'y attende. Chaque minute qui s'écoulait me plongeait dans une certaine appréhension. J'étais définitivement inquiète pour Malfoy.

J'avais déserté sa chambre au petit matin, après avoir réussi à m'échapper de son étreinte dérangeante. Et après avoir retrouvé Harry et Ron, déjà prêts, qui se demandaient où je m'étais éclipsée durant la nuit, j'avais glissé un petit mot sous la porte de Ginny. Oubliant notre querelle, je lui avais demandé de surveiller l'état du Serpentard. Je ne savais pas si elle s'était exécutée ou si elle avait préféré ignorer une quelconque demande ma part. Je ne savais pas jusqu'où allait sa rancœur bien que notre altercation avait été insignifiante. Mais je souhaitais sincèrement qu'elle m'ait écouté, j'imaginais avec difficulté les conséquences dans le cas contraire.

Harry entra à l'intérieur, je distinguais sa silhouette dans la lumière. Il s'avançait vers nous. Les traits de son visage m'apprenaient qu'il était exténué, ce qui m'étonnait guère après avoir monté la garde la deuxième moitié de la nuit. Il se passa une main sur le front avant de réveiller Ron qui grommela aussitôt. Il se pencha ensuite vers moi, et la surprise se dessina dans son regard quand il me vit les yeux ouverts. Je décidai de lui sourire.

- Oh, tu es déjà réveillé, chuchota-t-il.

- Comment veux-tu dormir quand Ron ronfle tous les quart d'heures et aussi fort qu'un hypogriffe ?

- Hey.. Je vous entends..., marmonna le concerné.

Nous rîmes tous les trois. J'avais le cœur lourd, mais je me tâchais de déguster ces moments quand ils se présentaient.

Harry se laissa tomber sur ma couchette en soupirant. Il ferma les yeux puis s'étira. Ce fut avec une voix marquée par l'épuisement qu'il parla ensuite.

- Je crois que je vais me reposer un peu avant de nous entraîner..

- Pas de problème, répondis-je, je te laisse la place. Je vais préparer un peu de thé.

Je me levai avant de finir ma phrase, tandis qu'Harry s'emmitoufla aussitôt sous les couvertures, à ma place fraîchement délaissée. J'eus un sourire attendri en observant ses cheveux noirs de jais prendre la forme du coussin. Il dormait déjà.

Ron ne tarda pas non plus. Il était plutôt lent, au réveil, mais dans notre cocon sauvage, il ne se faisait pas prier deux fois pour quitter le lit. Il n'était pas aussi insouciant que je ne le pensais, la terreur le rongeait, lui aussi. Je n'étais pas aveugle, ni privée de mes sens. Cette sensation était palpable dans l'air, et son visage, en quelque mois, avait beaucoup mûrit.

Sans m'adresser un mot, il s'approcha de moi, déposa un baiser furtif sur ma tempe et prit un livre pour déjeuner.

Les tâches étaient réparties ainsi: je m'occupais des défenses autour de la tente, trois fois par jour. Comme les recherches m'ennuyaient de plus en plus, Ron me remplaçait et s'y affairait dès qu'il le pouvait. Je savais que la tâche n'était pas l'une de ses préférées, mais il était prêt à le faire pour moi. Et concernant Harry, il nous entraînait régulièrement au combat. Nos journées étaient à la fois rythmées et lassantes. Nous stagnions.

Je déposai une tasse de thé fumante devant le rouquin et pris une chaise à ses côtés.

- Bien dormi ?

- Pas mal.., répondit-il en lisant. Hé, écoute ça. _Edgar Matheway est l'un des sorciers les plus connus pour avoir testé ses expériences sur sa famille. Sa petite sœur, Linette, mourut à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste en 1901 après avec ingurgité une potion encore inconnue à ce jour. _C'est horrible ! Comment peut-on faire ça à quelqu'un qui nous est proche ? Sa petite sœur quand même..

Sa voix monta dans les aigus et je devinais qu'il pensait à Ginny. Je voulus lui expliquer que ces choses là arrivaient parfois, en prenant l'exemple de Bellatrix qui n'avait pas hésiter à assassiner Sirius, mais je me repris à temps.. Le sujet était déplacé.

- J'ai déjà lu ce passage.., répondis-je simplement.

Je bus d'une traite ma tasse de thé, et me leva, un bout de pain à la main. J'avais l'envie et le besoin de sortir et respirer.

- Je vais ramasser du bois pour ce soir.

Ron se redressa et posa ses yeux bleus sur moi.

- Besoin d'aide ?

- Non, continue à lire.. Il faut qu'on avance..

Tout en disant ces mots, j'attribuais un regard à la petite boîte sur le buffet de la kitchenette. Cette boîte contenant l'Horcruxe et nous ne l'avions plus observé depuis le soir où il m'était tombé entre les mains. Quand l'un de nous le reverrait, ce serait pour le détruire.. Du moins, je l'espérais.

- Fais attention à toi.., grimaça Ron.

- Je resterai près des barrières de sécurité, ne t'en fais pas.

Je sortis très vite, comme si l'air me manquait. A l'extérieur, le jour était déjà là, timide. Les bois, sous le soleil, était teinté d'une belle couleur verte et sombre. L'automne arrivait mais aucune feuille n'affichait de rouge et d'orange. Le paysage était agréable et serein. Je pris une longue bouffée d'air pur, jusqu'à m'en faire exploser les poumons. Le ciel était dégagé et bleu, d'un azur clair et glacial. Il n'y avait pas de vent, la forêt nous tenait à l'abri.

Je commençai à faire le tour de la tente, en cercle, vérifiant les sortilèges de protection autour de notre campement. Rien pendant la nuit ne les avait heurté, mais je les fortifiai quand même, dans le doute. J'y passais une bonne heure avant de passer les limites et de m'aventurer un peu plus à travers les arbres pour nous dégoter de quoi faire un bon feu ce soir. Même si nos baguettes nous aidaient beaucoup, le bois était indispensable pour que les flammes durent et nous réchauffe lors de nos veillées.

Ma promenade s'éternisa. Je trouvais à travers celle-ci la solitude qui me réconfortait. La nature m'accompagnait, légère et insouciante, elle me coupait du monde, de la guerre et de mes craintes. J'étais bien, ramassant bûches après bûches.

Quand je rentrai, Harry était debout, attablé à côté de Ron.

- On commençait à s'inquiéter.., me dit-il en m'apercevant.

- Désolée, il fait vraiment bon dehors.. J'en ai profité.

A mon sourire, aucun d'eux me mit en garde contre les dangers qui nous guettaient. Je souriais rarement, je le savais.

Je déposai à la hâte le bois récolté dans un coin de la tente et m'approchai d'eux. Harry était parfaitement reposé, et je ne doutai pas de l'heure avancée. Il était près de midi. Quand je m'installai, il s'étira et jeta un coup d'œil à l'entrée. Il sourit.

- C'est un beau temps pour s'entraîner !, commenta-t-il.

Ron referma le livre en un claquement brusque. Il souffla ensuite.

- Commençons maintenant ! Ce bouquin m'agace et plus je lis plus j'ai l'impression de perdre la main question sortilèges.

- Ça te va, Hermione ? Es-tu prête ou veux-tu te reposer un peu avant ?, demanda Harry

- Sur un champ de bataille, personne ne me demandera si je veux me reposer, tu sais.. Allons-y, quel est le programme, aujourd'hui ?

Il roula des yeux sous mon sérieux mais je décidai de l'ignorer.

- On commencera par un exercice de rapidité, puis de dissimulation. Il faut aussi qu'on revoit les patronus maintenant que les détraqueurs ont rejoint le côté de Voldemort, et on finira par quelques duels.

J'acquiesçai à l'unisson avec Ron, puis nous nous levâmes tous les trois afin de sortir de la tente. Les protections nous enveloppaient sur douze mètres de diamètre, et Harry avait profité de cet espace pour aménager un petit atelier contenant une estrade et des pantins en bois. Il agita sa baguette, et les figures articulées se mirent à remuer, prêtes à combattre. Animées par la magie, elles étaient féroces et nous attendaient.

- Évitez leurs attaques, utilisez votre défense !, ordonna Harry d'une voix tonitruante qui inspirait le respect.

Mon pantin attitré m'envoya un Rictusempra qui m'effleura la joue, et je sursautai, dégainant ma baguette. Un éclat de rire retentit, indiquant que Ron se moquait de moi et de mes réflexes. Ce fut avec un sourire aux lèvres que je plongeai corps et âme dans l'exercice du jour.

Harry était un bon professeur et nous le savions depuis notre cinquième année, simplement, j'étais toujours époustouflée par la transformation de son attitude quand il endossait ce rôle. Du jeune homme un peut chétif, inquiet, et réservé, il se métamorphosait en un sorcier adroit et imposant. Quand je le voyais manier sa baguette contre son pantin tout en nous expliquant les marches à suivre, l'admiration me prenait, tout comme Ron qui l'observait avec une estime non feinte. Il était plus fort que nous ne le pensions, et il le devenait chaque jour un peu plus à nous entraîner. Quand mes yeux se posaient sur ses mouvements vifs, je pensais avec espoir que tout se passerait bien quant à l'issue de cette guerre.

L'entraînement se termina au petit soir. Toute l'après-midi durant, nous avions transpiré, hurlé. Nous nous étions débattus, nous nous étions épuisés, mais nous avions étonnamment beaucoup ri aussi. Harry marqua la fin en désactivant les pantins, et Ron s'écroula au sol, haletant, et sifflant de fatigue. Je ne tardai à le rejoindre en m'asseyant à ses côtés tandis qu'Harry allumait un bon feu.

- C'était une bonne journée !, lâchai-je de bon cœur.

Ma réplique eut le don de surprendre Harry et Ron. Tout deux m'adressèrent un étrange regard, soupçonneux, et je souris avec pudeur.

- Il y avait si longtemps que je n'avais pas autant ri.

Ils sourirent aussi.

- C'est vrai, c'était agréable.., ajouta Ron en me prenant doucement la main.

- Une vraie bonne journée, conclut Harry.

* * *

**19 septembre.** Pov Hermione.

La nuit était tombée, déjà. Et je me réchauffais près des flammes, seule, à l'extérieur. Harry et Ron s'affairaient dans la tente et ne souhaitaient pas que je vienne les voir. Ils étaient si peu discrets que je comprenais parfaitement qu'ils préparaient quelque chose pour mon.. anniversaire.

Cette date ne m'avait pas traversée l'esprit une seule seconde de toute la semaine, et quand je perçus leur conversation chuchotée ce matin avant de me lever, la torpeur m'avait saisie. Le sentiment de légèreté de la veille m'avait quittée. Un an de plus s'ajoutait au compteur.. et dans un an ? Serait-ce la même chose ? Serais-je morte ou vivante ? Et où me tiendrais-je, avec qui ? Ici encore, ou dans une belle maison, sans crainte ni peur que la porte n'explose pour faire apparaître une centaine de Mangemorts assoiffés de sang ?

Non, cette journée ne me rendait décidément pas heureuse. Elle m'angoissait et m'emplissait de doutes, plus terrifiants les uns que les autres. Je fêtais mes dix-huit ans dans un contexte dont j'aurais préféré me passer, et dans une humeur qui n'était pas la bonne.

Je frottai vigoureusement mes mains pour les réchauffer, le regard perdu sur l'ombre des arbres qui se fondait dans l'obscurité. Le temps passait lentement, et j'étais assise ici, sur un banc en bois, depuis des heures. Je n'avais décidément aucune idée de ce que préparaient Harry et Ron. Je ne les entendais pas, ils avaient sûrement insonorisé les alentours, et je n'avais pas l'envie de les déranger. Un soupir s'échappa de ma bouche et j'agitai ma baguette pour raviver le feu. Je ramenai ensuite mes genoux contre ma poitrine, je ne l'aurais jamais cru mais même un bon livre de magie noire aurait été le bienvenu pour chasser mon ennui.

Quand je m'apprêtais à me lever pour vérifier une fois de plus les barrières de protection, deux mains chaudes s'abattirent devant mes yeux. Je n'eus pas le temps de sursauter que la voix rauque Ron retentit doucement à mon oreille.

- Pas de gestes brusques, ne bouge pas.

Je sentis qu'on -Harry ?- me déposait quelque chose sur les genoux, et Ron me lâcha délicatement. J'ouvris les yeux et tombai sur une assiette surplombée d'un gâteau au chocolat qui tenait à peine debout. Sur le dessus, un dessin à la pâte d'amande s'animait grâce à la magie, nous représentant tous les trois. Il n'était pas gracieux, mais ils s'étaient appliqués du mieux qu'ils purent. Je n'étais pas enthousiasmée à l'idée que ce soit mon anniversaire mais en observant ce simple présent de leur part, mon cœur bondit de joie. Je ne savais plus quoi dire, et je n'avais plus la force de chercher à prononcer quoi que ce soit. Mon regard lâcha le gâteau pour se poser tour à tour sur mes deux amis. Ils semblaient maladroits, en attente d'une quelconque réaction.

- Alors.., dit finalement Ron, il te plaît ?

- J'espère bien !, renchérit Harry.

Un sourire s'esquissa lentement sur mes lèvres.

- Bien sûr ! Mais.. je ne savais que nous avions du chocolat !

Le rouquin sourit à son tour.

- C'est normal, on s'est bien gardé de te le dire..

- Ron et moi nous étions mis d'accord, avant de partir, pour te faire cette petite surprise.. Ce n'est parce que c'est la guerre que l'on doit oublier l'anniversaire de notre miss-je-sais-tout favorite.

Je ne pus retenir une larme ni une deuxième, mais je riais. Il y avait une lourdeur certaine à l'intérieur de moi, cependant, à cet instant, l'émotion s'infiltrait dans mes veines accompagné de l'allégresse. J'avais une envie folle de serrer mes amis contre moi, si fort, de peur qu'ils s'en aillent tout de suite sans me laisser la chance de leur dire combien je les aimais.

- Je vous adore, murmurai-je en passant une main sur mes joues.

Ils prirent place à mes côtés sans une parole. Le bras de Ron passa dans mon dos et sa main gagna ma taille qu'il pressa un peu tandis qu'Harry m'ébouriffa les cheveux comme à son habitude.

- Et maintenant.. on peut le manger ce gâteau ?, lança Ron.

Sans attendre, il entreprit de le découper avec sa baguette et de s'en offrir une part. Je m'esclaffais devant sa non-gêne.

- Ron, c'était à Hermione de commencer !

Il essuya sa bouche avec sa manche et sourit.

- Je voulais m'assurer qu'on ne l'ait pas empoisonnée par mégarde !

- Merci, chuchotai-je.

- C'est la moindre des choses !, me répondit-il.

- Je voulais dire.. merci à tous les deux.. d'avoir ça. Ça me touche beaucoup, vraiment.

Harry me tendit une part.

- Allez, mange.. Ne nous fais pas pleurer.

Je l'écoutai sagement. Le gâteau n'était pas parfait, mais le goût de l'amitié qui se répandait sur mes papilles l'était. Je me sentais reposée, saine, et l'atmosphère l'était devenue aussi. L'espace de quelques heures.

Nous restâmes autour du feu jusqu'à une heure tardive. Nos pensées se tenaient loin de la morosité de la guerre et de ce qui nous attendait. Allongés sur la mousse de la forêt, réchauffés par les flammes, nous rimes énormément, à gorge déployée, sans nous soucier rien d'autre que de nous trois. Poudlard nous manquait et demeura le sujet principal. Nos souvenirs peuplaient nos esprits et nos lèvres. Une barrière nous séparait du malheur, ce soir là. Et c'était absolument agréable, je m'en délectais.

Alors que la lune s'affichait haute dans le ciel, Harry finit par se lever et nous salua avant de se retirer dans la tente. Je m'assis auprès du feu et observai Ron, resté au sol. Ses yeux étaient clos, mais à sa respiration rapide, je savais qu'il ne sommeillait pas. Les rougeurs des flammes se mêlaient merveilleusement à la rousseur de ses mèches, il paraissait moins pâle qu'à l'accoutumée. Je souris.

- Tu peux aller dormir, si tu le souhaites, Ron. C'est à mon tour de monter la garde.

Il ouvrit les yeux et me regarda d'un air troublé. Mes sourcils se haussèrent tandis qu'il se redressait. Il semblait embarrassé, ce que je ne comprenais pas. Une main remit en ordre ses cheveux et il se leva. Cependant, il ne rentra pas à l'intérieur rejoindre Harry, il s'installa à ma gauche.

Le silence dura une éternité avant qu'il ne soupire.

- Je...

Il s'arrêta et je me tournai vers lui, il se mordillait les lèvres.

- Oui ? Qu'il y a-t-il ?

Son regard se lia au mien, et je frissonnai. Il y avait une certaine appréhension, mais qui n'avait aucun lien avec les temps qui courraient, elle était beaucoup plus douce.

Soudain, je le vis sortir une petite boîte en velours rouge de sa poche, et mon cerveau s'alarma. _Oh non_, fut la réaction de celui-ci. Il m'offrait un bijou... Et je connaissais particulièrement les mœurs pour savoir que l'on n'offrait pas un bijou par amitié à une fille quand on était en tête à tête avec celle-ci.

Mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade.

- J'ai un cadeau pour toi. Joyeux anniversaire, Hermione.

Mes doigts tremblaient, j'étais terrifiée de découvrir ce qu'il m'avait apporté. Et la curiosité était présente aussi, si forte.

La boîte renfermait un bracelet d'argent, à la chaîne fine et torsadée. Simple, sans fioritures. Je ne pensais pas qu'il connaissait mes goûts à ce point là. Je n'aimais pas le tape à l'œil, il le savait, mais je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il puisse me le démontrer avec un tel bijou.

- J'ai travaillé avec Fred et George pour pouvoir te l'offrir. Ils m'ont beaucoup bassiné avec ça d'ailleurs, fais attention, si ils te voient avec.. tu y auras le droit aussi.

Il sourit.

- Merci.. C'est.. Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

- Mets-le.

Je m'exécutai, tremblotante, et passai le bracelet à mon poignet. Aussitôt, Ron déposa ses doigts dessus et caressa légèrement ma peau avant de refermer sa main sur la mienne. Les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent sans attendre, résonnant jusque dans ma boîte crânienne. Ce qui me déconcerta, c'est que ce n'était pas le plaisir qui s'insinuait en moi, mais la crainte. Son cadeau était beau, Ron était merveilleusement adorable, mais.. j'appréhendais ce qu'il pouvait me dire. Je n'étais pas prête, et surtout.. Je prenais violemment conscience que je ne l'aimais pas comme je l'avais cru, je ne l'aimais pas autant qu'il m'aimait.

- Hermione.

Un frisson me parcourut. _Pitié, non, ne dis rien_, avais-je envie de lui dire. Je baissai les yeux, rougissante, je me maudissais intérieurement avec hargne.

- Il te va vraiment bien, j'étais sûr que tu le porterais à merveille.

Je sentais son regard sur moi, et ses doigts effleuraient maintenant mes joues, tendrement. J'étais au supplice. Qui étais-je pour lui dire d'arrêter ? Je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'une telle chose, je ne voulais pas lui briser le cœur..

- Tu es vraiment jolie.. tu sais. Il y a vraiment longtemps que je le pense.. mais je n'arrivais pas à te le dire. Tu es très belle, Mione. Tu.. es aussi très intelligente, et ton sourire est magnifique.. Je voulais simplement que tu saches que...

Il cessa de parler. Je redoutais la suite.. et je pensais qu'il prenait son temps avant de m'en faire part, mais quand, au bout de quelques secondes silencieuses, je relevai la tête vers lui, je distinguais qu'il observait un point fixe derrière moi. Ses yeux étaient plissés, inspectant le décor autour de nous. Je me retournai pour suivre son regard, et il se leva. Dans le noir environnant, une ombre argenté glissait d'arbres en arbres en s'avançant droit sur nous. Ron dégaina sa baguette et s'approcha de deux pas, mais je l'arrêtai d'une main.

- C'est un patronus, Ron, c'est pour nous. Ce sont des nouvelles !

Je me levai à mon tour avec angoisse, je n'étais pas sûre que le patronus soit de bonne augure. C'était un cheval qui s'avançait vers nous. Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres, fit une pirouette pour nous saluer, et la voix de Ginny retentit.

- Besoin de toi, Hermione. Plus de blessés que prévus. Pas assez d'aides.

Le message s'arrêtait là, le cheval disparut sans tarder. Les mots tournaient encore en boucle dans ma tête, résonnant dans mon esprit. Je n'entendais plus rien, et je ne savais pas quoi faire. Ron me regardait. Les traits de son visage étaient fermés, il attendait que je dise quelque chose, que je réagisse. Il devait haïr l'intervention qui avait brisé la magie de son moment. Et moi, je ne savais plus quoi en penser. Le patronus de Ginny m'avait libérée, certes, mais il avait également lâché une charge sur mes épaules.

- Je vais réveiller Harry, dis-je.

Ron sur mes talons, me suivit à l'intérieur de la tente. Mes mains chancelaient, mon pas était robotique. Je secouai notre ami qui ne tarda pas à émerger de son léger sommeil. Harry posa son regard sur moi, et ses sourcils s'arquèrent avant qu'il se redresse. Il adressa également un coup d'œil à Ron qui s'était installé à la table, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

- Que se passe-t-il ?, demanda-t-il à la fin de son inspection.

J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre, mais Ron fut plus rapide.

- On a reçu un patronus de Ginny.

- Est-ce vrai ?, rétorqua-t-il en rivant ses yeux vers moi.

Je hochai la tête, rapide, et il se leva aussitôt. Une grimace d'inquiétude prit part de son front tandis qu'il rejoignit Ron.

- Que disait-il ?

- Elle m'a demandée de l'aide.. Ils ont apparemment beaucoup plus de blessés que prévus.

- Que vas-tu faire ?

Je me mordillai les lèvres, à vrai dire, je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre. Mon instinct me criait de me rendre immédiatement au quartier général de l'Ordre et de faire ce que je devais faire, mais mon cœur me disait de rester auprès d'Harry.

Le regard de ce dernier me sondait.

- Je crois que..

- C'est un piège, j'en suis sûr, me coupa Ron.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

- N'importe quoi, Ron.

- On a jamais reçu un seul patronus, et là, comme par hasard, un de Ginny ? Je le sens mal, c'est une arnaque.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que tu dis !

- Je suis prudent, c'est tout ! Je trouve que tu ne devrais pas y aller. On a une mission, et si tu y vas, tu risques de tomber dans les bras des Mangemorts.

Je m'avançais soudainement vers lui, le doigt pointé dans sa direction. Je devais afficher une colère sans nom car il se mit à déglutir.

- Ce n'est pas un piège !, m'écriai-je.

- Comment peux-tu en être certaine ?, répliqua-t-il en se reculant légèrement.

Harry m'attrapa le bras avec douceur et me poussa à m'assoir pour me calmer.

- En effet, comment le sais-tu ?, dit-il à son tour.

- C'est simple, non. Qui pourrait envoyer un patronus en étant prisonnier de ces brutes ? Surtout sous leur demande ? Arriveriez-vous à avoir une seule pensée positive à leurs côtés ? En auriez-vous si vous deviez piéger l'un des vôtres ? Je ne pense pas que Ginny aurait pu le faire tout comme je sais qu'elle préférerait mourir que nous trahir. Je pense sincèrement que sa demande est réelle et qu'on a besoin de moi.

Ils se regardèrent sans dire un mot, et Ron rougit, sûrement de honte.

- Et que vas-tu faire..?

- Je ne sais pas du tout.. Ma place est ici.

- Mais ils ont besoin de toi, affirma Harry.

- Oui...

Il y eut un court silence où je soupirai, affligée.

- Tu devrais y aller.

- Harry ! Que va-t-on devenir sans Hermione ?

- Vous pouvez vous débrouiller sans moi, vous êtes forts, souris-je. C'est juste que je ne souhaite pas vous laisser, j'ai peur de ce qui peut vous arriver, et puis.. cette mission me concerne aussi puisqu'elle te concerne, Harry.

- L'Ordre a besoin d'aide.., murmura-t-il. Je trouve que c'est important. Que ferait-on sans eux ? Quand bien même, on réussirait à détruire les Horcruxes, comment arriverait-on à détruire Voldemort si nous ne sommes plus que trois, ou six, ou dix ? Si il y a des blessés, tu devrais y aller. Ron et moi pouvons assurer la mission, et quand la situation se stabilisera au Square Grimmaurd, nous reviendrons te chercher.

Je réfléchissais à ses mots. Le compromis était alléchant même si les quitter me déchirait l'intérieur. Je me refusais à partir, je ne pourrais plus veiller sur eux, mais je me refusais également à fuir ma responsabilité au sujet de l'Ordre. J'étais partagée.

Mon regard se tourna vers Ron qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées, lui aussi. Quand il remarqua que je le regardais, il me sourit.

- Même si c'est dur à admettre, je pense que Harry a raison. Vas y.

A l'entente de son avis, je pris ma décision. Il fallait que j'y aille. C'était sûrement une affaire de quelques jours, quelques semaines au maximum, je pouvais aisément tenir le coup avec l'espoir de repartir aux côtés de mes meilleurs amis.

Je n'avais pas grand chose, je pliais bagage rapidement. Ma baguette dans la poche, un manteau et une grosse écharpe, le tour était joué. Cependant, je m'attardais le plus possible. Sachant pertinemment que j'avais tout, je repassais dans les différents coins de la tente pour m'assurer que je n'avais rien oublié. Je laissais des notes sur des morceaux de parchemin pour Harry et Ron, ce qui les faisaient soupirer. Quand j'eus finis, j'inspectais le tout avec l'envie de trouver une énième chose à faire, mais en vain, il était temps de partir. La main d'Harry sur mon épaule me l'intimait. Il n'était pas pressé de me voir quitter le campement, mais il était vraiment inquiet pour Ginny et les autres, il était beaucoup plus expressif que Ron, qui s'était enfermé dans un certain mutisme depuis notre conversation.

Je traînais le pas jusqu'à l'extérieur, je n'osais pas me retourner pour faire face aux garçons. Mes pieds s'arrêtèrent devant à la barrière de protection, et je pris une profonde inspiration. Harry s'avança jusqu'à moi et me prit fermement dans ses bras.

- Veille sur Ginny, dis lui que je pense à elle, s'il te plaît.

J'acquiesçai et Ron prit la relève. Il caressa légèrement ma joue avant de m'attirer contre lui. Je rougis sans pouvoir le contrôler, la proximité avec lui me gêna pour la première fois. Une de ses mains frotta mon dos pour me donner un quelconque réconfort, son souffle chaud effleurait la base de mon cou avant de remonter vers mon visage. Mes yeux étaient grands ouvert, j'étais stupéfaite, je croisais son regard bleuté. Il m'embrassa du bout des lèvres. J'aurais dû le voir venir, je le sentais, mais je ne pouvais plus bouger. Mes bras tombèrent le long de mon corps sous l'effet de surprise, et quand je repris mes esprit, je m'écartais sans brusquerie.

Le choc m'électrisait. Il n'aurait pas dû faire ça ! Je ne savais plus comment agir ni ce que je devais dire, maintenant. Je l'observais, béate, avant de m'échapper de ses bras.

Il ne parût ni surpris ni gêné de mon geste, sans croire un instant que ce baiser m'avait déplu. Ce n'était même pas un baiser, d'ailleurs. Un baiser était une intimité partagée, là, il avait été seul. J'eus un frisson.

- Tu devrais y aller, maintenant, murmura-t-il. J'espère vraiment que ce n'est pas un piège..

Il souriait, et je culpabilisais amèrement en franchissant les protections. Ma bouche se tordit en grimace que je pensais être un sourire et j'adressais un signe de main à Harry et Ron avant de transplaner.

J'arrivai tout juste devant la porte de la demeure des Black, près de la haie bordant le jardinet. Cachées dans les fourrés, j'observais la rue plongée dans l'obscurité à la recherche d'une ombre suspecte, mais je n'y trouvais rien. Il n'y avait pas un chat, pas un bruit. Je restai un instant là, le cœur battant sans identifier le sentiment embarrassant qui me prenait. Il me semblait être soulagée d'être ici, et d'avoir fuit Ron, ce qui était absurde en soit puisque je l'appréciais malgré ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Je m'apprêtais à avancer vers l'entrée quand celle-ci s'ouvrit sur une Ginny totalement déboussolée. Mes pensées concernant son frère s'évanouirent aussitôt quand j'examinai son allure frêle et tremblante. L'idée d'un piège me heurta, mais quand elle croisa mon regard, elle sourit et accourut vers moi pour se jeter dans mes bras.

- Hermione, enfin te voila ! Je te guettais, je savais que tu viendrais.

- Tu n'as plus l'air d'être fâchée contre moi... C'est déjà ça.

Elle rit.

- J'ai été stupide, je suis désolée..

- Moi aussi.

- Mais tu avais raison de le faire, je sais que je peux être réellement.. chiante quand je m'y mets.

Elle n'attendit pas une seconde de plus, elle me prit la main et m'entraîna à l'intérieur. Nous restâmes dans le hall tandis que je me défis de ma veste. Elle m'aida à l'enlever et la déposa dans le salon. Elle semblait pressée.

- On ne peut pas entrer dans la cuisine, il y a une petite réunion.

La rouquine se dirigea ensuite vers l'escalier et me fit signe de la suivre.

- Maman sait que tu dois venir, elle viendra nous chercher quand ce sera finit, ne t'en fais pas.

- Et pour les blessés ?

La question me brûlait les lèvres. Je la vis me faire une mimique d'excuse.

- J'y viens, suis-moi.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Une attaque surprise au ministère, certains membres de l'Ordre ont été découvert et attaqué.

- Comment vont-ils ?

- Bien, mais ce n'est pas ça qui m'inquiète.. Celui qui nous pose problème, c'est Malfoy.

Elle s'arrêta, et je remarquai que nous étions devant la chambre de ce dernier. Ginny semblait hésiter à ouvrir et me scrutait.

- J'ai bien eu ton petit mot, je ne pensais pas que c'était sérieux... mais quand je suis passée ici dans la journée de votre départ, il était inconscient. Il ne s'est pas réveillé depuis, il est dans un sale état.

Elle enclencha la poignée et nous entrâmes. La fenêtre était grande ouverte pour aérer l'espace, l'odeur à laquelle je m'étais préparée n'était plus là, et dans le lit deux places se tenait le jeune homme. Une perfusion plantée dans le bras, et sous trois couvertures, il n'était pas mieux que quand je l'avais trouvé. Sa peau était pâle, tachetés de rouges à diverses endroits. Il était inconscient, mais il tremblait, sa respiration était également sifflante.

- Maman, Tonks et moi nous relayons durant la journée mais nous sommes incapables de savoir ce qu'il a..

- Tonks ?

- Elle nous aide.. Je t'expliquerai plus tard.

La voix de Ginny s'était faite tremblante tout à coup et je me tournais vers elle avec un air interrogateur. Elle me renvoya mon coup d'œil, elle était déstabilisée, voir.. inquiète ?

- Ça va ?, demandai-je.

- C'est juste que.. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il meurt, tu vois ? Je sais que vous ne l'aimez pas beaucoup, il n'est pas vraiment agréable, mais je suis sûre qu'il n'est pas méchant, il ne mérite pas ça. C'est.. Je ne peux pas me faire à l'idée qu'il risque de mourir..

- Il ne va pas mourir.

Je m'approchais du lit, et m'assis sur la chaise qui trônait là. Je pris le poignet du Serpentard entre doigt et tâchai de prendre son pouls. Il était faible, et sa peau était glaciale. La chaleur n'était plus là et les doutes de Ginny emplirent mon esprit. Et si elle avait raison, si il mourrait ? Je me détachai de son contact et posa mes yeux sur son visage. Je ne souhaitais pas non plus sa perte. Je n'avais rien en commun avec lui, mais j'abritais la peur au fin fond de ma gorge. Elle m'étranglait, tout comme elle me renversait entièrement. Je me levai et déposai une main sur son front, doucement, j'avais peur qu'il tombe en poussière à un nouveau toucher de ma part.

Je tressaillis, son front était également si froid qu'il était impossible de prendre sa température. J'inspectais de mon index les traces rougeâtres, qui s'étaient accentuées lors de mon absence, sans en connaître l'origine. Tout m'était inconnu, et l'inquiétude redoubla.

- Putain merde.., Malfoy, murmurai-je. Quand je disais qu'on t'enterrait dans deux semaines.. c'était une plaisanterie.

Je m'éloignai brusquement et me laissai tomber sur la chaise. Ayant oublié la présence de Ginny, je sursautais quand elle passa ses bras autour de moi. Elle reposa sa tête sur la mienne, et sans que je comprenne pourquoi, je sentis des larmes amères glisser le long de mes joues. Il me fallut un temps pour prendre conscience que c'était les miennes. Je ne savais pas si mon amie les avait vues, mais elle resserra son étreinte.

- Tu comprends pourquoi j'ai envoyé ce patronus, maintenant ?

Je n'osais pas répondre.

- Je ne voulais pas parler ouvertement de Malfoy alors qu'Harry et Ron étaient avec toi.. Tu ne serais pas venue.. Mais voila, le fait est qu'on a besoin de toi.

- Je ne peux rien faire de plus.., bredouillai-je. Tout comme vous, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a.

- Mais tu es intelligente. Avec toi, on peut sûrement trouver un remède.

- Ginny, tu me surestimes. Si tu savais combien je suis terrifiée..

Ma voix se brisa, nous laissant dans un silence angoissant et austère.  
C'était le pire anniversaire de ma vie, j'en étais sûre et certaine, désormais.

* * *

**4.** Petite précision: quand Draco l'attire contre lui.. Il n'est pas conscient que c'est Hermione, ni même que c'est quelqu'un. Il est dans un état de fièvre où.. il délire ;) et où il a besoin de fraîcheur.

_Voila, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Avez-vous aimé ?_  
_N'oubliez pas les reviews !_

_A bientôt, bisous !_


End file.
